My Immortal
by angel74
Summary: Years after leaving Bella in New Moon, Edward returns to Forks to check on her. What he discovers is very surprising. There are many things he doesn't understand and only Jacob seems to hold all the answers. Eventual Jakeward.
1. What You Don't See

**Title: My Immortal**

**By: **Angel74

**Rating: **M

**Genre**: Angst/Romance

**Pairing:** eventual Edward/Jacob (yes, it is slash!)

**Summary:** What if Edward never knew about Bella's cliff diving incident in New Moon? What if she never had to go to Volterra to save him? What if he left truly her alone … until curiosity finally got the better of him and he decided to finally return to Forks to check on her? What if what he finds shocks him so thoroughly it shatters everything he ever believed? What if…

**Note**: This story takes place almost five years after Bella's birthday party in the beginning of New Moon, and is AU from there after. It is really a bit of a mystery and many things will be confusing at first, though I'm sure my readers will figure it all out along the way. Jacob has a lot of secrets he's keeping. Don't worry. All will be revealed in time if you don't pick up on the clues. I hope you all enjoy this bit of Jakeward, as I think it's rather original. Please leave a review!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- What You Don't "See"

Edward leaned against the railing of the balcony he was standing on and took in the gorgeous scenery around him. The mountain air was crisp that afternoon and snow was softly falling all around him. Edward's hair and shirt were turning white as the flurries accumulated on top of him, but he didn't mind. The view of Rocky Mountains was amazingly spectacular from this secluded mountainside luxury condo and it provided him with the solace he needed to mull over the many mistakes he had made.

Alice and Jasper had brought him here for a ski trip, but Edward had found himself too distracted to enjoy much of anything. The rest of the family was scattered around the globe. Emmet and Rosalie were enjoying another honeymoon together in Paris, and Carlisle and Esme were putting together some final arrangements on the new house in Maine.

Edward, Jasper, and Alice had spent the last two weeks skiing, hunting the local wildlife, and enjoying the city life of Denver. Alice had carefully arranged everything, filling each day with as many activities as she could to distract him from the dark moods that often plagued him. It had been a great idea, one meant to break Edward out of the funk he had found himself in since leaving Forks nearly five years ago. He knew his siblings meant well, but for some reason he couldn't help but brood.

He had known better than to fall in love with a mortal, but he couldn't help himself. He waited nearly a century to find the one person who could understand him, who could accept him for he was, and it had to have been a human.

Edward's first encounter with Bella should have made him realize that things could never work for them as a couple. He had nearly killed her! Her scent was so intoxicating that he nearly lost his mind and damn near threw away everything his family had worked so hard for just to have one taste of her exquisite blood. The bloodlust nearly caused him kill her on the spot and do away with all the witnesses. But he didn't. He ran away and he should have stayed away, but curiosity had gotten the best of him.

Edward had hated Bella at first. He hated her for nearly turning him into a monster… a monster he had never wanted to become again But he realized that it wasn't her fault. Bella didn't know just how alluring her scent was to him. He fought his predator like impulses and became determined to beat down the creature who wanted to lash out.

He decided to befriend young Bella Swan and in doing so discovered something intriguing about the teenage girl. Edward couldn't read her thoughts. It was disturbing and it made Edward doubt his abilities. He had never encountered anyone whose mind was silent to him. It was amazingly frustrating.

What was even more amazing was that she was relatively unafraid of him. Even from the beginning. She was brave and selfless and rather out of place in her own little world. He felt inexplicably drawn to Bella, and in the back of his mind he couldn't help but wonder if it was all because of her ridiculously potent scent. Or maybe it was because Alice kept telling him that he would fall in love with her. It was sometimes maddening having a sister who told him what he would decide before he even had a choice to do so.

He grew to love her, unconditionally, and that love was tested time and time again. Their love was dangerous, so dangerous that it nearly cost Bella her life.

Edward ultimately left his one true love in order to save her life. What happened at Bella's birthday party… what could have almost happened… it would have been too much to bear. It was in that moment- when Jasper reacted to the simple paper cut Bella had gotten while opening her presents- that Edward was reminded how fragile she really was. She seemed to be constantly in danger; first from himself, then from James hunting her, and then from his own sibling. They could never have a life together if Edward was constantly worried for her safety. They wouldn't even be able to be intimate with one another for fear that he would get carried away and hurt her.

He knew that what she really wanted was to be changed into one of them, but he couldn't bring himself to do that to her. He may not be able to save his own damned soul, but he would do everything in his power to save hers. There was no sense in creating another beautiful monster.

Breaking up with Bella had been the hardest thing Edward ever had to do. Jasper had felt responsible for everything and did his best smooth things over, sending him calming waves whenever he was falling into despair. As much as killed him to be apart from Bella, he knew that this was right. With him out of the picture she could move on, learn to love a human, get married, have children, grow old… the way things were meant to be.

After many long years, some of the perpetual ache that had settled into his chest had finally begun to lift. He had traveled all over the world, seen many fascinating things, met some rather interesting characters, and began to contemplate if there might really be another love out there for him- one a lot less fragile than the one he had left behind. Despite this, Edward couldn't help but wonder about Bella. Had she already moved on? Was she with someone else? Did she go to college? Did she still live in Forks? He truly did want her to find love once more, but he also selfishly hoped that he wasn't so easily forgotten.

"Are you coming?" Alice asked, standing in the doorway of the balcony.

She was dressed in a pale blue and white ski jacket and matching snow pants. She was even wearing a woolen hat in the same colors, all of which was completely unnecessary since the cold didn't bother them, but they still had appearances to keep up. There was always a chance they would run into the locals, even on the remotest slopes. Denver had some hardcore thrill seekers.

"Not this time," replied Edward, as Jasper appeared beside his mate.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked looking concerned.

Edward nodded, and returned to look at the scenery. He could hear both of their worried thoughts about him and he knew this conversation wasn't over.

"I'll catch up, okay?" Alice said to Jasper.

"Sure," he replied, giving her a chaste kiss before leaving the pair alone.

Alice came to stand beside her brother and placed her hand on his. Their pale hands stood out in stark contrast to the dark wood railing. They were both quiet for a long while. "You still think about Bella, don't you?" she finally asked.

Edward nodded. "All the time," he admitted, for the first time aloud.

He had never once mentioned Bella since they had left Forks, and neither did his family out of respect for his decision. They all knew it was just too painful and Edward was not one to share his feelings easily.

"You know, it's okay to move on…" Alice began.

"I know."

"You did what you thought was right."

"Yes…"

"And yet you still wonder about her."

Edward nodded once more. Than turning toward his sister he said, "Can I ask you for a favor? Would you check up on her future for me?"

Alice hesitated before answering. "I don't know…."

"Please Alice," he pleaded.

"What good would that do, Edward? You aren't with her anymore."

"I just need to know," he pleaded. "I need to know that she is safe… that she is happy…"

Alice sighed and finally relented. She sat down in one of the patio chairs on the balcony and got a far away look in her eyes. Edward sat down beside her and watched as his sister's face became a mixture of emotions. He tried reading her thoughts, but found that all he could see was darkness. Complete and utter darkness. That was strange. Alice had never blocked her thoughts from Edward before and he wasn't even aware that she could. He was deeply puzzled. Maybe what Alice was Seeing so horrible that she felt the need to guard her thoughts. Was she trying to protect Edward from the truth? He couldn't tell by her strange expressions, but it was obvious that she was distressed.

"What? What is it?" he asked worriedly.

"_Nothing_," she thought.

"What?"

"_I see nothing." _So she hadn't blocked her thoughts from him after all.

"How can you see nothing?"

"_I don't know_."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Edward asked, growing frustrated.

"I don't know! I don't see anything!" Alice replied out loud, looking frantic.

"Maybe you're too far away… or maybe it's because you aren't close anymore to Bella anymore."

Alice shook her head. "That can't be it. That's never been a problem before."

"She can't be…can she?" Edward asked, almost too afraid to know the answer.

"No, no… that can't be it," Alice denied, knowing that he wanted to know if Bella was still alive but not really knowing the answer herself. "There is a chance that I'm being blocked somehow."

"Mm," Edward hummed in agreement. "Her thoughts have always been blocked from me, but I thought you had no trouble Seeing her."

"I never did before," Alice replied. "But maybe her mental powers have increased. Or maybe…" She was thoughtful for a minute and didn't say anything else. Her thoughts were guarded and Edward had trouble making out what she was thinking.

"What?" Edward finally asked.

"Maybe she's with someone that I can't See," she explained.

"Like who?"

"A shifter… from the Quileute tribe," Alice replied, thinking things through. "I had some difficulty Seeing in the past around the time the treaty was first put into place."

"But are there any shifters now?"

"There could be… we weren't the only vampires to visit the area in recent years," she reminded him. "Does Bella know anyone at the reservation?"

Edward nodded, remembering her friendship with Jacob Black and the fact that her father was best friends with Billy Black.

"So maybe that's it," she said, looking more confident now.

"Maybe…" He wondered if Bella was truly dating one of the Quileutes. The thought of her with someone else wasn't as comforting as it should have been. Isn't this what he wanted for her? To find love with someone else? His face fell into a frown the longer he contemplated it.

"You don't think so?"

"I don't know… but I need to be sure…" he said, as he rose to his feet and quickly entered the condo.

Alice followed behind him. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"Don't you already know?" he called over his shoulder as he entered his bedroom and grabbed his suitcases. He began throwing his belongings into them, not caring that he was wrinkling everything. He was in a hurry to get out of there.

"Are you going back to be with her?" Alice asked worriedly.

Edward shook his head. "No, I couldn't do that to her. She's moved on with her life."

"Then why do this?"

"Because I need to know…" he said, as he finished packing and began zipping up the suitcases. "I won't even talk to her if I don't have to. I just need to know she's safe."

"Edward, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I'm going anyway," he said, as he effortlessly lifted his suitcases and carried them downstairs.

"Well, at least wait for Jasper to come back and we'll come with you," she pleaded while following him.

Edward shook his head and entered the garage, pressing the button to open the garage door. "No, I need to do this alone." He then opened the trunk of one of the rental cars and threw the suitcases in.

"Will you at least go hunting first?"

"Don't need to," he said as he closed the trunk. As he came around the car he saw the faraway look in his sister's eyes once more and knew that she was checking up on his own future now that he had decided to go.

"What do you See?" he asked patiently, though he was already watching as the images flashed through Alice's mind.

"I See you flying to Port Angeles, but then no more… you go fuzzy… disappear…" she said anxiously.

"All the more reason to assume one of the wolves might be involved," he said determinedly.

"But Edward…." Alice began, looking fearful. "_They are our natural enemy. They could kill you."_

"The treaty is still in tact. I'll be fine."

"Stay away from their territory…"

"I will," he said. Sensing her concern, Edward put a hand on his sister's shoulder. "Alice, I'll be fine. Stop worrying."

"_There's no stopping you once your mind is made up, is there?"_

Edward smiled and kissed his sister on the top of the forehead. "Tell Jas I apologize for leaving so abruptly."

She nodded and sadly watched him start the rental car and backed out of the garage. "_Be safe! And call when you know something!"_

Edward waved goodbye and sped towards the airport, already knowing from Alice's vision that he wouldn't have to wait long for a flight to Washington.


	2. Matters of the Heart

**Chapter 2- Matters of the Heart**

After landing in Port Angeles later that evening, Edward quickly hailed a cab that would take him to a nearby storage center to pick up his car. The payment for renting a unit had been electronically transferred from a bank account each month. He hadn't even batted an eye at the rather expensive receipt showing what he had spent in total on stowing his car there since he left Washington. After signing some paperwork closing the account, he retrieved his Volvo from the storage garage.

He then quickly sped out of the lot and veered toward the freeway, heading toward Forks. Thankfully his car showed no signs of the disuse it had suffered. The drive should have taken over an hour. Edward made it in 40 minutes.

He didn't bother to drive to his own house. He steered directly toward the house Bella had lived in before he had left. It had been nearly five years. He had no way of knowing if she still lived with her father, or if she would be home for that matter. But he had no other choice. He didn't know where else to begin. Thankfully, it was very late and the chance of Bella being home was higher than if he had tried to come here in the middle of the day, if she still resided there.

Not wanting to alert Bella to his presence unnecessarily, he parked his Volvo a few streets away and walked toward the Swan's residence. He didn't know what he would do when he got there, but that didn't stop him. He had to see her, no matter what. Even if it was just a stolen glance through her window to know that she was alive and well. He still didn't understand why Alice couldn't See Bella's future and he feared the worst.

He slowly approached the little white house and noticed that her truck was parked in the driveway. Smiling now with anticipation he came around the side of the house, peering up at Bella's bay window. He stood there for a long moment, contemplating climbing the tree when he heard a voice within the house.

"Shhh… go back to sleep," the voice said.

Then a dark figure appeared at Bella's window. The young man folded his arms across his chest and looked out at the forest behind the house. Edward instantly recognized him as Jacob Black. What was he doing in Bella's bedroom as this hour? The thought of the two of them together made his fists clench by his sides.

Jacob was alerted to Edward's presence almost immediately. He quickly glanced back into the darkened bedroom and said, "I'll be back."

He then opened the window, closing the heavy curtains behind himself. Then while holding onto the window sill he swung himself out onto the side of the house. With amazing skill, he closed the window with one hand while still holding onto the house with the other. Jacob then effortlessly leapt to the ground and came up to meet Edward.

Jacob had changed a lot since Edward had last seen him, and it was amazing that he recognized him at all. From the smell radiating off his body and the strength he just exhibited, Edward knew without a doubt that Jacob was indeed one of the Quileute shifters. He didn't realize that there were any more wolves in the tribe, though there was usually at least one. Maybe that _was_ the reason why Alice couldn't see Bella's future. She really was with one of the wolves that gave his sister so much trouble.

The young man in front of him was a truly a wonder to behold. He was tall and muscular, but he still retained a boyishness to his appearance, probably because transforming into a wolf suspended his youthful form in time. This man was nothing like the lanky fifteen-year-old boy he had briefly encountered. The last time he saw Jacob, he had delivered a message that the Quileutes "would be watching" and that Bella should break up with him. Doing the math in his head, he realized that Jacob should be around twenty by now.

"What are you-" Jacob began angrily, before stopping dead in his tracks.

Edward watched as Jacob's face suddenly contorted into something that looked like shock. He stumbled forward clutching his heaving chest and looking very much as though he were having a panic attack. His breath came in sharp gasps and his heart rate quickened considerably.

"_No! No…."_

"Jacob…" Edward began. Feeling somewhat concerned he took taking a step forward.

Jacob held his hand out halting Edward where he stood and fearfully shouted, "Stay back! Just… stay away from me."

"I'm not going to hurt you," Edward replied, wondering why he would be so afraid when he could shift into a wolf designed to kill vampires. Jacob gave him an incredulous look and then began to back away.

Edward mentally reached out in an attempt to read Jacob's mind in order to understand, but found that he couldn't pick up on any of the myriad of thoughts flashing through the young man's head. It was as though he had learned to keep his thoughts guarded. Edward tried once more, but Jacob was obviously not willing to share.

"How is she?" he then asked, remembering why he was here. He glanced up at Bella's window wondering if she might have heard their exchange.

Jacob eyes flashed up at the window as well and the anger he had exhibited earlier returned in full force. "How is she? How dare you! You have no right to ask me that!"

"Listen, I'm not here to disrupt your lives… Alice couldn't…"

"I don't care!" Jacob yelled in rage. "I just want you out of here!"

"Jacob…" Edward tried once more, growing impatient.

"Leave us alone!" he yelled, his entire frame shaking as though he might fly apart.

Edward tried to shush him, hoping that they didn't wake the neighbors. "I won't wake her up, I just want to see-"

"Go!" Jacob screamed, but it came out as more of a growl.

Suddenly the clothes he was wearing were ripped to shreds as his body transformed into massively large wolf. His fur was a reddish brown and he stood nearly tall as a horse. Jacob crouched down low as though he was getting ready to pounce, and it was enough for Edward to back away fearfully. He had only encountered one of these wolves once before, but he was well aware of the damage they could do. They were designed to kill vampires after all.

"_Go!"_

Edward nodded and continued to back away. It was probably not in his best interest to try seeing Bella tonight. Now that he knew that she still lived here, he could come back any time and see her.

Jacob pursued Edward as he backed away from the house. He kept to the shadows, still crouching low and snarling all the while. Edward didn't turn his back to the wolf until he was sure that he wasn't still following him. When the wolf stopped at the street, Edward quickly turned and headed back to his Volvo. He heard the wolf let out a soft whine, but he ignored it. When Edward got to the car he quickly started the engine, put it in gear, and sped past the house, Jacob still standing guard.

Edward sighed deeply, not sure how he felt about tonight. He at least was able to determine that Bella was alive and still living at her father's house. Her truck was proof of that, as was Jacob's presence. Apparently she was with him now, and Edward was left feeling jealous and sad. He had left her so that she could have a normal life and she hooks up with a werewolf? How twisted was that? Did she just have a knack for finding herself in dangerous situations? Or did she find supernatural creatures appealing? Was that all that had attracted her to Edward in the first place?

He headed towards home at an alarming speed. He would spend the evening mulling things over and make a plan when to try and see Bella again. It was just something he had to do, no matter the consequences.

* * *

Jacob watched as the Volvo sped out of sight, still shaking from the encounter. He waited a few minutes to ensure that Cullen wouldn't be back and then took off for the woods- running as though his life depended on it. He was due for patrol in a little while anyway, but he needed to clear his head first if he was to be of any use. He was thankful that none of the other pack members were in their wolf form currently.

He ran for several miles. He ran until his muscles ached with fatigue and headed down the mountain side to beach that ran along the La Push reservation. His large paws sank into the cold, wet sand and he slowed to a trot. His ragged pants caused large white puffs of breath to freeze in the cold night air.

The ocean waves crashed loudly against the shore, but Jacob took no notice. He couldn't shake the awful feelings that were welling up inside him since the encounter. Without realizing it, he shifted back to his human form and sank to his knees. It was freezing outside, but Jacob barely felt it he was so filled with such agonizing emotion.

"_Why is Cullen back? Why now after all these years? And why did this happen? What am I going to do? I can't let the pack know,"_ he said aloud. _"Tell me what to do!"_

It was almost too much for Jacob to handle. He bent forward, gripping the wet sand with his hands and placed his forehead on the ground trying to squash the hurricane of emotions raging inside him. He screamed into the sodden earth all of his frustration, pounding the beach with his fists. He had to get it together before the pack figured out what was going on. He sat back on his legs and ran his sandy fingers through his hair absentmindedly trying to form a plan.

"_We'll just avoid him… move to the rez... won't even have to see him…"_

What if moving wasn't enough? What if Jacob wasn't able to avoid him? What would happen then? Edward couldn't know about her!

Shaking again, Jacob fluidly shifted back into his wolf form. He then raised his massive head back and let out one long lonely howl into the dark night sky, desperately suppressing his torturous thoughts from his brothers.


	3. We're not really saying goodbye…

**Chapter 3- We're not really saying goodbye…**

"_Well, this is it…"_

This was for the best. Jacob knew that, but it didn't help to quell the ache in his chest at what this would do to Charlie. He took one last look around Bella's, now barren, room soaking up all the memories that still seemed to linger in all the dusty corners. With a heavy heart, he grabbed the last piece of furniture he'd be taking with him and carried it downstairs and outside to the curb.

It was a bitter cold morning, though that wasn't unusual for Forks. There wasn't any snow on the ground, but the temperature was absolutely frigid, not that it bothered Jacob. He didn't feel the cold like humans did. All he wore was the lightweight grease stained jumpsuit that he wore to work each day.

Jacob quickly lifted the small bed frame into the back of the trailer he had borrowed from Sam, carefully placing an old quilt around it so that it wouldn't scratch the dresser he was taking. He lay the bed frame down and then carefully arranged some boxes he already brought out on top, making sure that they wouldn't slide around. He realized then that he hadn't properly closed one of the boxes. Taking a flap in hand, he began to bend one corner inward under another flap when he noticed what was inside the box. He reached in and grabbed the framed photograph he had packed earlier.

It was a picture of him and Bella, hugging each other fiercely as they made a face at the camera. He had always loved this photo. It was one of the few carefree moments they had together. A wash of memories overwhelmed him once more, and he lingered over the photograph wondering once again if he was making the right decision. Knowing that he shouldn't waste anymore time, he returned the picture to the box and bent the flaps together so that nothing would spill out. Jacob placed the box with the others and then secured it all with a few bungee cords.

Just as he was about to jump into the cab of Bella's old truck, a police cruiser pulled into the driveway of the Swan home. Jacob sighed with regret. He had hoped to get his impromptu move over with before Charlie got his message.

The Chief of Police quickly got out and walked toward the young man determinedly, his feet crunching on the rock salt that had been previously scattered across the pavement. His brow was furrowed and lips were pulled together tightly, showing his obvious distress.

"Hi, Charlie," said Jacob, closing the rusty truck door and coming around the front of the truck to face the man.

Charlie looked absolutely distraught and Jacob felt awful for leaving him like this. "I got your message, what's going on?" Charlie asked, as he removed his police hat.

"I'm moving."

"I know, but why? Why now?"

Jacob wasn't sure what to say. This was all rather sudden. Charlie _might_ understand if he told him about seeing Cullen here last night, but decided that was a conversation that he wanted to avoid. Shrugging he said, "It's just something I need to do."

"Is something wrong?" Charlie asked, sounding concerned.

Jacob shook his head. "No, nothing like that," he lied, not wanting the man do know how worried he was about their current situation.

Charlie looked at loss, trying to understand. "Did I do something? I'll make it up to you whatever it is," he continued, nervously playing with his hat in his hands.

Jacob's heart clenched painfully at the man's words. "No, you've done nothing wrong. You've been absolutely wonderful."

"Because I could try and move my shift around so that I can help out more… I can…"

"No don't do that," he said quickly.

Charlie looked at him searchingly, not truly understanding but not knowing what else to say. He was obviously hurt and it was breaking Jacob's heart.

"I know this is sudden, but I feel like it's time I moved back home. My dad is getting older and he's all alone in that house… he needs me," Jacob said, hoping that Charlie's friendship with Billy would make their sudden move less painful.

It wasn't completely the truth. Billy Black had been taking care of himself- despite being wheel chaired bound- for quite a while now. Some of the tribal members had been taking turns helping his father out with some of the cleaning and other chores when Jacob moved out, but for the most part his father was self sufficient. But Jacob knew that there would come a day when Billy would need more support, and he wanted to be there for his father when that day finally came. It wasn't the true reason he was suddenly leaving, but it was a good enough excuse as any.

"Maybe Billy could move here with us," Charlie suggested.

Jacob shook his head sadly. "This house has too many stairs and would need a lot of modification for his chair. Besides, you know that Billy would never leave the rez. He has too many responsibilities as an elder."

Charlie nodded sadly, seeming to accept the false truth. The real truth was that Jacob was nervous about staying in Forks any longer. No, nervous wasn't the right word.

Jacob was scared.

Terrified, actually.

Seeing Edward Cullen last night had been an overwhelming experience to say the least. He knew that in order to keep his sanity he had to get away from the bloodsucker and onto Quileute land where Cullen could not tread. The treaty was still in tact and Jacob was going to take advantage of that fact. It was the only hope he had in order to keep the many secrets he was carrying around in his bruised heart, hidden from the estranged vampire.

"But Rachel…" Charlie began, trying again to find a way to keep his family together. His breath came out in short little pants, fogging the air and revealing just how distraught he was.

"Rachel has her own home to take care of with her husband Paul…" Jacob interrupted, already knowing where this line of logic was going to go. "Look, I know you want us to stay here… but this is really for the best. If I move back home I can help look after my dad and take care of my tribal obligations."

"But it'll mean you commute to work everyday," Charlie tried once more, almost desperate to keep Jacob from leaving. "You'll spend a lot more in gas."

Jacob sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. That was the one problem with his plan, but it was one he was willing to live with. Between working all day and patrolling most nights, it didn't leave much time for him to be at home. He was already commuting by foot to the reservation for his nightly patrols, so it didn't make much difference to him if he was commuting by car to Forks for work instead. Charlie was right about the extra gas cost though.

But maybe it would work out better this way and he could get a little more sleep. As it was he barely got a few hours a night and he was constantly sneaking in and out so that Charlie wouldn't learn the tribe's secret heritage. There was just so much going on right now. The stress was starting to take its toll, and seeing Cullen had only amplified that stress to the nth degree. If he was brutally honest with himself he was barely holding on.

"Do you really have to go?" Charlie asked, his eyes becoming almost glassy as their conversation continued.

He looked so sad…so broken, that Jacob almost reconsidered his sudden exodus in that moment. He took a deep breath and reminded himself why he was doing this. There was just too much at risk. Jacob finally nodded knowing how much he was hurting the man he considered to be a second father.

"But don't worry, we'll come over on Sundays or something," he offered, knowing that it would go a long way to smooth things over. "I'll even make dinner."

Charlie laughed softly at that. Jacob wasn't much better than him when it came to cooking, but they had gotten by somehow. He hated to think of Charlie all alone in that house again.

"Okay…I'll bring dinner, and you can come visit the rez whenever you want," Jacob added.

The chief shrugged his shoulders in acknowledgment, knowing that he visited his best friend fairly often and that the two frequently went fishing anyway. It wouldn't be much different to spend a little more time at the house instead.

"Where is she now?" Charlie asked, looking around.

"With Rachel, like usual," Jacob replied. He felt sort of bad that she wasn't here to say farewell, but it wasn't like they were really saying goodbye anyway. They might not see Charlie all the time, but they would still be apart of his life. "I took a few hours off work to move our things. It was easier without her here."

Charlie nodded and Jacob knew that he didn't have much more to say. "Well, take care of each other, okay?"

"Sure, sure," he replied.

Then with the comfort and ease of living with someone for the last three years, Jacob leaned forward and embraced the man in front of him. Charlie patted him on the back awkwardly and then pulled away.

"So I guess I will see you Sunday…"

"If not sooner," said Jacob.

Charlie nodded, placing his police hat on his head once more. He then returned to his cruiser and pulled out of the driveway. With nothing left to do, Jacob got into Bella's old truck and started the clunker up.

"_That was harder than I thought it would be…I'm sorry I hurt him,"_ he said aloud.

Taking one last look at the Swan household, Jacob remembered everything that had happened here in the last few years. He sighed deeply and pushed away his grief. He had a lot to do this morning before he turned to work. He pulled out on the street and headed towards the reservation.

It gave him some comfort knowing that he was returning to his childhood home. It would hopefully be a sanctuary where they could hide from Cullen if he decided to stick around town.

Jacob couldn't see him again. To do so could cost him everything.


	4. A Puzzling Mystery

**Chapter 4- A Puzzling Mystery**

Edward had to wait nearly three days to visit Bella again. The weather had proved to be uncooperative and in a very uncharacteristic manner for Forks, the sun had chosen to brilliantly shine the last two days in a row. As much as Edward wanted to see Bella again, he couldn't risk exposure. He could have also tried visiting her in the evenings, but he figured that if Jacob were still around he may need some time to cool off.

And so he waited.

With nothing else to do, Edward had taken it upon himself to clean the house in Forks. It had gotten dreadfully dusty in the years since they had left, and they had not paid any staff to keep the place up like they normally did with their other homes. They had not planned on returning since it had been Edward's express wish for them to leave Bella alone. They had contemplated selling the property, but it was to their advantage to keep it. Forks was still an ideal location for them to reside and there was a chance they could return in future years.

Edward did not particularly enjoy housework, but cleaning had proven to be cathartic. It helped to clear his mind. As he worked he came the conclusion that he was happy for Bella and that he was glad that she had moved on, even if she was with a wolf. At least she would be protected. It had even given him hope that he could finally do the same as well.

Through all his scrubbing he remembered the many memories that he and his family had in this house, and Edward realized that he truly missed them when they were apart. He planned on returning to Maine once he got everything sorted out.

He had even gotten around to tuning his beloved piano, which had been hastily left behind. He had passed most of his time playing a few of his favorite concertos. He had even found himself subconsciously playing Bella's lullaby, though he had played it rather differently than he used to. It had once been hauntingly beautiful. Now the theme was sharp and almost chaotic as he played.

On the third day the clouds finally settled into the area once more. Edward took the opportunity to feed before heading off to Bella's house early that foggy morning. After showering and dressing in a dark pair of jeans, grey button down shirt and a blazer, he headed out to the car.

He couldn't wait to see Bella. Before, he had resolved himself to only spying her through her bedroom window. But now he was determined to see her face to face, if only to tell her that he was glad that she was doing okay. He was sure their breakup had been difficult for her- it certainly had devastated him- but it couldn't harm anything to see her once more, especially after so many years. Excited about seeing her… he jumped into the Volvo and headed toward town.

Once in Fork's Edward drove the streets by memory and finally he veered onto Bella's street, anxious with anticipation. Her house came into view and he soon found himself pulling into the driveway behind a police cruiser. He noticed that Bella's truck was missing, but he held out hope anyway. It was an early Saturday morning; surely he would find Bella at home. He quickly knocked on the door and waited for an answer.

Edward didn't have to wait at the door for long. Charlie opened the door, looking a bit grayer, older, since the last time he had seen him. Wearing a red flannel shirt and old pair of jeans, he looked less intimidating that he did when he wore his uniform.

"Good morning, sir," Edward began pleasantly.

Charlie peered at him curiously and finally realized who he was looking at. "What do you want?" he growled, his eyes narrowing.

Edward tried to focus on Charlie's thoughts and grudgingly found that he still had difficulty with them. He could sense the emotions behind his thoughts, however, and it was clear that Charlie was angry to see Edward once more. This was understandable seeing how he had broken his daughter's heart.

Hoping he'd be able to smooth things over with Charlie, he asked, "I just came to say hello. Is she here?"

"Who?" Charlie asked as he stepped out onto the porch, the door still open behind him.

This response surprised Edward. "Bella," he said slowly.

"What are you going on about?" he asked irritably, crossing his arms over his chest.

Still feeling confused, Edward asked, "Is she here?"

"No."

This really didn't surprise him since Bella's truck was missing. It had been here a few nights ago so she must still be driving that old clunker around. He didn't understand her attachment to the hunk of rusty metal.

"Well, do you know when she will be back?" he asked patiently

"You really don't have a clue, do you?" Charlie asked, his anger giving away to frustration and underlying sadness.

"I just want to make amends."

"Little late for that," Charlie muttered softly.

"Why?"

"She's gone. Been gone for almost a year now."

"But the other night…" Edward began, but realized it wouldn't be wise to explain to the Chief of Police that he had been stalking his daughter outside their home.

Feeling bold Edward darted past Charlie and into the house.

"Hey!" Charlie called after him as Edward ran up the stairs.

Reaching the second floor he crossed the hallway and threw open Bella's bedroom door, only to find it nearly empty. There was an old dresser, desk, and chair still in the room but otherwise it was completely barren.

"After you break my daughter's heart you think you can traipse back here and barge into my house…" Charlie began, climbing the stairs.

Edward could smell the "dog" and someone else, but there was no residual trace of Bella.

"She's really gone," Edward said softly to himself as Charlie came up behind him.

"Get out of my house," Charlie said, "Before I arrest you for trespassing."

Edward put up his hands to placate to the police chief. "I'm leaving," he said, backing away from the room. He then quickly went back downstairs and outside.

"I don't every want to see you here again!" Charlie added from the doorway, watching Edward go to his car to make sure he left.

Edward waved in understanding and got into his Volvo, feeling rather confused. He drove a short distance away and pulled over onto the side of the road. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration, wondering what he was going to do.

Bella had been gone for over a year now so why had Jacob happened to be in her bedroom the other night. Did Charlie need protection of some kind? Did that mean Bella was being protected as well? From what? Was she even in the area anymore? Where did she go?

Edward replayed his brief conversation with Jacob from the other night. The shifter had said, _"Leave us alone!"_

He had to have been talking about Bella, which implied that she still lived in the area. It was possible that she had gone to one of the local colleges. She might have even chosen to live on campus. But that would be expensive. Charlie would probably have helped help her out, but knowing Bella she would rather work than ask her father for anything. She just had too much pride. But where would she be working?

She had still been employed at Newton's Sporting Goods when Edward had left. There was a good chance that she might still be working there. He remembered that Bella had been friends with Mike Newton, the owner's son. Perhaps Newton still kept in touch with her and knew where he could find her.

Satisfied that he had another plan in place, Edward drove toward the sporting good store. It only took a few minutes, even with traffic. He pulled into the parking lot and quickly entered the store. Upon first glance it seemed completely abandoned.

The sound of a price gun in the back corner alerted him to one of the sales associates. Following irritating noise, Edward found the wielder of the gun near the tennis gear. Luckily, it was Mike Newton.

"Can I help you?" Mike asked, turning around to greet Edward, price gun still in hand. His smock said "Manager" on the front. It seemed as though he'd been promoted in recent years.

"Actually, I'm hoping you can help me find someone," Edward began. He was beginning to feel like a private investigator.

"Edward Cullen," said Mike, finally recognizing him and sounding as though he cursed Edward's name as he said it. He turned back to his work and continued to price some canisters of tennis balls before setting each one on a shelf. "Haven't seen you in a while."

Edward could sense that the man disliked him, but continued anyway. "Yeah, my family has been traveling."

"Must be nice," Mike said, raising his eyebrows in mock envy. "_Poor little rich boy traveling the world."_

Ignoring the man's thoughts, Edward said, "I was hoping you could help me find Bella Swan."

"Excuse me?" Mike asked, thoroughly shocked, evidenced as he dropped the canister in his hand. The canister rolled and hit Edward's foot. He set aside his price gun and turned to face him once more.

"Bella…" Edward said slowly, bending to pick up the canister and offering it back to Mike. "From high school."

Mike took the canister and set it on the shelf without looking at it. "I know who she is; I'm just confused as to why you are looking for her?" Mike said.

"I just need to see her," Edward explained.

"That'll be hard. She's gone," Mike said sadly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's what her father said."

He peered at Edward curiously. "So why did you come looking for her _here_?"

Edward shrugged. "I wasn't sure where else to go."

"_Should have tried the cemetery."_

"Pardon?" Edward asked aloud, forgetting that Mike didn't know he could hear his thoughts.

"I didn't say anything."

"Do you know where I can find her?" Edward asked, beginning to panic now.

"Listen, I hate to be the one to tell you this but… Bella's dead. She died like a year or so ago…"

At those words Edward's world began to spin out of control. He backed away from Mike and knocked over a few display cases in his panic.

"No…"

"Sorry man…" Mike called after him, beginning to right the fallen displays.

Edward began to head towards the automatic doors and stumbled to his car. His chest felt as though a large weight was sitting on it and he wondered if his hardened heart was actually breaking.

Bella was dead.

He didn't believe it. It couldn't possibly be true… and yet it would explain why Alice couldn't See Bella.

Determination filled Edward once more as he steered his car toward Forks Memorial Cemetery.


	5. Gone But Not Forgotten

**Chapter 5- Gone But Not Forgotten**

Edward drove his Volvo into the cemetery and then pulled to the side of the winding road. Forks Memorial Cemetery was small enough to only have a single road that meandered through it and led straight back out onto the main road on the other side.

The drive here had been a complete blur and it was a wonder that he had made it here at all. He hung his head to his chest, wishing for once that he could actually cry. He'd do anything to be rid of this pain he was feeling inside. He felt as though he were dying.

How could this have happened? How could Bella have died and he didn't even know it? Weren't they connected somehow? Shouldn't he have felt her passing?

Edward felt such immense sadness, but he also felt guilty. He had left Bella in order to spare her anymore pain, to spare from a life of danger and uncertainty. But in his absence she had died for reasons he didn't yet understand. Could he have prevented it?

Maybe there would be a clue on her gravestone. He had never had the need to look at gravestones now; he didn't know what they put on them these days. He exited the car slowly, still not really believing that he was here doing this. Not knowing where she would be buried, Edward looked around wondering where to begin. The fog had yet to lift this morning and it gave the cemetery an ominous feel.

Through the haze he saw something in the distance. It took only a moment to realize that it was not just something but someone, Jacob was kneeling before a gravestone in the far corner of the cemetery, near the woods. Edward steeled his gaze and began to walk determinedly toward the shifter, wanting answers.

He had to know. How did she die? When? How? Why?

A mixture of anger and grief rose up inside Edward. Jacob could have told him the other night that Bella had died, but he had just ordered Edward away instead. Well, he wouldn't be so easily dismissed this time.

It was clear from Jacob's posture that he didn't know that Edward was here yet. Thankfully, Edward was downwind so Jacob would not catch his scent until he got closer. He anticipated that the shifter might run as soon as he saw him, so Edward approached cautiously from behind, ready to spring at any moment. As he got closer it became clear Jacob was talking to someone.

"_Everything is just so messed up, Bella__,__" _Jacob said, wiping away his tears. "_I don't know what to do. I never meant for this to happen…"_

Edward stopped in his tracks. It only took him a moment to realize that Jacob was talking to Bella's gravestone as if she were really there. A sob escaped Jacob and he bent over double as though he were in pain.

It was in that moment that Edward realized he wasn't the only one hurting here. It was obvious Jacob was just as distraught over Bella's death. He had no right to barge in here when Jacob was still trying to grieve. Suddenly feeling guilty for thinking so poorly of the shifter he decided to leave. He was just about to turn and leave when Jacob suddenly sat up and turned to look at him.

Seeing that he was not alone, Jacob leapt into a crouched position, looking ready to fight. Edward had never seen Jacob's eyes look so wild. Tears still marred his face and his breaths came out in ragged pants.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked anxiously, furiously rubbing at his face to erase the evidence of his sorrow. Edward could hear the underlying misery in his tone.

"To understand," Edward said softly, taking a step forward. "How did this happen?"

Jacob stood straight and began to back away, shaking his head. "I can't deal with this right now," he muttered.

Just as Edward expected, Jacob ran into the forest. Not wanting to miss another opportunity to learn what had happened in his absence, he quickly chased after the shifter. Edward caught up to him easily a short distance away and pinned Jacob against a tree before he could phase.

"Get off me!" Jacob yelled, struggling at first.

"No, not until you tell me what happened!"

"Leave me alone…"

"I want to know!"

Jacob seemed to sag against the tree in defeat, almost leaning into Edward's arms. "Please don't do this," he pleaded, his eyes shining with tears.

"Just tell me! Was it a vampire? One of your kind?"

Jacob just shook his head sadly. "No…"

"Then what?"

"She fell," he said simply, hanging his head though he was ashamed.

"What?"

"She fell… because of me. She got too close to the edge of a cliff and she fell. I wasn't fast enough to save her…" he finally admitted.

Edward stared for a moment before he let go of Jacob and staggered backwards in disbelief. "No, that can't be true."

"Well, it is!"

He shook his head still trying to understand how Bella had died from a simple accident. "I want to know exactly-"

"No, you got the answer you wanted, now leave me alone!" Jacob screamed. Before Edward could react this time, Jacob quickly phased and tore off into the woods in his wolf form. The tattered remains of his clothing fell slowly to the ground.

Still not believing that she was really gone, Edward staggered back to the cemetery. He needed to see it in writing for some reason. Only then would it be real. He paused there in front of the gravestone Jacob had kneeled before earlier. He looked up to the sky trying to find the strength to deal with all of this, and then finally he looked down.

_**Isabella Marie Swan**_

_**September 13, 1987**__**-**_

_**March 15, 2009**_

"_This day's black fate on more days doth depend:_  
_This but begins the woe others must end."_

A single yellow tulip lay at the base of the gravestone, looking quite sad and alone all by itself. Jacob must have brought it this morning in remembrance. Edward's face crumpled with despair. It was true. He didn't want to believe it, but it was true. His beloved was gone.

Bella was truly gone.

He fell to his knees much like Jacob had done earlier and doubled over from the pain in his chest. After a hundred years, he barely remembered the pain he felt when Carlisle changed him, but he imagined that what he was feeling now had to be comparable. Edward was in pure agony .

He let out a moan of misery, wishing again that he could cry, if only to lament his pain to the heavens. He sat there for a long while, his arms wrapped around himself, rocking back in forth in a useless attempt to comfort himself.

"Why? Why did this happen?" Edward asked.

He couldn't imagine a life without Bella in it. He may not have actually had her in his life these past few years, but it had given him comfort to know that she was alive and well. Now he knew that was all an illusion. She had been gone for almost year and he hadn't even known. Shouldn't he have felt it when his true loved passed from this world to the next?

Edward didn't know if he wanted to be in a world in which Bella did not exist. He began to seriously contemplate ending his own life. But how? He was nearly indestructible. He certainly couldn't do it himself. Maybe the wolves? He could cross the border, but would that be enough? How many wolves were there? As far as he knew Jacob could be the only one. Edward shook his head. He was fairly certain Jacob was in no shape to help him in that department no matter how much he may want him to. Then how?

A sudden thought came to mind. The Volturi! Of course! Staggering to his feet, Edward began forming a plan in his mind. He would fly to Italy to….

For some reason his thoughts kept coming back to Jacob. He had seemed so alone, so full of grief. Edward's own grief seemed almost pale in comparison. Did he have a right to feel so much pain when it was obvious Jacob had also loved her deeply? That he was still grieving so strongly even after a year? Did it really matter if Bella was no longer alive? He had left her. He had already decided to move on, hadn't he?

As he walked to his car, his cell phone rang in his pocket. It was Alice. He let it ring and ring. When the call ended automatically, she called back almost seconds later. She was persistent like that; never one to take "no" for an answer. Knowing he couldn't avoid her forever, he opened it, hit the send button and put the phone to his ear.

"I've already seen your decision… you don't kill yourself. So please stop considering it…" Alice said, her voice sounding almost tearful.

"Alice…" he began, wondering if what she was saying were really true or an attempt to save him.

"Please stop. You don't do it. You don't go to Italy. You don't expose yourself… you stay in Forks. You deal with what you are feeling…"

"Alice…"

She continued as though she hadn't heard him, which she probably hadn't. "And you talk to Jacob. You find out more…"

"Jacob?" Edward's voice coming out in a whisper.

"Yes," she said. She paused for a moment and then said, "I'm so sorry about Bella. I should have known."

"It's okay," he replied, though it really was not. His face crumpled in despair.

"Jasper and I can be there by tomorrow, maybe even this evening. I'll call the rest of the family and-"

"No!" he protested.

"But-"

"No, I don't want you to come. I need to do this on my own."

"But-"

"Alice, I want to be left alone!"

"Edward you need us. You're grieving."

"And Jasper doesn't need to deal with my grief right now. I'm not sure he could handle it. I'm not sure that I can…"

Alice was thoughtful for a moment, probably trying to See what would happen next.

"You talk to Jacob and then you become all fuzzy again… I won't be able to See you if something happens."

"I'll be alight," he said tightly.

She finally relented. "Alright, but we'll be in touch."

"Okay."

"And Edward…"

"Yeah?"

"We love you."

"I love you too," he said.

He snapped his phone shut and ran his fingers through his hair. His brain felt fuzzy from all of this overwhelming information, but he suddenly realized that there were still pieces of the puzzle missing.

Why had Jacob been at the Swan's residence if Bella was dead? Who had he whispered to in her bedroom? Where was Bella's truck? How did she die? Why did Jacob feel responsible? And why couldn't the shifter seem to be near him for more than a few minutes?

He had to know. Before he did anything else, he had to know.

* * *

A/N: Just wanted to give a shout out to my beta Seylin for all her hard work on the story so far. Thank you!


	6. Desolation

_A/N: Sorry, but there is no dialogue in this chapter. It's mostly about Edward struggling over losing Bella. Don't worry; the story is slowly progressing towards a Jacob/Edward relationship. I never rush into anything._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6- Desolation

Edward sat there in his Volvo in Forks Memorial Cemetery for what seemed like hours. He couldn't seem to remove himself from the premises or his eyes from the direction of Bella's grave, so he allowed himself to sit there as long as necessary. The last thing he needed was to cause an accident because he couldn't think straight. After some of the immense pain over learning of Bella's death had finally passed, he found the strength to start his Volvo and put it into gear.

Though Edward still wanted answers, he did not feel up to confronting Jacob again just yet, not that he knew where to find the shifter. And it wasn't like Edward could go to La Push to make conversation. So he just went home.

During the entire drive, Edward felt just… numb. He was still having a hard time registering that Bella was truly gone.

When he first returned to the house, he had slowly made his way to his bedroom, thinking about all the times he had brought Bella home. He thought about when she first met the family, and then the fateful birthday party that had prompted his abrupt departure.

He lingered in his bedroom for a long while, standing in the center absentmindedly. He then remembered something he had stowed in his bedroom drawer. He quickly crossed the room and retrieved the photograph he had hidden there beneath some old clothes. It was one of the photos he had stolen from Bella's scrapbook album- one of the two of them standing together at Prom.

He stared at her lovely face wondering how everything could have gone so horribly wrong. He closed his eyes and his hands began to shake with emotion. The despair was overwhelming, as was the guilt. What if he could have prevented Bella's death if he had stayed? Was this punishment for leaving his true love? Was he truly destined for a life of loneliness and desolation?

The intense agony he had felt at the cemetery returned with full force. Edward wished again and again that he could cry, or even sleep for that matter. He'd do anything to rid himself of the torturous pain. Without realizing it, Edward had accidentally crushed the picture. When he opened his eyes once more and saw the damage that he had done, a fury rose within him like he had never felt before. This whole thing should have never happened!

Letting out a feral growl, he effortlessly knocked his dresser aside with a sweep of an arm. Feeling unsatisfied, he began taking his frustration out on the rest of the furniture. Nothing was left untouched. Chairs were thrown against the walls, which were now dented almost beyond repair. Shelves were busted in half. Broken CD's and torn books littered the floor. Clothes were strewn about haphazardly, some ripped. His couch was torn in two, showering the room in shredded fabric and foam. The glass tables were completely shattered. It looked as though a tornado had gone through the room. The only thing that had been spared was the large glass window that framed one side of the entire room. Edward didn't think Carlisle would appreciate having to replace it. It would bring too much unwanted attention to them.

After moving so chaotically and with such speed for a few short minutes, Edward finally paused to see the damage he had done, unnecessarily panting from the extreme emotions that were still welling up inside of him. The room looked terrible and destruction had done nothing to make him feel better. If anything, he felt worse knowing he would need to clean and repair everything in the room before his family saw what he had done.

Feeling as though he could not stand to be in there for another minute, Edward quickly crossed the bedroom and closed the door behind him, leaving the ruined photograph on the floor with the rest of the mess. He descended the stairs and went to go sit in the living room, but found that he couldn't stand to be there either. Everywhere he went, he could feel Bella's presence.

He shouldn't have left her, shouldn't have put her through such pain. She shouldn't have fallen to her death, leaving him all alone in this world. Such regret filled him, like he had never known. He was still contemplating his own death, but he knew that any attempt he made would be thwarted by his family. Alice would See every decision he made as soon as he made it.

Unable to stay in the house, Edward ran. It was what he did after all. Whenever faced with a problem that seemed too overwhelming to endure, he ran- metaphorically and literally. He moved blindly through the trees, climbing the hills until he reached a mountain; though even then he didn't stop. He climbed fluidly up the side of it, reaching higher and higher, until he could move no more and had reached the craggy summit.

He sat down on the snowy top of the mountain and brought up his knees to his chest, which he promptly wrapped his arms around. Although the scenery was remarkable- many photographers would kill for a chance at the various landscape shots around him- Edward took no notice. He lowered his forehead to his knees and he grieved, in the only way that he could. Not moving a muscle, Edward forced himself to think about everything he had learned so far; forced himself to understand.

He stayed up on that mountain top for a few days and was slowly covered in snow. He was as still and cold and immovable as the mountain he sat upon.

At one point he thought he saw something moving quickly through the trees a mile or so down below, but he dismissed it as animal- though if he had been in any frame of mind he would have known that it was moving too fast for some animal.

Edward stayed there until the thirst in his throat became intolerable. He tried to ignore it at first, but the thirst gradually began to increase until it was impossible to ignore. He finally climbed down to pursue a bear, relishing the kill and the sweet taste of blood that had filled his mouth.

The ache of losing Bella that he had felt so acutely before had begun to wane- just a little. He was in no way over her death yet, but the sharpness of her loss wasn't so overpowering anymore. He made his way towards home, where he continued to isolate himself from the world.

Two months passed.

Two months of grieving and still not understanding.

Two months of self doubt, guilt, and hatred for what had happened to Bella.

Two months of loneliness and solitude.

The only time he left the house was to feed and he barely found the will to do that. His family called him often, worried for the estranged brother, but he always dismissed the idea that they should come to Forks to comfort him. He just needed to be alone.

He eventually got around to cleaning up his destroyed bedroom. Nearly everything had to be thrown out, which must have been amusing to the garbage men when they came by for their routine check expecting to find nothing per usual and instead finding a small mountain of debris. After the clean-up, his room was left barren, which suited Edward just fine. It was how he felt inside anyway. At one point he had found himself lying on the floor of his bedroom staring at the ceiling, contemplating where he would go from here. Sooner or later he would get around to ordering some more furniture and repairing the walls; that is if he decided to stay in Forks.

He tried playing his piano, but found that he lacked the will or inspiration. Books didn't hold his interest anymore either. The only thing he could think about was the mystery surrounding Bella's death.

He did some research online, scanning a database that archived old newspapers and found a few headlines that looked promising. They were about Bella's cliff side fall, but they gave nothing away about the circumstances surrounding her death. At least it did appear to be an accident, and not something more sinister. A police investigation had proven that much. He wondered again why Jacob felt so responsible.

Edward also did some research about the epitaph on Bella's gravestone. He discovered that it was a quote from _Romeo and Juliet_, realizing now why the words had seemed so familiar. He had read the play countless times before. He wondered why her father would have chosen it. Perhaps it was simply because the play one of was Bella's favorites. Charlie certainly could have found one of the many books in her room and picked a quote. She had always dog-eared the corners of the pages she like best so that she could read the passages again and again.

_Romeo and Juliet_ did have many themes that related to their own relationship… forbidden love, the death of a loved one, wanting to take one's life … it was only to fitting that this inscription would be on her grave.

_"This day's black fate on more days doth depend:  
This but begins the woe others must end."_

Was this some kind of a sign? Were the days to follow dependent upon her death? Who could possibly end the sadness that her death had brought about?

Edward shook his head from his musings, knowing that he was over analyzing everything once again. He turned off the computer and stood by the window to look outside, his arms crossed over his chest.

He still needed to know. As sick and as twisted as it was, he still needed to know more about how Bella died. It was becoming an obsession and there was only one person who held the answers.

Jacob.

But he didn't know how to get in touch with him and it wasn't like he could walk onto the reservation. The treaty was still in place and it prevented him from treading onto their territory. If Jacob had been staying at Charlie's before it was obvious that he wasn't there any longer. Maybe Edward could catch him in Forks somehow. A plan began to form in Edward's mind and he quickly went out to his Volvo. He was going to need gas it up again soon anyway, might as well take it out for a spin.

Edward drove his car towards town, but stopped when he came to the main road. There was literally one main road in and out of town. If Jacob were to come from the reservation into town for some reason, he would have to come this way.

It took three days of staking out, and thankfully being unnoticed by the police, but he finally saw Jacob driving Bella's old truck into town. Edward followed at a distance. They made many turns, but they finally arrived at Jacob's destination:

Sal's Auto Shop.

Edward saw Jacob jump out of the cab of the truck wearing a mechanic's jumpsuit as he drove past. This must be where Jacob worked. Edward smiled as he realized how he could finally approach the young man.

Tomorrow he would get some answers.


	7. An Unexpected Discovery

**Chapter 7- An Unexpected Discovery**

The next morning, Edward pulled his silver Volvo into the first of the three garage bays of Sal's Auto Shop, got out of the car, and looked around for Jacob Black. Edward needed some answers and if he had to break his own car in order to see the elusive shifter to get them, than so be it. And that is just what he had done.

He could see a mechanic bent over the engine of a Pontiac Seville in the adjacent bay. The middle-aged man completely ignored Edward and continued to work on the vehicle, though he clearly knew Edward was standing there from the side long glances he was getting. The guy couldn't help but wonder about the rich kid and the "trust fund" he assumed helped to buy Edward's vehicle. Edward felt it was fairly rude and very poor customer service that he hadn't been acknowledged, and he gave the man a leveling glare before returning to his search for Jacob.

At first he wondered if maybe he had been wrong about Jacob being there, but he knew Jacob had to be because Bella's old truck was once again parked outside. Edward turned his head slightly and it was then he smelled "dog" amongst all of the engine grease. Apparently Jacob had already smelled him as well, because Edward could hear his thoughts.

"_Damn Leech! I thought you'd finally left. Go away!" _

Jacob was somewhere in shop, hiding. This made Edward smile.

An older gentleman with graying hair and large wire framed bifocals appeared in the garage from an office carrying a clipboard. His mechanic's shirt said 'Sal' on it, and Edward presumed he was the owner of the establishment. "What can I do for you?"

"Something's wrong with the transmission, I think," Edward said, playing dumb. "Can you help me?"

Sal sized the vehicle up and made a face. "Is this one of those Swedish made cars?"

Edward nodded with an amused expression on his face. "Yes, I guess you can say that, though the company is mostly owned by Ford. It's a Volvo S60R."

"That's what I thought. Don't get many of those around these parts," Sal replied, though Edward could tell that he was not familiar with the vehicle. "So transmission, huh?"

Edward nodded again, knowing that he had purposely ruined the gears in order to bring it to the shop. It hadn't been hard. All he did was force the gear shift through all the gears without using the clutch. He just hoped the sacrifice was worth it. "I can't get it out of second gear. Can you fix it?"

"Probably. Let me get my trans man out here. Black?" Sal yelled to the other side of the shop. Edward couldn't believe his luck. He hadn't known if Jacob would be responsible for the repair, but he had been hopeful.

A dark head reluctantly popped up from underneath another car, parked in the last bay. "What?" he called irritably, still sitting on the ground beside the vehicle.

"Get over here!"

Jacob grunted in frustration as he rose to his feet and quickly crossed the distance to them. Edward was glad he had worn only a common name brand pair of jeans, long sleeved t-shirt, and a jacket. He would have felt out of place in his usual designer clothing and he didn't want to intimidate Jacob by wearing anything the man would have considered ostentatious. From what he had gathered from Bella, Jacob's family didn't have a lot of money.

Jacob was wearing a pale grey jumpsuit, soiled with engine grease and transmission fluid. The shop was rather warm for this time of year and he had taken his arms out of the sleeves and tied them around his waist to keep his pants up, so that he now only wore a white tank top- which was rather stained with oil and grease. Edward couldn't help but notice that Jacob was a finely chiseled specimen. His arm muscles stood out against his naturally tanned skin and Edward felt odd for gawking at the man so openly. There were a few smudges of grease on Jacob's arms and one on his face marring his left cheek. Overall, the image was one that could be found on one of those men's calendars he'd seen some women fawn over at a mall kiosk once. Not that he was noticing or anything.

"I'm here," said Jacob in a cocky voice.

Sal nodded and said, "This is…." He turned toward Edward for help realizing that he hadn't gotten his name yet.

"Edward Cull…" he began.

"I know who you are!" Jacob said irritably.

Sal scratched his head. "Well, then I'll leave you to it," he said and then disappeared back into an office.

"Why are you here?" Jacob asked, looking clearly agitated.

Edward clenched his fists by his side and took a moment to steel himself. He needed to stay in control here. Something about this man got him riled up whenever he was near him. He came here for answers and that was what he was going to get.

"I need to have my car repaired," he said calmly.

"Yeah, right. Why are you _really_ here?" Jacob asked.

"I really do need it repaired, but there are some things I need to ask you… about Bella."

Jacob threw up his hands in frustration. "This is where I work! You have no right to be here! No right to ask me these things! You lost that right when you broke Bella's heart!" he shouted, pointing his finger at Edward angrily. His entire frame was subtly shaking and he looked as though he were desperately trying to keep himself from phasing.

They got some concerned looks from the mechanic working on the Seville, but otherwise they were left alone. It was then that Edward noticed that Jacob was deliberately trying not to make eye contact. In fact his body was turned away slightly from him as though he couldn't stand to be in Edward's presence. Was he that disgusting to him?

"Everything okay, Jake?" asked another young man, who had suddenly appeared from behind a row of tires.

Edward could smell that this Native American boy was a shifter like Jacob. The Quileute tribe, for as long as Edward could remember, had always had at least one shifter as long as his family lived nearby. He had never known there to be more than one. Was there now an entire pack? Apparently a lot had changed since he and his family left. Had other vampires come into the area?

"Its fine, Seth. Just go back to work," said Jacob in frustration.

The young man, who he now knew was named Seth, shrugged and returned to his work station. "Whatever," he muttered.

"I just want to know…" Edward began once more.

"_Not here! Not now!" _Jacob thought, somehow knowing that Edward would hear him. _"I just can't discuss these things… I don't know what I'd… I can't afford to lose my job and I'm going to lose it if we discuss this any further!"_

Edward pondered the request for a moment and said, "Alright." After all Jacob had been through it was the least he could do. Perhaps they could discuss Edward's questions later in an area that was more private. "Can you at least take a look at the car?" he asked, ignoring the curious look from the other mechanic at his sudden change of heart.

Jacob turned away from him and walked toward the driver side of the Volvo_. _"Problem with the gears?" he asked, as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Yes," Edward said tightly, trying not to care about the fact that the beautiful interior might be ruined from all the stains on Jacob's clothing.

Edward had left the key in the ignition, not seeing the point in removing it only to give it back. Jacob turned it forward and pressed his foot to the clutch. He then felt his way through the gears, noting aloud when he felt one stick or had trouble getting the shifter into the proper location. Jacob turned the car off and deposited the key on a nearby table. "I need to open her up and take a look at the gears more closely. What did you do? Forget to use the clutch?"

"Something like that."

"Parts will need to be ordered. We don't keep parts for these kinds of cars in stock. I could possibly have it done by the end of the week or beginning of next," he said. He walked toward a nearby wall and grabbed a clipboard and some paperwork from the metal shelving unit.

"Fill this out," he said simply.

Jacob then walked away from him toward a table full of various car parts near the vehicle he had been hiding beneath earlier. Edward didn't like feeling like he had just been dismissed, so he quickly filled out the paperwork and left it on the table near his Volvo. He then followed the shifter over to where he was working. Edward leaned against the wall, determined to stay. He watched as Jacob picked up one of the parts and a rag that had been doused in solvent.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked. He knew a little about cars but wasn't a gear-head like Rosalie was.

"Pakitli," Jacob muttered in his own language as he began to clean the blackened part.

"What was that?" Edward muttered irritably, noticing that Seth was laughing in the background.

"Nothing," Jacob responded shaking his head.

"You know, I'm not here to make trouble," Edward tried once more.

"_You could have fooled me," _Jacob thought, not even looking up at Edward as he worked.

Not willing to leave yet, but unsure of how to proceed, Edward watched the Native American work. He could hear the shop owner's grumblings in his head about payroll and the cost of overhead in the other room. The other mechanic was worrying about some mess he had gotten himself into with his wife over another woman. Seth was humming some pop tune in his head. Jacob on the other hand was oddly silent.

It was as though he were able block Edward from reading his thoughts, at least part of the time. At other times, it seemed as though he were intentionally thinking at him. He had never known anyone to have such control, except of course Bella- who he could never hear at all.

"_Ugh! Why won't you just leave?" _he heard Jacob think, as he set down the gear he was working on and wiped his hands on a clean rag.

"Because I can't… I need to know… " Edward began once more.

Jacob came around the table toward the vampire. "I told you before that I-"

They were interrupted when a Native American woman dressed in a suit entered the garage with a small child. Jacob stopped dead his tracks and glanced at the clock on the wall seemingly in confusion. He then darted a nervous glance toward Edward before directing his attention back to the pair.

"_Shit! Shit! Shit!"_ Edward heard Jacob yell in his mind. _"This can't be happening! He wasn't supposed to know…"_

Curious as to what was going on, what he wasn't supposed to know, Edward watched as Jacob schooled his features into a bright smile, despite the ongoing cursing in the shifter's head.

"Daddy!" the little girl suddenly yelled as she launched herself into Jacob's waiting arms.

If Edward had a beating heart, it would have stilled in that moment out of pure shock. Jacob was a father.

A father!

"Hey pup," Jacob replied, enveloping her in a hug before hoisting her up onto his hip. "What are you doing here?"

"Auntie Way bwought me," the girl replied.

"You forgot, didn't you?" said the woman, clearly agitated as she ran her fingers through her long dark hair. "_I knew it!"_ she thought, with a roll of her eyes_. "So typical."_

Jacob looked down at his daughter in confusion. "Forgot what?"

Edward saw the family resemblance between the pair and realized that this must be one of Jacob's sisters. She gestured to the suit she was wearing and said, "That I have a job interview today at three o'clock. I told you I couldn't watch Sarah this afternoon and you were supposed to come home at lunch. When you didn't show up I decided to bring her to you."

"The interview is today?" he asked, glancing at the calendar that hung beside the clock.

"Yes!"

"Oops!" Jacob said, tickling the squirming toddler in his arms.

"That's all you can say?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest. Though she was trying to project her frustration, it was looking as though some of it was beginning to wane. Bella had once mentioned how Jacob's easy going nature seemed to effect people. Apparently it was hard to stay mad at him for very long.

"Sorry!"

"Yeah, sowwy Auntie Way!" the child piped up, still giggling from the tickles she was getting from her father.

Edward stared at the small girl in amazement. She had to be between 2 and 3 years old. Although she had Jacob's russet colored skin and deep brown eyes, she didn't look too much like him otherwise. Yet her features were familiar somehow. Her nose was petite and her chin somewhat pointed. In fact, one could say that her face was heart shaped. Her dark brown hair fell in wavy curls down her back. With a soft gasp, Edward realized where he had seen such features before. He was staring at a miniature copy of Bella.

Still reeling from learning of his beloved's death, this was almost too much to handle. He didn't know whether he should be angry, hurt, or sad… he just felt numb with shock. Jacob had fathered a child with Bella, who had died of some unfortunate accident and left her poor child motherless.

It was almost too much to handle and he would have ran from the scene if it weren't for his morbid curiosity; it was what had brought him back to Forks in the first place. He felt like he was intruding on this family moment, but he couldn't turn away.

"I need to get going," said Jacob's sister, a smirk now on her face as she watched her brother and niece's antics.

Jacob nodded as he repositioned his daughter onto his other hip. "Alright. Thanks for bringing her, Rachel. Sorry again that I forgot," he said.

"Sure, sure," she replied.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks," she said, smiling now. "But Jacob… if I get this job…"

For some Jacob's face seemed to fall at the thought of her potential hire. "I know…"

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out," she said, reaching out at giving his shoulder a squeeze. She then placed a kiss on her brother's temple. She grimaced at the smudge of oil that was now on her lips and she wiped it away with the back of her hand before leaving.

Edward concluded that Rachel must provide some kind of daycare for Jacob's daughter, Sarah. If she were to find employment, Jacob would likely have to find someone else to watch his daughter so he could work. That probably meant having to pay someone, which could be costly.

"Ew! You smell yucky!" said Sarah, pinching her nose.

"Sorry, pup. I'll wash up when we get home."

Jacob called over his shoulder and said, "Seth, tell Sal that I had to leave for the day."

Having already heard the entire exchange, Seth replied, "Sure thing."

"Who's that?" Sarah asked, pointing to Edward. "He smells kinda funny too!"

"No one," her father replied.

Jacob turned to walk out of the shop with his daughter in his arms, when Edward called to him. "Jacob… she's…"

He turned and finally looked at Edward. Within those brown orbs was a mountain of pain and anguish. It was clear that despite his strong outward appearance that Jacob was holding onto a lot of mental anguish, and that he never wanted Edward to know about the existence of his daughter. "Not now…" he said simply, his eyes begging him.

Edward nodded and watched the pair leave, still not knowing what to make of the situation. He felt rooted to the ground in shock. Still leaning against the wall, he began to contemplate all that he had learned.

Sal came out of the office still holding his clipboard and began to check inventory on the numerous shelves lining the garage. The other Quileute boy came out from wherever he was working to approach his employer.

"Hey Sal, Jacob had to go home. Something came up with his daughter," Seth explained.

Sal grunted in a disappointed fashion. Pointing to the table of car parts Jacob had been cleaning he muttered, "Finish that." He then returned to his inventory, clearly not all that concerned that Edward was still hanging around.

Seth nodded and quietly came around to work on the gears Jacob had been fiddling with earlier. Without looking up from his work, Seth thought, _"Whatever you are doing, just stop!"_

Edward was surprised to find the boy thinking at him directly, just as Jacob had done before. What was going on? Was it common knowledge on the reservation that he was a mind reader?

"What do you mean?" Edward said softly, hoping that Sal wouldn't catch their conversation.

"_He's been through enough, okay? First he loses his mom, then Billy is in a wheelchair, then he becomes a wolf, has Sarah, and then loses Bella…. He doesn't need anymore shit! He's got a little girl to raise all on his own. He doesn't need you coming back into his life and screwing things up."_

"I haven't done anything…"

"_Well, whatever you're doing, it's messing with him. He's been different since you came back to town. He's miserable! He hides it well but we all know that something's bugging him. So just… just leave him alone, okay?"_

Edward nodded, but he wasn't sure if really meant it. He was intrigued by the situation with Jacob and he wanted to get to know more about Sarah.

_

* * *

_

A/N: Pakitli means "I'm working" in Quileute.


	8. The Life You Left Behind…

_A/N: I apologize in advance for the lack of dialogue in this chapter. I wanted to portray Jacob in a domestic scene at home and got a little carried away with some of the back story. I hope it sheds a little more light onto his difficult situation. Maybe some of you can relate. _

_I am so pleased from your reviews that you are all so open to Sarah's character, even if she is a minor one. When I first set out to write this story, I hadn't even considered Jacob being a father. In fact, I prefer to read about him as a sixteen year old. But since this story would only work with him as an adult, I got to thinking about all of the stress adults go through and what life experiences Jacob might have had. I absolutely adore Jacob as a father and I hope you will too._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8- **The Life You Left Behind…**

A few days had passed since his encounter with Cullen and it was still all Jacob could think about. He had tried so hard to keep his thoughts protected from Edward, having learned from Bella long ago that the vampire could read minds. But it had all been for nothing. Rachel decided to bring his daughter to work- on the one day Edward decides to show up- blowing his secret wide open.

He hadn't wanted the vampire to learn about Sarah, mostly because it would bring back too many painful memories, but also because he felt that he needed to keep his little girl safe. She almost hadn't made it into this world because of a vampire. Jacob had a right to be a bit paranoid.

The last time the Cullen's were in town it had catalyzed into a wave of trouble. Edward Cullen probably didn't even realize the series of events that had happened in the wake of his family's departure, but it had resulted in many deaths and the transformation of many new pack members. Bella had almost been killed. Jacob wouldn't allow his daughter to come into harms way, which was why they had to move away from Charlie. They had lived with Charlie because that was what Bella had wanted when Sarah was born. But she was just too vulnerable away from the reservation.

Jacob had just gotten home from work that night. He took a few moments to play with his daughter and then buried himself in household chores, hoping to keep his mind off everything. He removed the wet clothes from the washing machine and tossed them into the dryer with a dryer sheet. He then threw his jumpsuit into the washing machine on its own, so the grease wouldn't stain anything else, and put in a strong detergent. No matter what he did, he never seemed to get the grease out of his work clothes.

Sighing tiredly, he returned to the small kitchen to finish making dinner. He checked the pasta and found that the spaghetti was almost done. He turned the heat down on the meat sauce and then checked on the store bought garlic bread he was warming in the oven. Everything was close to being done.

Sarah came into the kitchen dragging her blanket and her baby doll. "Daddy, I'm hungwy," she whined.

"I know. Dinner is almost done," he explained.

"But I'm hungwy now. Can I have a fwuit snack? Please…" she begged.

"No, dinner is almost ready. You can wait a few minutes," Jacob tried to explain again, knowing that it was next to impossible to reason with a 2 year old.

"But I want a fwuit snack!"

"It's alright, panda bear. I'll get you a fruit snack," said Billy, wheeling his chair into the kitchen.

He expertly navigated through the tight space between the table and the cupboards and reached for the box of gummy fruit snacks.

Jacob glared at his father. "Dad, she doesn't…"

"Here you are sweetie," said Billy, handing her the snack, ignoring Jacob.

"Yea!" said Sarah. "Thanks Gwanpa." She smiled sweetly as she climbed onto her grandfather's lap, still managing to hold onto her blanket and doll as she tore into her favorite treat.

"You spoil her."

"That's what grandfathers do," he replied cuddling Sarah close. She giggled and stuck another gummy into her mouth happily as she tucked her head beneath his chin.

Jacob sighed irritably. "Now she won't want to eat dinner."

"She'll still eat," his father insisted.

"Why do you do that?" Jacob asked, folding his arms over his chest. "Undermine me like that. You never let me snack just before dinner when I was a kid. Besides I already told her no."

Billy shrugged, seeming unconcerned as he stroked his granddaughter's long wavy hair. "I like indulging her. I haven't spent much time with her these last two years and I'm making up for lost time," Billy explained. He never seemed to stop reminding Jacob of how little they visited the reservation after Sarah was born. Jacob felt badly about it, but they were here now. That had to count for something, right?

Jacob turned back towards the stove and checked the pasta. Seeing that it was finally done he strained out the water in a colander in the sink. He then transferred it back to the pot and added the meat sauce, mixing it all together. He pulled the garlic bread from the oven and then served up three plates, which he placed on the small kitchen dinette.

Retrieving Sarah from her grandfather's lap he set her into her booster seat and placed a bib around her neck. He then removed the doll and blanket from her tight grasp and put them in the living room.

"Hey! I want my baby to eat with me!" she exclaimed.

"No. You'll just get her messy."

Sarah pouted petulantly, but didn't argue anymore. Jacob then sat down beside her as his father wheeled himself up to his spot at the table. Billy quickly took his blood sugar using the handheld device he kept at the table, noting his levels so that he could adjust his food intake if necessary.

Dinner was a simple affair and was over rather quickly. Sarah predictably didn't eat much, though she managed to get the spaghetti all over her face and in her hair. Not that Jacob had eaten much himself. Lately, he didn't seem to have much of an appetite, which was unheard of for a shifter as their metabolisms ran so high, and he knew his father was worried about him.

Billy helped clear the table while he cleaned his daughter up, knowing that a bath was in order this evening. Jacob then set about doing the dishes, feeling some tension beginning to creep up the back of his neck.

Before he moved back home, his father had lived off the kindness of the neighbors, who would often provide meals that he could heat up in the microwave. They would also occasionally stop by to clean the place up a bit. His father would sporadically try cooking, but he had difficulty reaching everything he needed. The kitchen simply wasn't designed for someone who was disabled, and they couldn't afford to make the necessary changes. Even doing the dishes was a challenging task since they didn't own a dishwasher- not that the tiny kitchen had room for one.

Sending Sarah off to play in their room until bedtime, Jacob began to scrub the pots and pans, listening to the sound of the game his father was watching in the other room. He finished the task quickly, dried everything, and put it away.

He then set about getting Sarah into the bath and then ready for bedtime, remembering to read her a few stories just as Bella had always done. He then tucked her into the small bed set up in the corner of his old bedroom, giving her a hug and a good night kiss.

"Nayeli," Jacob whispered to her.

"Nayeli," she whispered back.

As he exited the room, he carefully stepped around the toys that littered the floor between the dresser and his own bed. It was tight quarters in here, but they didn't have much of a choice. It was either live here, or live at Charlie's, which Jacob had already decided was a bad idea- even if Cullen knew almost everything now. Besides, Jacob had once shared this room with his twin sisters. Sharing a room with a toddler was a little easier and a lot less drama, with about the same degree of messiness.

He quietly retrieved some bills from his dresser drawer and went back to the kitchen. Glancing into the living room he saw his father had already fallen asleep in front of the TV watching the game. He'd send the old man to bed later, but for now he'd let him snooze.

Jacob got his out bank statements and the spread out the bills, trying to decide what took priority. No matter how hard he tried, he never seemed to get ahead. They lived for the most part off his father's disability, as they had before. It took care of the mortgage payment and most of the utilities, but having a toddler in the house came with unexpected expenses. Sarah always seemed in need of potty training diapers and clothing of one kind or another. Plus there was the extra food expense and the truck always seemed to need gas now that he was living farther from work.

The real problem Jacob had was the debt. All of Bella's prenatal care and her hospital stay after Sarah's birth had been covered by her father's health insurance. They had expected that the baby would be covered as well, but the insurance company had refused to pay for the routine care Sarah received while in the hospital. Apparently, Charlie's health insurance couldn't be applied to grandchildren.

Had they known, they could have applied for Medicaid- which they ended up registering their daughter for later. As such they were left with medical expenses that neither family could really afford to pay, not without straining their own resources. They didn't want their families to pay for their own mistakes, though they certainly tried to help. They both insisted on taking care of the expense themselves, even if neither knew how that might happen. Bella wasn't working so that she could raise the baby. She insisted Jacob finish his senior year of high school knowing just how important it was. As a result, Jacob had only been able to work part time then.

Of course, he was working full time now- sometimes 50 hours a week. As such, Jacob was slowly paying off the medical bills back little by little. He probably could have paid if off by now if it weren't for a careless mistake he made after Bella's death. Distraught with grief, he had taken his Rabbit out for a drive during a rainstorm and took a blind corner too fast, crashing into an oncoming vehicle. Washington's "financial responsibility law" required uninsured drivers and vehicle owners to be responsible for collision damages if there is "a reasonable possibility that a court will make a judgment against them."

Jacob had never even bothered to insure the Rabbit, considering it wasn't worth much in the first place. Not only had he totaled his vehicle, but he had to pay for the damages to the car he hit, which was more than $2,000 dollars in repairs. Thankfully nobody was seriously injured. Since the accident, he'd begun to drive Bella's old truck. Sometimes he'd take one of the bikes out, but in a region where it rained more than any where else in U.S. that didn't happen very often.

He had never gone to school to become a certified mechanic, and though he was highly skilled, Sal didn't have to pay him what he was worth. In fact, Jacob barely earned more than minimum wage. There weren't a lot of job opportunities in the area, and he was grateful for what he had. If the had the time or the energy, he would have gone to a trade school and gotten certified. As of right now, that just wasn't a possibility.

There was a time when the tribe helped to support their "defenders." Then any member who was a part of the pack was only required to protect their land. Unfortunately, that was no longer a possibility. Economic times had caused financial hardship on the reservation. Everyone was struggling to get by and couldn't afford to also support so many wolves- especially when the majority of the tribe was ignorant to their existence. As such, most of the pack had been forced to find employment in addition to their patrolling shifts.

Rachel, who had married Paul not so long ago, had gotten the job she interviewed for and would be starting in a couple of weeks. This meant that she would no longer be able to watch Sarah while he was at work. Billy assured him that he was quite capable of looking after his granddaughter, but Jacob was still worried about it, even contemplating daycare of some kind. He just wasn't sure if a man in a wheelchair could chase after a little girl when she was running around outside, or put her down for nap when she got fussy and needed to be soothed to sleep. Billy's chair wouldn't even fit through the bedroom Jacob and Sarah shared, though she could just nap on the couch. He guessed they'd try it for a few days and see what happened. Sarah was certainly excited about spending time with her grandfather and maybe that was all that mattered.

Jacob realized that he really didn't have a choice in the matter the more he shuffled through the numerous bills. He didn't know how he would pay for daycare and all of their expenses on his wages. Maybe he needed to find another job. But then he would never get see Sarah. Maybe he could work nights and spend less time patrolling… but he didn't think the pack would take too kindly to picking up the slack. They were all working as well and had their own families to think of. He hated to think of spending less time with Sarah… but sometimes things just had to be done.

Jacob lowered his forehead to the table, feeling the tension headache that had been creeping up on him all evening finally take full effect. His head pounded painfully, and it felt as though something was squeezing his brain. He knew better than to take anything for the headache. Any medication he took would be quickly metabolized by his body before it could really take effect, and he wasn't up to experimenting with large doses.

He let out a deep sigh, ruffling the numerous papers in front of him. He closed his eyes for a short while, feeling exhaustion roll over him. He hated that he had been left behind by Bella deal with all of this alone. _"What am I gonna do?"_

"Go to bed," his father said, suddenly appearing in the doorway.

"Not tired," Jacob replied automatically, rubbing his eyes. Billy leveled him with a firm look that meant he was not to be argued with. "Fine! I'll go…"

Jacob gathered up the bills haphazardly and headed toward his bedroom, trying to hide the fact that his head was bothering him so much. His father followed him, looking concerned.

"You shouldn't worry about everything so much. You're wasting away…" he said, as he watched Jacob throw the bills on top of his dresser. They could certainly wait until tomorrow to be dealt with. It wasn't like he had the money to pay them anyway.

"I'm fine," he said tiredly, although that wasn't the case. He'd lost some weight recently and he had never felt so tired before. "Really."

Billy sighed, looking unsatisfied but knowing not to push the issue. "Goodnight son."

"Goodnight dad," Jacob replied fondly, rubbing his eyes once more. Billy nodded and then went to his own bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Jacob pulled off his jeans and lay down on his bed, clad in only a t-shirt and boxers. He actually had the night off from patrolling for once and should have looked forward to a good night's rest. But as he lay there listening to the soft breathing of his daughter, he knew sleep would not come. Whenever he tried to sleep lately, he would only lay awake for hours at a time. As exhausted as he was, there were just too many things on his mind.

Things he wanted to avoid.

Things he didn't even want to think about.

Something…. someone… that was he trying desperately to ignore.

* * *

_A/N: Nayeli means "I love you." I had a reviewer ask where I found my information on the Quileute language. You simply have to "google it. There isn't a lot of resources and I could only find a handful of expressions, but I thought it would be fun to use them._


	9. Desperately Seeking Jacob

**Chapter 9- Desperately Seeking Jacob**

Edward walked into Sal's Auto Shop exactly one week after he first visited. He had gotten a call that his car was ready to be picked up earlier that morning. He had walked all the way from the house, not that he really minded. It wasn't like he ever got tired. If anyone asked, he could just explain that he had gotten a ride.

He had seen his Volvo outside in the lot. All he needed to do now was to make the payment for the repair and get his key. And talk to Jacob again, if he was lucky…

He had done his best to stay away from Jacob, but there were still questions he needed the answer to- about Sarah especially. He probably didn't have a right to know any of it, but if the little girl was truly Bella's daughter than he wanted to know all about her. He felt obligated to her in some way. Not to be a part of her life or anything, but he had loved her mother and would have done anything for her.

After losing her mother at such a young age, the least he could do for the little girl would be to help her out in some way. Maybe he could pay for daycare so that Jacob wouldn't have to worry about it. Or perhaps he could pay for college when she was finally ready. Maybe there were toys or clothing she needed. Edward would do whatever was necessary to make amends… for not being there when Bella needed him most.

"Can I help you?" Sal asked, clearly not remembering Edward from before.

"I'm here to pick up my Volvo," he replied to the owner.

"Oh, right," Sal said with a nod. "Jake!"

Did the owner always yell for his employees? The shop wasn't that large. He didn't even need to raise his voice really. Edward found it annoying and he vaguely wondered if Jacob did as well.

"Yeah, yeah," Jacob said, looking quite annoyed. He crossed the shop from where he had been working on another car and grabbed a clipboard from the wall. He handed it to Edward, looking all business.

"This shows an itemized list for the repair along with the charges for the parts and service. Below is our policy. Sign the bottom that you understand everything and then all I'll need is payment," he explained. It was clear that he had done this a few times before by the bored tone of his voice.

Edward signed the bottom of the service form without so much as a glance at the contents and handed Jacob his credit card. Jacob disappeared it the back office to run the card and quickly returned with a sales slip to sign. He then stapled a copy of the receipt to carbon copy of the service form he had signed and handed it to him, along with his key.

Without so much a goodbye, Jacob turned to get back to work. Not willing to give up, Edward followed him. He noticed Seth and the middle aged mechanic he'd seen before working on a car in the last bay. They seemed to be doing their best to ignore them, somehow knowing how awkward the situation was.

"So how's it going?" he asked, unsure of where to begin. The direct approach certainly hadn't worked before. Maybe Edward just needed to get to know him. Bella has always had a soft spot for him so Jacob couldn't be that bad. They could even be friends. Maybe.

Jacob ignored him as he leaned over the engine of a car he was working on. It was obvious that he didn't want to talk, but that didn't stop Edward. He had always been a bit stubborn.

"Have you worked here long?" he tried once more.

Jacob didn't say anything at first, still trying to ignore him. But when it was clear that Edward wasn't going to leave anytime soon, he finally gave in. "Since high school," Jacob finally replied, grabbing a torque wrench from a drawer of tools. _"Why does it matter?"_

"You seem to be pretty knowledgeable about cars."

"Yeah, so?"

"Who taught you?"

Jacob snorted. "Myself."

"You're self taught? My sister Rosalie would be impressed. She's-"

"Whatever," said Jacob, cutting him off.

Edward tried not to let Jacob's rudeness get to him. He had a mission to accomplish and it wouldn't help his cause if he lost head. "I was wondering if you could tell me about Sarah. Is she really Bella's-"

"Listen, I can't do this right now. I don't have money like you do- and I have a daughter to support," Jacob said, throwing his wrench onto a nearby table. It clattered noisily. "I'm not risking losing my job because you want to talk… so leave!"

"Why would you lose your job?"

"Because if you make me angry enough I might turn into something that I might regret," he explained, alluding to his wolf form.

"I don't think it'll come to that."

"Maybe not," said Jacob turning away from him and crossing his arms over his chest. "But you're not making this situation any easier for me. Do you think I want to talk about her death? Do you think that it's easy raising Sarah on my own? You have no idea!"

Jacob's eyes seemed to be filled with pain and anguish and Edward wished that young man hadn't had to go through so much at such a young age. "I don't mean to upset you," Edward tried, sympathetic to the man's situation. It was clear he was dealing with a lot. "I just need to know."

"I don't care about what you need," Jacob whispered fiercely, though something about the way he said it seemed a bit off.

"Please, if you don't want to talk here, can we meet somewhere else?"

Jacob seemed to contemplate this and finally turned around. "Fine. There's a diner a few blocks away from here on C St. Do you know it?"

Edward nodded.

"Meet me there at seven o'clock."

Edward nodded again and walked away feeling somewhat satisfied. He retrieved his Volvo- noticing that the interior was thankfully free from grease stains- from where it was parked and headed home for a few hours.

He spent his time hunting and playing his piano, feeling confident that he'd finally get the answers he needed. This time he played Bella's lullaby in a lower key, changing the tempo to reflect his mood. He still couldn't believe she was really gone.

When it was almost time to meet Jacob, Edward showered and changed into some fresh clothes. He was almost looking forward to meeting the shifter this evening. He was certainly intriguing and his past with Bella was still such a mystery to him. He felt inexplicably drawn to Jacob, though it was probably because he was so obsessed with finding out everything he could about Bella's death.

He soon arrived at the diner and found a quiet booth in the corner. Not that it mattered; the place was practically empty. From what he heard from the few patrons that were sitting near him, the food wasn't that great. He ordered a Coke to keep up appearances and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

When 8 o'clock rolled around, Edward simply assumed that Jacob had gotten held up a work. The waitress had checked on him several times, trying to encourage him to order something or at least drink what he had been given, but he had refused.

And so he waited.

And waited.

The wait staff was beginning to eye him warily, confused as to why he was still here. Some had begun to wonder if he was from the health department, looking to shut them down. Others felt sorry for him, assuming that he was stood up by his girlfriend.

When 9 o'clock came and passed, Edward came to the conclusion that he had been stood up. He was angry and hurt and disappointed. He had wrongly trusted the shifter and had been left feeling like a fool.

He paid for his drink and left, feeling quite sullen.

Edward was beyond angry now and he was going to find Jacob if it was the last thing he did. He checked to make sure he wasn't working and saw that Bella's truck was indeed gone from the parking lot. He then veered his Volvo in the direction of La Push, cruising at alarming speeds. He drove as far as he dared and then parked the car on the side of the road. He then walked the remaining distance toward the border of the Quileute reservation, wondering if the wolves still patrolled it.

He wouldn't pass the boundary unless absolutely necessary. He walked along the creek that marked the eastern border of the reservation, waiting for someone to come along.

He didn't have to wait long. A large black wolf, which most would probably have mistaken for a bear, came running toward him growling ferociously. Massive paws pounded the ground as it ran, causing the earth to tremble in its fury.

Just as the beast was about to leap across the creek and bear down on him, Edward shouted, "Wait! I'm a Cullen. I do not wish to break the treaty."

The wolf glared at him, still snarling, hackles still raised. To prove that he meant no harm, Edward crouched down low and finally kneeled on the ground, his hands raised in the air in a submissive posture.

"_Why are you here?"_ the wolf asked.

"I'm here to see Jacob," he said calmly, though he was nothing but furious inside.

"_What business do you have with him?"_

"He was supposed to meet me tonight, but he never showed up," said Edward, slowly rising to his feet and brushing the bits of leaves and dirt that were clinging to his pants. Suddenly he was barraged but the sound of two more voices in his head. They were talking over one another and it was almost difficult to follow.

"_He wants to talk to Jacob?"_

"_How come? What's going on?"_

"_Paul! Embry! Knock it off! I'm handling it!" said the black wolf._

"_I didn't know Jake was friends with vampires!" _

"_Just tell him to leave or something."_

"_Yeah, vegetarian or not we don't want leech on our land!"_

"_That's enough!" said the wolf._

Edward whirled around using his keen eyesight to search the dark forest for whomever he was listening to, but found nothing. He was confused. His ability to read minds was somewhat affected by distance. It was unlikely that he'd be able to hear anyone that wasn't at least within sight distance, at least not without him focusing on them.

"Who is that?" he asked the wolf, though he had heard Sam all them by name.

Before he got his reply, however, the massive wolf had transformed into a human. Edward couldn't say that he was exactly surprised, but it wasn't everyday that you saw something like that. It was amazing to say the least. The man quickly donned a pair of shorts that he had retrieved from a cord tied around his leg, but his chest was otherwise naked. Like Jacob, this man was tall and well built. If Edward were not a vampire, he might easily be intimidated.

"The two members of our pack… you could hear them?" he asked.

"Yes, though I don't know why. My ability doesn't usually work like that," Edward replied, still searching the forest with his acute vision. They had to be around here somewhere.

"You won't find them. They are miles away from here," the man replied, still holding his ground on the other side of the creek. "When we are in are wolf forms we are connected together as one collective mind. It's supposed to help us work as a team. I think you could hear them because I was phased. Can you hear them now?" he asked.

Edward shook his head, amazed to learn that the wolves possessed telepathy. "No."

"Interesting…"

"My name is Edward," he began, remembering why he had come here.

The man nodded, folding his arms over his chest. "I know. My name is Sam."

"Is Jacob around here?"

"No."

"I would appreciate it if you could get Jacob for me. I'd like to speak to him."

"No," he said again more firmly.

Edward felt himself grown impatient. "Listen, it's like I said. He was supposed to meet me tonight, but he never showed up."

"His daughter is ill," Sam said, his eyes seeming to peer straight through Edward. This guy was intense.

"What?"

"His daughter is ill," he repeated. "She was running a fever or something so Jacob took off from work early. I told him I didn't need him later tonight."

"Oh."

Here Edward had been feeling angry towards Jacob for ditching him and he was only taking care of his baby girl. It seemed this guy never got a break. Some of the irritation began to fade away and now he only felt guilty.

Sam continued. "I don't know what is going on between you two… "

"What do you mean?"

"His father is worried. Jacob isn't sleeping or eating well. Maybe it's better if you just leave him alone. He certainly doesn't want to be anywhere near you," he explained. "He's a shell of his former self. He's been doing fine this past year and the last couple of months he's returned to being a walking zombie."

"Is it because of Bella?"

Sam seemed to consider this. "Probably, but it's strange… before Jacob never wasted an opportunity to bad mouth you when you were dating the girl he loved… but now… I don't know. Maybe it's just too painful to think about Bella…"

"I can understand that…"

This statement seemed to soften Sam's expression. "You didn't know she died, did you?"

"No."

"I'm sorry you had to find out like that. You still loved her, didn't you?"

"Yes," Edward choked out. "I still do."

"I can't imagine…" Sam said softly.

"I still wish to speak with him," Edward began, feeling almost desperate now. If it came to it, he just might beg. "I promise I'm not here to hurt him. I just need to understand."

Sam must have heard the urgency in his voice, because he nodded in understanding. "Jacob is scheduled to patrol tomorrow night. I won't tell him that you'll be here waiting. Otherwise he might switch with someone else. If he chooses to speak with you then you'll get the answers you want. If he doesn't, then well…"

Edward nodded already knowing the answer. This situation was getting more and more complicated. He wanted desperately to understand what had happened, but there was also something compelling him to continue to seek out Jacob. He wasn't sure what he'd do if Jacob refused to speak with him once more.

Sam sighed and ran a hand tiredly across his face. "I don't have a problem with you, but I'm going to have to insist that you leave now."

"Why?" Edward was confused by the sudden dismissal.

"A vampire in the area will only bring trouble."

"What do you mean? You know that I won't harm anyone."

Sam nodded. "I do know that. Your family has proven that to us already. But whenever your kind is in the area, more seem to come. You're a like a magnet or something for each other."

Edward shook his head. "I don't think it works like that. Vampires might just be drawn to the region because they can exist relatively undetected. It stays cloudy here most of the time."

Sam smirked at this comment. "Does the sun melt you or something?"

Edward laughed at the common misconception. "No, nothing like that. Our skin is like multi-faceted or something. We reflect the sunlight."

"Huh?"

"We sparkle," Edward grumbled, hating the fact that he had the skin of a monster.

Now it was Sam's turn to laugh. "I always wondered about that."

"So there have been others like me?" Edward asked intuitively.

Before Sam could answer, the two wolves that Edward had heard in his head finally showed up, racing toward them somewhat anxiously. Their bodies moved fluidly, bounding through the forest with effortless speed. One had long, dark silver fur that made it seem much larger than it probably really was. The other was much thinner and had gray fur with black spots. Sam held up a hand to stop them and they skidded to a halt, speaking with each other anxiously. He knew one of them was named Paul and the other was Embry, but he didn't know which was which.

"_What's going on?"_

"_Why is he here?" _asked the gray wolf with black spots.

"_I don't know!"_

Sam turned back to Edward to finally answer his question. "Yes. Many."

Edward could not have been more shocked. "Really? I had no idea," he said.

Sam seemed surprised by that.

"I'm sorry if anyone was harmed," he continued, wanting to know more.

Although he tried to respectfully keep his gaze on Sam, Edward couldn't help but eye the other two wolves who had begun to pace back and forth impatiently. From what Edward knew, wolves were emotional creatures and were quick to react. The last thing he wanted was to set them off.

Sam seemed to accept his remorse but said nothing else on the subject. "You may return tomorrow, but you may not cross the border."

"_What?"_ asked the dark silver wolf. _"Now we're just inviting vampires here. Doesn't seem like the brightest idea."_

"_I think he wants to talk to Jacob," _said the other wolf.

"_I don't care. He has no right to come here!"_

Edward could hear the wolves thoughts now that they were in such close proximity. He found it interesting that Sam couldn't hear his pack mates now that he wasn't phased. "Thank you. I promise to uphold our treaty."

Sam nodded. "I hope you get the answers you are seeking."

"Me too," Edward replied, before walking away.


	10. A Father's Love

**Chapter 10- A Father's Love**

Jacob arrived home from work to find a police cruiser parked in the gravel driveway. If anyone else had come home to such a sight, they might've felt a sense of trepidation- fearing the absolute worst. Not Jacob. All he could do was smile.

He quickly jumped out of the cab of the truck. As he neared the house he smelled a wonderful scent. Grilled fish, his favorite. Charlie was bent over a charcoal grill, flipping the fish when Jacob walked up.

"Hey old man!" Jacob said, as he clapped Charlie affectionately on the shoulder.

"Watch it!" Charlie replied, waving the spatula at him in a threatening gesture.

"Good catch today?" he asked, eyeing a large piece of sizzling meat

Charlie nodded. "Ask Sarah, she's the one that got lucky," he muttered, sounding playfully annoyed.

Jacob turned toward the house just in time to get an armful of his daughter as she leaped from the porch and into his arms. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy…" she began breathlessly.

"What is it, pup?" he asked, as he hoisted her up on his hip, somewhat mindful that he was a filthy mess.

"I go fishin' today and I got fish. A lot of 'em, and…." she paused and took a deep breath, pushing the hair out of her eyes. "And Gwampa Chawie didn't get any and Gwanpa Billy got only one. But it was so little we had to put it back!"

"Are you telling me that you caught our dinner… all by yourself?" Jacob asked his eyes wide, playing along. He knew that her grandfathers would have baited, casted and reeled in the fish only to catch it in a net. Sarah simply held the rod until she saw the bobber disappear and then jumped up and down excitedly. He had been fishing with his daughter a couple of times and knew that was her standard reaction.

She nodded happily, pride swelling throughout her.

"Well, thank you! Did you gut the fish too?"

Sarah screwed up her face in disgust. "Ew! No! That's gwoss daddy!" Yuck!"

"How are you feeling?" Jacob then asked, feeling her forehead and searching her eyes for any sign of fever. He knew that her fever had broken during the night, but was worried she might still be feeling lethargic. She did look a little more tired than normal, but otherwise she seemed much better.

"I'm fine," she insisted before squirming to get away.

His daughter was obviously feeling better, but Jacob was worried that she might still be recovering from her illness and could relapse if they weren't careful. The doctor had explained that it had probably been viral and that there was nothing that he could give her. Jacob was a little upset that Billy and Charlie felt it had been okay to take her fishing, especially when she had been so distraught the night before.

Sarah was a completely different kid when she was sick. She was normally bubbly and happy and easily managed. But when she got sick, she became fussy and clingy and downright unbearable. Nothing seemed to please her and she insisted on being held, even though his own body temperature did nothing to help lessen the fever raging inside her own. She also had difficulty sleeping at night, and would wake frequently when the fever would spike once more. All she wanted was her daddy to hold her and make it all better. Jacob happily obliged, though it was hard to keep her cool. Sarah didn't especially like be rubbed down with cool wash cloths frequently.

He knew the worse was over now. Jacob had called several times while he was at work, but had been assured that she was feeling much better. The doctor had told Jacob that Sarah would likely be back to her normal self tomorrow. But apparently she had bounced back from her illness quicker than anyone had expected. Jacob couldn't help but wonder if she was a fast healer like him.

Jacob smiled as he set his daughter down and straightened her dress. She immediately ran to her grandfather and tackled his legs with a hug.

"Up!" Sarah commanded, waving her hands in the air now. "Wanna see my fish cooking." Charlie happily obliged and held her a safe distance away from the grill so that she could see.

Jacob entered the small house and found Billy cracking open a beer in front of the fridge. "Want one?" he asked.

Jacob raised an eyebrow knowing that his father wasn't serious. Jacob still had almost a year to go before he was legally allowed to drink. This was just a little game that Billy liked to play with him, testing to see how he might react. Usually he just said "no thanks" but tonight he decided to call the old man's bluff.

"Sure, sure," he said, reaching out for the open beer.

Billy pulled it out of reach before closing the refrigerator door. "Yeah, right. Like I'm going to give you a beer with a cop outside. Where's your head boy?"

Jacob shook his head, tired of his father's stupid attempts at humor. "I'm going to shower."

Billy nodded and went to the stove. He hoisted himself up using the arm rests of his wheel chair, trying to peer into a pot of boiling water. Charlie must have helped things get started in the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready in a few," he stated.

Jacob took a hot shower that never seemed to last long enough. He always seemed to drain the hot water tank before he was ever ready to get out. He dressed into some clean clothes and threw his soiled work jumpsuit into the washer once more. He wondered how many times it could be washed before it began to disintegrate completely.

Dinner was already on the table when he arrived in the kitchen. They were having fish, green beans, boiled potatoes, and sliced bread. It all looked and tasted wonderful, but Jacob still found that he had to force almost every bite- keenly aware of his father's watchful eyes.

Their meal was a lively affair when Billy and Charlie got together. Both men could be somewhat quiet and reserved on their own, but when these two best friends got together, a night of laughter was sure to ensue. They both loved telling horrible stories about each other, and there was always friendly banter. They had Sarah giggling in no time.

For just a moment, Jacob was able to forget everything that had happened in the last couple of months.

For just a moment, Jacob could pretend that everything was normal.

But moments like these didn't last long… and everything Jacob tried to avoid thinking about came back to the forefront of his mind as soon as dinner was over.

After watching a game with Charlie and Billy, Jacob set about getting his daughter to sleep. They did their usual routine and Jacob tucked her neatly into bed.

"Goodnight, Daddy," said Sarah, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

"Goodnight, pup," said Jacob, brushing his daughter's hair back and kissing her on the forehead, still searching for signs that the fever might have returned. He then tucked the covers around her. "Nayeli."

"Nayeli," she responded sleepily.

Jacob crept quietly out of the bedroom and out into the hallway. He passed his father, who was watching TV now alone.

"Did Charlie leave?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, said he had to be getting back."

Jacob shrugged, feeling somewhat slighted that Charlie hadn't thought to wait until he was done putting Sarah to bed so that he said goodbye. Charlie wasn't one for goodbyes anyway. And besides, it didn't bother him too much really, even though he'd begun to miss living with him. He'd probably see the man again soon.

Jacob went out the front door, carefully closing it behind him so that the screen door didn't slam shut and scare Sarah. He stood outside on the porch, feeling as though he needed some air. He stared at the woods surrounding the property knowing that he would be starting his shift soon.

He was feeling anxious all of a sudden and he knew that it was because he was afraid of what would happen this evening. Something told him that the vampire wasn't going to leave him alone. Cullen was going to want answers… answers he didn't want to give.

Jacob had almost felt guilty about ditching Cullen like that last night, but his daughter had to take precedence. He probably wouldn't have gone to meet the guy anyway, but at least now he had an excuse.

Jacob turned when he heard the sound of the door open, and saw his father attempting to wheel himself out. He didn't especially feel like company just now, but held the door for his father so that he could make it out more easily. He then leaned against the porch railing wondering what was on his father's mind.

"It's a nice night," Billy began.

Jacob nodded. It was almost spring now and the air had begun to warm up a bit. A cool breeze blew across them, ruffling Jacob's shaggy hair and causing the evergreens to make a shushing noise as they swayed in the wind.

"Are you leaving soon?" his father asked.

Jacob nodded again, not really in the mood for conversation. He crossed his arms over his chest and waited to see what his father wanted.

"There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about-"

"Dad, I'm not in mood, okay?"

"No, it's not okay. I've let this go on for far too long now. I need to know what's bothering you," he said, rolling his chair back and forth slightly, something he did when he was feeling uncomfortable.

"Nothing's bothering me," he insisted.

"Jake, it's me. You don't have to hide it, whatever it is."

"Dad, don't worry about it," said Jacob, turning away from his father now and leaning his hands on the railing.

"Is it the bills?"

"No."

"Do you regret moving back here?" Billy asked, wheeling himself closer so that now he was looking over the railing too.

Jacob shook his head adamantly and glanced down at his father. "No, of course not. Sarah loves spending time with you, and I… I missed you too."

"Is it Bella?"

Jacob looked away and hesitated. "No… not exactly."

"It's only been year… it's understandable that you'd be still upset. I remember when I lost your mother… I don't think I've gotten over her yet…"

Jacob could hear the pain his father's voice and the desperation to understand what was plaguing his son. He didn't want to worry Billy, but he also didn't feel like he could talk to him about what was really going on.

"I do miss her… but…"

"There's something else bothering you as well," his father finished for him.

He nodded, surprised at his father's intuitiveness. "Yeah," he whispered, looking back at the trees swaying again in the night breeze.

"It has to do with Edward Cullen, doesn't it?"

Jacob turned towards his father, even more surprised now. He had told Sam about Cullen's return out of obligation- the pack always needed to know when there was a vampire in the area. But he hadn't told his father about seeing Edward in town. "How did-"

"Sam told me." When Jacob didn't say anything in response, his father continued. "I was worried about you, and when you wouldn't talk to me I went to your alpha. He needed to know that you weren't eating or sleeping well for the last couple of months. We put two and two together and figured that your sudden moodiness seem to coincide with his return."

Jacob was speechless. Was he that transparent? He lowered himself so that his elbows were now resting on the railing and lowered his head. How could he explain to his father what he was feeling inside?

"I've been trying to ignore him, but he keeps coming around," Jacob finally muttered, his throat thick with emotion.

"Is he threatening you because of Bella or something?"

"No… nothing like that. He just wants answers."

"Answers you don't want to give?" his father asked intuitively.

Jacob nodded. "Maybe if you told him what happened, he'd leave you alone?" Billy suggested.

He shrugged his shoulders and whispered, "I don't know if that would help."

He felt his father rest a hand on his shoulder and he leaned his head towards the touch. "Jake… whatever it is, you don't have to be afraid to tell me…"

"I know… I just… can't…"

Billy sighed deeply sounding frustrated. "I understand…" Though he didn't really. But he also trusted his son; Jacob would come to him eventually.

Jacob glanced down at his father's wrist watch and saw the time. "I'd better get going." He then removed his t-shirt and handed it too his father.

As he descended the porch steps he heard his father call out to him. "Take care, son."

"I will, Dad."

He then jogged toward the forest. When he was past the line of trees he removed his cut off shorts and placed them in the cord around his leg. He quickly transformed into his wolf form with ease and fluidity of someone who had been doing this for years.

"_Hey Jake,"_ Seth chirped inside his head happily. _"I was wondering when you'd get here."_

"_You're with me again?"_ Jacob asked. _"I work with you all day and now I have patrol all night with you."_

"_Sorry, you're stuck with me_," said Seth, sounding unconcerned at the slight. "_Wanna start at the northern border tonight?"_

"_Sure, sure,"_ Jacob replied, taking off into a run to join his pack mate.

He knew the inevitable was about to occur and he would he be almost powerless to stop it.


	11. Too Much that Time Cannot Erase

**Chapter 11- Too Much that Time Cannot Erase **

Edward walked the Quileute's border, waiting for Jacob to come along. Sam had explained that Jacob would be patrolling tonight and that he'd be able to speak with him. The border extended for many miles, but he knew he'd come upon the wolf eventually. If Jacob didn't find him first.

It was nearly midnight when a large reddish brown wolf finally caught his scent. Edward first noticed the wolf because its eyes glowed amber red in the darkness several meters away. Without warning, the wolf came flying at him across the border. It hit him square in the shoulders knocking him to the ground. The wolf then rolled away and quickly turned around, ready to bear down once more. Edward jumped to his feet in a defensive position, ready to attack if necessary.

"_Go away!"_

"Jacob? Is that you?" Edward asked, searching the dark brown eyes for some kind of recognition. The wolf crouched and a low growl rumbled in his throat.

"_Why are you here? Why won't you leave me alone?" _asked the wolf, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"I think you know why."

Suddenly another wolf jumped across the creek and skidded to a halt near Jacob. He was slightly smaller than Jacob and had sandy colored fur. _"Is everything alright? Did he cross the border or something?"_ the wolf asked, looking back and forth between them. Edward recognized the voice for some reason it took him a moment but then he realized that it was Jacob's friend Seth.

"_No,"_ Jacob responded.

"_Oh, then what's the problem_?" he asked.

"_Nothing, just go!"_

"_Go where?"_ Seth asked, sounding annoyed.

"_Anywhere, just leave us alone!"_

At the sound of Jacob's harsh reprimand, Seth's ears folded back and his tail lowered between his legs. He walked a few feet away._ "Sheesh, so touchy! I'll just patrol the southern border. Call if you need me, okay?" _he asked, looking back expectantly.

"_Fine," _Jacob replied curtly.

The sandy wolf took off with a sudden burst of speed over the creek and bounded through the woods. It was still amazing to Edward to see these large creatures move so effortlessly through the forest. He watched the beast for a moment in awe before turning his attention back to Jacob. He was surprised to find the wolf had crossed the creek as well and was now walking away from him, following the water.

"Jacob, I just want to talk," Edward explained, following the wolf from across the creek, matching his every move.

Jacob seemed intent on ignoring him and began to stray away from the border, but he never went very far. When it was clear that Edward wasn't going to leave him alone, he broke out in a sprint, which Edward matched easily. Realizing he was being pursued, Jacob expertly maneuvered himself so that he was now running in the opposite direction. Edward continued to follow, amused by his childish antics. They chased back and forth along the border until Jacob seemed to tire of the ridiculous game.

"_I'm not going to be able to get rid of you, am I_?" he finally asked, as he slowed to trot.

"Nope," Edward replied, a smile on his face. "I've got nothing else better to do and all I have is time on my hands."

The wolf uttered a huff in frustration. _"Seth, I'll be back,"_ Jacob said.

"_Alright…"_ his friend replied.

Jacob then ducked behind a large tree. Edward soon realized that Jacob had transformed back into his human form and was now donning a pair of cut off shorts. He came towards him, his shirtless chest heaving slightly from the recent exertion and leapt effortlessly across the creek. He landed lightly on his bare feet and came up to where Edward was standing.

Edward couldn't help but to notice Jacob's chiseled form again. He was used to being the one that everyone noticed, the one everyone gossiped about, the one everyone secretly fantasized about. His vampire body was lean and muscular- designed to seduce human prey- but he had nothing on Jacob. He was simply… breathtaking.

The muscles in Jacob's arms and his abdomen stood out in sharp contrast on this tanned skin, and two lines that highlighted his hip bones, disappeared into the shorts that were slung low on Jacob's hips. If Edward were of another gender, he might actually find Jacob's physique sexy.

He also noticed that Jacob seemed rather thin for such a tall man, and Edward remembered that Sam has said that he was eating or sleeping well. Jacob's build was rather slight compared to Sam's. Realizing that he was staring, he quickly averted his eyes to the ground for a few moments before looking back up at the young man.

Jacob stood before him with his arms crossed over his chest. "What do you want?" he asked brusquely.

Edward was tired of Jacob's attitude toward him, but he knew that if he was patient he might finally get through to the man. "How is your daughter?" Edward asked calmly. He was genuinely concerned for the little girl, even if he didn't know her.

The question seemed to throw Jacob off. "She's… she's fine. Why?"

"Sam said she was ill. I just wanted to know if she's okay," Edward explained.

"She's a kid. She gets sick sometimes. It's not a big deal," he replied nonchalantly. "Now why are you here?"

"Because I loved Bella," Edward said simply. "I still do. And I just need to know what happened."

"I told you what happened."

"She fell. I know; I even checked the papers. But I need to know how and why…"

"Why are you doing this?" Jacob asked, his eyes pleading with him. It was clear that he didn't want to discuss any of this.

"If you were me… and you had left her, even though you loved her, and then later found out she had died… wouldn't you do everything you could to understand what had happened?" he asked.

Jacob sighed deeply and closed his eyes, his face full of sorrow. He nodded in understanding and walked a short distance away to a large hollow log. He sat down and gestured for Edward to do the same.

Edward sat down a meter or so away, looking at Jacob searchingly. Everything about his body seemed to point to how resigned he was to this situation. Jacob held his body tightly as though he might fly apart. His face seemed to droop with weariness and he looked utterly crestfallen. How did this young man had come to know such sorrow? Or such exhaustion? What was plaguing him that he looked as though he were the walking dead?

"I don't know where to begin…" Jacob said finally as his shoulders and arms shifted into a more relaxed posture. He twisted his hands together in his lap nervously. "If I just tell you about how she fell you won't understand, not really..."

"Maybe start at the beginning… after I left," Edward suggested.

Jacob looked over at him with an eyebrow raised. "Do you really want to know all this?"

Edward nodded firmly. Jacob sighed and began to remember the months that followed Edward's departure. "For a long while… Bella was devastated that you had left her. We later called it her 'zombie period.' She did nothing but waste away in her room for months afterwards…" he began.

"Months?" Edward asked in horror. He had never expected for her to be so upset for so long.

Suddenly Edward was flooded with memories of Bella… sad and alone, looking thinner than ever, absolutely heartbroken, sitting immovable in her sorrow, a frown permanently on her face, and with no joy in her heart. He gasped audibly and was visibly taken aback.

"Oh God!" he exclaimed, reeling from the images he had seen.

"What is it?" Jacob asked, sounding truly concerned as he turned to look at him.

"H-how do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"I could suddenly see your memories just then," Edward said, feeling quite shaken. "It felt like you were directing them at me."

"Oh, sorry," said Jacob, looking sheepish. "I usually have better control."

"Control? Is that why I can't always hear your thoughts?" he asked curiously.

Jacob nodded and quickly explained, "When I first became a wolf, it bothered me that I no longer had any privacy. We have a collective mind when we are wolves. Everything I said and did would be known by the other pack mates as soon as I phased. It didn't seem to bother the rest of them, but I hated it. When Sam learned that I was trying to avoid phasing, he worked with me to help hide my thoughts from the others. I got so good at it, that I'm able to do it most of the time. I must have slipped that time. Sorry… that must have been hard to see. "

"It's okay. I asked you did to this," said Edward, even though he couldn't have been more disturbed. His chest clenched painfully and his lips were drawn down into a tight grimace. He had never expected Bella to take his departure so poorly. He had truly believed that she would move on, but he could see now the immense pain he had put her through. "So, she was depressed?"

"You don't know the half of it… took me nearly a year to put her back together," he replied, sounding almost hateful.

"I didn't realize," Edward said quietly.

"I know you didn't. Otherwise you wouldn't have put her through it. Unless you're some cold-hearted monster," Jacob said smugly.

Edward took offense to that, whether Jacob meant it literally or not. He never meant for any of that to happen. Sure he thought that Bella would be upset, but never had he imagined such depression. "I never wanted to cause her pain… I thought I was saving her by leaving."

"Whatever," Jacob muttered, looking quite uncomfortable with the conversation.

"You know, this might be easier if I just knew what you were thinking all the time."

Jacob shook his head furiously. "I'm glad you can't."

"Why?"

"I just do. Some things are better left private."

"So Bella didn't handle my leaving well?" Edward prompted in hopes of the getting the shifter back on track.

"Not at all. And when she finally did come out of her shell… she did like a complete 180," said Jacob.

"What do you mean?

"Well, first she got it in her head that she wanted me to help her rebuild a pair of motorcycles so that I could teach her to ride," he began, staring out at the forest instead of looking at Edward directly.

"Bella?" Edward asked, completely surprised. "Bikes?"

Jacob nodded. "I know. Doesn't sound like her, does it? Then she purposely walked through a dangerous area of Port Angeles just for the thrill… _and then_ there was her cliff diving incident…"

"Cliff diving?"

"Yeah. She would have drowned too if I hadn't seen her jump."

Edward felt completely bewildered. This did not sound like his Bella at all. The girl he knew was much more timid, not willing to take risks; except, of course, falling in love with a vampire. "Why did she do all this?"

"I didn't understand it either myself at the time. She later told me that when she took risks… she felt like she was closer to you. She said she could hear you in her head, urging her not to do these things. I think she believed that if she took big enough risks that you might come back and save her," he explained as he played with the loose threads dangling from his shorts.

"I had no idea…" said Edward, feeling shaken once more.

Jacob looked at him sideways. "No. I guess you wouldn't."

"Then what happened?"

"She moved on… eventually. I was her friend all the while, waiting for the day that my Bella returned. But she was never quite the same… I thought I could make her happy; that she would make me happy… but we-" Jacob paused for a moment, trying to choose what he should say. "Things got complicated for a while... Circumstances led us to finally be more than friends. We dated during her senior year and were generally happy, but there was always a certain level of tension between us. I was always worried that you would eventually come back and steal her away from me… and I think Bella was worried that you wouldn't. We used to fight about it. A lot," he said, still staring out at the dark forest.

Edward was surprised by the admission and the openness. He had many questions, but he remained quiet, allowing the conversation to go where it needed to. He wished the young man would look at him while he was talking so that he could gauge if anything were being left out, but the shifter was keen on avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"When we weren't arguing, we did have quite a bit of fun. We rode our bikes, went to the movies, went to the beach, went to parties… stuff normal couples did. At least that's what we did when I wasn't trying to keep her safe."

"Safe?"

"It doesn't matter now," said Jacob, shaking his head. Edward got an image of the wolves running through the forest, but then no more.

"What's important is what happened next. We went to an after party following Bella's Winter Formal Dance and we both got _insanely_ drunk. I don't think either one of us knew what we were doing. That was the first time we made love…"

Edward turned away, not really wanting to hear this. Bella had been his one true love and he had never had the opportunity to consummate their relationship- to do so would have been dangerous. He had chosen instead to save her from a life of uncertainty by leaving. Edward's decision allowed Bella to pursue other relationships, but it didn't make it any easier to find out about. His fists clenched tightly in his lap and he willed himself to listen.

"It was so cliché, you know? The first time we had sex, Bella got pregnant," Jacob said candidly, even laughing at his own mistake. "Bella was able to hide the pregnancy through most of the rest of the school year, but eventually everyone figured it out. She was absolutely mortified and her parents were furious with her, but we decided that we wanted to keep the baby. Bella graduated and decided not to go to college. What was the point when she was going to give birth in October?"

Edward felt a pang of guilt again. His decision to leave had led to Bella giving up on her dreams. She may not have known yet what she wanted to do with her life, but she lost the opportunity to explore what might have been.

"Who named her?" he asked, suddenly curious.

"Bella did, after my mother. Sarah Marie. Her middle name is the same as Bella's," Jacob explained, though Edward already knew that.

"Was it an easy pregnancy?"

Jacob nodded. "Thankfully, yes. There were no complications at birth either. But Bella had a rough time once we got home from the hospital."

"Why?"

"It was a lot of things, really… Bella tried breastfeeding, but she had a hard time with it. The baby was fussy and difficult, and Bella had a trouble adjusting to being a new mom. It was very overwhelming at first... I moved in with them and transferred to Forks High School to finish out my senior year. I did everything I could to help out, even getting a part time job, but it never seemed to be enough. Bella wasn't the same person. She was tired most of the time, and she was irritable and sullen. She hadn't known what she wanted to do with her life, but _never_ did she want to become a mom so young. I don't think she had ever really even contemplated having kids before."

"She resented not going to college, didn't she?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you get married?" he asked, remembering that Bella's last name was still Swan on her gravestone.

"I proposed to her, I swear I did…. but Bella had adamantly denied getting married. She said she never wanted to get married… tried to explain that she didn't believe in it because of her parents, but I always believed that she was still waiting for you. Things were difficult between us. We fought all the time," he said, this throat sounding thick with emotion. He swallowed audibly and ran hand down his tired face.

"It's okay. Go on," Edward urged.

"The night it happened, we had had another fight… I'm not even sure how it got started, but it eventually turned into our usual discussion… my resentment of you."

"I'm sorry things were so difficult in my absence," Edward said earnestly. It must have been hard trying to live up to what Bella thought she wanted.

"Whatever… I don't think it was ever _really_ about you. Bella and I were never a good match, no matter how hard we tried to make things work. I loved her, I really did… but as much as I wanted things to work, they never did. The situation always felt… forced. Anyway, after our fight, she left the house and took off for the cliffs."

"The cliffs?"

"Yeah, she lived with me on the reservation during part of the pregnancy and she would go there nearly every day. It's where she went to think about-"

Jacob didn't even need to finish the sentence. Edward understood what was implied, and he felt guilty about driving a wedge between the couple when he wasn't even there.

Jacob took a shuddering breath and continued. "I was angry and couldn't leave well enough alone. I left the baby with Charlie and followed her there and… she got angry with me because she had wanted to be alone. We started yelling again and then… she got too close to the edge..."

Jacob stood up and began to pace back and forth in front of the log, his hands running through his hair awkwardly. "I stepped forward to grab her because I could see what was about to happen, but she didn't know…she- she yanked herself backwards… and fell… she just _fell_."

Edward could see the tears streaming down Jacob's face now as he continued to pace anxiously. In his emotional state, Jacob had let his guard down and Edward was now flooded with his memories of that moment. He could see Bella's tearstained face morph into a look of shock as she lost her footing on the side of the cliff. He could even hear her bloodcurdling scream as she realized what had happened and plummeted over the edge. Edward didn't want to see anymore, didn't want to hear anymore. He stood up to stop him, but Jacob just walked away.

"Jacob…"

"After _everything_ that happened, she died because of a stupid accident! One that never had to happen!" he shouted, near hysterical.

"Jacob…"

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Jacob asked, whirling around now and stalking back towards him.

At the crazed sight of Jacob's eyes, Edward took a step backward. "No."

"Well, now you know the truth!"

"I appreciate-"

Jacob cut him off once more, looking more and more distraught as he continued his frantic pacing. "I tried- I swear I tried to save her… but she was already gone. It happened so fast… I went down to get her, but her body was so broken. She had fallen on the rocks and…"

Edward got an image from Jacob's perspective peering down over the side of cliff at Bella's mangled form below. He felt sick with revulsion and his body began to shake at the onslaught of images. He reached out and gripped the young man's arm, hoping to stop his tirade. "Stop, you don't have to do this…"

Jacob shook his head and tried to pull away from Edward's grip, though not with much energy. "But I do… you wanted to know, so now you do. It's my fault she's gone. Don't you see… it's _my_ fault…"

Edward could see now how Jacob had carried her broken body back up the cliffs and to his father's house, sobbing in his crazed grief. He had set her down on the front porch, screaming for his father to call someone… anyone… even though she was already gone.

"It was an accident," he whispered, hoping to end this assault of memories. He wished for the first time that he didn't have his ability to read minds. He had never wanted to see Bella that way. He wanted to remember the way he had seen her on their last day together. Before she had broken.

"But if we had never gotten into that stupid fight…" Jacob insisted.

Edward wanted pull Jacob into an embrace, but he didn't think the shifter would let him. "It's not your fault."

"But it is," Jacob said miserably, feebly wiping at his tears with his other hand. "And I'm sure you hate me for it!"

"I don't-" Edward began, somewhat surprised by how worried Jacob looked over such a notion.

"Why? I hate me!" He screamed, looking as though he weren't even comfortable in his own skin.

"It was an accident. It's not your fault," Edward insisted. "If it's anyone's, it's mine for leaving…"

"But she-" Jacob tried once more, but then choked on a sob.

Unable to bear the other man's pain anymore, Edward roughly pulled Jacob into his arms, noticing immediately the striking difference in body temperatures. Both men were trembling, though not from the cold. "It's not your fault," he said.

Jacob lowered his head to Edward's shoulder and continued to sob. Edward wished again that he could release his own anguish through tears and held onto Jacob tightly, relishing the feel of his warm body against his own.

"It's not your fault," he whispered once more.

"I'm so sorry," Jacob mumbled, through his tears.

Jacob allowed Edward to hold him for a few moments longer until he was finally able to pull himself together. He pushed away from the vampire roughly and walked a few paces away, furiously rubbing at his face as if to erase any evidence that he had ever been upset.

"So now you know…" he muttered.

"I do…"

"And now you can finally leave me _alone_!"

"Jacob, wait-" Edward began, sure that he was about to flee.

Without another look back, Jacob transformed back into his wolf form, not even taking the time to take off his shorts. He ran back to the other side of the creek, safe on his tribal land and took off into the night. Only the shredded remains of his clothing were left as a reminder of his presence.

In the distance, Edward saw Seth silently moving through the trees. He must have been watching them all this time. The sandy wolf gave one last glance toward Edward and then took off after Jacob.

Edward sat back down onto the log, going over everything that had just happened. The anguish he felt made his chest feel tight and he seriously contemplated ripping a few trees out of the ground if only to quell some of the pain through a burst of energy.

He sat there for a long while, trying to push the images of Bella's death out of his head. He tried focusing on something else. He had learned many things tonight. He learned about the time after his departure, about Bella and Jacob's little girl, and about… Bella's death. Edward had learned so much… but he still wanted to know more.

But the one truth that he couldn't seem to escape was that he learned how right it had felt to hold Jacob in his arms.

And that fact was more disturbing than any other, to say the least.

* * *

A/N: Part of this chapter was inspired by a scene from the movie "Good Will Hunting." I'm sure you already recognized the scene I mean.


	12. In Memoriam

**Chapter 12- In Memoriam**

The next morning Edward made his way toward Forks Memorial Cemetery once more. He was still reeling from yesterday's conversation with Jacob, and the images of Bella's death were as fresh in his mind as they had been last night. Even her anguished scream seemed to resonate in his head. She had died so needlessly, so absurdly, that it still hardly seemed real to him.

He had been too consumed with shock and grief last time he was here to say goodbye. This time he planned on properly saying his respects. Edward stood before Bella's grave wearing a suit, hardly believing that he was here doing this. He had brought with him a lovely bouquet of tulips and lilies, which he had placed in a vase at the base of the gravestone.

Edward sat down on the dewy grass and stayed there for hours, talking to Bella as he had seen Jacob do. If there really was a heaven, he knew she would be in it. Maybe she could hear what he had to say.

He apologized for leaving her, explaining for the first time his true intentions. He apologized for all of the heartache she went through, both during her depression and throughout her relationship with Jacob.

Edward explained where he had gone during the years since his departure, and about how he had come back to Forks because Alice couldn't See her future. He talked about how he had found out that she had died. He apologized for not knowing sooner. He also discussed his months of mourning and then how he pursued Jacob for answers. He relived the event of her death, grateful that she at least died instantly- though his heart still clenched at the terror she must have felt in those last few seconds, knowing what was coming. He talked about Jacob's pain and that he didn't blame him for Bella's unfortunate death. It truly had been an accident.

He talked about Jacob quite a lot, it seemed. He couldn't get over that the young man had fathered a child with Bella, or how much sorrow and guilt he seemed to experience following Bella's death- guilt that he was still carrying. Edward found Jacob completely intriguing, though he didn't completely understand why.

When it seemed he had exhausted everything he had to talk about, he sat there for a good while longer in silence, unable to make himself leave. Edward traced the engraved words on the stone, her name, her birth date… and even though his fingers shook he traced the date of her death. Several hours went by and the shadows moved with the position of the sun. Knowing that he needed to leave eventually he slowly stood up, brushing the wet grass from his pant legs. He didn't want to say goodbye, not really, but it seemed like it was for the only thing left to do. It had been nearly three months since he returned to Forks, and it was time to let go.

"Goodbye Bella. I loved you, truly I did, and I'm sorry…" He ended the memorial with the Lord's Prayer, still remembering all of the religious teachings he had been taught as a child. It seemed fitting somehow.

Edward then made his way back to his Volvo, feeling very lost and alone. He had finally learned the answers he was looking for, but he didn't want to leave Forks for some reason, at least not yet. Part of him wanted to call his family and ask them to return to their northwestern home, but he didn't know if he was ready to face them.

The guilt was still eating away at him and he knew their sympathetic faces would only make him feel worse, no matter how much he wanted to see them. He especially ached to see Carlisle- who always seemed to make things better- but for some reason he couldn't make himself pick up the phone to call him. He hadn't heard his father's voice in nearly a week now and he wondered if by continually pushing his family away if he hadn't alienated himself completely.

He drove away from the cemetery with a heavy heart, knowing that he probably wouldn't come back. With nothing else left to do he headed towards home. He pulled his Volvo into the garage when he arrived there and then sat behind the steering wheel for a long while, not really wanting to go into an empty house.

Edward pulled out his cell phone, and scrolled through the list of contacts until he found Carlisle's name. He stared down at the name for a long while, unsure if wanted to call him or not. Knowing that it was the only way he'd feel remotely better, Edward hit the sent button. Carlisle picked up almost immediately.

"Edward, are you alright?" he asked quickly.

"Yes, I think so," Edward replied, his voice tight with emotion.

"I've been worried about you… ever since Alice told me…" Carlisle was alluding to his previous thoughts of suicide.

"You don't need to worry about that, not anymore."

"Did you get the answers you wanted?" Carlisle asked softly.

"Yes, more than I ever would have imagined."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not just yet." Edward didn't know if he'd ever be able to talk about it. He closed his eyes, trying to block the horrific images of Bella's death that kept replaying in his head- wishing that he could forget.

"Will you be joining us in Maine then?"

Edward sighed, knowing that his family was anxious to see him. "I think I'll be staying here for awhile."

"We miss you, son."

"I miss you too."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No, but thank you. I'll call again soon…."

"Oh…" Carlisle said softly, sounding disappointed that Edward was trying to say goodbye. "Well, take care of yourself then."

"I will," Edward replied, before ending the call.

The call to his father hadn't exactly made himself feel better, but it had been nice to hear Carlisle's voice. It felt like ages since he had seen the man. Edward sighed deeply, finally exited the car and entered the house. There he spent the day mostly staring out the window at the forest feeling quite melancholy. He often found his thoughts straying back to Jacob for some reason.

When night finally came, he changed into some plainer clothes walked out the front door and headed toward La Push. He sprinted most of the way there slowing to a walk as he neared the border. He didn't really know what he was doing or what he expected, but he sat upon a large rock and waited just the same.

Like before, he didn't have to wait long. Two wolves emerged from the forest a short while later. He recognized one of them as Jacob. The other was about the same size as him but had dark chocolate brown fur that was lighter at the shoulders and hind quarters. He had not met this wolf yet as far as he knew and wasn't surprised when the wolf began to growl menacingly. As soon as it had begun, the growling stopped.

"_Hey, it's the leech!" _said the other wolf. _"Isn't this the third night in a row that he's come here?"_

"_What are you doing here again?"_ Jacob asked, ignoring his pack mate.

"I really don't know," Edward admitted, still sitting upon his rock.

"_You got the answers you wanted, so why are you here?"_

"I just felt like seeing you again. To make sure you're alright, I guess..." It had been agonizing yesterday to witness Jacob is such pain. Edward was truly worried about him.

"_I'm fine_," Jacob replied tightly, pawing the ground_. "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"_

"I can't," Edward muttered, suddenly feeling quite unsure of himself.

"_Aw Jake, he was worried. Is he like your boyfriend_?" asked the other wolf in a singsong voice, which was very strange coming from a wolf. Edward felt himself blanch at the statement. If he were still human, his face would have been bright red.

"_Shut up Quil,"_ said Jacob. "_Chase a squirrel up a tree or something."_

"_Why? Do you two need some alone time?"_

"_Just go, you idiot!"_

Quil pranced away, singing a silly song "about kissing in a tree" in his head. Jacob moved behind a tree once more and transformed back into a human. When he returned, he was wearing the same cut off shorts as before. He quickly jumped across the creek and then stood there looking quite uncomfortable.

"What do you want?" Jacob asked, looking in the direction Quil had gone to make sure he couldn't see him. He didn't want the other wolf hearing whatever would come of this conversation.

"Nothing, really. I was just bored and had nothing to do, so I thought I'd come say hello," Edward admitted.

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Yeah well, it's not like I can visit or something. I do have a job to do." Although he had attempted to sound irritated, Edward couldn't help but notice that there was no real ill feelings behind his words. In fact the shifter seemed almost pleased that Edward had come to see him again, which was rather out of place with the way Jacob had treated him in the past.

"So then do it. I'll just follow along," he insisted, as he stood up from his boulder. "I can help."

Jacob gave him a curious look. "Why would you do that?"

Edward shrugged, and said, "I told you. I have nothing else to do."

"So you just decided to come here?"

"Yes, I… I don't have anyone else to talk to here," said Edward, feeling rather pathetic for admitting the truth.

Jacob shrugged and seemed to be sympathetic. "Whatever. I need to phase back. My senses work better in my wolf form."

Edward nodded and waited while Jacob discreetly hid behind another tree, to preserve his dignity. He noticed that the wolf had tied his shorts to his leg with a cord.

"Do you always have to carry shorts around with you?" he asked curiously.

"_I've learned that it's just easier. I've been in too many embarrassing situations where-"_ Jacob began and then thought better of it. "_Never mind."_

"_Who you talking to?" _Quil asked.

Edward looked around but couldn't see the dark brown wolf anywhere in sight. It amazed him that their powers of telepathy were so strong.

"_Cullen," _Jacob replied.

"_Why is he still hanging around?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Tell him to leave!"_

"_He wants to help or something," _said Jacob, giving Edward a sidelong glance.

Jacob stayed on Edward's side of the border and began to follow along the creek, sniffing the ground and trees, searching for more of Edward's kind. It wasn't lost on him that this creature was designed to kill vampires. But here Edward was following along as the wolf patrolled the border of his tribe's land, hoping to keep everyone safe from those like himself.

For a long while they were both quiet. They walked beside each other at an amicable pace, neither one knowing what to say. Finally unable to take the silence any longer, Edward asked Jacob about his pack.

Jacob seemed almost relieved to answer his questions. He told him about Sam being the alpha, about his own transformation, and about the other members of the pack in the order in which they joined. Edward asked about the pack mind, wanting to know if any amount of distance affected it.

"_We've experimented up to 300 miles, still clear as a bell,"_ Jacob answered

"_You forgot to tell him that I'm the good looking one_," said Quil.

"_You wish_!"

"Is it hard having a female in the pack?" Edward asked curiously.

Jacob laughed awkwardly in his head.

"_What are you laughing about_?" Quil asked.

Jacob explained, _"He wants to know if it's hard having a female in the pack."_

"_Hell yeah! Leah is a bitch_!" said Quil.

"_Be nice." _

"_Well she is_!" he exclaimed. "_She's always quick to embarrass one of us, but Sam never lets us return the favor."_

"Embarrass?" Edward asked curiously.

"_Let's just say that even sexual fantasies aren't private,"_ Jacob replied. _"She's rather crude about it all, but Sam won't let us tease her."_

"Because she's a girl?" Edward asked.

"_Because she used to be Sam's girlfriend."_

Edward raised an eyebrow curiously.

"_Long story…"_

"Ah."

"_Such a double standard,"_ Quil grumbled, having no qualms about sharing his opinion.

They continued to walk for a short distance, when they both came across a powerful scent. Jacob began sniffing around frantically trying to find the trail.

"_Quil, I need you!" _he called.

Edward searched the area as well and watched as Jacob leapt over the creek then back again. "_I don't think it crossed the border,"_ the shifter declared.

Suddenly the large brown wolf he had encountered before bounded through the forest in their direction. "_What is it?"_

"_Someone has been here_," Jacob replied, following the scent trail now.

Edward and Quil quickly followed, both giving the other a lot of room. "_Sure it's not him?"_ the wolf asked, gesturing towards Edward with his large head and letting out a disgruntled huff.

"_I'm positive."_

"Jacob's right. A vampire has been here," Edward confirmed.

"_Do you know them?" _Quil asked Edward, sniffing the ground earnestly_._

Edward shook his head. "It's no one I recognize."

Jacob suddenly turned back to Quil. _"You need to stay on the rez. I'm going to follow the trail."_

"_But-"_

"_Quil. Just do it! We can't leave the border unprotected, but we also need to figure out where this bloodsucker went."_

"_Fine," _Quil muttered, sounding a bit sore that Jacob got to hunt for the vampire, while he was still stuck patrolling the border. He turned around and trotted back towards their territory, giving Edward a leveling glare as he passed him.

"He seems a bit…sore," Edward said.

"_Quil loves being a wolf and everything that comes with it. He loves a good hunt." _

"_Damn right I do_!"

Jacob snorted before putting his nose back down to the ground to follow the trail.

Jacob and Edward searched the forest for any signs of the rogue vampire, but only found its scent, which was beginning to diminish now the farther they got away from the reservation. Edward suddenly remembered the blur of movement he had seen from his mountaintop seclusion and briefly wondered if what he saw was this vampire. Without any real proof, he chose to stay quiet about it. There was a chance that whoever it was had left for the safety of the mountains. Edward would check on it later.

Jacob stopped abruptly and Edward knew he had lost the scent. They were miles away from reservation now. Without having to speak, they both backtracked to where the scent was stronger and broke up going in opposite directions. Edward went as far as he dared without letting Jacob out of his sight and then headed back toward the shifter again. For some reason, he felt protective of Jacob and didn't want him to come to harm if they happened upon this rogue vampire's path.

"It's no use. Whoever it was is long gone by now," said Edward.

"_How did we lose its scent_?" Jacob asked in frustration.

"I'm not sure," he replied. "The vampire might have taken to trees to avoid detection. The scent would be harder to follow."

Jacob's head tipped up toward the trees, his nose working, trying to catch the scent. After a moment he sighed and gave up. _"I suppose I should head back_," Jacob replied. He turned in the direction of his home and seemed surprised to find Edward still ambling along beside him. _"You're still following me?"_

"We're about 10 miles north of Forks. I live south of here. I might as well walk with you… if you don't mind."

"Fine," Jacob said, almost irritably. He then ducked behind a bush, and as Edward predicted, he reappeared in his human form wearing a pair of Khaki shorts.

"Why did you phase back?" Edward asked curiously.

"I don't like you reading my mind any more than necessary," he replied grimly. He also didn't want anyone else who was phased listening in.

Edward nodded, already expecting that. He couldn't really blame the other man. He certainly would find it disconcerting if someone could read his own mind, especially with all the conflicting feelings he was suddenly having. Jacob strode forward, keeping a brisk pace and Edward quickly followed in stride.

Reaching for something to talk about as they walked back, he asked, "So how does the pack decide who is on patrol each evening?"

Jacob raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why are you so curious about all this? Planning an attack?"

"Hardly," said Edward, laughing at the absurdity. "Just making conversation."

"Sam sets the schedule."

"Because he's the alpha?"

Jacob nodded. "There is usually two of us patrolling at a time, sometimes three… He tries to make it fair for everyone and that we are always working with someone different… and we don't patrol the whole night, at least not anymore… we patrol half the night and then some other pack members take the other shift. We used to patrol the entire evening," he explained, with an exaggerated sigh at the memory of those long nights.

"What changed?"

"We all grew up and got jobs," Jacob said with a smirk. "Work productivity tends to decrease when you don't enough sleep."

"Why are there so many wolves?" Edward asked. "I only ever remember there being one…" his voice trailed off, wondering if he was being too bold with all of his questions. He was genuinely curious, but he knew that he had pried into Jacob's life quite a bit and he wasn't sure he deserved to.

"Because you killed James," Jacob said bluntly.

Edward came to a full stop, looking at the other man incredulously. "What do you mean?" Bella must have had to have told him about James, there was no way for Jacob to know otherwise.

Jacob turned to look back at Edward briefly, before plowing ahead, his pace even faster than before. Edward caught up quickly and waited for an explanation. "You heard me… because you killed James, our tribe needed more protection."

"I don't understand," Edward said dumbly. "I killed James because he was trying to kill Bella. He died in Arizona, no where near to La Push."

"I know that," said Jacob, "and I don't mean to sound like he didn't deserve to be ripped from limb to limb. But your action had consequences."

"Explain," Edward said firmly.

"James's coven wasn't pleased by your actions. First there was Laurent…" Jacob paused, allowing Edward a moment to remember the other members of James's coven. "He cornered Bella in a field and would have sucked her blood dry if we hadn't intervened… and then there was Victoria. Now she was a lovely piece of work- hell bent on revenge."

"She wanted revenge because I killed her mate," Edward said aloud, though mostly to himself.

Jacob nodded, still walking determinedly. "She didn't just want revenge though; she wanted rights to hunt on our land- free of any interference from wolves. Victoria spent time creating an army in Seattle. When our pack numbers suddenly began to increase, we realized that there was probably a connection to the numbers of recent deaths and disappearances. We knew that there were vampires in the area, but we didn't understand at the time what they wanted…. But then I smelt an intruder in Bella's bedroom. I brought Bella to the reservation for protection and the pack began to train for the inevitable. We didn't have to wait long. Victoria led an army of ten newborn vampires onto our land."

"How did it end?"

"We won," Jacob said proudly. "Afterwards there were a few more bloodsuckers that strayed too close to the reservation that we had to take care of. But since then it's been kind of quiet… for a while…"

"So that's what you meant when you said you had to keep her safe," said Edward.

"Huh?"

"You said that you and Bella did stuff normal couples did when you weren't trying to keep her safe. You were alluding to the attacks, weren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Was Victoria's attack before or after Sarah was born?" Edward asked curiously.

"Bella was pregnant at the time," Jacob said quietly.

"My God… it must have been awful just waiting for the attack."

"It was," Jacob admitted.

"I just don't understand it," Edward began sadly. "Bella was nearly killed by vampires numerous times and yet she died because of an accident."

"I know," he replied, sounding just as morose.

"It doesn't make sense. I always hear people talking about that everything happens for a reason," Edward continued, "but I refused to accept that there is a reason in this."

Jacob gave him another sidelong glance, but said no more on the subject. He looked tired and carried himself almost as if he were in pain.

Edward knew he had probably pushed this conversation too far as it was and decided that now might be as good of a time as any to head back to the house, especially since this was point in the forest where their paths would naturally have to diverge anyway. Edward really didn't want to leave for some reason, but he also didn't want to cause Jacob anymore discomfort. He stopped short, unsure of what to say. Instead he waited for Jacob to notice was no longer by his side.

"I need to report the rogue to Sam, if Quil hasn't already," said Jacob, looking anxious to leave.

Edward nodded. "I assumed as much… so I guess we should part ways."

Jacob rolled his eyes and Edward felt almost self-conscious of his own vernacular. They were both from such different worlds. Could they ever really be acquaintances?

"Well, see ya," said Jacob, stalking through the forest and away from Edward hurriedly.

"See ya," Edward said softly, copying Jacob's slang.

Sticking his hands in the pockets of his jeans, Edward turned towards home feeling very much alone once more.

* * *

A/N: Victoria's attack didn't go exactly as it did in Eclipse for obvious reasons… the Cullens weren't present for it. As such, I have taken a few liberties.


	13. Absolute Fatigue

A/N: This chapter became so long that I had to break it up into chapters 14, 15, 16 and part of 17! It's going to be a long day, to say the least, but a wonderful one**. **Updates will now be daily!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13- Absolute Fatigue

Edward's fingers glided effortlessly over the ivory keys picking out a tune that was somewhat new to him. He had played a similar piece of music before, but he found that as he played the chords over and over again, they had evolved and changed into something new.

The tone was rich and deep and pulsed with such a powerful quality that Edward felt surprised at the direction his music was taking him. This was nothing like the softer melodies that he usually preferred. Composing was such an exciting process and Edward knew that whatever he was working on would take time to discover completely.

Thunder rolled in the distance and Edward paused for a moment. Music had always brought him solace. He was truly lonely without his family, but he wasn't sure he was ready to see them just yet either. With everything that had happened he knew there would be questions- questions whose answers would be difficult to explain. And there were still a few answers that he needed to discover… for himself.

The storm was growing more violent and thunder rolled once more as Edward began picking out the tune again.

This was the first evening in the last week that he had spent a night at home. He had been patrolling with the wolves every night, looking for the rogue vampire. Edward felt inexplicably drawn to Jacob for reasons he couldn't explain, and he wasn't sure how he'd see the shifter otherwise with Jacob's busy schedule. Hunting for the rogue had just been a convenient excuse. Edward was also somewhat concerned for Jacob's safety and felt almost protective of him.

At first there was a lot of protest from the other pack members, but once Edward explained that he might be able to provide them with more information on how to take care of the vampire they reluctantly agreed. Sometimes he'd see Jacob on the first shift, other times Jacob was scheduled for the second half of the night. On two occasions Jacob didn't show up at all, having the entire night off.

Edward had gone to the Quileute border every evening without fail, regardless if Jacob was scheduled for a shift- careful never to ask when he might be there. It was important to him that he helped to keep the reservation safe for some reason and made sure that the wolves understood that this was about finding the vampire. In truth, he was anxious to see the man he had begun to find so fascinating.

His presence caused a lot of tension and was rather awkward at first. Most evenings began with the wolves trying to run him off, but Edward was persistent, always calmly explaining that he just wanted to help. They certainly didn't keep it a secret that they suspected there was something more going on between him and Jacob- but they eventually saw that their relationship was platonic at best and seemed to accept that.

Edward kept his distance from Sam, Paul, and Leah, who openly hated the fact that they couldn't seem to be rid of him. Jared and Quil were a little more tolerant, but the endless comments poking fun at Edward and Jacob got a little irritating at times- thought it was mostly in good fun. The wolves usually split up on patrol anyway, so they weren't too hard to avoid.

Edward found that other than Jacob, he got along best with Seth, the youngest and most open-minded of the group. He had a pleasant nature and a wonderful sense of humor. His boyishness was refreshing, and he and Edward soon became fast friends. Embry was the quietest of them and didn't appear to want a confrontation of any kind, though it was clear that he was worried about Jacob. Edward's presence each night alarmed him and he worried what it was doing to Jacob.

All the wolves worried about Jacob in general. Each one made it a point to ask how he was doing, much to Jacob's dismay. They sensed that something was wrong with him, and it bothered them that he was so good at hiding his thoughts. He already knew from talking to Sam before that Jacob wasn't eating or sleeping well, and that he generally seemed depressed.

Edward tried to get a sense of what might be going on with the reddish brown wolf, following him wherever he went, but Edward was just at loss as the rest of them. He couldn't help but wonder if the wolves were right to suspect that Edward was the cause of Jacob's despondency. As the week went by, Edward found that Jacob tolerated his presence more and more, and seemed almost relieved to see Edward waiting for him on the same rock each night- though a lot of that was just speculation considering he usually couldn't hear the man's thoughts.

They spent most of each evening in amicable silence. They sometimes engaged in conversation, but it was rare. Edward shared his knowledge of vampires, and Jacob would give him a history lesson on his people, but otherwise they kept to subjects that weren't very consequential… like discussing the weather. It was an uneasy truce, but at least Jacob had come to accept him.

Although Edward truly enjoyed spending time with Jacob, even if it were a bit strained, he also loved watching the wolves interacting with one another. They were such majestic creatures, it was hard not find them appealing. They were rough and playful and loving and determined and passionate and fiercely protective. They really were one big family- which made him miss his own that much more.

It was warmer now and the first true spring rain had begun earlier that week. Tonight was supposed to hold some rather severe weather, and the forecasts held true to their word. Forks had been pounded with one storm after another all evening long. As much as he looked forward to seeing Jacob, Edward didn't particularly feel like standing in the pouring rain all night. He figured any other vampire wasn't likely going to either, considering their prey would be headed indoors as well. In fact, they hadn't found any sign of the rogue vampire since they first caught its scent. It probably had already moved on to another territory. He briefly wondered how the wolves liked to be out in the rain all night.

Besides, Edward didn't want to be a nuisance. It wasn't like the wolves particularly enjoyed his company. He was barely tolerated by them, and he was wondering if he wasn't abusing the situation for his own benefit.

Edward had finally gotten the answers he was looking for and then some. What point was there in continuing this "friendship?" What did he and Jacob have in common beside they had loved the same woman? As much as he enjoyed spending time with the shifter, it didn't seem natural. They were from completely different worlds in so many ways. So why did he feel so drawn to Jacob? Maybe it was time to leave Forks. Edward had begun to think about going to Maine, where the rest of his family is now residing- even though in his heart he knew he wasn't really considering it.

He'd been playing nearly all night long and it was almost 4 o'clock in the morning now. He struck another new chord just as lighting flashed in the night sky. Something caught his eye and he turned his head to look at the dark forest outside the large glass wall. It was pouring outside and at first he didn't see anything peculiar. Thunder rumbled loudly, rolling across the region. He was about to turn back to his beloved piano, when lighting struck again- this time lighting the scenery with several flashes almost like a strobe.

Edward jumped from his seat just in time to see a figure disappearing back into the forest. Thunder rolled once more, this time more intensely than before. Edward was certain he knew who was outside his home and he quickly opened the side door and leapt from the balcony onto the muddy ground below.

"Jacob?"

When he received no answer he took off into the woods in the direction he thought the intruder had gone. The rain made it impossible for him to scent whoever it was that had been outside, though he had an idea. With a burst of acceleration, he caught up to the intruder quickly, stopping in front of him so that the man almost ran into him. Jacob's eyes widened in surprise and he took a few steps backward, at a loss of words.

Edward swiped the rain out of his eyes and jokingly said, "I'm not allowed onto your land, but you seem to have no qualms about coming onto mine."

"Sorry, I…I…" Jacob tried to explain.

"Why are you here?"

"You didn't come tonight," he said simply. Edward almost thought he heard sadness in Jacob's voice.

Edward shrugged and raised his hands to catch the rain. "It's raining."

"I know. I just thought…I don't know what I thought," Jacob said. The rainwater coalesced in his shaggy hair and then cascaded down on to his face, forming little rivers that coursed downward and curled under his chin. The little rivers of water then coursed downward across his naked chest and shoulders. He looked rather pathetic. Like a lost, wet puppy.

"Well, why were you staring up at the house? Why didn't you just knock on the door or something?" Edward asked feeling completely bewildered. He had always been the one to seek Jacob out. It had never been the other way around- which was both exciting and unnerving.

"I heard you playing. I didn't want to bother you," said Jacob, looking quite sheepish.

"You look tired," Edward commented, noticing that Jacob's eyes bloodshot with exhaustion and the way his shoulders slumped. He had noticed this horrid fatigue on his patrols with the wolf, usually when Jacob tripped, but hadn't felt it was his place to say anything about it.

Jacob nodded. "I haven't slept in while."

"In how long?"

"Not sure. Maybe a few days."

"Insomnia?"

"I guess. I try to sleep, but I just can't seem to settle my thoughts. I have a lot on my mind."

"Aren't you supposed to be patrolling?" Edward asked.

"I just finished," Jacob said with a loud yawn, rubbing his eyes. _"Wish something interesting would happen for a change. It'd be fun to take down a vampire once in a while."_

"You actually enjoy hunting vampires?" Edward asked feeling a little alarmed.

"Well, not really, but at least it would be something to do," Jacob began, before he realized what had just occurred. "Hey! Get out of my head!"

Edward smirked. "Sorry, can't help it. You're easier to read when you are tired... or upset."

Jacob peered at him warily and said, "I'll have to remember that."

"Why don't you come in and sleep on the couch?"

Jacob looked at him strangely, like Edward had grown a second head.

"Listen… you need some sleep. You look as though you might fall over," Edward explained.

Jacob shook his head. "I can't. I need to get home. Sarah will be up in a couple of hours, she could be up now… with this storm, and I need to get to work."

"So sleep a couple of hours and I will wake you."

Jacob shook his head once more, though it looked more as though he were trying to keep himself awake than he was declining. "The rez is 15 miles from here… I need to leave now."

"So why did you come all this way?" Edward asked. He knew it wouldn't take Jacob that long to get back to the reservation.

"_To make sure you were okay."_

That was certainly interesting. "You were worried about me?"

"I didn't say that!" Jacob protested as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"You didn't have to. Why were you worried?"

"Ugh! You know it really sucks that you can read minds. How does your family put up with it?"

Edward shrugged. "They're used it by now, but I'm sure it can feel like an invasion of privacy sometimes."

"You're telling me…" Jacob muttered, peeling his wet shorts away from his body. He looked rather uncomfortable with his clothes sticking to him like that.

"So why exactly did you come here this morning?" Edward asked.

"I didn't mean to…" Jacob mumbled. "I just sort of ended up here."

Edward didn't believe him. He narrowed his eyes and said, "How about the truth this time?"

"It is the truth! Well sort of…" he began again. Jacob looked rather flustered and Edward found it all rather endearing. "It's just that you didn't show up tonight and I kind of thought that you might. And when you didn't… well I just sort of assumed the worst… that rogue vampire is in the area and you seemed so intent on catching it. I thought you might have run into them and I know you're probably the hero type that would try to take the thing down on your own or something… and I got to thinking that maybe something did happen… and I sort of began searching past the borders until… I found myself here."

Edward couldn't help but smile at that long winded explanation. "I didn't know you cared," he said, almost mockingly.

Jacob seemed offended by that. "I don't!"

"I think you do. I don't think it's in your nature to hate. Even a vampire."

"Whatever…" Jacob replied, rolling his eyes and looking as though he were beginning to sway on his feet. _"I thought you might have been hurt."_

"I thought you hated me."

"I did."

"And now?"

"I don't," Jacob mumbled.

"C'mon inside. Sleep for a bit and then I will drive you home," the vampire said, reaching for Jacob's arm. He gripped the muscular flesh firmly, noticing once again just how warm Jacob's body felt to him. Edward sudden realized that this was nothing like Bella's body temperature. "You're burning up!"

Jacob shook his head and gently tried to pull away. "Our bodies run a steady 108.9 degrees," he explained.

Edward was surprised to find this out and briefly wondered if Carlisle knew. Edward's hand must have felt like ice on his searing skin. He held onto the shifter and dragged him through the dark woods. He headed toward the house and led Jacob up the stairs of the porch. Jacob was too tried to protest at first. But just as Edward was about to lead the shifter inside, he pulled back and looked at him skeptically. "Why are you doing this?"

Edward shrugged. "Why not? I don't harbor any ill will toward you."

"But I'm soaking wet!" Jacob protested, finally pulling his arm out of Edward's grasp.

"So? I'll get you a towel and something to sleep in," he replied casually, grabbing Jacob's arm once more and dragging him inside.

* * *

When they entered the house, all Jacob could do was stand there numbly as he dripped onto the marble floors.

"I'll be back in a second," Edward said, but Jacob barely heard him.

The edges of his vision began to blur and he realized that he was dangerously close to falling asleep while standing on his own two feet. Jacob barely noticed when Edward returned with a large towel and draped it around his shoulders.

"Here," he said, as he vigorously towel dried his own soaking wet hair, making it stand up messily. Edward's chest was now bare and all he was wearing was a pair of linen pants, which he must have hastily changed into while he was gone.

"Uh, thanks…" was all Jacob could reply, trying desperately not to stare at Edward.

"I put a pair of Emmett's sweatpants in the bathroom that's around the corner. Feel free to shower if you'd like. There is also a pillow and a blanket on one of the leather couches," Edward said, pointing to the pile he left. "I'd offer you a bed, but we don't own any."

Jacob couldn't believe that the vampire had done all this while he was dazed. He stared at him incredulously.

"The couch is comfortable, I assure you," Edward said, misinterpreting his confused expression. "I'll be just upstairs if you need me."

"Can you set an alarm to wake me at 6:30?" Jacob asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his palm._ "I got get home to Sarah before she wakes up. She'll worry."_

Edward smiled. "I don't need to. I don't sleep."

"Oh yeah. I guess I knew that."

"Sleep well," Edward said, before turning and climbing the stairs. He disappeared around the corner and into one of the rooms.

Jacob watched him walk away in utter amazement. How did he end up in a vampire's house accepting a place to sleep for a few hours? He was too exhausted to contemplate it much further. In a daze he quickly undressed out of his wet cut off shorts in the bathroom. He decided against a shower, though he probably needed it. He finished toweling off and slipped on the sweatpants. They smelled a little bit like a "leech" but he tried not to dwell on that fact. Thankfully, it had been many years since the family lived here, so the house in general didn't smell too bad. Mostly it smelled like Edward.

Turning off the bathroom light, Jacob staggered toward makeshift bed. He grabbed a pillow, not even bothering with any of the blankets and stretched out on the couch. As strange as it was, Jacob was sound asleep in a minute.


	14. Resonating Light

**Chapter 14- Resonating Light**

When Jacob awoke later that morning, he noticed that the sun was streaming through windows brightly. He blinked rapidly against the light and raised a hand to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He yawned and stretched, man he felt good. It was then he noticed that a blanket had been draped across his body. Had Edward tucked him in or something?

It seemed almost too bright in here. Jacob sat up and looked around for a clock of some kind. He ended up looking at the Blu-ray player on the entertainment center and saw that it was just after 11:00 AM.

"What the fuck!" Jacob yelled, knowing that no matter where Edward was in the large house, he would hear him. "That was some wake up call. You never even woke me up!"

Edward appeared from a doorway that led to the kitchen. "Good morning to you too," he said calmly.

"Good morning? Good morning! It's practically afternoon. Why the hell did you let me sleep so late?" Jacob yelled, jumping up from the couch and throwing the blanket off him. "Now I'm going to be late for work!"

"Actually, you won't," Edward continued calmly. "Follow me to the kitchen and I will explain."

"What? No! I'm leaving!"

"You don't have to work today," he explained.

"What are you talking about?"

"I called in sick for you."

"Why the hell did you do that?" Jacob yelled, staring at Edward incredulously.

"Because you needed to rest," Edward replied calmly.

Jacob felt like Edward was 'handling' him like he was a toddler having a tantrum. He did not like to be handled. "That was not your call to make!"

"Someone needed to look after you…"

"Well, I don't need _you_ to do it!" Jacob yelled, absolutely furious. "I know you're rich and all, so you wouldn't understand, but the rest of us need to work for a living. I have a daughter to support! I can't just take the day off from work. I need the money! I have a lot of debt to pay off-" Jacob cut himself off as he realized he was beginning to say too much.

"What kind of debt?" Edward asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter," said Jacob, walking toward the front door.

"Listen, don't go. I'm sorry you're upset, but I was just trying to be nice," he said, grabbing Jacob's arm like he had last night.

"Get off me!" Jacob yelled, pulling away from the vampire. "Sarah is going to be upset. Did ever consider what my family would think about me missing!"

"Actually, I did… I called Billy and explained," Edward said, his voice still remaining calm. "He said that he'd tell your daughter that you had to go to work early."

"You called my father… I- I…" Jacob began, not knowing what to say. He was still angry, but it did appear that Edward had been kind enough to think of everything. "And he was just _okay_ with it?"

"Not really," Edward admitted. "But when I explained that you looked dead on your feet and that I was a little worried, Billy agreed that it was for the best that you got some rest. Apparently he has been worried sick about you. He said that you haven't been sleeping… or eating."

Jacob stood there in the main foyer, not knowing what to say or do. He couldn't believe his father actually agreed to allow him to spend the night at the home of a vampire- their sworn enemy. It was too bizarre. He felt like he was trapped in an episode of the Twilight Zone and everyone he'd come across today would have pig noses or something.

"Come into the kitchen and eat something before you leave," Edward said, leaving Jacob alone now in the foyer.

The shifter stood there feeling quite unsure of himself, and it was then he began to notice the house he slept in last night. He stared open mouthed at the amazing interior.

It was truly something to behold and Jacob couldn't remember seeing such luxury before. There was a grand piano off in one corner, flanked by large window that rose from floor to ceiling. Custom made sofas had been placed on either side of a large fireplace in one sitting area. On the other side of the large room were large black leather couches that were group together facing a flat screen TV mounted on the wall, which is where he slept last night. Beautiful rugs warmed up the marble floors and an amazing display of eclectic artwork framed each of the walls.

Jacob's entire house could probably fit in this space alone. He felt like he was in a dream. This can't be real! People don't really live like this, do they?

Jacob didn't know what to do. He should leave, before things got too out of hand, but part of him was curious too. He was pulled to Edward, not just because of these acts of kindness, though that did help. His stomach suddenly growled loudly and seemed to make the decision for him.

Jacob walked numbly toward the kitchen and stepped inside. Again he was amazed by the beautiful décor. The kitchen had warm cherry cabinets, stainless steel appliances, and a black granite countertop. He briefly wondered why the Cullen's had all these things if vampires didn't eat food.

"To keep up appearances, of course," Edward said, reading his mind again.

"Stop doing that!" he said irritably. He wasn't in the mood to have his private thoughts invaded by this insufferable man. Jacob was about to turn around and leave when he noticed the spread on the table. There was a bowl of assorted fruit, a basket of muffins and bagels, and a large cup of coffee, still steaming. A plate, napkin, and silverware had already been placed at one of the chairs at the table.

"Sorry, you must still be tired or something."

When Edward saw the confused look on Jacob's face he explained. "I went out and got you some breakfast, though I didn't know that you'd sleep almost until lunch."

"You didn't have to do that," Jacob muttered, eyeing a chocolate chip muffin.

"I wanted to," Edward explained, "to apologize for pestering you about-"

Edward stopped there and Jacob was thankful he didn't continue his sentence. He didn't want to bring up the conversation about Bella again, or remember the way that Edward had held him that night while he cried.

"Thanks," Jacob replied genuinely, taking a seat at the breakfast table. He reached for the muffin he'd been eying and tore off a bite, relishing the taste of it. These were definitely fresh. Nothing like the store bought junk he was used to. Edward must have gone to the local bakery.

"I wasn't sure what you liked. Is this okay?"

"This is great," Jacob replied, a mouthful of muffin still in his mouth. He then reached for the coffee and took a sip.

"I reheated the coffee in the microwave a little while ago," Edward explained, looking almost worried he had done something wrong.

"That's fine. It tastes great." Jacob quickly finished his muffin and polished off another, sipping his coffee in between. He still felt absolutely famished. He then reached for an apple, biting into the crisp flesh and wondering when the last time he actually ate a decent amount at a meal.

After he had had his fill of fruit, he reached for a bagel and noticed that Edward had also remembered to get cream cheese. He slathered on a thick layer of spread and bit into the wondrous treat, believing he might have possibly and died and gone to food heaven. Breakfast had never tasted so good. He must have moaned in his enjoyment, because Edward laughed suddenly at him and said, "I guess you're enjoying it."

Jacob couldn't help the smile that spread across his face and nodded. "Soooo good," he said with his mouth still full. "Why are you watching me eat?"

Edward shrugged. "It's amusing. I've never known anyone that could make eating seem almost appealing to me."

"Wanna bite?" Jacob asked curiously, handing over the other half of his bagel.

"No, thanks. I can't… literally. I'd have to choke it up later."

"Ew," Jacob replied. Feeling as though he were finally done, he wiped his hands and face on the napkin and set it aside.

"So why haven't you been eating?" Edward asked curiously. "You obviously had no problems eating nearly all of what I brought you."

Jacob suddenly felt self-conscious and didn't feel like explaining his loss of appetite to the other man. "Just had a lot on mind," he said, giving the same explanation he did last night for his insomnia. It was definitely strange that Jacob had no problems sleeping in a vampire's home, when he couldn't get comfortable in his own bed- or that he barely at a few bites at home, but just nearly wolfed down everything Edward had brought him for breakfast. Jacob decided not to dwell on it.

Feeling as though he needed to change the subject, he took a look around at the kitchen once more, noting that there were quite a few personal belongings lying about and not just Edward's. "How come it looks as though your family never left?" Jacob asked.

"We usually leave our houses furnished so that we can come back to them when we need to."

"Houses? As in several?"

Edward nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Jeez you people really are _rich_!"

Edward laughed unable to deny the fact.

"Do you move around a lot?"

Edward nodded again. "You have to when you don't age. We move about every five to ten years."

Jacob could understand that. The pack didn't age as long as they continued to phase. Thankfully they all looked to be in their mid twenties anyway, so it shouldn't be a problem for a while. Jacob had wondered what would happen if he were forty years old and still looked like a young man. That would be a bit odd to have to explain

"So what do you do in your spare time?" Edward asked. Even after patrolling the last few nights together, they had never really talked about anything too personal.

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know. I really don't have any spare time. Why? What do you do?"

"Watch movies. Read. Play the piano-"

"You're pretty good," Jacob admitted, having overheard the vampire playing last night. "What is it you were playing? It sounded as though you were playing the same tune over and over again."

"I was composing," Edward said with a smile.

"Figures."

"What?"

"Nothing fancy boy. What else do you like to do?"

"I like playing baseball."

Jacob nearly choked when he heard that. "Baseball? Really? I wouldn't have pegged you for the sport."

"Why?"

"Don't know… just wouldn't seem like something you would like."

Edward seemed to take offense to that. "I'll have you know that my family and I play all the time… well, that's not true. We usually wait for a thunderstorm… but we play as often as we can."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you wait for a thunderstorm?"

"The thunder masks the sound of the bat hitting the ball."

"That must be some game," Jacob commented, wondering if they used reinforced balls if they were hitting them that hard.

"Hey, want to throw a ball around?" Edward asked.

Jacob was surprised by the question at first, but then he was excited by the proposition. "I haven't thrown a ball around in years. Quil, Embry and I used to do that all the time, until…" he left the rest of the sentence incomplete. By the time the baby came around, Jacob was finishing school and working. There was little time for anything else. Then after Bella's death… well, the idea just never occurred to him. He played catch with Sarah, of course, but it wasn't the same. His child was rather uncoordinated and he found himself more frustrated than anything else. And Sarah usually ended up with a Band-Aid or two. Like mother, like daughter.

"So what do you say?"

Jacob was about to agree, but then remembered that he had other responsibilities. "I shouldn't. If I have a day off I should really spend it with Sarah. I see her so little as it is."

"I understand that. Really I do. But when is the last time you ever did anything for yourself?"

Jacob made to reply but then stopped and shrugged, "I don't know. Never."

"I don't think a couple of hours would hurt if you chose to do something for yourself," Edward reasoned. "And you'd still have the rest of the afternoon to spend with your little girl."

Jacob knew that he shouldn't do this… he was heading down a road he promised himself that he would not tread, and yet he couldn't say no. The offer was just too irresistible.

"Alright. Why not!" Jacob said, standing up from the table.

"Do you want to borrow some more clothes?" Edward asked, gesturing towards Jacob's bare chest.

Jacob considered, but then nodded. "If you don't mind…"

After borrowing a t-shirt, socks, and a pair of sneakers, Jacob followed Edward outside and into the woods. They walked through the forest amicably, until Jacob could not stand the silence any longer.

"This is weird. Are we like friends now?" he asked.

Edward smiled. "I guess. Why not?"

Jacob merely shrugged. "_I'm going to smell like leech all day. The pack is never going to let me live this down,"_ he thought.

Edward raised his eyes, and said "I beg your pardon?"

"Sorry, but it's true," Jacob said, hardly believing that he let himself slip again. It was so much easier to keep his thoughts guarded when he was angry. "I somehow keep forgetting that you know what I'm thinking. I have to be more careful."

"I wish you wouldn't. It makes it harder for me to know what is going on with you," Edward commented.

"Why do you need to know?" Jacob asked, feeling annoyed.

"Because you're a man of mystery…" said Edward, sounding dramatic.

"_And maybe I still have secrets to keep!"_

"What secrets?" he asked.

"Nothing! Stop doing that!"

"Sorry! It's not like I can turn it off," Edward countered.

"Well try!"

They continued to walk in awkward silence until they finally arrived at a clearing. The clearing was only a few miles away from the house. It was rather large and completely secluded. Jacob could understand why the Cullen's would have chosen to play here. Wild flowers were starting to grow along the border of the trees and spring grasses were just beginning to grow across the field. It was quite beautiful and picturesque.

Edward had brought along a couple of gloves, a ball, and a bat. For a long while, they chose to throw the ball back and forth. It started off peaceful enough, but it soon turned into a competition as to who could throw the farthest, hardest, highest, etc… In order to continue playing "catch," Edward and Jacob had to run quite far and climb many a tree in order to chase after the ball. When they grew tired of this, they took turns at batting practice.

While the played, they made idle chit chat about favorite music, movies, and television shows. Surprisingly, they had similar tastes.

Jacob was about to say something about a movie he had disliked when he suddenly noticed something peculiar on Edward's face. Curious he took a step forward, wondering where the strange light was coming from. Still not clear what he was looking at, Jacob continued to move toward the vampire.

"Are you wearing stripper glitter?" he asked suddenly, noticing that Edward's skin now had an opalescent quality. He had never been to a strip club, but he had heard some of the older pack members talk about it and they said the girls wore glitter almost every where. The image had stuck with him for some reason.

"What? No!"

"Then why are you so shimmery?" Jacob asked curiously. He cocked his head in wonderment, amazed to see that Edward's porcelain complexion seemed to have a rainbow like sheen to it.

"Oh, that…" Edward began, looking almost self conscious as he raised a hand and ran it over his face. "It's because of the sun." Edward then glanced up at the sun, now peeking out of the clouds, and gave a shrug.

"Wait… the sun makes you like all sparkly?" Jacob asked, smirking now.

"Yeah."

"That's why you can't go out in the sun?" he asked, clearly amused. He reached out and gently poked Edward's cheek, trying to see if he weren't really wearing glitter. Edward had seemed surprised by the move and leaned away slightly. Since he didn't seem too offended, Jacob then tried to rub the glitter off just to make sure.

"Cut it out," said Edward, finally knocking his hand away.

"I thought you'd like melt in the sun or something. Or turn to ash, like they do in the movies." Jacob began to chuckle, a smile spreading across his face.

"Misconception," he explained.

By now, Jacob was laughing out loud unable to control himself. "Oh, this is too much… this is just too funny."

"Why is it so funny?" Edward looked truly offended.

"Cause like I get the whole vampire speed and strength thing. And the fact that you are supposed to be attractive to lure in prey or something… but what possible purpose would there be to _sparkling_?" he asked, continuing to laugh openly.

"I don't think there's a purpose, more like a side effect," Edward muttered. "Our bodies are like stone, so I think we reflect light like quartz."

"Whatever! I never heard of anything so dumb in my life," Jacob said, doubling over now and slapping his leg as he laughed and laughed and laughed. He laughed so hard he was in tears. "This is too much. I'm going to call you Mr. Glitter."

Edward folded his arms over his chest, looking quite disgruntled. "At least I don't have a tail or smell like wet dog."

"Whatever makes you feel better Mr. Glitter," Jacob said, still chuckling.

"Say that again and I'll make you pay for it," Edward said, his voice almost menacing.

"Why? Would you rather I call you Shimmer Boy?"

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say, because Edward suddenly leapt at him and pushed Jacob playfully to the ground. Feeling giddy from all the laughing, Jacob knocked Edward away good-naturedly and rolled back onto his feet, jogging a short distance away. Jacob then waved his hands to say "come and get me" to egg the vampire on.

Without hesitation Edward came at him again, though still without any real force. Edward lowered his shoulder as he ran toward Jacob and proceeded to plow into his stomach, wrapping his arms around Jacob's torso and pushing him back a few feet. In return, Jacob reached down and grabbed a hold of Edward's legs and flipped the vampire backward over his shoulder. Edward landed squarely behind him just as Jacob turned around swung his arm in a punch. Edward easily dodged it and then swung his own arm up and grabbed a hold of the back of Jacob's neck, forcing his head down so he was bent double as Edward wrapped his arms around him and tried to take him to the ground.

The pair was suddenly locked together in a light hearted wrestling match. They were both of equal strength and stature, so neither ever got a chance to get much a hold on the other; though if either of them were to use their real strength, it could have been quite damaging. Both were laughing now and Jacob's sides were beginning to ache from the merriment. They both were enjoying their childish antics. Jacob took a brief moment to pause, and then somehow found himself flat on his back with Edward straddling him from above. Jacob's arms were pinned on either side of his head.

"What's wrong puppy? Did the big ol' vampire get the best of you?"

Jacob was about to come back with some sort of witty reply, when the clouds parted and then sun came out completely. Jacob was nearly blinded as the man above seemed to suddenly glow with an ethereal like quality, the light resonating as Edward moved slightly above him. It was like looking into the face of an angel.

"Oh wow…" Jacob said breathlessly, noticing the way the light played across

Edward's face and arms, making his flesh glow with that rainbow like quality again. His skin seemed to be embedded with thousands of diamonds, each one throwing the light in a different direction. It was rather mesmerizing and something inside Jacob stirred. The longing he had so desperately tried to ignore made his chest constrict painfully, and it was all he could do to restrain himself from attacking Edward with his lips.

Edward let go of his arms and sat back, looking at him curiously before rising to his feet, though he didn't seem to know what Jacob had been thinking. He offered a hand and Jacob took it obligingly. Edward turned his back to the sun so that the sparkly effect was less obvious. There was an awkward moment and neither seemed to know how to recover it.

Jacob couldn't help but notice once again just how beautiful Edward was. It was agonizing at times to be in his presence. For so long Jacob had focused as much negative energy toward Edward as he could in order to distance himself, but now he found that to be just impossible. It just felt too good being near to him.

"I haven't laughed so much in… like ever," said Jacob, feeling nervous all of a sudden.

"Me neither," said Edward, smiling again now. "It was good to see you laugh. You're always so serious."

"Me? What about you? You're the one who's always so dark and moody, Sullen Cullen."

Edward frowned at the horrid nickname. "I think I liked Mr. Glitter better."

"Don't forget about Shimmer Boy," Jacob added.

"Like I could forget," Edward replied with a roll of his eyes.

Jacob was truly having a good time, but as he looked up at the position of the sun and estimated the time he realized he should be leaving. "This was fun, but I should really go."

To his surprise, Edward actually looked disappointed. "Really? But you have the day off, remember?"

"I know. I should probably thank you for that, but I never get to spend enough time with Sarah. I really should go and take her to the park and for ice cream or something."

Edward sighed, which seemed sort of strange when you consider the guy didn't need to breathe or anything. He seemed to do that a lot. "I still can't believe you and Bella had a daughter."

"I know."

"I'd like to actually meet her sometime. You know, officially…I'd like to get to know her."

"Really? Why?"

"Because she reminds me of Bella… and I'd like to help in anyway I can… to make amends for not being there for her mother," he said, the guilt evident in his voice.

"I don't know about that…" Jacob said slowly, feeling reluctant about the two of them meeting officially. It would be too weird.

"Well, if you ever change your mind, I love to get to know her. She seems sweet."

"She is," Jacob agreed. "Thanks again for today. I really did need to sleep and it was nice to do something other than go to work or patrol the border. It can all get rather boring."

"No problem," Edward said easily, looking pleased. "Can I give you a ride?"

"No, the rez isn't too far from here."

"Are you sure?"

Jacob nodded, and said, "Well, I'll see you around… and I'll return the clothes I borrowed when I can."

"Don't worry about it. You can keep them." Edward didn't have to say that the brother he borrowed them from wouldn't want them back.

Jacob nodded again and then began to back away slowly, his heart beginning to ache. He knew that if he didn't leave now, he might not be able to make himself leave at all. He forced himself to turn around and walk away. Part of him wanted nothing more than to turn around and go back to Edward, but a bigger part of him was looking forward to spending time with his daughter.

Jacob quickly made his way through the forest, back to his tribe's land. He usually felt like the weight of the world was resting on his shoulders, for some reason his burden felt a little lighter this afternoon.


	15. The Return

**Chapter 15- The Return**

Edward walked back to the house with the gloves slung over the handle of the baseball bat on his shoulder. He tossed the ball up in the air repeatedly, thinking idly about his afternoon. He was feeling rather alone now after spending the day with Jacob. He was still surprised by how much he enjoyed the other man's company and was having trouble understanding what that might mean.

Edward had hung out with other guys, of course. He enjoyed hanging out with his brothers, but this was somehow very different. He couldn't help but compare his time with Jacob to how he and Bella used to spend their days together.

Everything had felt so different with Bella. With her it all felt so serious and dramatic. The danger that came with them being together had made their situation very intense. Edward had been constantly worried that his overwhelming desire for her blood would override his good sense and cause him to become a monster once more. And then there was the situation with James hunting Bella… Edward had never felt so frightened before.

Was that all their relationship was built on? Danger? Had he simply been drawn to her because of her powerful scent? Did she love only him because of what he was not _who_ he was? Was she just an adrenaline junkie? As much as Edward hated to admit it, the profile did seem to fit with Bella's bizarre behavior after his departure.

The time he spent with Jacob had been completely different. Edward had felt carefree… and happy. He couldn't remember a time that he had laughed so freely with another person before. Jacob was just so… funny. He seemed to know just what to say to get him to laugh. Even when Jacob was poking fun.

He had been disappointed when the shifter had said he had to go. Edward had understood, of course, knowing that Jacob had simply wanted to spend some quality time with his daughter, but it also made him feel sad to go back to an empty house.

Edward knew that he would have never been able to give Bella children- which is one of the many reasons why he left her- so in some ways he was glad that Jacob had been able to give her as much. He was a good father and probably would have been a decent husband if Bella had ever allowed him the opportunity.

It was strange how much his thinking had changed since his conversation with Jacob in the woods. Edward had come to understand so much more than he thought he ever would. When he had first learned of Jacob and Bella's relationship he had been bitter and jealous. But as he learned more about what happened in the wake of departure, he realized that he should be grateful for everything Jacob had done. He was a decent man and deserved to be treated as such.

As he neared the house, he immediately noticed two other vehicles parked inside the now open garage. One was a red convertible BMW M3. The other was a black Mercedes S55 AMG. His family was home!

He entered the garage and quickly placed his things on a shelf. He barely had reached the door into the house, when he was greeted by his father.

"Carlise…" said Edward, surprise clear in his voice. He quickly climbed the stairs and embraced the man who had adopted him. The affection was returned warmly.

"Your mother has been worried sick about you," Carlisle chided. "We've all been worried. We hadn't heard from you in a while and you haven't returned our calls."

"I know, I'm sorry," Edward replied, feeling guilty. "I've been busy."

"That's what concerns me," said Carlisle, as he led Edward into the house. He could already hear the voices of his family loudly discussing the disgusting "dog" smell. "Care to explain to me why I smell a wolf in the house?"

Edward opened his mouth to explain, but he was immediately confronted by Esme.

"Oh Edward," she said, taking his face into her hands. "I've missed you so. We all have. How are you?"

"I'm okay," he replied, smiling now as he looked into the warm amber eyes of his adoptive mother.

"Are you sure? I know how broken up you must be about-"

"I'm fine. Really… I wasn't for a long while, but I think I've made my peace with what happened," Edward quickly explained, not wanting to go into the details just yet.

Esme gave him a searching look, and then took him into her arms, hugging him fiercely. "I'm just so sorry… I love you so much…"

"I know," he whispered, hugging her back.

After a long while, Esme pulled back, her hand caressing his face once more as she let out a sigh. Edward knew that she was hurting for him. Out of everyone, Esme had been the most understanding of his relationship with Bella.

It was Alice's turn to hug Edward, having always been the closest to him. "I know you said you wanted to be alone, but I couldn't See you… and you wouldn't return my calls…" Alice explained, looking fretful. "I was scared after…" Not being able to See Bella only to learn why had obviously shaken her.

"It's okay. I'm glad you came," Edward said, pulling back and giving his sister a pat on the shoulder.

Turning now to his brothers and sister, he could see they were happy to see him but also confused about the stench. His family had apparently just arrived to the house because they hadn't even put away the luggage yet, which was sitting haphazardly in the living room.

"What's with the dog smell?" asked Rosalie, looking quite put out as she covered her nose with her hand.

"Yeah, did you get a pet wolf or something?" Emmett asked, clearly amused by the situation. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and tried to clear his throat. Edward had to admit, the smell was rather strong in here. He hadn't really noticed it before.

When Edward didn't say anything for a long while, Jasper said, "Ed? You gonna explain?"

"Jacob Black spent the night," he finally explained.

"Spent the night?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow and giving his brother a smirk as a rather lewd sexual scene entered his head.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Not like that. He just slept on the couch."

"Billy Black's son… he's a wolf now?" Carlisle asked curiously.

Edward nodded. "I found him outside and he looked absolutely exhausted… so I told him he could crash here for a bit."

"Why?" asked Rosalie.

"Why not? He was exhausted… and he needed to rest. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Of course it wasn't," Esme agreed, "though the house does reek now. Do you think some air freshener would take care of it?"

"I doubt it," said Alice, mimicking Rosalie's displeasure by covering her own nose. "We should open all the doors and windows though."

"Sorry," Edward muttered, not really seeing what the big deal was. The smell wasn't that bad, was it?

"So are you two friends now?" Alice asked knowingly.

Edward thought about it for a moment and realized that both he and Alice already knew the answer. "I guess we are."

"Why?" Rosalie asked again, not hiding the revulsion from her voice.

Edward felt offended, though he didn't know why. He didn't expect his family to understand his sudden relationship with a wolf, but it hurt for some reason that any one of them would be so displeased with the notion. Sensing that he was feeling uncomfortable, Esme ushered them over to the sitting area near the fireplace, where the smell wasn't as intense.

Esme and Alice sat on either side of Edward on the sofa. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie sat across from them. Carlisle sat down on the hearth in front of the large fireplace. Edward didn't know where to begin. As relieved as he was to finally have his family with him once again, he suddenly felt nervous to share with them everything that had happened since he returned to Forks. Sensing this, Jasper sent out a calming wave, instantly placating everyone.

"So what's with the wolf?" Emmett asked, pushing the conversation where it needed to go.

"Jacob's the one who was able to tell me how Bella died…" he began.

By the expressions on everyone's face it seemed that they all knew of this already. This puzzled him at first, but then he remembered his conversation with Alice when she called him at the cemetery. She must have Seen that too. It was interesting that some things involving Jacob she could See and others she couldn't.

"What happened?" Esme said softly.

Edward sighed and began to retell the tragic tale of Bella's life, though he edited out all the relationship problems Jacob and Bella had because of Edward. He felt somewhat responsible for some of the hardship they faced, though he wasn't sure why. He explained about the attacks by Laurent and Victoria… and about how she finally died. He saved one of the most important details for last.

"Jacob and Bella had a daughter together," he said quietly, noticing the looks of longing that both Esme and Rosalie shared.

"Really? That's quite a surprised," Carlisle commented, sounding shocked. "Are you okay with that?"

Edward nodded. "I am. Her name is Sarah. She seems sweet. Looks just like Bella… just a lot tanner."

"You met her?" asked Alice.

"Briefly, yes."

"And so now you are friends with a _dog_?" Emmett asked.

Edward rolled his eyes in derision. "I think we established that already."

"I imagine you'll be bringing him to the house again?" Esme asked. Edward knew from her thoughts that she was already planning the food that she could prepare for Jacob, just in case. She was a mother by nature and she desperately wanted someone to care for in the domestic sense.

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not."

Rosalie through her hands up in the air. "Great! Now we'll never get the smell out."

"Hey, that's not nice. You don't even know him," he said, feeling insulted on behalf of Jacob. He crossed his arms over his chest and sunk down into the couch, feeling rather irritable.

Jasper intervened before Rosalie got a chance to say anything else. "Besides the smell, it may not be in our best interest to befriend a creature designed to kill us."

"We have nothing to fear from Jacob. He would never harm us as long as we abided by the treaty, which won't be a problem. Unless of course you've changed your diets since I last saw you," he said.

They all shook their heads.

"So what's the problem?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," said Carlisle, leveling the rest of the family with a firm look. "Nothing at all. We have faced fear and rejection from society for who we are for more than a hundred years. Who are we to reject someone else because they are different than ourselves?"

"But-" Rosalie tried to protest.

Carlisle continued. "I don't want to hear one more word against Jacob Black. It's obvious he took care of Bella in our absence-"

"He let her fall!" Rosalie shouted, looking quite upset.

"That's not what happened!" Edward argued.

"I don't care how it happened. She's dead. What a waste!"

"That's enough!" Carlisle scolded his daughter. Rosalie stuck out her lip petulantly and then disappeared upstairs.

"Sorry. I don't know what her deal is…" Emmett said softly, trailing up after her.

"And Jacob has befriended our Edward here, so he deserves some respect," Carlisle continued.

"But he's a wolf," Jasper argued.

"Which is a noble creature designed to protect his people. There is nothing wrong in that. In fact, it's honorable."

Jasper turned away, his arms crossed over his chest now. He was worried. Edward knew that he had seen far too much to be comfortable with a creature that was capable of killing them. The soldier in him was just being cautious. Edward knew once they got to know Jacob that they would come around.

Alice crossed the sitting area to sit next to Jasper. She took his hand in her's and gave him a squeeze. She didn't seem very comfortable with idea either, but she was also more open minded than the rest of them. She had to be when she could See what was coming.

"So how have you been keeping yourself busy?" Esme asked, changing the subject.

Edward really didn't want to explain how he had been patrolling with the wolves, but then he smiled when he remembered something that he could share. He knew that his mother would be pleased. "I've been composing again."

"Really?" she asked in surprise. "May I hear what you have so far?"

"Of course," Edward replied, rising from the sofa and crossing the room to his piano in the corner. Esme came over to sit beside him. Alice, Jasper, and Carlisle began to open the doors and windows to air out the house and then disappeared upstairs with the rest of their luggage.

Edward poised his fingers over the keys and then began to play. Like before, the music was rich and deep, his hands flying over the lower tones creating a powerful, bass like quality.

Often imagery would come to mind as he played, almost as if was composing a score to a movie. He found himself imagining that he was running through the forest at night; the mood was almost ominous. Then he pictured a large russet colored wolf running beside him and he stopped suddenly, gasping.

"What is it?" Esme asked in concern.

"N-nothing," Edward stammered, feeling very alarmed at the sudden realization who had been the inspiration for his music. "I just haven't finished it."

"It was very… powerful. Nothing like I've ever heard you play before. I loved it," she said, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on his temple.

"Thanks," he replied, picking out a few notes again.

It was then that Alice yelled to him from upstairs. "Edward! What in the world did you do to your bedroom!"

* * *

After taking Sarah to the park and out for ice cream, Jacob stopped at the store to pick up a few things before heading over to Charlie's place. He used his key let himself in the door and put his bag of groceries on the counter.

"Can I go play?" Sarah asked, holding her baby doll in her arms.

"Sure, but don't make a mess," Jacob told his daughter.

He turned his attention back to the kitchen, knowing he didn't have a lot of time. He quickly chopped up some potatoes and set them in a pot to boil. He then threw a steamable bag of frozen sweet corn in the microwave. While everything was cooking, he went and checked on Sarah to make sure she wasn't getting herself into trouble.

She had found a trunk of toys in the living room that they had left behind for when she visited. Seeing that she was content, Jacob turned on the news in the living room. He watched it for a few minutes and then returned to the kitchen.

He removed the bag of corn from the microwave and dumped it into a bowl, careful not to let the steam burn his hands. He then drained the potatoes and set about mashing them up with a little milk and butter, while he microwaved some store bought gravy in a small bowl. When it was all finished, he placed the potatoes, gravy, corn, and store bought rotisserie chicken- which was thankfully still warm- on the kitchen table.

Before he could get plates and silverware out, he heard a car door. Charlie was predictably home at the expected time.

"Sarah, come here!" Jacob called.

"I'm playing!"

"Sarah, come here!" he repeated firmly.

She ran into the kitchen just in time. Jacob quickly gathered her into his arms and whispered some directions into her ear. They heard the front door open and Charlie called, "Jacob?" He had noticed the truck in the driveway.

The chief of police entered the kitchen and Sarah yelled, "Supwise!"

Charlie's eyes lit up at the sight of his family and dinner on the table. "I didn't know you were coming over today," he said happily, hanging up his hat and coat.

"That's why it's a surprise," Jacob explained, setting Sarah on to the floor so that she could run over to her grandfather.

Charlie scooped her up into a hug and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Hi darling. I missed you," he said, giving her another squeeze.

"Daddy made dinnew," Sarah said, pointing to the spread on the table.

"I see that," said Charlie, smiling appreciatively. "But it's not Sunday."

"All the more reason for a surprise," said Jacob, retrieving plates, cups, and silverware.

"You didn't have to work today?" Charlie asked, as he settled Sarah into her booster chair. He had obviously noticed that Jacob was home earlier than usual and made the conclusion that he may not have worked.

Jacob wasn't sure how to answer, so he said, "I called in sick."

Charlie looked him over realizing that he was in fact quite well. "Good. You needed a day off."

Jacob filled their glasses with milk while Charlie put his gun away in the safe. They all sat down together, each one feeling relieved at the ease and comfort this all felt. Surprisingly, Jacob didn't have to force himself to eat like he normally did. Maybe his hearty brunch this morning had kick started his metabolism.

"There's something I need to tell you," Jacob began, when they were mostly through their meal. For some reason he felt that Bella's father had a right to know that the man that had practically ruined his daughter's life was in Forks. "Edward Cullen is back in town."

Charlie seemed unsurprised by this, though he did look concerned. "I know. He came here looking for…" he glanced at his granddaughter and paused. "Is he giving you trouble?"

Jacob shook his head at first, but then shrugged uncertainly. "He just wanted to know what happened. I avoided him for a long while, but he was pretty persistent. I finally caved and told him everything."

Charlie raised his eyebrows and didn't say anything for a long while. "I assume that he's taking off again…"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

Charlie grunted unhappily. "If he gives you anymore problems you let me know."

"I will," said Jacob, not willing to admit that he and Edward had sort of become friends.

Charlie paused for a moment, and then said, "Renee called asking about Sarah. She didn't know you had moved… wants to plan a trip to come see Sarah sometime in the fall."

"Sure, sure," Jacob replied. Sarah hadn't seen her grandmother since Bella died. Renee hadn't really been apart of the little girl's life, only sending presents on her birthday and Christmas, but he'd never deny his daughter another female presence. She had so few in her life.

The evening continued peacefully and Jacob finally left when it was time to get Sarah home to bed. He promised Charlie he'd come by for a visit again soon, and Charlie promised to visit them at the reservation.

After getting Sarah into bed, Jacob headed out to the woods for his shift, much earlier than usual. He was scheduled for the second half of the night, but he didn't feel much like going to bed especially when he had slept almost until noon.

Jacob decided not to phase into his wolf quite yet and jogged towards the border, hope swelling in his heart. Just as he had anticipated, Edward was sitting on his rock waiting for him.

"Hi," said Edward, smiling now.

"Hi," Jacob replied, wondering once again how he'd let things get so far.


	16. Hope is a thing with fur…

**Chapter 16- Hope is a thing with **_**fur**_**…**

Although Edward was overjoyed to have his family home again, he couldn't keep his thoughts from straying. They each filled him in on what had been going on in their lives during their separation, and Edward tried to politely listen. But for some reason, all he could think about was Jacob. And it was with much difficulty that he extricated himself from all of their concerned looks and wandered toward the Quileute territory this evening. They were all surprised at sudden his departure, especially when they had just been reunited, but each had concluded that Edward needed some time alone.

It was just the opposite, in fact.

He didn't know if Jacob was scheduled for a shift this evening, but he decided to wait just the same. He had come here to this spot nearly every evening, regardless if Jacob was patrolling or not. Edward told himself that he wanted to help keep the reservation safe, which was true, but in actuality he was holding out hope that he might see Jacob once again.

He waited for a short while, arriving at his "rock" earlier than usual. He didn't have to wait long, because Jacob came strolling through the woods a short while later, looking happy and refreshed and just as hopeful as Edward was feeling.

As usual, Jacob was barefoot and wearing only a pair of shorts. Edward couldn't help but notice the way his muscles moved as he walked. His shorts were slung rather low, probably from the lack of eating recently, and the two lines that highlighted his hip bones stood out sharply. Edward had to look away to keep from staring.

What in the world were they doing? Why were they meeting like this time and time again? The obvious answer was becoming too hard to ignore.

"Hi," said Edward, unable to hide his smile.

"Hi," Jacob replied, nervously running his hand through his hair, making the shaggy ends stand up.

When Edward made no move to stand, Jacob sat down on a log a meter or so away, his body slightly turned towards Edward.

"How was your day with Sarah?" Edward asked.

"Wonderful, thank you," Jacob said, a smile spreading across his face.

Edward couldn't believe how much the man's face lit up when he smiled. It was like pure sunshine, and he was finally starting to see what Bella had always seen in Jacob.

"Did you go to the park and get ice cream?"

"Yep. She loved it. And we surprised Charlie with dinner when he got home from work," he replied.

"He must have loved that. I'm sure he misses you."

Jacob nodded. "He does. And we miss him. I try to make it a point to stop by on Sundays, but it felt right to take advantage of the extra time I had to do something nice for him. It's the least he deserves…"

Edward smiled, pleased that forcing Jacob to take off from work had gone over so well. After their conversation this afternoon, Edward felt that he could delve into some more personal topics for a change. "Tell me about Sarah."

Jacob looked up at him curiously and grabbed a leaf from a nearby plant, which he began to play with in his hands. "What do you want to know?"

"I don't know… What is she like? How do you like being a dad?

Jacob smiled once more, his face lighting up at the thought of his daughter. "I love being a dad. When the world seems like its crashing in on me and all I want to do is just give up, all I have to do is look at her sweet face…. or hear her contagious little giggle… and all seems right in the world again."

Edward began smiling now too, wishing for the first time he could have fathered a child. He was truly envious.

"She's such a happy kid. _Always_ happy, no matter what. I can be in an awful mood after work, and she'll make me play some silly game with her and I always feel better. She loves her baby dolls and tea parties, and she's really bright too. Like her mother. She can already recognize her letters and numbers."

Edward smiled. "What else?"

"Uh, let's see…" Jacob paused running a hand through his hair again, "well, she's quite a girlie girl. I never thought I would have a girl who's such a… _girl_!"

Edward laughed at such an absurd statement. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know… Bella wasn't very girlie when she was little, as far as I can remember. And Sarah just _is_…. For one thing, she's absolutely obsessed about wearing dresses. I can't get pants on her even if I tried. She has all these old dress-up play clothes that she got from kids on the rez and she spends most of her day stripping off one princess outfit and putting on another. And the shoes… who knew a girl could be into shoes at two! And it doesn't matter what kind of shoe either. She walks around in these bright red rain boots that are two sizes too big, tripping all over the place. But for some reason she absolutely loves them."

Edward laughed, picturing the little girl wearing a princess outfit with rain boots and having tea parties with her stuffed animals. He could also see that, if it ever came to it, Alice would love to have Sarah as a shopping partner. He imagined that Sarah would love it too.

Jacob continued. "And she can't catch a ball to save her life, though she is kinda young, I guess. But mostly… she's the sweetest thing on the face of this earth."

"She sounds amazing." Edward smiled imagining what it would be like to have a daughter.

"She is," Jacob agreed.

Edward was curious about something, but wasn't sure if he had a right to ask. After debating for a moment he decided to, figuring it couldn't hurt much. "Does she remember her mother?"

Jacob was thoughtful for a moment, and then looked quite sad. "She did after Bella first died… she was really young and all she wanted was Mama. She talked about her all the time, in her own babbling kind of way. But I think she doesn't really remember now. She's just too young. I keep a picture of Bella at her bedside and tell her stories about her mother, but she's a distant memory now."

"That's so sad."

"It is."

"Does Sarah know you're a wolf?" Edward asked.

Jacob looked up at him sharply, almost surprised. "No, of course not. I don't want her to see me like that… I might give her nightmares or something."

"Oh, I don't think so… you're just a big puppy…"

"Yeah, well… still… I don't want her to know. No little girl needs to know her dad is a killing machine," Jacob added.

Edward nodded, understanding the logic.

Jacob continued, "And she's not very good at keeping secrets. She'd tell everyone she could that her daddy is the big bad wolf. Animal control would be out here in no time."

Edward laughed out loud again. He enjoyed Jacob's sense of humor; he always seemed to know just what to say to make Edward laugh.

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of paws running, making the ground tremble as though the earth itself was shaking. Seven massive wolves came running toward them with such fury and determination that it made both Jacob and Edward stand up in alarm. They had both expected a couple of the wolves to find them while on patrol, but this was something else entirely.

Edward had met all of the wolves by now, having joined them for nearly a week on patrol, but never had he seen them all together like this. They were certainly a force to be reckoned with and Edward couldn't help but feel a sense of dread at their sudden arrival. This couldn't be good.

As the pack neared the border, they split into two groups, leaping over the creek and coming to a halt on either side of the pair. Sam, Leah, and Seth flanked them on the left. Paul, Quil, Embry and Jared were on the right. They quickly formed a circle around them, preventing any type of escape. Quil and Paul were growling menacingly and Edward found himself taking a step toward Jacob.

Paul crouched down low and looked like he was going to strike, causing Jacob to phase and jump in front of Edward protectively.

"_Back off!" _said Jacob_._

"_Tell your vampire to leave and I will_," said Paul. Out of all the wolves, Paul had tolerated Edward's presence the least. On more than one occasion he had even taken a swipe at him- though at the time it had seemed more playful.

"_What the hell is this?"_ Jacob asked, looking around at his pack mates. _"An intervention?"_

"_You could say that,"_ said Leah.

Jacob swung his head to look at her and narrowed his eyes in surprise. He then looked to his alpha. _"What is going on?"_

"_He needs to leave our border, and not come back,"_ the black wolf said firmly, his large head gesturing toward Edward.

Jacob eyes shifted toward Edward and then back and Sam. "_What? Why?"_

"_We've tolerated his presence long enough."_

Jacob began growling low in his throat as he looked to his pack mates searching their furry faces for understanding.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble. I just-" Edward began, taking a step forward.

Several of the wolves began snarling and crouched down, their paws kneading the ground, preparing for a strike. Edward raised his hands to show that he was not going to try anything and took a few steps back.

"_It's better that he leaves… now!"_ Sam said once more.

"_You better go…"_ Jacob said to Edward, his brown eyes looking sad.

Edward nodded and took a few steps forward. Thankfully the wolves parted, allowing him to leave. He was almost out of the circle, when Paul lunged towards him. Thankfully Embry jumped onto Paul's back and nipped him in the hindquarters to stop him.

"Go on! Kika!" Jared shouted, as he watched Edward's slow retreat.

Edward took one last look back at the wolves and then headed for home at a faster pace, anxiously wondering if he'd ever get to see Jacob again.

Jacob watched Edward leave and then turned back to his pack, circling the center anxiously. These were supposed to be his friends… his brothers… so why were they ganging up on him like this?

"_Just tell me what is going on?"_ he demanded, though he already had inkling.

"_We're worried about you,"_ Seth began. _"You're not the same anymore. Billy says you're still not eating or sleeping, and…"_

"_And what?"_

"_Maybe you should tell us,"_ Embry said gently, _"why you are spending so much time with Edward?"_

"_I don't know. We're just friends."_

"_Yeah, right,"_ Paul said snidely.

"_What's that supposed to mean?" _he snapped at his brother in law.

They were supposed to be family. Why was Paul doing this? When Jacob got no answer from Paul he looked to the other pack mates. Jacob could feel his heart rate begin to accelerate, unsure what would happen next. Did his pack really think that he had done anything wrong?

"_Something is going on with you and the vampire and we want to know what it is,"_ Sam demanded.

"_I don't even know what you are talking about!"_ Jacob said, his heart pounding madly inside his rib cage. The very thing he never wanted to happen was taking place right now. It was like a horrible nightmare, one in which he had no hope of waking up from.

Sam huffed angrily_. "I think you do."_

Jacob was then barraged by some mental images of what all his pack members were thinking- what they were guessing at, what they had been playfully teasing them about all week. They all thought that he and Edward were actually having some sort of romantic affair. He was somewhat shocked that they had waited this long to confront him. Jacob had begun to hope that it might not happen at all.

"_It's not like that!"_ Jacob said quickly_. "The only time I ever see him, one of you has been on patrol with me. You would have known if something had happened."_

"_That's not true and you know it. There have been other times-"_

"_That was when I was at work!"_

"_Perhaps… but you've gotten awfully good at hiding things," _said Sam.

"_I'm not hiding anything!"_

"_Oh, yeah? Where were you last night?" _Quilasked furiously_. "We know you didn't come home!"_

How did they know that? Was he being watched that closely? Jacob's mouth felt dry and his breathing became ragged. They would never understand. They couldn't possibly. He looked back and forth at his friends, growing more and more anxious._ "Nothing is going on, okay?"_

"_Don't be ashamed, Jake. I think it's hot,"_ said Leah, relishing the idea of the two of them together. She was envisioning some rather lewd scenes of Jacob and Edward, and the others weren't so appreciative. They all began huff and cough in disgust, which was rather disconcerting.

"_Cut it out!"_ exclaimed Jared.

"_Yeah, Leah. Just stop it!"_ said her brother. "_This is hard enough as it is!"_

"_I want you to stay away from him_," Sam said firmly.

"_But-"_Jacob lay on the ground in despair, a soft whine leaving his throat. He had known something like this was coming but that didn't make things any easier to handle. If his alpha ordered him to do something, he would be forced to do it no matter how much he didn't want to.

His pack meant well, but they just didn't understand. It wasn't even about the fact that Edward was a guy, though it was obvious that many of them were disgusted by that fact. It was more about the fact that Edward was a vampire- their natural enemy. Edward had proven by now that his intentions were true, that he'd never harm any one on the reservation, but apparently that wasn't good enough.

Jacob was left with no choice. He was going to have to tell them everything and just hope there might be a smidgen of understanding of what he had been going through. Hope was all he had now.

Just hope.

"_I want you to stay away from him_," Sam repeated.

Jacob raised his head and looked Sam firmly in the eye. _"What if I can't_?" he asked desperately.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to end it there, but I'm sure you all know the direction this story has been heading. And if not, well then I'm happy to continue the mystery. I will have another chapter up soon.

_A/N 2: Kika means "__Go away. Get away from me. Get outa here__."_


	17. Understanding

**Chapter 17- Understanding**

After leaving the Quileute border, Edward walked through the forest slowly, listening to the sounds of any trouble. He didn't honestly believe that any member of the pack would harm Jacob, but he couldn't help but worry. Why had they confronted them like that? Did they honestly believe that Edward was a threat? Hadn't he proven by now that he was trustworthy? Would they try to prevent Jacob from seeing him?

He couldn't help but feel melancholy as he walked the many miles back home. He was almost certain he might not ever see Jacob again.

As he neared the house, he saw that Rosalie was standing on the porch waiting for him. Edward slowly climbed the steps, listening to her guilty thoughts.

"Where did you go?" she asked, her arms tightly crossed over her chest.

Edward was not in the mood for an argument and he was still bitter about her comments concerning Bella earlier this evening. Whether she felt guilty over it or not, she still hadn't had any right to say those things to him. "Does it matter?" he muttered walking past her.

Rosalie grabbed his arm as he past but then yanked it back in alarm. "You smell like dog," she hissed, her nose wrinkling in disgust.

"Rose, I'm not in the mood," he replied morosely.

"No, I mean you smell like a lot of them. What happened? You weren't attacked by the wolves, were you?" she asked, looking concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied. He couldn't possibly make her understand.

Rosalie looked as though she wanted to say something more and then thought better of it. Edward knew from her thoughts that she was curious about Jacob. He was an enigma to her.

She never did understand why Edward hadn't felt attracted to her when Carlisle first changed her- not that she was attracted to him either. But her vanity had always made her question what it was about her that Edward hadn't found appealing. She never really understood what he had seen in Bella either. And she was beginning to suspect- as was the rest of the family- what his interest was in Jacob. She found it rather perplexing.

"I'm sorry," she said finally. "For what I said earlier. It wasn't fair to you."

Edward nodded in acceptance and began to walk away. This didn't seem to be enough for Rosalie and she continued to pursue him.

"Really, I am sorry… I know what Bella meant to you. And for what its worth… I'm upset that she died," she admitted.

Edward turned to look at her. "You didn't even like Bella. You treated her with nothing but disdain."

"That's not true… well, maybe it is… but that's only because I was jealous of her," she admitted, tucking a long blond lock behind her ear. She did look quite remorseful.

"Jealous?" he asked curiously. Rosalie couldn't mean that she was jealous of Bella's relationship with him. She was madly in love with Emmett, her mate.

"Yes, she had everything. She was… human."

Now Edward understood. Rosalie had never let them forget how much she hated this life. Unlike Emmett, she never fully embraced what she had become. She would have never chosen it had she been given the choice.

"I can deal with other humans we come across, but Bella was different somehow. Her mortality was so much stronger and I was jealous of her for it; maybe because she took it for granted. She wanted to be one of us so badly… I hated her for it," Rosalie explained, her rushed voice coming out in barely a whisper. "She didn't understand what she was choosing… and I was so happy when you left her. At least she wouldn't get a chance to choose to be a monster. She would stay human."

Edward nodded, knowing that this was part of the reason he had indeed left Bella. He had wanted to keep her safe… especially from her own twisted desires.

"Did she really have a child?" Rosalie asked quietly.

Edward met her eyes and saw pain there. Rosalie would never know motherhood and that was what she hated most about being a vampire. He took a step toward his sister, feeling almost sympathetic. "Yes."

"With Jacob?"

"Yes," he said once more. "He seems like a good father."

"It's so sad that little girl has to grow up without her mother," Rosalie said sadly.

"It is," Edward agreed.

"Is that why you are so interested in Jacob?" she asked. "Because he fathered Bella's child."

"At first…" he said truthfully.

"And now?"

Edward wouldn't allow himself to admit anything out loud. There was just too much that was unknown. Rosalie already suspected the truth anyway.

Rosalie took a step back looking frustrated as she shook her head. "How can you do this?"

"Do what?" he asked irritably.

"Bella was menace — a danger you chose to inflict on all of us. And now you've sought out another. One that is an even bigger threat to our safety," she said exasperatedly.

"This isn't about you, Rose," Edward retorted.

"No, it's about this family. Do you ever think-"

"We're done," Edward said curtly, cutting off whatever Rosalie wanted to say next. He just wasn't in the mood- not when he didn't understand the situation himself.

He entered the house and tore up the stairs quickly before he could encounter any more family members. He sequestered himself in his still barren room, desperately trying to block out their worried thoughts. This was exactly why he hadn't asked them to come back to Forks. Edward had been happy to see them at first, but now he was questioning their decision to return.

Edward spent most of the night in uncertainty. His family asked on more than one occasion what was wrong, sensing his unease, but he hadn't spoken another word since he had arrived home from his encounter with the wolves. They knew of course that it had to do with Jacob, how could they not when Edward still reeked of "dog", but they were at a loss as to handle their wayward brother.

He was waiting, for what he didn't know. Maybe an answer to what all of this really meant.

Edward tried to keep himself distracted, eventually opting to watching an old black and white movie on television with the family- though they sat on the other couch away from him and the smell. He hadn't bothered to shower, out of spite. It was five o'clock in the morning, several hours after he'd last seen Jacob, but it could have been a lifetime with the way that he was feeling.

He was worried about Jacob too. He knew, well hoped, that the pack wouldn't hurt him but he didn't know for sure. He played with the idea of going back to the border to check but then decided he didn't want to cause anymore trouble for Jacob.

He was beginning to think an answer to the confusing mess he and Jacob had gotten themselves into would never come. But then Alice suddenly stopped watching the movie. She sat up, away from Jasper, who looked concerned with the abrupt change. Alice had that familiar faraway look in her eyes that she got when she had a vision. After a few moments her eyes cleared and she looked at Edward.

"Your wolf is coming?" Alice questioned, though Edward could only See himself moving through the forest in her thoughts.

"What?" Edward asked, completely surprised. After he'd been run off from the border he didn't really think he'd ever see Jacob again.

"Your wolf is coming," she repeated, more sure of it this time.

"How can you be sure? I only see myself."

"Why else would you suddenly be moving off this couch to-"

Edward didn't waste anymore time. He stood up from the couch, ignoring the concerned looks his family was giving him, and quickly walked out the door. He had only walked a hundred yards or so away from the house, when he encountered the large reddish brown wolf emerging from the woods. He was grateful that it was spring now, because the lush vegetation hid them from view of the house- where he knew his family was trying to watch.

They both stopped short, eyeing each other warily. Then at the same time, they both strode forward to greet each other.

Jacob lowered his massive head down to meet Edward's. Edward compulsively reached up and rubbed the wolf's jowls with the back of his fingers, relishing the feel of the soft, warm fur. Jacob closed his eyes, warm air in the form of a sigh barely brushed Edward's chin, enjoying the contact. Knowing there was no going back Edward lowered his forehead to meet Jacob's own, still petting the wolf affectionately. They had never initiated this kind of intimate contact with each other before. It was overwhelming.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Edward whispered, amazed that his feelings were just as strong for this man, even when he wasn't in his human form. He didn't really think the wolves would hurt Jacob, but he had been worried just he same. Edward was so happy to see Jacob that he didn't even care that he hadn't shifted back into a human. He then remembered that Jacob's clothes had torn when he jumped protectively- that thought made a small grin appear on his lips- in front of Edward and phased into his wolf. He was just protecting his modesty. "What happened?"

"_The pack thinks that there is something going on between us,"_ Jacob replied.

Edward already knew this, of course. "Is there?"

"_I don't know…"_

"Do you want there to be?" Edward asked, unable to hide the hope in his voice. His forehead was still pressed tightly against Jacob's, but he stopped petting the wolf and gently held his head as he contemplated their situation. Jacob smelled wonderful, like fresh spring rain and earth and evergreen trees- everything Edward loved about the forest. He no longer smelled like "dog".

"_I don't know…"_ Jacob replied again. _"I've tried fighting it and was miserable. I spend time with you and I feel almost normal. I can't fight it any more… so I'm not."_

"Fighting what?" Edward pulled back so that he could look the wolf in the eyes. He wanted to be sure that he understood what was going on, but Jacob wouldn't meet his gaze.

"_It doesn't matter… I just came to tell you that you are not allowed to come to the border any more, but-"_

"But what?"

"_I can see you whenever I want."_

This brought a smile to Edward's face. "Really? I'm surprised. I thought the pack was going to try banning us from seeing each other."

Jacob paused before responding_. "They did try."_

"What happened?" Edward asked, still searching Jacob's face for understanding. The infuriating wolf refused to meet his gaze.

"_It doesn't matter. I gotta go…"_

"Why?" Edward asked feeling completely bewildered by this conversation and not willing to let it end.

"_I have to work,"_ Jacob replied simply.

Edward nodded in understanding. The sun was already beginning to rise and another day had begun. He wished for a moment that he could steal Jacob away from his job, from his life, and figure out what all of this really meant. "When will I see you again?" he asked, almost desperately.

"_I don't know. Soon…" _was all Jacob could say.

Edward reached out his hand and Jacob ducked his head under, allowing the contact once more. Edward ran his hand along the top of the wolf's head and tugged gently on his ear, before letting it trail down his muzzle and slip off the end of his chin.

Jacob turned away, giving Edward one last glance, before he took off. Jacob risked exposure as a wolf during the day and he needed to get back to the reservation before anyone saw him.

Edward watched the creature go; feeling almost scared of all the feelings that were raging inside of him. But amidst the fear and uncertainty and longing… there was also a sense of hope.


	18. A Plan in Place

**Chapter 18- A Plan in Place**

For the first time in a long time… Edward felt almost happy. That budding happiness spurred within him some inspiration and he began to make a plan- one that would hopefully keep this wonderful feeling building inside him alive.

He walked slowly back to the house, knowing that he'd be probably be confronted by at least one of his family members again for his strange behavior. Thankfully, Emmett seemed to be the one elected to talk to him this time. Out of all of them, he was always easiest to deal with. His brother was waiting for him on the porch when he arrived.

"What was all that about?" Emmett asked.

Edward paused on the stairs before answering him. "You really don't want to know."

Emmett seemed to consider this and then nodded. "You know, you're probably right."

And with that his brother turned around and went inside. Well, that was easy.

Edward followed him inside; well aware of the curious looks his family was giving him. They were completely confused by his bizarre behavior. He had spent the night brooding and then had abruptly left to greet Jacob, only to return with grin on his face. He couldn't help it. He knew what he wanted to do now.

Edward crossed the room to his father and asked, "May I borrow your office?"

"Of course. You don't need to ask," said Carlisle, obviously curious about Edward's intentions.

Edward didn't offer any, however. He merely went upstairs to the office and closed the door behind him, ignoring his family's thoughts. He then sat down at the leather chair and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He scrolled through his contact list and found the number he was looking for. The phone rang several times before there was finally an answer.

"Yeah?" said the man on the other line, not bothering to say hello. He had a heavy New York accent and seemed rather irritated. Although it was very early on the west coast, it was still fairly early on the east coast as well. Maybe he just hadn't had his morning cup of coffee.

"Stan?" Edward asked, sure he had the man he was looking for.

"Yeah," the man replied, his voice rough like he had smoked too many cigarettes.

"This is Edward Cullen-"

"How can I help you sir?" Stan replied quickly, the tone in his voice changing to one that sounded falsely chipper.

"I need a favor…" Edward began, as he pulled a pad of paper and a pen out of the desk drawer. There was no one better than Stan for what he needed done. Edward outlined what information he needed and how they would proceed.

A couple of hours later and after much research, Edward finally took care of everything he needed to by phone. Stan had been most helpful and would be generously paid as a result.

There were only two more things Edward needed to get done. He first went to his bedroom and stood in the center of the barren room. Edward wondered if it was really worth what he was about to do. He had no energy nor care to do the job himself so there was really only one other choice.

"Alice!" he called.

A dark spiky head of hair peeked around the doorway and into the bedroom only moments later. "Yes," she said hesitantly, gauging his mood.

"I need your help."

"Really?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face as she entered the room.

Edward nodded. "How would you like a project?"

Alice seemed to consider this. "Well that depends what it is, I guess…" she began.

Edward glanced around the room and Alice squealed in delight, figuring out what he was asking. "Really?" she asked. He knew she had been dying to get her hands on decorating the room, but had known better than to push him to soon.

Edward nodded, knowing just how much he had pleased his sister. Next to shopping for clothes, decorating was Alice's most favorite thing to do. "Just don't go overboard."

Alice giggled happily and danced about, clapping her hands in excitement. "I didn't See this coming at all… I'm so excited!"

Edward was starting to regret his decision already. She was going to get carried away, he just knew it. He pointed to the small group of boxes in one corner of the room and said, "Just make sure that these things make in here somewhere, okay?" The boxes contained everything he had managed to salvage after his emotional tirade had destroyed the place.

"Yes, of course… but first I need to have the walls and shelves repaired and-"

She then raced out of the room, having suddenly thought of something. She was back only seconds later with a pen and notepad in one hand and her laptop computer in the other. A tape measure was hooked to the pocket of her designer jeans. She plopped herself down on the floor, sticking the pen behind one ear and set up her computer.

"What kind of time frame are we talking about? A few days? A week?"

"I'm not hosting an event here. I just want my room back in order," Edward explained. "It would be nice to have a desk again… and perhaps a couch."

Alice waved him off already ignoring him. Edward walked to the door shaking his head. He should have known better than to get his sister involved. "Don't go overboard!" he said once more.

"I won't!" she called over her shoulder. "Oh wait… do you happen to like the color chartreuse?"

"Alice…" Edward growled.

"Fine. No chartreuse…" she said quickly.

Edward left Alice alone and went in search of her husband. He was going to steal Jasper away for a much needed hunting trip, beginning feel better than he had in a long while. He found Jasper in the room he shared with Alice, half propped up on a couch reading a book. "Let's go hunting," said Edward simply.

Jasper raised an eyebrow in reply and then quickly nodded, following Edward outside. Jasper seemed surprised at first that Edward had only chosen him to go hunting as they usually brought Emmett along with them. But as they walked along the hills beneath the mountain, he began to understand.

"You're conflicted," Jasper mused, jumping over a ravine effortlessly. "I can sense that you scared… but you are feeling happy too…it is a very strange combination."

Edward followed suit, but did not comment otherwise. It was fairly common for Edward to use his brother as a sounding board, working out his emotions over a situation. He had done it before when he first encountered Bella. Edward couldn't help but remember how conflicted he had been then too. The situation with Jacob seemed so much more complicated.

"Do you want to tell me what is going on?" Jasper asked bringing Edward out of his memories.

Edward sighed. "Don't you all know already?"

"Ed… we don't know what to think. Alice's sight when it comes to the wolves appears to be limited," Jasper began, his southern drawl sounding more pronounced the usual. It seemed as though Alice couldn't See anything concerning the wolves directly, but she had some sight if Edward was somehow involved. It was how she was able to see Edward leaving last night to meet Jacob, but not any of the details. "All we know is that you came here looking for Bella… and found Jacob."

Edward stopped for a moment letting Jasper's words sink in. It was certainly an interesting way of putting the situation. When Jasper looked back at him curiously, Edward quickly caught up to him shoving his hands in his pockets nervously.

"That's all I know too," he replied quietly.

"But you want something more?" Jasper asked.

Edward nodded slowly. "I think so. Is that strange?"

"Strange because he's a guy? Strange because he's a wolf? Or strange because he fathered a child with the woman you left behind?"

Edward sighed again. "Okay, so it's definitely strange… what do I do with that?"

Jasper didn't say anything aloud, but Edward knew from his thoughts that he wasn't comfortable with the idea that Edward might pursue a relationship with the wolf. He was worried that it could potentially put Alice and the rest of the family in danger. Jasper had spent so long without anyone who truly cared about him; he wouldn't give it up now that he had it without a fight.

Finally he answered, "I don't know what to say to you without sounding insensitive. Just be careful, okay? And if you need us, you know we'll be there… no matter how much Rosalie may complain."

Edward nodded, a small smile gracing his lips, grateful to at least understand where Jasper was coming from. He was just concerned about protecting all of them. Edward knew that once Jasper got to know Jacob, that things might smooth over a bit.

The pair walked along quietly until they came upon an elk. They took the beast down effortlessly and shared the meal together. With nothing else to do they set off toward the mountains, looking for a good climb. When they neared the sheer rock face, Jasper paused catching the scent of something.

"What is it?" asked Edward.

"Vampire," he said quickly, turning his head about trying to get a better sense of the trail.

This was not the same location as the blur of movement he had thought he'd seen during his mourning. This troubled Edward greatly.

"Where?" Edward asked, trusting his brother's tracking instincts. There was no one better within their family.

"It went that way," Jasper said, pointing northwest.

The pair began to move in the general direction trying to pick up any divergence from the path. "How long ago?"

"I can't tell… it's not fresh. Maybe a few days."

"The wolves have been trying to track the trail of a rogue vampire since last week. Could it be the same one?"

"Probably. Do you want to follow as far as we can?" Jasper asked, picking up speed.

"Sure," Edward replied, moving faster now.

Soon the pair were running at full speed. It took only moments to cover miles and they neared the northern edge of the Quileute border, losing the scent.

"This is about where we lost track of the vampire before…"

"We?"

"Jacob and I," Edward explained.

Jasper raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Do you think it headed toward Canada? Or is from there?" Edward asked.

"I don't know of any covens there beside the Denali clan," Jasper replied. "Though its not unusual for a vampire to go it alone."

"What do we do?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," said Jasper. "There's nothing we can do. If there haven't been any local deaths and they aren't a threat to us, I don't see the point in pursuing it."

Edward nodded in agreement, knowing that Jasper had seen enough killing in his time.

"Wanna race back home?" he asked.

Instead of replying, Jasper took off. Edward chased after him, using his superior speed to catch up to him after a few miles. By the time the house came into view, Edward had taken the lead. Feeling excited by the win, he leaped from the ground to the porch, and then jumped up to the second story balcony, and then onto the roof- pumping his hands in the air like he'd seen on the sporting games they watched on TV. It was a little out of character for him, but it had felt wonderful to be so carefree.

"Show off!" Jasper yelled, storming into the house bitterly.

Edward was by far the fastest of all of them, but Jasper came in a close second. That never stopped him trying to beat his brother and was a bit of a sore subject with him. Jasper had yet to beat him.

Edward sank down onto the roof so that he was seated cross legged, feeling rather a peaceful lethargy overcome him. He wasn't tired, not really- vampires really didn't tire unless they were using their abilities strenuously over a period of time. But he felt like his brain was somewhat fatigued after the emotional rollercoaster ride he had been through the past few days. He just needed a moment to collect himself, before he dealt with his family once more.

As he sat there staring out at the forest he came to a conclusion. He didn't care what anyone else thought. He didn't care if was strange, or wrong, or just plain stupid. He didn't care that this might be the biggest mistake in his life.

All he cared about was that he was that he felt happy for the first time in a long time and he wanted it to last forever.


	19. Confusing Transaction

**Chapter 19 - Confusing Transaction**

It had been almost two days since Jacob had seen Edward last and he was feeling just as few confused about it all. He had been relieved when the pack had grudgingly allowed him to continue seeing Edward if he wanted, but his schedule kept him so busy that he didn't think he'd ever see the man again.

He had resisted seeing Edward before because didn't think that his interest in him would be reciprocated. But from their conversation the last time he had seen him it seemed as though Edward was attracted in him as well. Too much was still uncertain and Jacob needed to figure it out, if only for piece of mind. At least he gotten the okay from the pack to pursue this relationship if he wanted. He'd spent the last three months in agony and he had finally felt a small piece of hope that things could change for the better. But it didn't look like that would happen unless he did something about it.

During his break Jacob made a phone call to Emily, Sam's wife. He knew that her niece Claire was staying with them this week. Sarah had gone over to their house on Tuesday and had absolute loved playing with her new friend. So Jacob decided to make another play date for Saturday, which was tomorrow. Emily readily agreed, happy to take Sarah for the day. With his daughter occupied, Jacob would be free to see Edward as long as he wanted.

He wondered if he was being a little presumptuous, but then decided that he didn't care. The odds were that he'd probably crash and burn. Edward was sure to leave him like he did Bella, but Jacob couldn't think about that. He had to focus on the here and now. And right now… he just needed to know where this relationship was going.

A short while later a delivery truck arrived at Sal's Auto Shop with some packages. The employees organized them all as they were brought in on dollies, placing them on shelves for later use or stacking them near a vehicle that was ready for repair.

Seth found a small one and stared down at it curiously, before walking toward Jacob and handing it to him. "This one is for you."

"What?"

"It's for you. Look… your name is on it."

Sure enough the small package had his name on it, but was addressed to the shop. Why would he be getting a package here? He didn't order anything.

Then he noticed in the lower right hand corner, a message written neatly in loopy letters. The handwriting looked rather old fashioned. "_Call me."_

Jacob tore off the brown wrapping paper and discovered a cell phone box inside. He took the phone out of box, noticing that it lacked the usual plastic wrapping and wondered if it had already preprogrammed it. He turned it on, took a moment to find the contacts, and saw that one name and number had been preloaded. He stole a look around the shop and saw that everyone was busy, so he stepped outside, selected the number and hit the green send button.

It rang only once before Edward answered. "Hi," he said softly.

"You bought me a phone?" was all Jacob could say. He was rather shocked by this fact and really didn't know what to say.

"How else was I supposed to get a hold of you?" Edward asked. His voice sounded smooth and so beautiful that Jacob ached to see him again. "You didn't already have a cell phone, did you?"

"Well, no. But you didn't have to do this. You could have just left a message at the house. You called there before," Jacob countered.

"But then I'd always have to wait to hear from you," Edward replied. "This was easier."

"Well, I really can't talk at work…"

"I know. It's okay. I just wanted to hear your voice." Jacob was surprised by this statement and his heart swelled. He felt a smile grow on his face.

But then Jacob began pondering the implications of the phone, wondering what Edward had gotten him into. He had never had a cell phone before, mostly because he was usually too busy to have the time to talk to anyone for any great length of time, but it really was because he didn't think he could afford any of the plans. "How much is the phone plan?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it. I've taken care of it," Edward said firmly.

Jacob didn't like that Edward just giving him something like this. They didn't even know each other, not really. "You shouldn't have done this," he said quietly.

"Are you upset with me?" Edward asked, sounding worried.

"No. I just don't think I can accept the phone."

When Edward responded he sounded hurt. "The phone and plan are already paid for, so if you don't want to use it the phone will just go to waste."

"Oh."

"I just wanted to talk to you, if I can't always see you. Isn't that okay?"

"It's okay," Jacob finally replied, after hesitating. It was a very nice thing to do and he didn't want to hurt Edward's feelings. "I'm just surprised is all."

Surprise was an understatement. This simple gesture had left him feeling completely undone. He didn't know how he felt about it all.

"When can I see you again?" Edward asked.

"How about tomorrow?" Jacob asked, smiling because he had already begun to put a plan in place.

"Really? Don't you want to spend your day off with Sarah?" Edward asked earnestly.

"She's going on a play date. I have the day free," Jacob replied, growing excited once more. "Meet me at 9 AM where the Goodman Mainline intersects highway 110."

"Alright. I'll meet you there."

Jacob suddenly felt someone watching him. He looked over his shoulder only to find his boss standing by the garage bay, clipboard in hand and his foot tapping impatiently. Sal looked pretty irritated and Jacob didn't hesitate to end the conversation.

"Gotta go!" he said, not waiting for a reply. He quickly hit the end button and pocketed the slim phone.

He passed Sal without a word and got back to the vehicle he'd been working on. Seth came up beside him and tried to look busy so that he could talk to Jacob.

"What was that all about?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing."

"It didn't seem like nothing. Did Edward get you the phone?"

Jacob nodded, knowing that out of all the pack members Seth was the most open minded as to what was going on with him and the vampire. In fact, he and Edward had sort of become friends.

"That's sweet… Are you going to see him again?"

"Actually, I am. Tomorrow. And I'm going to need your help."

"With what?" Seth asked excitedly.

"I'll tell you later," Jacob said firmly, not wanting anyone else to overhear.

"Help with what? Tell me now!"

When Jacob didn't comment any further, Seth sighed in frustration and went back to work. Jacob knew that the boy wished he'd confide in him more, but Jacob was just a private person, not one to rehash every moment out with his love life with friends.

Today was pay day, so Jacob went to the bank on his lunch break to take care of a few things. He needed to make some payments on the medical bills and the loan he had taken out to pay off the damages after the car accident. He waited in the long line, following the blue velvet roped path, and was finally motioned up to one of the windows.

He got out his payment coupons and his paycheck and handed it to the teller. She quickly deposited his check and then set about making the payments, but soon had a frown on her face. She seemed to go through the motions again looking thoroughly confused about the transaction.

"What is it?" Jacob asked worriedly. The last thing he needed was another financial crisis. A few of the other patrons gave him a sympathetic glance, but didn't say anything.

"Just a moment," the teller said.

She came around from behind the long counter with his payment coupons in hand and went up to one of the branch managers. She began whispering to him hurriedly and the pair went to one of the office desks and sat down at a computer, pulling up some information on the computer. The manager then got on the phone and began making some calls. He eventually got whatever answer they were looking for.

The branch manager whispered something to the teller, who then came back to Jacob with a smile on her face. She told him it would be just another minute, before directing him to one of the chairs opposite the desk the branch manager was sitting at. She then resumed her position behind the counter and began to help customers once more.

Jacob sat there completely dumbfounded about what was going on. He tried to listen to the conversation going on across from him, but the bulk of discussion was being made on the other line. Worry clawed at his stomach, making him anxious. Jacob began biting his fingernails in his nervousness, wincing at the taste of oil under them.

The branch manager motioned to him with his index finger that it would be "just another minute" and then disappeared. When he returned, he had two pieces of paper in his hand. He shook Jacob's hand and introduced himself before sitting back down at the desk.

"Sorry about all the confusion, but we wanted to be sure about a few things before we could say anything to you," the manager explained.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked anxiously.

"I have good news."

Jacob let out a relieved sigh. "What is it?"

"Well, it appears that you have a silent benefactor who has paid off all your debt," he explained. "It was taken care of this past week. These printouts show that both your accounts show a zero balance. You should receive letters in the mail soon notifying that you have now made payment in full."

"But I didn't pay these off! I don't have that kind of money," Jacob said, still feeling confused.

"Someone has paid it off for you," the manager patiently explained again.

"What? Why?"

"Can't help you there. It doesn't say _why_ on the print out, though I imagine it was just a nice gesture."

"Who did this?" Jacob asked, feeling overwhelmed.

"The party wished to be unnamed. I tried to find out but I couldn't get any information. Do you know anyone that would help you like this?"

Jacob shook his head in bewilderment. No one he knew had this kind of extra money lying around.

"I didn't think someone else could take over someone's bill like this- especially when they aren't on the account."

"It is highly unusual," the branch manager agreed. "Whoever your friend is must have some connections."

It was then that it dawned on Jacob who had done all of this. He should have been thankful, but he just felt angry instead. He thanked the branch manager stiffly and grabbed the printouts, stuffing them in one of his pockets. He then headed back to work, his stomach growling. He had missed eating lunch because it had taken so long at the bank.

Feeling disgruntled, Jacob poured himself into his work. There was nothing he could do about the situation until the end of the day. He probably could have called on his new phone, but he'd much rather hash this out in person.

When six o'clock rolled around, Jacob punched his time card out and headed out to the truck. He then tore out of the parking lot. Instead of heading home he headed out toward the Cullens' place. He needed to speak to Edward immediately.


	20. Meeting the Family

**Chapter 20- Meeting the Family**

Jacob arrived at Edward's house within minutes of leaving work. Quickly jumping out of the cab of the truck, he grabbed the print outs he had gotten from the bank earlier today from his pocket and pounded on the front door.

When the door opened, he yelled, "You had no right!"

Except it wasn't Edward standing at the door. It was someone else… a woman of stunning beauty.

She was about 5'6" and had a slender figure. Her hair was a beautiful caramel color. Despite his rude greeting, she smiled at him and her dimples stood out on her heart-shaped face. Jacob quickly noticed her pale skin and golden eyes and took a step back, recognizing her for what she was. Jacob fought his natural instincts to phase and tear this vampire apart, realizing that this woman was probably a member of Edward's family.

"You must be Jacob," she said softly, still smiling at him and apparently ignoring his rudeness only a moment ago. "I'm Edward's mother, Esme…"

Jacob was completely thrown off by this woman's welcoming nature and didn't quite know how to respond. He was still reeling from his anger toward Edward and found that his mouth couldn't coordinate with his brain to get any words out properly; especially when this woman could only be a few years older than himself. This was Edward's mother?

"I- I'm… sorry… I thought you were… um, yeah… so… hi?"

Esme laughed softly and reached out her hand. "It's good to meet you," she said. "We've heard a lot about you."

Jacob awkwardly shook her ice cold hand. "You have?"

Esme nodded.

"Is Edward here?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, come inside," she insisted, holding the door wide open.

With much hesitation Jacob stepped into the foyer. He would have rather have stayed on the porch, but he simply couldn't refuse this kind woman's offer. The smells he had faintly been able to detect before in the house had increased tenfold now. Jacob coughed and rubbed at his nose to help with the stinging. Esme led him to the opening that led into the living room. There he found four more pairs of eyes staring at him. He froze, unable to make himself move any further. The combined mixture of their scents was overwhelming. Every instinct he had told him to fight… or to run away.

"It's alright," Esme said sweetly, gently taking his arm and leading him inside. "Let me introduce everyone."

A young man with golden blond hair stepped forward. "This is my husband, Carlisle," she began.

"It's good to meet you," Carlisle said warmly.

Jacob quickly shook the man's hand, once again noticing the icy temperature. Esme then pointed across the room where three others were seated watching TV. "The one with the curly hair is Jasper…"

The vampire stood slowly, his arms crossed over his chest and a tight expression on his face. Jasper gave Jacob a curt nod, but said nothing. For some reason Jacob felt intimated by this man and made a mental note to keep his distance.

"The dark haired man is our Emmett," she continued. Emmett gave a friendly wave but then turned back to watching the TV, Jacob found it curious that this one wasn't… or at least didn't seem bothered by his presence. "And the lovely lady beside him is Rosalie."

Edward's sister was breathtaking. She had long golden locks that fell over her shoulders in waves and had striking facial features. Like the others, her eyes were a golden amber color. Rosalie eyes darted toward him at first. But then she seemed to decide to ignore him, and stared furiously at the TV in front of her.

"Don't be rude Rose," Esme scolded, but got no other response. She sighed deeply and turned back to Jacob. "Can I get you anything?"

Jacob still found it hard to believe he had found himself in this situation. He had no idea the rest of the Cullen's would be here this evening. He thought they were on the east coast or something.

"Edward?" he asked softly, feeling quite nervous.

Suddenly Edward was there, bounding down the stairs, closely followed by a rather short woman with dark pixie like hair.

"Jacob? What are you doing here? I thought-" Edward began as he quickly crossed the room.

Alice cut him off, however, and jumped in front of Edward. She smiled at Jacob and quickly introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Alice," she said brightly, giving a little wave in hello.

"Okay…" Jacob replied, still having difficulty comprehending how he should handle this situation. Alice shrugged and then went over to where her siblings were seated, with a bounce in her step. She then grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him down beside her onto the couch. Jacob noticed she seemed pleased about something.

"Can I talk to you? In private!" Jacob said to Edward, still feeling uncomfortable in a room full of vampires.

"Sure," Edward said, sensing his unease. He cast a look at Jasper and the two somehow silently communicated something.

Jacob felt a strange sense of calm wash over him. Edward led him upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. Some of the anger and tension he was feeling began to roll off his shoulders and he suddenly felt more relaxed. He didn't know what he had expected, but the Cullen's were much different than he had imagined. Jacob couldn't help but notice how _nice_ Edward's family had been to him- for lack of a better word. They certainly didn't have to be, not when they were supposed to be enemies. But they seemed pleasant enough-well, most of them.

Jacob entered the bedroom to find himself staring at some rather shocking colors. Large patches of orange, navy blue, and forest green had been painted on the white walls. Brilliant swatches of fabric in nearly every shade and pattern were draped over armchairs, which were still adorned with the factory plastic wrap that kept them protected. A contemporary looking desk lay on its side, partly assembled. And a large bed draped in a white down comforter stood in the absolute center of the room. Everything looked new, like it was a work in progress.

"This is your room?" Jacob asked, feeling distracted by the kaleidoscope of colors.

Edward nodded. "I kind of trashed it after I learned about Bella's death… Alice has been _kind_ enough to help me redecorate. We were discussing the matter when you arrived."

Jacob sensed that Edward was irritated by the situation and decided not to delve into it any further. It wasn't his business and he had more important things to attend to.

"So what's up?" Edward asked.

Jacob snapped out of his distracted state, his anger returning. "What the hell did you do, you jerk?" Jacob demanded, suddenly shoving Edward's left shoulder irritably. All of the anger that he felt earlier was back in full force. He felt almost overwhelmed by the sudden change in emotions.

Edward looked completely taken aback. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! How dare you look up my personal information and pay everything off like that!" he said, waving the print outs that were still clutched in his hand in the air. "You had no right!"

"How do you know that it was me?"

Jacob looked at him incredulously. "Oh, c'mon. Who else do I know with that kind of money?"

Edward sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket, looking sheepish. "Alright, it was me. I just wanted to help, what's wrong with that!"

"I didn't ask you too!" Jacob said heatedly.

"You didn't have to! Besides I didn't do it just for you…"

Jacob was taken aback by that statement. "Then who-"

"I did it for Sarah," Edward added.

"Sarah? Why?"

Edward shrugged. "I told you before. I'd do anything for that little girl; even if it means paying off your debt so that your family is more comfortable."

"But why?" Jacob persisted.

"Because she's Bella's daughter…" Edward said finally.

Jacob sighed in frustration and rolled his eyes. He hated that Bella always seemed to be a factor in anything Edward did. It was one of the many reasons he had avoided the man in the first place. Even after Bella had died, her presence still seemed to linger. Jacob had loved her, of course, but it was hard to move on when he still had constant reminders of her.

Edward continued. "I wasn't here when Bella died so I couldn't do anything to save her mother, but I can save Sarah… I can save you."

"Save me? I don't need your help," Jacob said, still feeling angry. He didn't need anyone to take care of him. He was quite capable of doing that himself. His pride felt wounded, and he felt the irrational need to lash out in retaliation.

"You're drowning in all your debt. You work yourself nonstop, both at your job and to keep your tribe safe. There's no end," Edward said exasperatedly.

"I don't have a choice. It's what I have to do!"

"I know! That's why I wanted to help. To make things a little easier!" Edward explained, raising his voice now.

"You know, you're really something else. Coming here and throwing your money around. First it was the phone and now this!" Jacob yelled, waving the papers clutched in his hands once more. He didn't care if he looked ridiculous. He was pissed!

"Why is this so hard for you to accept? Don't you understand the kind of options you have now… You don't have to work so hard. You could go to school if you wanted to. You can do so much…"

Jacob found that he didn't have a reply for what Edward had just said. He was beginning to make some sense and that bothered him. In his anger Jacob hadn't even considered any of those possibilities. He opened and closed his mouth several times, probably looking very much like a fish, struggling to find something clever to say. "You still had no right," he finally replied, still feeling bitter.

"I know. But what is done is done. You can't change it."

Realizing that Edward had a point and that he truly meant well, Jacob caved in. "Well, thanks I guess," he mumbled, feeling some what appreciative now.

"You're welcome," Edward replied, looking pleased now.

Still not satisfied, Jacob added, "You're still a jerk!"

Edward laughed. "If you say so."

"And I'm going to pay you back… somehow…"

"That's won't be necessary. It's a gift. Please don't return it," Edward chided.

"I still can't believe you did this," Jacob said, his voice softer now- almost strained from all the yelling he had done. He sank down on the bed and feeling quite bewildered. "It's like a miracle…I can't even imagine what this could mean…"

"You're pleased now?" Edward asked, sounding surprised.

Jacob shrugged and let some more of his anger roll of his shoulders. "I guess so. It does make things easier."

"My point exactly…"

Now that he thought about it, he had acted rather obtuse over something that had been genuinely well intended. Edward's family certainly had a lot of money. Would they even miss the small dent Edward had created to help Jacob out?

Jacob watched as Edward sat down beside him, looking almost anxious. "No, we won't," Edward said. "Jacob, I need to be honest with you… there's another reason why I helped you out."

"There is?"

Edward nodded and paused with hesitation as he looked at Jacob searchingly. "Now that I'm banned from coming to the border it was going to be impossible to see you. And… I want to… see you that is. I thought if I could make things easier for you then maybe we could…"

Edward leaned forward and gently kissed Jacob on the lips. Shocked that he had made such a bold move, Jacob pulled away and stood up, staggering backward and dropping the printouts he was still holding onto the floor. Jacob by no means had been ready for that. Hell, he was still trying to come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to a male, let alone a vampire. He quickly wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Why…w-why did you do that?"

"You know why..." Edward said, his voice seductive and deep.

"What?"

"You heard me… and I think you feel it too."

Edward stood up and crossed the room to where Jacob was standing. Jacob took a few steps backward and found that he had backed up against a wall. Edward continued to close the distance between them.

"I think you want this," he said, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss on his lips once more.

This time Jacob let down his defenses and allowed himself to live in the moment. Of course this is what he wanted. He had wanted this more than anything. But he didn't think he was ready for all this.

"I can't do this! Not yet," Jacob said staring into Edward's eyes.

"Why?" Edward asked as he leaned closer, reveling in the heat he could feel coming off Jacob's body.

"Because I don't know… I don't know if this is what I want…" It was a lie, Edward's lips had felt right against his own but he couldn't just rush into this.

"There's more to it than that isn't there?" Edward questioned, his fingers threading through Jacob's hair. Jacob leaned into the touch unconsciously before he realized what he was doing and pulled away. "Is it because of Sarah?"

"Partly," Jacob admitted. "But also because I haven't… I mean there has been no one…"

Since Bella's death Jacob had been completely dedicated to Sarah. He hadn't felt, or let himself feel anything, for anyone, in a romantic sense at least, since Bella's death. Edward seemed to sense, a little smile of admiration growing on his lips. He leaned in so that his and Jacob's lips were only centimeters from each other.

"Let me show you Jacob," he murmured.

Jacob sucked in a sharp breath. He fought against everything he was feeling, but everything that was telling him to give in. He couldn't, he had to think of-

"Let me in Jacob, you know you want to."

Jacob groaned softly and surged forward capturing Edward's lips, relishing the coolness of Edward's lips against his own. Ever fiber of his being was screaming how right this felt, how much he needed this. Edward's lips parted and Jacob sought out his tongue, loving the sensuous feel of their mouths against one another.

The pair broke apart momentarily and Jacob stared into Edward's eyes, seeing the lust behind those amber orbs. Jacob attacked his mouth once more and pushed him gently toward the bed. Edward responded- his hands reaching behind Jacob's back and tightly grabbed onto the tank top he was wearing, pulling Jacob with him as Edward walked backward toward the bed.

When they reached the bed, Edward pushed Jacob down onto it, his lips never leaving the shifter beneath him. Jacob scooted back onto the bed and lay down. Edward climbed on top of the other man so that he was lying on half of him, one leg in between Jacob's. They were kissing much more earnestly now, almost roughly in their desperate need to get closer to one another.

Edward slid his lips down the side of Jacob's face and nibbled and kissed and licked his jaw line. "Are you okay with this?" he asked.

"Yes," Jacob whispered, hoping that this wonderful feeling would never end. He reached his arms up and began rubbing his hands along Edward's arms and back, as the vampire claimed his mouth once more.

They were fire and ice. Jacob warmed Edward and in turn Edward's body cooled Jacob's. It felt amazing. They kissed and caressed and held each for a long while, not really ready for anything else. When Jacob had finally exhausted his air supply, he pulled his head back breathlessly, smiling up at the man above.

Edward smiled in returned and leaned his forehead downward so that it met Jacob's own. It was very reminiscent to how they greeted one another in the forest only a couple of nights ago. Sensing they needed a break, Edward lovingly kissed Jacob's forehead and moved to the side, so that he was lying alongside Jacob now instead of directly on top. Edward propped his head up on his arm and stared down at Jacob.

"How did we get here?" he asked, his other hand was rubbing circles across Jacob's chest.

"I don't know," Jacob replied. "But it felt like a long time coming."

Edward hummed in agreement, and continued his affections. "Your heart is racing," he mused.

"That's cause you got me excited."

Edward smiled, but then his face grew more serious. "I don't want to alarm you or anything… but I'm fairly certain that my family heard every word we said earlier… and probably know about what just happened."

"What?" Jacob asked in alarm, sitting up slightly on his elbows to look Edward in the eye. "How?"

"They do have super sensitive hearing, you know."

Of course. Jacob knew that. Why hadn't he thought of that when he suggested they talk somewhere private? Why hadn't Edward?

"Well, then why did you bring me up here?" Jacob asked in frustration.

"Would you rather I hide you away from them, only meet you in the forest… or would you rather have some place we can spend time together, considering your place is out of the question?" Edward reasoned.

Jacob lay back down feeling defeated. He blew out a breath in aggravation. "I do, but still… they know everything?" he asked.

Edward nodded. "Probably. But if you are going to be apart of my life they might as well start getting used to you."

Why did everything have to be so complicated? Was a little simplicity in life really to much to ask for?

"What are they doing here anyway?" Jacob asked. Realizing that his question hadn't sounded the way he meant it, he quickly rephrased it. "I mean… I thought they were on the east coast or something."

"They were worried about me, so they came back," Edward replied, looking happy to have his family back in his life.

"Are they sticking around?" he asked, knowing he would be obligated to tell the pack.

"I don't know."

Jacob rubbed his eyes tiredly and then looked around for a clock. "What time is it?" he asked, not seeing one.

"Why don't you wear a watch?" Edward asked curiously.

"Got used to not having one on… broke too many when I phased. What time is it?" he asked again.

"Check your phone," Edward suggested.

"Oh, yeah?" said Jacob, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out his new sleek cell phone and saw that it was past 7 o'clock. "Shit! I'm late for dinner."

"Well, go on then…" Edward said, gently nudging his shoulder. "Go be with your daughter."

"Are you sure?" Jacob asked as he stood up looking reluctant to leave.

"I'm seeing you tomorrow morning, aren't I?"

Jacob nodded, a smile lighting up his face. "I almost forgot."

"Are you going to tell me what we are doing?" asked Edward as he stood up from the bed now.

"Nope."

"You sure do like to keep me guessing, don't you?"

Jacob laughed easily and then noticed the bed. The down comforter was stained with all the grease he had collected that day on his jumpsuit. "Oh god! I'm sorry! I'll pay for that!"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"But it's ruined," Jacob said miserably, glancing at Edward to make sure he wasn't angry. It had been such a nice comforter too. Very soft and cozy. He looked back down at the bed and then back at Edward. "I thought you said you didn't have any beds."

"We didn't. This one is new. Alice thought it would be a good idea," Edward explained. "I was arguing with her about it when you arrived… I guess she was right."

Jacob raised in eyebrow in reply but said nothing else. Edward walked Jacob down the stairs, and past his amused family members. Jacob gave an awkward wave in goodbye. He could feel their eyes watching him, and he cringed inwardly remembering that Edward said they probably knew about their make out session. He walked a little faster to the front door.

They reached the truck all too soon. There Edward placed another kiss on Jacob's lips.

"Until tomorrow…" Edward said softly.

"_You're so old fashioned_!" Jacob thought, causing Edward to smile.

Jacob reluctantly put the truck in gear and headed toward the reservation, relieved to know that he wasn't just imagining things. Edward cared for him, more than Jacob could ever hope for.

After a short while, Jacob pulled the truck into the driveway of his home. He was no sooner out of the cab when his daughter was jumping into his arms, her long pig tails flying out behind her.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy… I missed you," Sarah said, squeezing him with all his might.

"I missed you too, pup," said Jacob, planting a kiss on the little girl's cheek before setting her down.

"You in twouble…" Sarah said in a sing song voice. She took his hand and led him to the porch, where Billy was waiting with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Why are you late?" his father asked.

"Just had to take care of something," Jacob explained, as Sarah led him up to the porch stairs.

"Take care of what?"

Jacob shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me when you come home late and don't tell me why."

"What's the big deal?" he asked irritably. "I'm an adult!"

"The big deal is that I was worried. This isn't like you. I even called Charlie and Seth to make sure that you weren't with either of them," said Billy.

Jacob sighed feeling rather guilty now. "I'm sorry."

Billy nodded in acceptance and then turned his wheelchair toward the house. "You know, you could've called… I know about the cell phone."

Jacob opened his mouth in shock, not sure how to reply or to explain.

"Seth spilled the beans… on everything…" Billy added, awkwardly opening the screen door and wheeling his way into the house.

Jacob could feel Sarah tugging on his arm and he looked down at her feeling quite numb about the situation.

"C'mon Daddy… dinnew is getting cold," said Sarah, dragging him into the house after Billy.

Jacob knew that it was going to be a _very_ long night. There was sure to be no end to the conversation that was about to take place.

* * *

A/N: I must give a huge thank you to my beta Seylin. It is only through her tireless efforts that I'm able to update everyday. She has also been very helpful making this story come alive. She even added quite a bit more to the scene where Jacob and Edward kiss. Thank you Seylin. Check out her bio for more Twi-Slash.


	21. A Tentative Beginning

A/N: This chapter became so long I decided to break it up. The rest of the day will take place in chapter 22. However, I probably won't be able to post again until the weekend. I have a few more chapters written, but my beta is suffering a personal tragedy and needs to focus on her family right now. Sorry!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 21- A Tentative Beginning

Edward sat on the roof of the house watching the sun rise slowly over the tree covered horizon. He sensed Carlisle's presence and turned his head to greet him. He had spent most of the night, avoiding his family's curious looks, questions, and thoughts.

Seeking refuge he had climbed up to the rooftop again and had admired the stars- a rare event in Forks, which had more cloud coverage than most US cities. He stayed there until morning to watch the sunrise.

He was meeting Jacob again today and he was anxious with anticipation. The shifter had planned something or another and it was killing Edward not to know what they were doing. He was used to being the one control of a situation. Not the other way around; it was both frustrating and exciting.

Carlisle sat down beside Edward and gazed toward the rising sun. Both their faces became illuminated by the pale orange light, their skin glittering softly in the sun's glow. Edward turned his head and watched the light play across his father's features, highlighting his natural beauty. While Edward had always felt the light reflected the skin of the monster hiding within him, on Carlisle it seemed to make him look heavenly. With his golden blond hair and European features, Carlisle looked like angel plucked from a renaissance painting.

"_You are seeing Jacob again today, aren't you?"_ Carlisle began, thinking at Edward instead of speaking aloud.

Edward nodded, not sure where this conversation might be headed. He brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them, waiting to see what Carlisle had to say.

Communicating with his sire had always been effortless and often times required very few spoken words. For a long while, it had just been the pair of them, and they had developed a level of intimacy that couldn't be matched by any of the other family members. It was hard to put into words, but their relationship was different from the rest, stronger.

"_I'm worried about you."_

Edward inclined his head and listened carefully.

"_I'm afraid that you are heading down a dangerous path."_

Edward shrugged his shoulders, already knowing what his father was worried about. It wasn't a fear for his son's life so much as it was a fear that he would be broken hearted once more if things didn't know go the way Edward hoped they would_._

"Do you disapprove?" Edward asked, fearful of the answer.

"_No, but I'm still worried."_

Edward nodded in relief and then dropped his forehead to rest it on his knees. He knew what he was asking of his family and how hard this was for them all to understand. Carlisle reached over and put his arm around Edward's shoulders, pulling his adoptive son closer.

"_Just be careful. I don't want to lose you… I was so afraid when Alice told me what you had been contemplating after you learned of Bella's death. It took every ounce of strength not to come here straight away- but I know you needed some time to process everything…"_ Carlisle began to think.

Edward raised his head to look at his father once more.

"_I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…"_

"You won't lose me."

Carlisle sighed, trying not to think about all of the ways this situation could go wrong. He truly did want what was best for Edward, but it was hard to ignore the fact his son was becoming involved with a wolf- a creature specifically designed to kill vampires.

Knowing that his torturous thoughts were beginning to affect Edward, Carlisle switched the topic back to what the family learned yesterday.

"_It was kind what you did for Jacob, paying off his debt like that. I don't think he truly appreciates it just yet, but it was probably life changing."_

"I know," Edward said with a smile.

They sat together for a long while, just watching the sunrise. The air was crisp this morning and the forest was filled with the sounds of birds. It couldn't have been more peaceful.

After a while Carlisle looked down at his watch and then stood up. "I'm sorry, but I need to get going. I'm volunteering at the clinic in town this morning."

Edward nodded in understanding, already knowing that Carlisle had already offered his services for free- at least until the family decided if they were going to be staying or not.

"Thanks," he said, truly meaning it. His father's acceptance of his relationship with Jacob meant the world to him.

Carlisle smiled and then reached down to give Edward's shoulder a squeeze. Edward was left alone for the most part until it was time to leave. He was looking forward to what today might hold. It felt like the beginning of something new.

When it was almost 9 AM, Edward headed through the woods to the location Jacob has asked to meet him. It was fairly sunny this morning, and he was little worried about being seen, so he kept mainly to the shadows.

When he reached the intersection of Goodman Mainline Rd and highway 110, he saw that Jacob was already there waiting for him. Near the tree line, Jacob leaned casually against an old motorcycle, looking somewhat anxious as he stared at the open road. Beside him was a second motorcycle, much like the first. Edward soon realized that these were the bikes that Jacob and Bella had fixed up together.

Edward approached slowly, cautious of the light, stopping when he was only a meter or so away, still partially hidden in the shadows.

"Hi," he said, though he was sure from Jacob's body language he was already aware of his arrival.

Jacob turned around to greet him, a smile spreading across his face. "Hi."

He looked good, wearing a faded pair of jeans and a green t-shirt, which hugged him in all the right places. It was unusual to see Jacob wearing anything other than his work clothes or be half naked in a pair of shorts. He seemed much more _human_ like this.

Edward was also wearing a pair of jeans, though he wore a long sleeved cream colored shirt on account of the sun.

"Feel like going for a ride?" Jacob asked eagerly. "The weather is supposed to be beautiful today... at least for a little while."

"That's sort of a problem for me," Edward explained, feeling somewhat disappointed. It had been a while since he had ridden a motorcycle and riding seemed like it would be fun.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I brought this," Jacob said, tossing Edward a dark helmet.

Edward caught it deftly with one hand. He watched as Jacob came around the bike he had been leaning upon and came closer to the forest.

"And these," Jacob continued, pulling out a pair of leather driving gloves from the back pocket of his jeans. He handed them to Edward with a smirk on his face.

"You've thought of everything," Edward commented happily.

"I'm not an idiot, you know."

"I know," Edward replied, a wondrous feeling still swelling inside of him. "Come here."

Jacob took a hesitant step forward and Edward reached out and grabbed him by his green t-shirt, pulling him closer. He caught Jacob's lips in his own thanking the man for his good thinking.

When Jacob began to respond rather passionately, Edward pulled back and laughed. "Down boy! Someone is going to see," he reminded him, pointing to the cars passing by.

"So let them," Jacob responded, kissing him once more. Edward groaned softly into the kiss nearly giving into the temptation Jacob was offering him, but he pulled away at the last moment shaking his head.

Edward took a step back and put the helmet on his head, though he left the dark visor up momentarily, quickly donning the gloves as he followed Jacob to the bikes. "How did you get both of the bikes here anyway?"

"Ancient Native American magic," he said in a slow, eerie voice, wiggling his fingers in the air.

Edward smirked. "No, really?"

"I made Seth drive one here," Jacob replied, climbing on top one of the bikes and putting his own helmet on.

"That was nice of him."

Jacob shrugged indifferently. Edward had noticed that Jacob treated Seth like a little brother and that the teenager seemed to hang on Jacob's every word.

"Where are we headed?" Edward asked, climbing onto the other bike, liking the way the bulk felt beneath him.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Jacob said playfully, kick starting the bike.

"I would!" Edward said over the loud engine, before starting his own bike.

"Than catch me if you can, Mr. Glitter!" Jacob shouted, closing his visor. He then took off suddenly and veering wildly toward the interstate.

Frustrated by the stupid nickname and that he hadn't had a chance to come up with a clever retort; Edward took off after him, closing his own visor. They soon had a game of cat and mouse going, pushing the bikes to amazing speeds as they maneuvered around traffic and headed out of town.

They followed the interstate north until they connected with 101, heading toward Port Angeles. The scenery was beautiful as they drove through the northern edge of Olympic National Park. The temperate rainforest was always amazing to behold, especially in the spring when the rains made the forest seem to come alive and teem with life. Mosses coated the bark of the massive trees and seemed to drip down from their branches in green, moist tendrils. Everything was covered in lush green plants. They also had glorious views of the Olympic Mountains, whose sides and ridgelines are topped with massive, ancient glaciers. It couldn't have been a more beautiful day.

They veered off the main roads and cruised along the coast line that made up northern part of the peninsula. When they found an area that seemed rather secluded, they parked the bikes behind a massive tree and climbed down the rocky cliff to the beach below.

Together they walked along the rocky beach, enjoying the spectacular views. It was high tide and the waves crashed against the coastline, spraying them with the salty air. The sun was still shining brightly, and Edward couldn't help but notice that his skin was glowing now that he wasn't wearing his helmet or driving gloves. Jacob stared at him briefly, looking absolutely mesmerized before tearing his eyes away to stare at the ocean.

Edward couldn't help but feel embarrassed and was almost sure Jacob would bring up the ridiculous nickname once more. Jacob hadn't stopped teasing him about the "sparkling" since he discovered it, and Edward didn't know if that meant he liked the effect, or hated it. He sighed in frustration, wishing for the umpteenth time that he could just be human. That he could just be… normal.

Jacob broke the silence with an observation. "This may sound strange, but I've been doing some thinking and I feel like I hardly know you…"

"What do you mean?" Edward asked curiously. He had really expected to be teased again, only to feel mystified by Jacob's question.

"All I know is what Bella told me…"

"That's not true," Edward countered, remembering the countless conversations they've had on patrol. "You know a lot about me.

"Sure, I know your hobbies and favorite movies and songs and stuff… but I don't feel like I know who you are," he said softly.

"What do you want to know?"

Jacob shrugged. "I don't know… anything… everything…"

Edward smiled and decided to tell Jacob his story. He sat down on a boulder and faced the ocean. Jacob did the same. "Well…I was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois-"

"What? You are so _old_! I had no idea," Jacob said in blatant shock.

"Why? Because I look 17?"

Jacob shrugged. "I guess… I just never knew. You are like over a hundred years old!"

"Bella never told you?" Edward asked in surprised. If he was such a sore subject between them he wondered just how much Bella had told Jacob.

"No," he replied, shaking his head in amazement.

"Does it bother you?"

"I guess not… but it is kinda _weird_."

"Do you want to hear my story or not?" Edward asked.

"Sure, sure. Go on…"

Edward took a deep breath and continued. "I lived with my parents, Edward Senior and Elizabeth Masen, and we led a relatively happy, normal life. My father wanted me to be a lawyer, like himself, but I wanted to enlist the army. Before I could, however, I became ill from the Spanish influenza in 1918. The epidemic was sweeping the nation and my mother and I succumbed to the sickness. While on her death bed, she begged our doctor to spare me in anyway he could."

"The doctor was Carlisle, wasn't it?" Jacob asked.

Edward nodded. "He changed me into a vampire shortly after she died because of her dying wish… it was just the two of us for about ten years or so. But then he came across Esme…" Edward explained how Carlisle had known Esme from before, and that he had changed her when she tried to commit suicide after the death of her newborn baby. He then told of his rebellious period, knowing that Jacob could potentially react badly to the information. "I was unhappy for a long while and I decided to try living a life away from Carlisle's rules."

"What do you mean?" asked Jacob, worry evident in his face. It was clear that he understood what that might mean.

Edward knew that Jacob had a right to know… a right to understand the monster that was lurking beneath the surface of his sparkling skin. And so he was honest with him.

"I used my mind reading ability to feed off humans," he began, ignoring Jacob's sharp intake of breath. "I only attacked the worst people of society… murders, rapists, serial killers… I deluded myself into thinking that as long as I was serving justice, it would not matter that I was feeding on humans. I later regretted my decision and returned home to Carlisle's way of life- drinking animal blood instead of human."

Jacob turned to look back at the ocean, unable to say anything in response. Edward didn't know what to say to excuse himself so he continued with his story, explaining how the rest of the Cullen family came to be. He also told of their many adventures and all of the places they had lived. When he finished his story he said, "Are you sorry that you asked?"

Jacob shook his head but still wouldn't say anything.

"You think I'm a monster now, don't you?"

Jacob turned to look at him, a serious expression on his face. For a long while he didn't say anything, looking as though he were trying to find the right words. "I think that there might be a monster within all of us. We _all_ have the potential to act without morals or compassion, but I don't think that's what you did. I don't think any less of you…"

"But I'm a killer," Edward countered.

"And so am I… Am I any better for killing vampires? You killed murderers? How are they any different than a vampire, really? Death is death… justice is justice… no matter the means."

Edward took in Jacob's words, staring at the incoming waves. He never knew the man could be so… profound.

"Thank you for understanding," Edward said softly. "I thought you might hate me."

Jacob looked at him earnestly and took his hand. "I could _never_ hate you."

Edward smiled and stood up, pulling Jacob up with him. He placed a kiss on Jacob's cheek, and they began walking back down the beach toward their bikes, still holding hands. Jacob seemed to spot something along the beach and reached to grab it. He brought up what looked like some kind of light colored rock, which was almost round and fit the palm of his hand.

"What is it?" Edward asked curiously.

"I think its whale bone… pretty rare just to find one along the beach. I think I'm going to keep it," he said, his voice sounding at excited at the find.

Edward then heard a tell tale sound and realized they had been gone now for quite awhile. "We should get you some lunch," Edward commented with a smirk.

"Why do you say that?"

"Your stomach is growling," Edward replied.

Jacob laughed and put a hand on his stomach as if to calm it down. "I guess I am a bit hungry."

"Then let's go."


	22. A Near Tragic Ending

**Chapter 22- ****A Near Tragic Ending**

Knowing that Jacob needed to eat lunch, the pair scaled the cliff back to the bikes, where Jacob deposited the whale bone in a compartment on his bike. Straddling the bikes they pointed them toward Port Angeles and took off looking for somewhere for Jacob to eat. Thankfully, clouds began to roll in, blocking the sun so Edward could be out in public, without the helmet or riding gloves.

The pair found a diner off the interstate and went inside. The diner was fairly empty and the patront's that were present probably ate there everyday at this time. Once seated Jacob ordered a double cheeseburger, an extra large order of fries, and a chocolate milk shake. Edward ordered a Coke, which Jacob would drink for him.

"So tell me about yourself," Edward insisted, while they waited for their order.

"I've already told you about Bella, Sarah, and the pack. What more do you want to know?''

"Anything… everything…" Edward replied using Jacob's earlier words back on him.

Jacob smirked and began to talk about his family. Edward listened intently as Jacob told the tragic tale of how his mother- his daughter's namesake- died in a car crash when he was very young. Jacob didn't remember much about her. Jacob also told him about his father's diabetes, and how the progressive disease had eventually put the man in a wheelchair. Jacob's meal arrived and he delved into it, still telling his story around his mouthfuls of food.

He spoke of how it was to grow up on the reservation and what it was like to have twin sisters. Rebecca moved to Hawaii and eventually married. She rarely returned home, though she was still close to her sister. Rachel, who Edward had briefly met, had gone off to college only to return after she graduated. She later married Jacob's fellow pack mate, Paul. From the way Jacob spoke about Paul and Rachel, there seemed to be more to their relationship than Edward understood, but Jacob didn't elaborate. He also spoke of his best friends, Quil and Embry, and all of the trouble they used to get into together.

"I think you know the rest," Jacob said, wiping his mouth with a napkin and pushing his empty plate to the edge of the table.

Jacob had finished his meal in no time flat. "Still got your appetite back, I see," Edward commented.

Jacob smiled and nodded, taking one last sip of Edward's Coke.

"Are you still hungry?" Edward asked.

Jacob actually took a moment to contemplate his question. "Nah, I'm good. You ready to leave?"

Edward nodded and grabbed the bill from the table, insisting on paying. They were on a "date" after all. Jacob rolled his eyes in annoyance but allowed Edward to pay.

While at the cash register, Jacob noticed a headline on one of the newspapers in the newsstand. "Hey took a look at this," he said quietly, handing Edward the newspaper.

The headline read, _"Three Missing. Police Confused."_

They quickly read the article and learned that the three missing persons had each disappeared on different nights this past week and didn't appear to know each other in anyway. The Port Angeles police had no suspects and no leads.

"Do you think it could be…?" Jacob asked quietly, not daring to say the word out loud.

Edward shrugged. "Anything is possible."

They went back out to where they had parked the motorcycles, both their minds heavy with this new information. "Feel up to doing anything else?" Edward asked.

Jacob checked his new cell phone for the time and shook his head in disappointment. "We probably should head back. I'll need to pick up Sarah from her play date soon."

"Sure, no problem," Edward said easily.

He had a wonderful day with Jacob… one of _hopefully_ many more. He was more than understanding that Jacob's role as a father came first.

The clouds had begun to roll in more heavily while they were in the diner. As they headed back toward Forks, it began to rain lightly. That didn't stop the pair from pushing the bikes well past the speed limit- tempting fate. It was inevitable that something might happen to damper their mood that day.

With Edward's keen vision, he saw the police cruiser before they were remotely close to it. He tried flagging Jacob down to warn him, but was unable to gain his attention.

The police cruiser, which had been tucked away near the tree line and away from the road, had clocked them at some alarming speeds already. It pulled out onto the road as fast as it could, trying to chase them down. The sirens were blaring, signaling its approach. They probably could have outrun it, but Jacob was surprisingly slowing down and pulling over the side of the road. Edward followed suit, puzzled by the man's actions. The pair parked side by side, killed the engines, and flipped up their visors. Soon the vehicle caught up to them, its lights still flashing.

"This can't be good," muttered Edward, thankful that the sun was no longer shining. He didn't really care about the ticket they were sure to get, but he was almost positive that Jacob would. Edward would try to take care it for him, and there was sure to be a fight about it.

"Don't worry. I got this," Jacob said with smile.

Edward was surprised by his confidence but then saw the reason why. The police officer approaching was none other than Charlie Swan.

"Hi, Charlie," said Jacob, turning to greet the Chief of Police.

Edward knew from Bella that Charlie still patrolled the highways and investigated local crimes, despite his administrative position. He liked to be in the field, where he could do the most good.

"Jacob! I should have known that was you," Charlie began, looking reproachful. "Do you have any idea how fast you were going?"

"We had to be pushing at least 100 miles per hour," Jacob admitted, laughing softly.

Charlie shook his head in frustration. "I should write you up for reckless endangerment."

Jacob smiled and said, "But you won't."

"No… I won't. Just slow it down, would you? This rain is bound to get worse," he said in a scolding tone. "Who's your friend?"

Charlie looked over at Edward for the first time and couldn't hide the visible shock he displayed when he discovered who was riding with his almost son-in-law.

"Hello sir," Edward said politely.

Charlie looked back and forth between the pair, completely bewildered. "What's going on here?"

Some of the confidence Jacob displayed earlier began to wane. "Uh… I guess we're friends now."

Edward knew that Jacob thought more of his relationship with him, but it was better than admitting the truth to Charlie. He wasn't likely to be very understanding.

"Not you too," said Charlie, looking clearly dismayed that Jacob had befriended the man that had broken his daughter's heart. "What is about this guy, anyway?"

Jacob shrugged, not having a proper response.

"Maybe it's my irresistible charm?" Edward offered playfully, unable to hide his smirk.

Charlie didn't appreciate his remark and set his jaw firmly to prevent himself from lashing out at Edward. He then turned his attention back to Jacob. "Slow it down!" he scolded once more, pointing his finger at him.

"I will," Jacob replied.

"I mean it. You will drive the speed limit, you hear me?"

Jacob nodded.

"And be careful… we've got two guys from town still missing. Vanished without a trace."

"Really?" Jacob asked in surprise. "Any idea what's going on?"

"No," Charlie admitted. "But it feels an awful a lot like what happened a couple of years ago. There are some disappearances in Port Angeles as well. We may have a serial killer on our hands."

Edward and Jacob shared a knowing glance, but didn't respond to Charlie's comment. They were sure now that they knew who was responsible for the disappearances but it wasn't like they could tell Charlie that it was a vampire.

"Be careful," Charlie said once more, pointing a finger now to each of them. He gave Edward a leveling glare before returning back to his police cruiser. The vehicle soon pulled out onto the highway, leaving the pair alone once more.

"Do you think-" Jacob began.

"Yes," Edward replied. "It has to be. There's too much of a coincidence for it not be."

Jacob sighed in frustration and said, "I'll need to tell Sam."

Edward nodded in agreement, knowing that he should tell his family as well. They flipped their visors back down, kick started their engines, and set off onto the road.

The rain was coming down much harder now and the road was becoming rather slick. They drove the speed limit at first, but driving in the rain had a dangerous sort of appeal, so they began to drive faster and faster, despite Jacob's promise to Charlie. There didn't seem to be any cars on the old road they were on now so it wasn't as if they were putting anyone else in danger.

They soon neared a sharp curve and both bikes began to skid on the wet road. Edward recovered quickly, but Jacob's bike was on the outer edge of the road and it skidded off to the side, sliding on the gravel and then hitting a large pot hole. With the speed Jacob had been driving at, it sent both Jacob and the bike flying into the air.

Edward watched the whole thing in horror. It all happened so fast and he was powerless to stop it. He quickly pulled over and jumped off his bike, leaving it on the side of the road and threw off his helmet. He ran to Jacob just as his body slammed into a nearby tree.

Jacob groaned loudly as his body thudded to the ground. Edward quickly assessed the situation and thankfully saw that the man was still conscious.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked desperately, still trying to comprehend just how hard Jacob had hit the tree. He had to have some serious injuries.

"I don't know," Jacob admitted, still lying on his side, gritting his teeth in pain. It was still pouring down rain. If they weren't soaked before they certainly were now. Jacob feebly tried to push himself up, but fell back to the ground with a wince.

Edward gently helped Jacob sit up against the tree and helped him remove his helmet. It was then he noticed the trickle of blood on Jacob's forearm. The smell overwhelmed him and Edward felt the familiar thirst beginning to claw at his throat. It had been too long since he had gone to hunt. He didn't dare take another breath and turned his face away, fighting the monster within.

"I think my arm's broken," Jacob said hoarsely, feeling his bicep gently. He didn't seem to notice Edward's agony during his own. "And my ribs are bruised or something…" he said with a moan as he shifted his weight. "My head kinda hurts too."

Edward said nothing in reply, still fighting the monster clawing to get out. The slow burn in his throat was just too hard to ignore. He hadn't moved or said anything since helping Jacob sit up and it had finally been noticed.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked. "Did you fall or something too?"

Edward glanced over at him and Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. "What's with your eyes? They're almost black all of a sudden."

Angry with himself Edward stood up and took a few hesitant steps away, turning his back on Jacob. It was clear the man was hurt, but he would certainly come to more harm if Edward allowed himself to stay near to him. The rain helped to deaden the smell of the blood, but not by much.

This situation was all too familiar. He went through all of this with Bella, hadn't he? It wasn't even her blood that bothered him so much, not at first; it had been her overall scent. He had overcome that… didn't he? So why was he bothered by this situation.

He turned to look back at Jacob and saw that he was painfully struggling to his feet. There was worry in Jacob's warm brown eyes, and it wasn't for his own well being. "What's going on?"

Edward didn't say anything, pushing away his awful desires to sink his teeth into Jacob's warm flesh. The smell of Jacob's blood was so sweet, so intoxicating… like nothing he'd ever experienced before. Edward was afraid that he might lose himself completely. It was ironic that the wolves' smell could be so pungent but their blood could be so alluring. Edward didn't want to hurt Jacob. He _wouldn't_ hurt him. Not ever.

"You're bleeding," Edward finally replied, not daring to take another breath.

"What?" Jacob asked, looking alarmed. He quickly searched his body having missed the wound with all his other injuries and found the blood on his arm. He gingerly touching the wounded flesh; his fingers came away with blood on them. "Oh…"

Jacob looked at Edward searchingly, fear beginning to play across his features. "You're not going to like attack me or something, are you?" he asked recognizing how serious the situation was.

Edward didn't say anything, but shook his head. He hated that he made Jacob afraid of him.

"But do you want to?" Jacob asked uncertainly, as he gently cradled his sore arm, hugging himself tightly where his ribs had been injured.

"Of course not… its just difficult for me… your blood is overwhelming," Edward admitted, closing his eyes in humiliation. He hated that even after all these years his "condition" could make him feel so weak… so out of control.

"Oh," was all Jacob could say.

"We should get you to the hospital," Edward said opening his eyes now, trying to focus his energy back into Jacob's injuries. Maybe if he was distracted this wouldn't be so bad.

Jacob shook his head. "Can't. My temp runs too high; they'd suspect something is wrong with me. Besides… I'm already starting to heal…"

"What?" Edward asked in surprised.

Jacob smirked at him and then walked over to a puddle of water. He dipped his hand into it several times, bringing a palm full of water up to his forearm washing away the blood. Edward stared in amazement to see the cut on Jacob's arm had completely healed, leaving a shiny pink line against a faint bruise that was already beginning to fade.

"What about your arm?" Edward asked.

He then stood up gingerly, stretching his body and testing out the bone that had been broken.

"It was just a hairline fracture I think… shouldn't need to set it," Jacob responded lightheartedly, though it was clear he was still rather sore. "Almost good as new."

"How?" Edward asked.

"Advanced wolf healing. Just one of the many perks," Jacob responded.

"Wow," Edward responded lamely.

Jacob took a few steps toward him, still looking quite nervous. "So are we good?"

"I don't know," Edward admitted, still hating himself with every fiber of his being. "I could have killed you."

"But you didn't."

"What if it happens again? What if I'm not strong enough… I could never forgive myself…"

"Is it like how it was with Bella?" Jacob asked knowingly. Bella had likely told them how their relationship had started out.

Edward considered his question for a long while, noticing that the thirst had finally left him. With Bella it had always seemed unyielding. "No… not as bad I guess…"

"So then what's the problem?"

Edward looked into his brown eyes, not understanding how Jacob was okay with all of this, especially when his healing abilities were obviously related to the fact he was a creature designed to kill vampires. He opened his mouth to say something but found that the words would not come.

Jacob closed the distance between them. He reached up with both hands and placed them on either side of Edward's head, his thumbs caressing his cheeks lovingly. He then lowered his forehead to meet Edward's and whispered, "Don't do this to yourself."

"How could you possibly be so… understanding?"

"I just am."

"But-"

"Ed… I knew what I was getting myself into when we started all this," Jacob whispered back.

Edward chuckled lightly. "No one calls me Ed but Jasper. I think I like the nickname."

"Better than Mr. Glitter?" asked Jacob playfully as he pulled back to look into Edward's eyes. By the expression on his face Edward knew that his eyes had already changed back to their normal amber color.

Edward nodded emphatically. "Most definitely."

Jacob smiled and then captured Edward's lips with his own, still holding the cold face in his hands. Edward allowed himself to live in this moment, oblivious to everything else around him. They kissed each other passionately, melting into each other's bodies.

Edward didn't pull back until he noticed a sudden change in the environment. Looking around, he realized it had suddenly stopped raining.

"We should probably get you back," he said softly.

Jacob nodded, looking rather reluctant.

"Are you sure you're okay? You gave me quite a scare… in more ways than one."

"I'm a bit sore," Jacob admitted, "but I'll live."

"That's good."

"Me strong… like bull…" he then said, using a fake "Indian" accent and lightly thumping his chest.

Edward smiled and then began to laugh out loud, feeling almost giddy. He had always been so afraid that he might hurt Bella with the slightest touch. She had always seemed so fragile, so breakable. With Jacob, he never needed to worry about that. He wouldn't have to be so restrained. Even if he were injured for some reason, he could self heal within a matter of minutes.

"What are still you laughing about?" Jacob asked as he retrieved his helmet and then righted his fallen bike.

"Nothing… nothing important."

Jacob shrugged and continued to look his bike over. "I think it survived as well. It's got a few dents and fender is in poor shape, but it should run with no problems."

Edward walked over to where he had dropped the other bike and found it hadn't been damaged either. It took a while to find the helmet he had thrown aside in his worry over Jacob- they found in some brush several meters away. They walked the motorcycles back to the side of the rode and hopped on- Jacob moving rather gingerly.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Edward asked, noticing the way Jacob was still carrying himself.

"I'll be fine," he replied, giving Edward a reassuring smile.

They then kick started their bikes and donned the helmets. Having enough scares for one day, the pair drove slowly, well under the speed limit. When they reached the intersection they had met this morning, Jacob told him to keep the bike.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it's not like you can drive it to the rez and I don't feel like waiting for Seth to get back out here," Jacob explained. "Besides, you're the only one I'd ever take riding with me… so might as well keep it. Right?"

Edward nodded, unable to hide the happiness he was feeling inside.

"Why are you so _smiley_ today?" Jacob asked, looking amused.

"Just happy, I suppose."

"That's good," Jacob said, reaching over and giving him another quick peck.

They shared a look and Jacob found himself returning Edward's smile.

"When can I see you again?" Edward asked.

"I don't know... soon…" Jacob promised, replacing the helmet on his head once more.

Edward nodded and watched Jacob drive off. This was the beginning, he wanted to call it the beginning of something wonderful but he didn't know how it would turn out. For now… it was just a beginning.


	23. Beyond All Reason

**Chapter 23- Beyond All Reason**

The next evening found Edward using every ounce of patience he had to go over some last minute decorating ideas with Alice. She had finally settled on a wall color- navy blue- and all of the accents- red and dark silver. The walls had been repaired and painted, curtains hung, desk assembled, new books shelved, and chairs unwrapped.

Alice had really done a remarkable job that suited Edward's tastes nicely. Though the room color was dark, it wasn't overly done and seemed almost understated with all the bright white wood work. The glass doors to the balcony had been left open to air out the "smell" and the silvery curtains swung in the breeze. The floor to ceiling shelves had been filled with books and objects Edward had collected during his travels- well, at least the ones that survived his hurricane like attack on the room.

She also considerately framed some of the photos he had of the family- adding some of her own- placing them strategically on the shelves where they were the most aesthetically pleasing. She even managed to find one of Bella that Edward hadn't destroyed. This one was smaller and was placed a little higher on the shelves, so that it wasn't as prominent as the others. Bella was gone, but not forgotten. Edward wasn't sure how he felt about the reminder.

There was also an empty silver picture frame sitting on one of the shelves. Edward knew without asking what Alice intended to do with that one. He didn't mind in the slightest. The thought of a picture of a certain shifter in that frame actually made him smile.

The walls were now adorned with several large pictures of black and white photography. Alice had thoughtfully taken some of the landscape photos Edward had taken around the properties of each of their many homes, converted them to black and white, and enlarged them to 11 x 14. Fortunately, the digital pictures didn't lose any of their resolution after being enlarged and almost looked as though they were done by a professional. She had matted each one in white canvas and placed them in dark silver frames. His room never looked so complete.

It was in the middle of the night and the pair was alone for the first time in a long time. The rest of the family had gone out hunting. Emmett had caught wind of some bears and the family eagerly went in pursuit. Edward had promised Alice already that he'd stay behind and finish discussing his bedroom.

All that was left was to pick out the fabric for the bed. All three swatches Alice held in her hands looked alike to Edward, being a combination of the rest of the colors in the room in various patterns. She insisted otherwise and was pressuring him to choose one.

"Alice, I don't care. They all look the same to me. Any one of them is fine," Edward said, his arms crossed over his chest.

"They're not the same. Now choose!" she insisted.

"Couldn't you use them all?" Edward asked.

Alice looked at him curiously and then a moment of inspiration struck her. She began to envision a reversible duvet and accenting pillows. "You're brilliant!" she said excitedly.

She turned to grab her notepad and pen from the desk and began a rough sketch of her ideas. She walked toward the bed, which was now pushed up against one of the walls. They had yet to discuss the large elephant in the room, and Edward knew it was inevitable from Alice's thoughts.

For the most part his family had respected Edward's privacy, though Emmett had gotten a few lewd remarks in and Rosalie consistently complained about the smell. He hadn't told any of them that he had gone to meet Jacob yesterday, or any of what occurred. Edward knew that the impromptu hunting expedition had just been a convenient way to get Alice to talk to Edward about what was going on.

"So… do you want to tell me how you got grease stains all over the brand new down comforter?" she asked, not even looking up from her drawing. Edward hadn't bothered to try and hide or remove it. What was the point when his family knew about the kiss anyway?

Edward sighed in frustration, and ran his hands through his bronze hair, making it stick up more than usual. "I know you know already," he said tightly.

She pushed aside the comforter and sat down, one leg curled beneath her. She grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him down to sit beside her.

"So tell me what it was like?" she asked, looking up at Edward, her eyes shining brightly with curiosity.

"What?"

"How it was to kiss Jacob?"

"Alice," Edward whined, feeling himself blanch at the question. He was a rather modest person, not one to talk about his personal affairs. "I don't want to discuss this."

"I know you don't, but inquiring minds want to know…" she said.

"I'm not going to tell you about kissing him so just stop," Edward said firmly.

"So you admit you kissed him?" she asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Why are you so excited? I didn't think you liked the idea of me seeing him," Edward asked, staring at his sister in amazement.

"I like the idea of _you_ happy. If Jacob is what makes you happy then I'm happy for you," she said.

"Thank you," said Edward. "That means a lot to me."

"You know I never imagined when you came to Forks that you might end up with Jacob."

"Neither did I."

"So did you meet him yesterday?"

Edward nodded, not willing to elaborate more. Some things were better left private- especially about how he had almost lost control.

"Did you have a good time?"

Edward smiled. He really had. It probably would have been the best day of his life if it hadn't been for Jacob's accident. He hoped the shifter was healing as quickly as he said he could. He hated to think that Jacob might still be in pain.

"What did you guys-" Alice cut herself off as she got that faraway look in her eyes, signaling she was having a vision.

"What is it?" he asked searchingly. She looked troubled as she Saw Edward running through the forest with a panicked look on his face.

"I don't know," she replied. "I think some thing is wrong, but I don't know what."

"Is it Jacob?" he asked worriedly, wondering if he had been more seriously hurt than he let on.

She shook her head and put a palm to her forehead, looking as though she had a headache. "I don't know. I can't See him… I can only See you. Wherever you are going…. you disappear at the end."

Edward anxiously watched as Alice replayed the event over and over in her head, looking for some new bit of information. She furrowed her brow in frustration each time Edward's image became fuzzy and then disappeared into darkness. It could only mean that Jacob or one of the wolves was involved.

Edward didn't waste any more time, he crossed the room and left through the open glass door to the balcony.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked as she followed.

"Don't you already know?" he replied, jumping to the ground below.

"I'm coming with you."

Edward quickly ran in the direction of the reservation, well aware that he had been banned from coming anywhere near the border. He didn't care about the consequences. All he cared about is whether or not Jacob was okay. He would do whatever it took to keep Jacob safe; beyond all reason.

Alice ran along beside him, unusually silent. She seemed to understand how grave this situation could potentially be. They neared the southern edge of the border and Edward paused uncertainly.

"Which way?" he asked Alice.

"North, you go north," she replied, pointing out the direction they should follow.

They ran along the border and soon came across a sandy colored wolf. Seth leapt across the creek and blocked their path. _"Edward? What are you doing here? You know you shouldn't be here!"_ said Seth, looking about anxiously.

"Where's Jacob?" he asked desperately.

"_North of here, why?"_ Seth asked.

"I think he's in danger."

"_Jacob? You okay?"_ Seth called to his pack mate, their telepathy working across the many miles between them.

Edward was able to hear Jacob's reply in Seth's head. _"Yeah. Why?"_

"_Edward thinks you're in danger or something," _

"_I'm fine. Tell Edward to leave. He knows he can't-" _Jacob paused in midsentence as he was suddenly overwhelmed by a powerful scent.

The scent of death.

Edward watched through Seth as Jacob followed his nose and came upon the dead body of a local hiker, as evident from the clothing and backpack. The neck had been torn open, though it wasn't bleeding as profusely as it should from such a wound. The body had been drained of blood, giving the flesh a sunken appearance. From the condition the body was in it was clear that this was a fairly fresh kill, nor more than a few hours old. The wind had been blowing in a north easterly direction all evening, so it wasn't until Jacob was nearly upon it that he came upon the smell.

The area reeked of "leech" and Jacob realized that the creature might still be near by. He began to comb the area, sniffing fervently to find a trail until the scent became so strong just a few hundred yards onto the reservation that Jacob knew he wasn't alone.

A large male jumped to the ground from a tree above, his face snarling menacingly. He was tall, with dark hair and a dark complexion- maybe of Latin of descent. His blood red eyes stared at Jacob unblinkingly, intent to kill.

"_Vampire!"_ Jacob shouted to Seth, calling for help_. _

Edward and Seth didn't waste any time. They both broke out in a run, closely followed by Alice. "What is it?" she asked, catching up to the pair.

"Vampire," Edward explained.

The worry was evident in her face, but she looked just as determined as Edward to reach Jacob in time.

Seth let out a whine as he watched as the vampire crouched low, circling Jacob, who was now growling ferociously. Edward watched in horror and began to run faster. Quick as lighting the vampire lashed out, trying to strike a blow, which Jacob easily dodged. The wolf then lunged at the creature, snapping his jaws but just barely missing each time. This process continued for several times, neither one gaining much ground.

Seeing that he needed some leverage, the vampire jumped upward, seeking the trees. Jacob leaped up to meet him, and grabbed a hold of the vampire's arm. They landed and Jacob held on firmly, shaking his head back and forth vigorously, tearing into the stone-like flesh, trying to rip the arm off. The vampire struck a blow to the back of Jacob's head, causing Jacob to lose his grip and see stars. The wolf staggered backward dizzily; once his vision had cleared he looked for the vampire who had suddenly seemed to disappear.

Then out of nowhere the vampire was on top of him, knocking him to the ground and his arms wrapped around Jacob squeezing with all his strength. Jacob felt several of his bones break in succession and he let out a howl in pain.

Both Seth and Edward staggered, nearly falling to the ground. A spasm rocked through Seth's body, as a howl ripped from his lungs in agony. Edward gripped the sides of his head, his face furrowed in pain.

"What is it?" Alice asked her brother worriedly, a hand resting on his shoulder.

"Jacob… he's hurt," he said, stumbling to his feet once more.

Suddenly, everything went dark. They couldn't see or hear anything from Jacob. _"Jacob? Jacob!"_ Seth called, without any response. This could only mean two things: either Jacob had transformed back into a human or he was…

The threesome began to run once more, faster and faster, knowing that time was of the essence. Within seconds they had reached the Northeastern edge of the border and Seth quickly jumped across the creek, racing toward Jacob's location. Edward and Alice joined him on the tribal land, not caring that they were breaking the treaty. Surely, the wolves would understand that they were trying to help a friend.

They spotted the dead hiker, but didn't pause in their pursuit. They reached Jacob's naked body; lying broken, bruised and bloody on the ground. The vampire was standing over him, leaning down to examine the curious, writhing creature he would soon to make his meal.

Both Seth and Edward lunged at the vampire, knocking him away from Jacob. Overwhelmed by the pair, the vampire hardly stood a chance. They quickly ripped it limb from limb, until all that was left was a torso and head. Edward gripped the head firmly in his hands and with one powerful twist ripped it clear off the body and threw it into the forest.

He then turned his attention back to Jacob who was gritting his teeth in pain. An agonized groan escaped his lips just as his eyes caught sight of Edward. _"Edward…"_ he moaned.

His watery gaze nearly broke Edward's heart. He had only just begun to realize how much Jacob meant to him. He couldn't lose him. Edward knelt down beside Jacob, quickly assessing his injuries.

Seth saw that his brother was being cared for and set about to stacking all the vampire pieces that were scattered about. He knew from experience that they would need to be burned. Edward glanced at Seth wondering briefly about that experience but then Jacob cried out in pain, drawing his attention back.

"You're going to be alright, you're going to be alright…" Edward said softly, over and over again as he ran his hand through Jacob's sweaty hair.

Most of the bones on the right half of his body had been crushed. Jacob's rib cage looked badly bruised and his arm bone was twisted in the wrong direction. He was covered in debris from the forest floor… and blood. Why was there so much blood? It was overpowering.

And that was when Edward saw that Jacob had been bitten on the shoulder. "Oh God…"

"Edward," Alice said, her voice shaking. "I can't…_the blood_…"

Edward glanced at his sister and saw her darkened eyes and her hand tightly clasped against her mouth. She couldn't handle the blood. She was likely to hurt Jacob herself if he didn't get her out of here.

"Alice, go!" Edward shouted, causing her to take a few staggering steps backward.

Seth saw the situation and grew alarmed. _"Was he bitten? Oh no! What do we do?"_

"I need to get the venom out… but then he's going to need a doctor," Edward explained, trying to ignore the thirst that was beginning to claw at his throat.

"Edward," Alice whined once more, taking several more steps backward. _"Blood, blood, blood, blood…"_

"Get Carlisle! Tell him to go to Billy's house on the reservation!" Edward shouted at her, looking to Seth for confirmation that this would be allowed.

Seth nodded his wolf head and Alice took off with lightning speed, grateful to be away from the alluring smell.

"It burns!" Jacob screamed, as he began shaking with the pain of the venom coursing through his system. He tightly closed his eyes and moaned. "Edward!"

"_Get it out of him!" _Seth yelled. An anxious whine left the pacing shifter's throat.

"You're going to be alright, you're going to be alright…" Edward began to say again once more, reassuring himself more than anything. He could hardly believe he was in this position again. But he was going to have to do it whether he wanted to or not.

Edward took a moment to steel himself and then placed his lips to Jacob's shoulder, sucking out his sweet blood and spitting it out onto the ground. He did this several times, over and over again, until he was sure the venom was gone. The blood had tasted wonderful and it was all he could do to stop himself from latching on and sucking every last bit from Jacob's body.

Edward tore himself away before the monster could take over. He staggered a few paces away to collect himself, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and then rubbed it on the forest floor, hoping to be rid of some of it. There was still so much blood covering Jacob's shoulder and neck.

Seth took Edward's place by Jacob's side and gently rubbed his large wolf head against an uninjured portion of Jacob's body, trying to give comfort to his friend. He whined sadly, causing Jacob to lift his uninjured hand and pet Seth's head as if to say that he was going to be alright.

Edward returned cautiously, testing himself to make sure he wouldn't lose control. Jacob's body had begun to relax some as the burning venom was drawn out, but he was certainly not out of the woods yet. Edward knew that with his advanced healing abilities that he was in danger of his bones being set wrong. And he was still in a lot of pain. He also didn't know how Jacob's body would react to the venom, even though it had been removed. There might be some lingering effects.

"Edward…" Jacob moaned, his glassy brown eyes searching out his own.

Seth moved aside allowing Edward better access to Jacob, watching as the vampire gently caressed Jacob's tired face.

"_About time_," Seth muttered, looking away to give them some privacy.

Edward kissed Jacob on the lips to reassure him, heedless of Seth's presence. He then touched his forehead to Jacob's own. "You're going to be okay," he whispered.

"It hurts," Jacob groaned, shifting his ravaged body achingly.

"We're getting you help," Edward said, pulling back and brushing his fingers through his Jacob's hair.

Edward used the pair of shorts, which were still hanging loosely from a cord around Jacob's leg, to protect what little dignity he had left. He draped them over Jacob's privates and then ever so gently lifted his broken body from the ground, mindful of all the broken bones. Jacob screamed in agony and Edward's chest clenched painfully to know he was the one causing him such pain.

"I'm so sorry, but I need to get you back home so Carlisle can help you," Edward explained, staring down at Jacob's face, which was tight with pain.

Jacob opened his eyes and stared up at Edward's face. He gave him one almost imperceptible nod in understanding. He then gripped the front of Edward's shirt with this good arm, bracing himself for the torturous pain to come. There really was no way to move him, not out in the middle of the forest like this, without causing him pain. Jacob seemed to understand that.

"Show me the way," Edward ordered the sandy colored wolf.

Seth nodded and quickly began picking out the easiest path, glancing over his shoulder to see that Edward was following. Jacob would frequently utter moans and screams of pain, but Edward didn't stop. He moved as quickly as he could without jostling Jacob too much.

"_What's going on?"_ a voice suddenly asked. Edward recognized it as Paul's. The next set of wolves had just transformed so that they could begin their patrol.

"_Jacob was attacked by a vampire_," Seth explained, looking back at Edward to be sure he was still following.

"_What? Is he okay?"_ asked another wolf, who Edward recognized as Jared.

"_No, he's not,"_ Seth relayed, _"but we're bringing him home. Tell Sam to allow Dr. Cullen access to Billy's house."_

"_Why?" _Paul asked sounding appalled at such a notion.

_"Because Jacob is going to need a doctor!" _Seth replied impatiently. _"Oh and bring a lighter. We have a body to burn…"_

"_Sure," _said Jared sounding almost disappointed that he hadn't taken the vampire down himself.

"_And a cell phone," _Seth added_. "A hiker was killed and you'll need to call the police."_

"_Well, that sucks. How did all that happen on your watch?" _asked Paul.

"_I don't know; it might've happened before our shift!" _

"_Yeah, yeah," _said Paul, just giving them a hard time._ "If we call the police… how do we explain the bonfire?" _

Seth was thoughtful for a moment, as he picked his way through the forest_. "Add some wood to make it look like hiker had made a campfire. Then wait, I guess, until the fire is out so that it doesn't look suspicious. It's far enough away from the body that the police might not even notice it."_

"_Who put you in charge?" _Jared said irritably.

"_You asked!" _Seth retorted.

A short while later, they were met about half way to the reservation by Paul and Jared in their wolf forms. They were both pretty anxious about their brother being hurt, but grew even more alarmed when they saw all the drying blood covering the front of Jacob's body.

"_Holy shit!"_ said Paul. "_You didn't tell us he was bitten."_

"_I didn't want you to overact. Besides, Edward already sucked the venom out,"_ Seth replied.

"_So he won't turn?"_ Jared asked, his eyes staring at Edward cautiously.

"No," Edward replied, walking past them and in the direction of Billy's house.

Seth pointed out the general direction Paul and Jared needed to go to find the bodies and quickly caught up to Edward. As they neared an area where the trees seemed to break, Seth quickly transformed into a human and donned a pair of shorts. He then led Edward to a small red house a short distance away.

* * *

A/N: The actual Quileute reservation in La Push is only about one square mile across, but the tribe's original territory stretched along the shores of the Pacific from the glaciers of Mount Olympus to the rivers of rain forests. I'm not sure how far the border was in the books or movie, and it seems silly to me to have so many wolves protect such a small area of land. So in my story the "border" extends almost all the way to Forks, following the river that runs along interstate 101 and then making a semicircle both north and south back toward the ocean. As such, Edward would have had to carry Jacob about 10-15 miles back to the reservation. It is because of this large radius that the hiker and the vampire went unnoticed at first, and this will be explained a little more in the next chapter. The total area of land that the wolves must protect would be around 200 square miles. I hope this makes sense.


	24. This pain is just too real

**Chapter 24- This pain is just too real**

There was a gathering in the yard in the front of the small red house when Seth and Edward arrived with Jacob. Sam and the rest of the pack were there, as was Jacob's father Billy and his sister Rachel. Most of them were still clad in pajamas, having been woken in the middle of the night. Paul and Jared must have quickly spread the word that Jacob had been injured.

Edward was relieved to find Carlisle standing among them, looking quite grave as he clutched his black doctor bag in one hand. Their slow trek through the forest had given Carlisle enough time to get here to meet them. Everyone was on edge because of the vampire's presence and the fact they had yet to see their fallen brother.

Carlisle noticed their approach first and turned to look at them. _"Edward, are you alright?"_

"Please… help him…" was all Edward could say. He had been listening to Jacob's agonized thoughts and screams all the way here, and he didn't know if he could take much more.

Sam, Quil, Embry, and Leah all blanched at the sight of Jacob's broken body in Edward's arms. Leah actually broke out in tears and ran to hug her little brother, thankful that he had been spared such pain. Seth returned the hug even as he assured Leah that he was fine.

Carlisle stepped forward, and used a small pen light to peek into Jacob's eyes, while Edward still held him. _"He's responsive."_

"Jacob?" Billy called to his son, wheeling his chair forward to greet them. "Jacob!"

Jacob didn't respond, however, nearly unconscious with the pain. Billy's chin began to tremble and tears filled his eyes. _"Please… I can't lose him too."_

Rachel leaned down to hug her father, her own eyes filled with tears.

Sam came forward and tried to take Jacob from Edward's arms, but Edward shook his head furiously. "I got him."

Carlisle turned to Billy, "Can we take him inside?" Billy nodded silently and wiped away his tears.

Edward quickly entered the small home and placed Jacob gently on the bed in the first bedroom he found. He stepped back to allow Carlisle some room, his eyes never leaving Jacob's agonized face. He had woken up as he was laid down, screaming again as Edward accidently jostled his broken arm too much. It was easy to see that it had begun to heal wrong.

"I don't know if this is important, but he was in a motorcycle accident Saturday afternoon," Edward told his father.

Carlisle looked up in surprised. "Was he hurt?"

Edward nodded. "Yes, but he seemed fine when I left him. He has-" Edward began, wanting to explain about the wolves' healing abilities but he was cut off.

"He was bitten," Carlisle observed, examining the vampire bite. "Did you already get the venom out?"

Edward nodded and watched as Carlisle then worked silently, carefully assessing his patient's condition and feeling the bones for the numerous breaks. Throughout the entire exam, Jacob would moan in pain and practically come off the bed in agony, only aggravating his wounds further when Carlisle touched a particularly painful one.

Edward could hear Billy and the rest of the pack assembling themselves in the living room to wait. They were worried, that much was clear. How could they not as they listened to Jacob's moans and screams of pain? But they were also trying to block their thoughts about something. Something important.

"Edward…" Jacob groaned. "Make sure Sarah doesn't see me like this."

"I will," he replied just as Rachel appeared in the doorway with a bowl of warm water, a sheet, some washcloths, and a pile of bandages- all carefully arranged in her arms. Carlisle thanked her as he took everything and then turned back to his patient. Edward could only assume that he had asked her for these things earlier.

"Can I help?" she asked, her eyes distraught over the condition her brother was in.

"I'll call for you if I need you," Carlisle said, all business now.

He used the sheet to drape the half of Jacob's body that wasn't injured, preserving his dignity. He then got out his stethoscope and began listening to Jacob's heart and lungs.

"Where's Sarah?" Edward asked Rachel, as she turned to go.

Rachel seemed surprised by the question at first, but then her expression softened. "We knew Jacob was badly hurt, so we woke her up and took her to Emily's for a sleepover with her niece. She was a little upset to be woken in the middle of the night, but calmed down right away once she crawled into bed with Claire. She doesn't know a thing."

"Thank you," Jacob whispered tightly through the pain.

Rachel nodded and said, "I love you little brother. Let the doctor take care of you."

"Love you too, sis," said Jacob, looking around Carlisle as he worked.

Rachel lingered in the doorway a moment longer before finally leaving the room.

Carlisle had already cleaned Jacob up a bit, wiping away the drying blood with the washcloths and warm water so that he could see his wounds better. Carlisle swabbed the broken flesh on Jacob's shoulder with iodine from his kit, cleaning the wound to prevent infection before it healed completely. Jacob winced as the doctor worked over him, clutching the covers beneath him tightly in his one good hand.

Edward knew from Carlisle's diagnosis that Jacob wasn't out of hot water yet. He withdrew from his bag a vial of morphine and a syringe. He poked the syringe into the top of the vial and drew back on the plunger, measuring out a predetermined amount.

"I'm afraid I don't know much about wolf physiology," Carlisle explained to Jacob. "So I'm flying a little in the dark here as to how much morphine to give you."

"Do I really need it?" he asked, trying to sound brave. "I normally heal within a few minutes, if not hours."

Carlisle looked taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"The wolves have advanced healing abilities," Edward explained for him, when he noticed Jacob grimacing in pain once more.

"Fascinating," Carlisle said softly. "That would explain why the bite doesn't look as fresh and the bruising is already beginning to yellow."

Jacob gave him a wan smile in response. "Give it to me straight doc."

"I'm afraid you may have some internal injuries… and I will need to re-break your arm in order to set it properly," Carlisle explained, his voice sympathetic. "I don't think you want to feel that. The morphine will help."

"I knew you were going to say that," Jacob said, glancing down at his twisted arm before staring up at the ceiling, looking somewhat nauseous.

Carlisle administered the morphine into Jacob's hip and then motioned for Edward to join him. "Help him sit up so that we can wrap his torso."

Edward obliged, doing his best to sit Jacob up without causing him too much pain. It would still be a few minutes before the morphine kicked in.

"He won't need surgery?" Edward asked, wondering about the internal injuries.

"I don't think so," Carlisle replied. "Although his abdomen feels rigid to the touch, he has a good pulse and is maintaining blood pressure. I suspect that the ruptures are already beginning to heal on their own, but I will keep an eye on things."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here," Jacob muttered.

"Sorry," both Carlisle and Edward said apologetically.

Jacob gritted his teeth and allowed the pair to tightly wrap the bandages around his ribs and shoulder- four ribs and the collar bone on his right side had been broken- all hairline fractures. They gently laid him down and then wrapped his right leg, which also had fractures in both the femur and fibula. They were bad breaks, but not as bad as the arm. They only needed _gentle_ manipulation to make sure the bones were aligned correctly- though the shifter groaned considerably throughout the treatment. Jacob also had a large contusion on the back of his head from where the vampire had struck a blow.

"_Now I'm going to need you to hold him down,"_ Carlisle thought, looking directly at Edward.

Edward sighed, knowing that this was coming. He sat down on the pillow near Jacob's head, and gently pushed down on Jacob's shoulders, mindful of the bite that still stood out sharply on the flesh of his left shoulder and the fact that Jacob had a broken collar bone.

Jacob seemed to be almost oblivious to what was about to happen, starting to feel the numbing effects of the morphine. Carlisle looked to Edward, and thought, _"On the count of three... one... two… three!"_

Carlisle quickly re-broke Jacob's right arm and then set a split on it, wrapping it tightly with a bandage. There was no point in casting Jacob when he didn't need the standard amount of time to heal.

"AHH!" Jacob screamed, despite the morphine he had been given, before he fell unconscious.

Edward slid to the floor beside the bed, feeling emotionally drained by what had happened this evening. He wished again for the umpteenth time that he could just block out everyone's thoughts and have a moment of peace.

Carlisle was doing another full body examination, searching for anything he might have missed and marveling at how Jacob's body had already begun to heal. Edward could hear Billy silently praying for his son to be okay. Rachel was fretting that she should be doing something more to help her baby brother to recover, and wished the doctor had allowed her to stay.

Seth had already explained the events that had occurred this evening to the others, and was now questioning what he could have done differently to save his friend this horrid pain. Leah couldn't help but be reminded of the death of their father and was surprised to find herself so worried for their friend. Embry was also worried about Jacob, but seemed to have mixed emotions about Edward being here. Quil was mentally berating himself, having been the one on patrol during the afternoon when the kill had happened. His guilt was all consuming. Surprisingly, none of them seemed resentful that it was Edward in here helping to care for Jacob and not one of them.

Sam's thoughts were all over the place. The alpha was feeling anxious about breaking the treaty and was worried about how the council would take it. He also wondered if Paul and Jared were able to contact the police about the hiker, and if the police actually believed that the pair had just come across the body in the middle of the night. But mostly he was worried about Jacob, who Edward was surprised to learn was his beta.

And through it all they were all hiding something. Something big.

It was overwhelming and Edward hit his head repeatedly against the wall behind him willing it all just to stop- he didn't care if they others heard the relentless pounding either. Edward wished again and again that he could switch his ability off. It was just of much a curse as it was a gift. He just wanted to focus on Jacob and nothing else.

Carlisle reached over and grabbed Edward's head, stilling his movement. He had seen Edward do something similar when he was overwhelmed by all the "voices" in the past. He shook his head at him sadly and then turned back to his patient.

Looking for a distraction, Edward glanced around the room, noticing the items in it for the first time. He could see that this was the room that Jacob shared with his daughter. A toddler sized bed had been placed on the opposite wall and the room was filled with various dolls, toys, and dress up clothes. Three crayon drawings had been taped above Sarah's bed, showing nothing more than a myriad of colorful scribbles. There was a dresser, but not much else in the tiny room. The thing that caught Edward's eye, however, was the picture frames on the small table beside Sarah's bed. One was a picture of Bella, holding Sarah as a baby. The other was a picture of Jacob and Bella, making faces at the camera, their arms around each other.

Seeing Bella's face made Edward's chest clench painfully. It still hurt to remember how she died, especially when he had just found Jacob almost as badly broken. How is it that he couldn't seem to escape Bella? Her presence was every where. Everything reminded him of her. How could he ever hope to pursue a relationship with Jacob, when he was constantly reminded of what should have been?

But then again… maybe none of that was supposed to happen. Maybe Jacob was never supposed to be with Bella. Maybe Edward wasn't either. Maybe finding Jacob had been Edward's destiny all along.

Was Bella's death just a convenient way to bring the pair together? Could fate really be so twisted? Edward thought back once again to the epitaph on Bella's gravestone:

"_This day's black fate on more days doth depend:_  
_This but begins the woe others must end."_

Were Jacob and Edward really the ones meant to be together? Could they end the woe that Bella's death brought about? They certainly were happier when they were together. Maybe things really did happen for a reason.

Realizing he was overanalyzing things again, Edward rolled his eyes toward Jacob as Carlisle finished, watching his chest rise and fall as the shifter slept. He cared for this man. He truly did. More than he ever thought possible.

"I'm going to go speak to others," Carlisle said quietly, as he placed the sheet across Jacob's entire body.

Edward nodded and watched his father go, before rising to his knees at Jacob's bedside. He gently put his hand on top of Jacob's own, careful not to jostle his broken arm.

"You've given us all quite a scare tonight," he began softly. "For a while there I thought you might have… died."

There were a few moments when they were running through the forest to Jacob's location that they didn't know what had happened. Seth had suddenly lost his connection to Jacob and they didn't know what to think. Fortunately, they soon discovered that Jacob had phased back into his human form when he was gravely injured.

"I know you probably can't hear me… and that's okay because it makes this easier for me to say aloud," Edward whispered. He took a deep, unneeded, breath and searched Jacob's face. "Jacob… I think I'm falling in love with you... These last few days have unlocked something inside me, something I thought I would never feel… you make me laugh, make feel almost normal, make me feel well and truly alive… and I don't think I ever wanted something so much in my life… so you have to get better, okay? You just have to…"

He then reached down and placed a chaste kiss on Jacob's lips, pulling back in time to see Billy and Rachel arrive in the doorway.

"Can we have a few minutes?" she asked, twirling her long black hair around her finger nervously.

Edward nodded and rose to his feet. He squeezed past the pair and out into the hallway. He passed the kitchen, where Embry and Quil were seated quietly playing cards as a distraction and entered the small living room.

Sam, Seth, and Leah were seated quietly on the couch watching some infomercial on TV. Carlisle sat across the room at an armchair, politely waiting in case he was needed. He had already given everyone an update on Jacob and was making himself as unobtrusive as possible.

Edward leaned against the wall, near the door, his gaze focused on the far wall of the living room. He found the décor intriguing. The drab walls had been dressed up with some scenic landscapes that look like they might have been "paint by numbers," perhaps done by one of the sisters. But there were also some rather fascinating Native American art that had been skillfully done.

There was what could only be described as a basket hat, conical in shape with a slight brim, made from the fibers from the bark of some sort of tree. There was also a robe that looked somewhat like a blanket, woven from dark red woolen-like yarn and included an intricate geometric design done in tan and brown. And lastly, there was a series of three carved wooden masks that looked like the images from a totem pole, one of which was a wolf. The bright colors that had been used to paint them had begun to fade long ago.

These items showed Jacob's deep heritage, rooted in the very ground Edward was standing above. Having no such cultural traditions of his own, he found these things fascinating and longed to learn more about Jacob's tribe. He really only knew of the wolves and their fierce protection of their tribal land. What else could he learn from these fascinating people?

Billy and Rachel returned a little while later and Quil and Embry took their turn sitting with Jacob. As did Seth and Leah. Sam peeked in on Jacob from time to time, but mostly he sat in the living room waiting. For what exactly, Edward did not know.

The group spent the night in the small house, taking turns napping, watching TV, or playing cards. None of them seemed to be willing to leave just yet, too anxious about Jacob's recovery. Edward kept trying to figure out what they were hiding from him, and was surprised to learn just how good they were at keeping it hidden. Apparently, Jacob wasn't the only one who could block his thoughts.

Edward wanted nothing more than to stay with Jacob by himself all night, but he knew that he had no right to make such a request. Jacob was loved by all these people and needed them around him.

He was able to sit with Jacob by himself just before sunrise, watching his troubled sleep. A bead of sweat trickled down Jacob's forehead, and Edward noticed just how hot he had become. The room was actually quite cool because someone had been kind enough to open the window. So why was Jacob so hot? Feeling his forehead, Edward realized that Jacob felt much hotter than usual. He called for his father worriedly.

"What is it?" asked Carlisle, appearing in the doorway and closely followed by a concerned looking Rachel.

"I think he has a fever," Edward replied, stepping away to allow his father access. He stood beside Rachel and waited.

Carlisle took Jacob's temperature with a digital thermometer and looked thoroughly surprised. "How hot does a shifter's body normally run?" he asked, listening to Jacob's heart and lungs again with his stethoscope.

"108.9 degrees," Rachel replied. She knew, of course, because of her husband, Paul.

"Jacob's temperature is at 111," he commented softly.

"What could be causing the fever?" Edward asked worriedly.

"A lot of things. It could just be from the trauma he has been through. He does have some internal injuries, though I suspect it is nothing too serious. Or he could be fighting an infection of some kind… or it may be the result of being bitten," Carlisle explained.

Edward blanched at the last comment. "I swear I got all the venom out!"

"I'm sure you did. We'd see evidence otherwise if you didn't. But the wound on his shoulder isn't healing as fast as I had assumed it would based on what you've told me about his healing abilities."

"What does this mean?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know yet. But we're going to have to lower his body temperature. Can you get me some towels filled with ice… as much as you've got?" he asked.

Rachel nodded and she soon returned with six such compresses. Carlisle strategically placed the ice packs around Jacob's body. The ice packs began melting almost instantly and within moments they were left with wet towels.

"This isn't going to work," Carlisle commented, taking Jacob's temperature again and noticing there wasn't much of a difference. The doctor had also given Jacob a high dose injection of acetaminophen to try and reduce the fever, as well as an antibiotic as a preventive measure in case Jacob was fighting an infection.

Before he could say anything else there was a commotion in the living room. Rachel and Edward went to investigate, leaving Carlisle alone with Jacob.

Paul and Jared had returned from their patrol, looking quite upset as they barged into the house, out of breath. "Trouble's coming," said Paul, looking quite anxious and eyeing Edward warily.

"Why? What's going on?" asked Sam.

Jared answered. "The elders stopped us on their way here. They're not happy. Said they were looking for you, Sam."

"Did you tell them where I was?" he asked.

Paul nodded. "Sorry… we had to… they'll be here any minute."

"Do they know about the Cullens being here?"

"Not yet."

Edward knew that his presence here was going to bring trouble for Jacob, but he wasn't willing to leave him yet. Not without a fight. This must have been what Sam had been waiting for.

Sam turned to Leah. "You need to go," he said urgently.

"What? I want to stay here-"

"You know that its time for your shift. You're already late."

"But I-"

"Leah! Please! Just go. We can't have anymore security breeches! We've had enough for one night," Sam said, eyeing Quil who looked properly sheepish.

Leah reluctantly left through the kitchen door just as there was an urgent knock at the front door.

Sam then turned to Edward. "They don't need to know you or Carlisle are here. They wouldn't understand. Could you please hide in Jacob's room until they are gone?" he asked in a desperate whispered hush.

Edward nodded and returned to Jacob's room, closing the door quietly behind him. He and Carlisle stood there silently; listening intently to what was taking place in the next room. They heard Sam open the door and three gentlemen that Edward understood to be tribal elders entered the living room.

"What brings you here fellas?" asked Billy in a friendly voice, addressing his fellow elders.

"I think you know, Billy," said one of them. "The police contacted me this morning to tell me about a hiker that appeared to be killed by an animal of some kind or our land… He was drained of all blood."

When Billy and none of members of the pack were willing to comment, the elder continued. "Tell me. How did this happen? How was a man killed on our land? Why wasn't he protected?" he asked angrily.

Edward knew from their thoughts that all the pack members felt quite remorseful that it had happened. It was their job to protect the reservation and a vampire had gotten through their security net. Quil was especially upset, having been the only one patrol that afternoon. He had been patrolling along the southern border, when the attack was occurring in the north.

Edward had learned from the week he spent on patrol that the pack only ever had one wolf on patrol during the day, knowing that vampires seemed to avoid the sunlight. Most attacks occurred at night anyway, so having only one wolf during day light hours had seemed sufficient. Daytime patrol was especially difficult because the wolves had to remain unseen. It usually called for hiding in the brush in a certain location for a while, before moving onto another to do the same. The shift was also exceptionally hard to arrange around everyone's work schedules.

"It happened during the daylight, something we really didn't expect. It must have occurred between the daytime and nighttime shift," Sam explained of the situation.

"And the vampire?" The voice dripped with disdain for having to even speak the word.

"Burned," Jared replied, speaking up now. "I did it myself."

"Who made the kill?" asked another voice.

"I did," Seth said proudly.

"Alone?" a surprised voice asked. Seth was the youngest of the pack and wasn't regarded as much of a defender by the elders.

"Yes," Sam said firmly, deciding not to mention that the treaty had been broken. "But Jacob was badly injured during the fight."

"Is he alright?" asked the first voice.

When no one replied, the elders understood the gravity of the situation. "Shall we send for our healers?"

"No that won't be necessary," Billy said firmly. "Jacob is going to be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Billy said firmly. "He is healing as we speak."

"May we see our defender, to thank him for his efforts?" the third elder asked.

"No," Billy replied. "He is resting and really shouldn't be bothered."

All three elders felt that this was a little suspicious but did not comment any further. Before they left they addressed Sam once more. "You are the alpha. Get your wolves in order and be sure this doesn't happen again," they ordered.

Sam restrained himself from saying what he really wanted say, which was how hard they all worked hard at their roll as the tribe's defenders and how it put a strain on all their families. But he knew it wasn't like he had a choice in the matter. It was just how the situation was. Instead he reluctantly agreed that he would make the necessary changes. The elders left, leaving everyone feeling strained from the tension.

"I don't see why we have to hide the fact that Carlisle and Edward helped us today," Rachel commented. "Surely the elders would understand."

"They wouldn't," said Sam. "Trust me on that. They would order me to kill them on the spot for breaking the treaty."

"But-"

"Sam's right, Rachel. They wouldn't understand. They don't see anything other than black and white," said Billy. Until recently he had been the same way.

"But if you just explained about the imprint, they'd have to," said Rachel, almost exasperatedly.

Edward looked up at Carlisle curiously. _"Do you know what an imprint is?"_ Carlisle asked. Edward shook his head in response.

"That's Jacob's business. He hasn't even told Edward about it as far as I know," said Sam.

Carlisle and Edward shared a confused glance. What in the world was an imprint?


	25. Road to Recovery

**Chapter 25- Road to Recovery**

A new day had begun. The sun had begun to rise, but hope that Jacobwould recover still remained somewhat grim. He had not yet made the progress they had all expected. Jacob had not woken again during the night, but Carlisle assured them all that it was because his body was healing, fighting exhaustion, and dealing with heavy doses of morphine.

Things had settled down a bit since the elders' early morning arrival, but everyone was still on edge. Edward and Carlisle were still alone in the small bedroom, wondering what to make of the enlightening conversation they had just overheard. Sam had protected them from the elders, and for that they were grateful, but they couldn't help but wonder what Jacob had been hiding from Edward.

Carlisle was currently checking his patient once more, looking frustrated at the lingering fever. "The ice packs melt too quickly and I'm sure a cool bath wouldn't work that well either. There's only one other way I can think of to get Jacob's temperature down," Carlisle said.

Edward, of course, knew what he was thinking. Carlisle wanted him to lay with Jacob to cool his body. Vampire's body temperature was a consistently below forty degrees Fahrenheit. It is the reason why the Quileutes had always referred to them as the _Cold Ones_.

"I don't think they'll appreciate a vampire lying in bed with their friend," Edward said, meaning the other shifters still waiting in the living room.

"I don't think we have much of a choice. I'm afraid that if the fever gets out of control it will complicate the body's ability to heal. It can even cause potential brain damage," Carlisle explained. "I'll just go tell the others so that they're not alarmed to see you lying with Jacob."

Carlisle left them alone again, closing the door behind him. Edward raised an eyebrow knowing how well that would go over. He promptly began to strip down to only his boxers, laying his clothes on top of Sarah's bed. He then carefully crawled into the bed beneath the thin sheet and draped himself across the left side of Jacob's naked body. If the situation weren't so dire, Edward would have been completely aroused.

Seeing that he had not woken or caused Jacob any more pain, Edward snuggled his head into Jacob's neck, feeling rather comfortable. The bed was slightly damp from the wet towels, but it wasn't enough to be uncomfortable. The intense heat that was rolling off Jacob's body warmed his own slightly, allowing Jacob's to cool. The sensation was amazing to say the least and Edward relished every minute of it. They were alone for a long while, and his thoughts began to wonder.

Edward was beginning to realize that he and Jacob were now a part of a sad, awkward love triangle, one that was broken irreparably. They had both been in love with the same woman, and now they were falling in love with each other. How strange and twisted was that?

Even though Bella had died, she was very much still a part of their lives. Her presence still lingered… causing tension between both men, conscious that this relationship probably would have never occurred if she were still alive.

And then there was, of course, her daughter Sarah. She looked so much like Bella, it was hard to forget her mother and focus only on her father- the man Edward was falling in love with. It was confusing to say the least.

Edward dwelled on these thoughts until he heard a knock on the door. Edward didn't want to reply, feeling too comfortable to move, but he did out of respect. "Yes?" he called quietly.

Sam poked his head into the room. "Sorry to disturb you, but I need to collect some clothes for Sarah," he said, entering the room with an empty duffle bag in his hand. "Emily wants to keep her for a few more days until Jacob is well enough for her to come home."

"That is nice of your wife," Edward said softly, propping his head up on his hand.

Sam shrugged. "Emily doesn't mind. She loves kids, which is a good thing since we have one on the way."

"Congratulations," he said to the soon to be father.

"Thanks," said Sam, looking into some of the dresser drawers randomly throwing the child's clothing into the bag. "The rest of the guys all had to go to work, though I'm sure they will be back later. Billy's resting for a bit. Rachel called in sick today to stay with Jacob, but went home for a little while to shower and change into some clothes."

Edward, of course, already knew all this from listening to their thoughts and words from the other room. They had all wanted to say their goodbyes, but Jacob was still sleeping and many of them were too uncomfortable by the thought of Edward lying with him to actually enter the room. Rachel had been worried that her new job wouldn't let her take a day off, especially when she had only been working there about a week, but they had understood when she explained her brother had been badly hurt in an accident. Charlie had even called to check and make sure they were alright after hearing about the hiker. Billy had to explain that Jacob had been injured in a "bike" accident in case his friend suddenly decided to stop by. Billy had been amused when Charlie said that he had warned Jacob and Edward about speeding on those "damn bikes".

He watched as Sam hastily packed Sarah's clothes. Edward didn't think that Emily would appreciate the haphazard packing job he was doing, but the man did look thoroughly flustered about being in a room with two naked- well one nearly naked- men lying beneath a sheet.

"Can I ask you a question?" Edward whispered, checking to make sure that Jacob was still out of it.

Sam seemed surprised and he paused for a moment to respond. "I guess so."

"What's an imprint?"

Sam's eyes widened in shock. "Where did you hear that word?"

"From Rachel last night… I do have superior hearing you know… She said that if you explained about the imprint that the elders would have to understand."

Sam looked angry and threw the last remaining article of clothing into the duffle bag, zipping it closed roughly. "It's not my place to say," he said, looking as though he was going to bolt from the room.

"I want to know. I think I have a right to know," Edward said in a harsh whisper.

"It's Jacob's business if he hasn't told you. Not mine," Sam retorted, stuffing the duffle bag under his arm.

"Haven't I proven myself yet? Isn't lying in this bed with him proof enough that I care for him. Just tell me!"

Sam took a deep breath and let it out slowly, running a hand tiredly across his face. He looked at Jacob and saw that he was still asleep beside Edward. "Shifters have the ability to imprint on another. It is a bond that is created when we see the one we are meant to be with for the first time," he said quietly.

Edward couldn't help but recall Jacob's bizarre reaction to seeing him for the first time outside the Swan home. He had met Jacob before, of course, but this had been the first time they had laid eyes on each other since Jacob's transformation. Jacob had been shocked to see him, but he had always suspected that there was something more to his reaction. That cold February night, Jacob had stumbled forward clutching his heaving chest and looking very much as though he were having a panic attack. His breath had come out in sharp gasps and his heart rate had quickened considerably. Jacob had seemed almost fearful of whatever was happening to him and now Edward understood why.

"What kind of bond is it?" Edward asked, wondering if it was anything like the bonds vampires shared when they found their mate.

"It's an unbreakable bond, meant for life. Essentially whoever a shifter imprints on is said to be their soul mate."

Soul mates? The thought was staggering to say the least. Edward loved spending time with Jacob, but the fact that they could be soul mates was almost too hard to believe.

"And Jacob imprinted on me?" he asked, looking for clarification on what he had already suspected.

Sam nodded reluctantly, and Edward knew from his thoughts that he was conflicted about it. Who would have ever thought that a vampire and a werewolf would be meant to be together? That they would be soul mates? Edward was having difficulty comprehending it all himself.

"Why wouldn't he tell me?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't think he wanted the bond. Not at first."

Edward remembered all the times Jacob had tried to avoid him, not wanting to make eye contact. He had done everything in his power to stay away from him and yet he had been unable to escape. Edward had been relentless in his pursuit for answers.

"This is why you said Jacob could still see me, even though you banned me from the border, isn't it? Jacob told you about the imprint," Edward said, thinking all of this through.

Sam nodded sadly.

"Is this imprint thing common?"

Sam shook his head. "No, it's supposed to be rare, but it's happened to many in our pack."

"Who?" Edward asked curiously.

Sam sighed looking as though he really didn't want to say. Deciding that there was no harm in it, he said, "Well, I was the first… I was in love with Leah before I imprinted on her cousin. Then Jared imprinted on Kim. Paul imprinted on Rachel when she came back to town. And then there's Quil…"

Sam didn't elaborate but Edward knew from his thoughts that Quil had imprinted on Claire, Emily's niece. Edward was surprised by this and wondered what they meant.

"But she's just a little girl," he said aloud, without meaning to.

Sam looked irritated that Edward was able to extract this information from him without his knowledge. "It's not romantic or anything, at least not right now," he said, defending his pack mate. "Quil will be whatever Claire needs him to be… right now he's just a big brother, babysitter, playmate…"

"So an imprint doesn't have to be romantic?" Edward asked, trying to understand.

Sam seemed to consider his words. "The shifter will be whatever their imprintee needs them to be… friend, sibling, lover… but usually it does become romantic. Claire and Quil will inevitably be romantically involved when she's older. Quil won't age as long as he phases so the age difference would be negligible. "

"But what if Claire decides she wants nothing to do with him?" Edward asked curiously.

"Why would she want that?" Sam asked suspiciously, wondering if Edward was really asking for himself.

"I don't know… I'm just asking hypothetically."

Sam shrugged. "Then I imagine that it would bring him great misery."

"But they could live without each other?" he said, still pushing to comprehend.

"I don't think you're understanding…" Sam said in frustration. "An imprint isn't just love at first sight. It's so much more than that. When I saw Emily for the first time it was like she was the one what was holding me to the earth, not gravity. Nothing matters more than her. I would do anything for her; be anything for her…We're a perfect match. Designed for each other alone. It's destiny…To live without each other in our lives would be painful."

"That's why Jacob was having so much trouble eating and sleeping," Edward responded, mostly to himself. "He was wasting away…"

"To live without your soul mate would be agony. There have been stories where such separation has been fatal," Sam said firmly, desperately trying to make Edward understand.

"And the pack doesn't care that Jacob imprinted on me?"

Sam chose his words carefully. "It's not an ideal situation, but we cannot judge. We have no choice over who we imprint on."

Edward nodded, feeling rather unsure about all of this new information. "Thank you," he said, "for telling me."

Sam nodded and shifted the duffle bag strap over to his other arm. "Take care of him," he said, though it sounded more like an order than a request.

Edward nodded and watched the alpha leave. He lay his head back down against Jacob's shoulder, feeling rather overwhelmed.

So Jacob had imprinted on him.

They were destined to be together… forever.

This was all very overwhelming but the thought of being with Jacob did make him smile. The smile, however, was short lived.

Edward he couldn't help but question everything that had happened over the last few weeks. How exactly did this imprint work? Had Edward only been drawn to Jacob because of it? Was anything he had felt real? Or was it just because of the imprint? He wished now he had asked more about it.

What if Bella were still alive? Would things have changed if Jacob and Bella were involved and he still imprinted on Edward? Or what if Edward had stayed with Bella? Would he have left Bella for Jacob? Would they have had some sort of twisted threesome? Edward wasn't sure.

The longer that Edward lay there contemplating everything the more he realized that he didn't care. He loved this man. Whole heartedly. He couldn't change anything from the past and could only focus on the future. And his future was obviously with Jacob.

They were left alone of the most of the morning, though Carlisle would frequently check on his patient, as would Rachel and Billy. Edward watched in amazement to see Jacob's body slowly healing before his very eyes. They had finally had begun to see the progress in healing they had expected to see last night. The bruises were beginning to yellow, and the bones were stitching themselves back together. Even the internal injuries Carlisle had been so worried about seemed to be healing nicely, though Jacob seemed to still be a great deal of pain. He would often grimace, even in his sleep, and shift uncomfortably.

Edward wondered if the bond was as strong as Sam said it was, if the mere closeness the two were sharing helped Jacob to heal. Edward had heard Jacob wasn't eating or sleeping before, but had not problem doing either in Edward's presence. This bond was stronger than Edward could have ever imagined.

He wished Jacob would wake up so that he could talk to him, but Edward knew that the deep sleep would help him heal. He had been hoping to be entertained by a few dreams, but surprisingly Jacob either wasn't dreaming today or his mental blocks were strong enough to prevent Edward from watching.

When it was almost noon, Jacob's eyelids began to flutter open. Edward propped his head up on his hand, wondering if the shifter might finally awake. Sure enough, his brown eyes opened and began looking about uncertainly. He glanced sideways without moving his head and saw that Edward was lying beside him.

Jacob smiled and said, "I was beginning to wonder why I my left side was so cold. Thought I had turned into a popsicle… turns out a vampire popsicle decided to cuddle with me."

"You had a fever. Carlisle couldn't seem to get it come down otherwise," Edward explained. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," he said hoarsely, relishing the feel of Edward gently stroking his face.

Edward leaned down and gave him a kiss, careful not to aggravate his injuries.

"I had a strange dream last night," Jacob admitted.

"You did?" Edward asked curiously, having not been able to witness anything. "Tell me about it."

"You told me you were falling in love with me," he said, a smile crossing his face.

Edward smiled in return and snuggled back into Jacob's neck. "It wasn't a dream."

"It wasn't?" Jacob asked, sounding surprised.

"No," Edward replied. "I am in love with you."

"Really?" he asked, unable to hide the hope in voice.

"Really."

"Well, that's a relief," said Jacob. "I'd hate for my love for you to be unrequited. That would suck."

Edward laughed, pleased that Jacob was already cracking jokes again. As much as he wanted to question Jacob about the imprint, Edward wasn't ready to talk about it. Not yet.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sore. Everything kinda hurts still…" Jacob admitted. "Feels like I've been hit by a Mack truck."

"Do you feel like you need some more morphine?" Edward asked worriedly.

Jacob nodded, grimacing now as the pain began to return in full force now that he was awake. Edward called for Carlisle, alerting him that Jacob was awake. The doctor, Billy, and Rachel appeared in the doorway.

Carlisle entered the room and checked Jacob's temperature with a digital thermometer once more. He smiled and said, "I think your temperature is finally back to normal."

"You mean Edward doesn't get to cuddle me anymore?" Jacob asked playfully, blushing under the gaze of his father and sister.

"Only if you want him to," Carlisle responded seriously as he examined his patient. "Your body is finally begun to heal… you're on the road to recovery."

Rachel and Billy let out relieved sighs and hugged each other.

Jacob smiled. "What? You didn't think you could get rid of me that easily did you?"

"I'm just glad you're okay, son," said Billy. "You gave this old man quite a scare."

"Sorry," said Jacob, grimacing from the pain once more.

"Would you like another pain killer?" Carlisle asked knowingly.

Jacob nodded.

Carlisle administered the morphine and then began to pack up his doctor bag. "I don't think you will need me any more, but I can leave some more morphine in case the pain gets too bad again. Can one of you help him?" Carlisle asked, addressing Jacob's family.

"I can. I help dad with his injections sometimes," Rachel offered.

Carlisle nodded and left the necessary supplies on top of the dresser. "If you need me for any reason, do not hesitate to call," he said.

Billy nodded and reached out to shake Carlisle's hand. "Thanks doc. For everything. We appreciate it more than words can say."

"No problem," said Carlisle, shaking the man's hand. He then turned to face his adoptive son, who was still wrapped around his patient. "I'm assuming, Edward, that you are staying here."

Edward nodded, having no intention of moving away from Jacob any time soon. Carlisle smirked and then bid everyone goodbye. _"Take care son," _Carlisle said to him in his thoughts as he left the room.

"Can I get you anything Jake?" asked Rachel.

"Water," he said hoarsely. "And maybe some food?"

"Sure, sure," said his sister with a smile, heading toward the kitchen.

Billy sat in the doorway, still observing the couple warily.

"Dad… you okay with this?" Jacob asked, fear of rejection evident in his voice.

"Yes, son, I think I'm okay with it. I just want to see you happy for a change," Billy said honestly, his eyes filled with tears.

"I am happy," Jacob responded, looking at Edward fondly. "I am."

* * *

A/N: I must confess that Edward lying with Jacob to cool his body came from another fan fic called "Waxing Gibbous" by Lady Shadow. It's really good. If you haven't already read it check it out!


	26. Sarahdipity

**Chapter 26- Sarah-dipity**

Edward spent the rest of the day at Jacob's bedside, though not actually lying in bed with him anymore. They talked about anything and everything, and there never seemed to be a lull in their conversation.

Rachel kept checking in on her brother, giving him morphine injections when needed and bringing him food occasionally as he gradually regained his appetite. She even helped him give him a sponge bath. By the time evening came, Jacob was able to sit up against his pillows and no longer needed help managing the pain. He was healing nicely under Edward's watchful eye.

The pack checked in their fallen brother from time to time, stopping by after work, or just in time for dinner. Others came before and after their patrol shift, even if it was to only get an update from Edward. Many of them would sit with Jacob, but no one stayed very long with Edward rarely leaving the shifter's side. He no longer felt the need to "share" Jacob with anyone else and decided that if he was truly meant to be with Jacob, then that was where he should be.

Jacob slept off and on throughout the night, having difficulty getting comfortable with half his body trying to repair itself. Edward insisted that Billy and Rachel get a full night's rest after being up the entire night before and kept an eye on the young man, doing his best to see that he was at ease. Thankfully, the mysterious fever did not reappear and they decided that it was probably just a side effect of all the trauma.

Jacob was finally able to sleep for three hours continuously, around the time that Quil, Embry, and Seth stopped by for a game of poker in the middle of the night after their patrol. Edward reluctantly left Jacob's side, but was later glad that he did. He got to know Jacob's closest friends a little better. Edward knew that they were really checking him out, curious as to how Jacob could have imprinted on him of all people. Apparently, he passed their little test because each one grew more comfortable in his presence as the night progressed. But much to their dismay, Edward won every hand, though he insisted on them keeping their money. They hadn't counted on Edward's mind reading abilities to be so acute.

The next morning Rachel needed to return to work, as did the others. So Edward was left alone with Billy and Jacob for the first time. Edward was beginning to worry that he had overstayed his welcome, but he feared that once he left the reservation he wouldn't be allowed to return. And he wanted to see Jacob, every day if possible.

Jacob was feeling up to moving around by now and had moved out into the living room so that he could sit in the recliner and watch TV. It seemed to be the way Billy chose to pass most of his day anyway.

The threesome spent the morning watching old movies, in which both Billy and Jacob would make any number of comments about the bad acting, plot holes, and special effects. It was interesting to watch their family dynamics, and it was easy to see where Jacob got his humor from. There was no end to their banter, each one always trying to out do the other. As he watched their interaction Edward found himself wondering about Jacob's mother. He knew she had died when Jacob was young, but other than that Jacob hadn't said much about her. It seemed to be a very sensitive subject.

After lunch, Jacob lay down for nap, still feeling quite sore. It was then that Emily stopped by to drop off Sarah. Although the Uley's had planned on keeping Sarah for a few days, it was decided that it wasn't necessary. Billy had called Emily earlier and explained that Sarah could come back home now that Jacob was feeling better.

"I gotta warn you. Sarah isn't really afraid of strangers. She can be a little forward," Billy said to Edward as Emily pulled into the driveway.

Edward watched as Emily walked the small girl to the door and then opened it for them. She was obviously pregnant and seemed to waddle a little as she walked in.

"Gwanpa!" Sarah shouted, bursting into the living room and jumping onto her grandfather's lap.

"Hi panda bear," he said affectionately, giving her a hug. "Hi Em."

"Hi Billy. How's Jacob?" Emily asked, as she dropped Sarah's bag of clothing on the floor next to the door.

"Feeling better, but he's napping just now," Billy said, though Sarah seemed oblivious. She loudly slid of her grandfather's lap with a big whoop.

Emily nodded and Edward couldn't help but noticed the hideous scar on the side of Emily's face. Over the past couple of days Edward had learned that Sam was the unfortunate cause for it and that the guilt was something that he dealt with everyday. Emily saw him watching her, but wouldn't make direct eye contact. Edward made her nervous and it was obvious that she knew what he was.

"Sarah, we gotta be quiet for a little bit because your Daddy is sleeping," Billy whispered.

"Why's he takin' a nap?" she asked curiously, having never known her father to do such a thing.

"Because he got hurt and he has to sleep so that he can feel better."

"Daddy's huwt?" she asked, her big brown eyes growing glassy.

"He was, but he's getting better. Don't you worry, panda bear," Billy explained.

"Okay," she said, though she looked rather unsure about this new information.

"I gotta get going," said Emily, placing a hand on her swollen belly. "I have a doctor's appointment."

"How long you got left?"

"Another two months, but I swear this kid is trying to kick his way out now," she said, rubbing her bump lovingly.

"Thanks again for taking Sarah," said Billy.

"No problem," Emily said before heading out the doorway and to her car.

Edward hadn't seen Sarah since almost a month ago. He first found out about her when he confronted Jacob at the auto shop and Rachel happened to stop by with the child.

Sarah was certainly a sight to behold. She had Bella's facial features, but her eyes, hair, and skin color were all Jacob. She was wearing a long sleeved pink cotton dress that had ruffles near the bottom a large embroidered flower in an asymmetrical design. She also wore leggings that were brightly striped in pink, green, and yellow. Her curly hair looked slightly snarled. If Emily was able to brush it before, it certainly didn't look so now.

"What's you name?" Sarah asked, coming up to Edward curiously with a smile on her face.

She certainly was an outgoing little thing. Weren't most kids supposed to be afraid of strangers at this age?

"Edward," he replied, returning the smile.

"That's a weird name," she said, scrunching up her face.

Edward laughed, marveling at this beautiful creature. "Why do you say that?"

"I nevew heawd of it befowe," she said with a shrug.

"Be nice," Billy scolded her.

"Do you wanna colow wif me?" Sarah asked, staring at Edward sweetly.

Edward nodded in response, although he was rather unsure about this situation. He had absolutely no experience with little kids and he had no idea how to act around them. How exactly did one play with a 2 year old? Billy gave him an amused expression and turned back toward the TV.

Sarah led him into the kitchen where he seated himself while she got out a couple of coloring books and a bag of crayons from a drawer. She then crawled into the chair beside him, sitting on her knees and pulling the supplies toward herself.

"Don't you want to sit in your booster seat?" Edward asked, noticing that the other chair had a pink seat strapped to it.

Sarah shook her head. "Daddy says I don't have to."

Edward knew from her thoughts that this wasn't true, but he didn't think there was any harm in letting her sit beside him. He'd be able to catch her should she fall. She pushed a coloring book toward Edward and handed him a fat crayon.

"You can use the puwple one," she said, although the crayon was actually blue. Edward didn't correct her because he wasn't sure developmentally if a kid her age knew all her colors or not.

"Thanks," he said.

He watched as she opened her coloring book to a random page and began scribbling away, first with a red crayon and then with a green one. "Go on," she urged. "Pick one."

Edward glanced at his own coloring book and opened it up to the first clean page he found. He then used his crayon to begin coloring in an arm of a large bear, careful to stay in the lines.

"You good," Sarah commented appreciatively, still scribbling away as she hummed some made up tune.

Edward smiled at her and continued to color the now blue bear. He finished the page quickly and then began to flip through the coloring book, searching for something more appealing. Finding nothing, he took advantage of the few blank pages near the back of the book and ripped one out.

Sarah gasped in surprise. "You wipped it!" she said, sounding quite alarmed.

"I want to draw you a picture. Is that okay?" Edward asked.

Sarah nodded eagerly, pushing the hair out of her eyes with her tiny hands. "What you gonna dwaw?"

"You'll see. May I?" he asked, gesturing to the bag of crayons.

Sarah nodded and returned her focus back to her own coloring book, scribbling furiously as though she were creating a masterpiece.

Edward carefully chose a reddish brown crayon and began to sketch an outline. He had taken a few art classes in the last century and tried to remember all that he learned about form. He worked slowly at first, feeling unsure of himself. But as the image began to take shape, he worked more quickly adding more and more lines as creative inspiration struck.

At some point he realized that Sarah had stopped drawing and was staring at him in amazement. He smiled at her and continued to work, using different browns, black, and gray to fill in the sketch, the lines adding to the fluid movement of the fur he'd drawn. When his drawing was finished, he sat back feeling rather satisfied.

Sarah suddenly stood up in her chair and then climbed over onto Edward's lap for a better look. He was surprised at her boldness and held her carefully so that she didn't fall.

"It's a wolf!" she declared excitedly.

Edward nodded, staring at the likeness of Jacob's wolf form, the brown eyes shining at him. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Can I keep it?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure."

She turned and threw her arms around him affectionately in thanks.

"Are you cold?" she asked, using her tiny hands to feel Edward's face and neck. Edward wasn't used to being assaulted by a toddler and sat still under her ministrations. "You feel cold. Why are you so cold?"

"That's just they way I was made," Edward explained patiently, not wanting to lie to her, but not exactly telling her the truth either.

"You made of ice cweam?" she asked, absolutely fascinated.

Edward laughed out loud. Sarah may look a lot like Bella, but she reminded him a lot of Jacob. "No," he replied. "More like stone."

Sarah seemed to consider this and felt his arms, noting the hardness beneath her fingertips. "So cold," she muttered to herself. "You need a blankie."

She then jumped off his lap. Edward tried to tell her that it wasn't necessary but she had already disappeared down the hallway to a hall closet. When she returned she was dragging a red and black flannel blanket across the floor.

"Hewe you go," she said, trying to place the woolen blanket across his back. It fell to the floor three times before she was able to place it crooked across his shoulders. Edward could only smile in his enjoyment.

"You look ready for beauty palow," she said excitedly. "I'm going to do you haiw."

Edward was a little afraid of what that meant. Before he could reply she had disappeared again and returned once more carrying only a small pink, plastic brush meant for her baby dolls. He watched in amusement as Sarah dragged her chair across the floor and placed it behind Edward. She then climbed on top so that she was standing behind him and began to run her hands through his bronze hair.

He didn't have the heart to tell her to stop and idly wondered if this was what it was like to have a daughter. He never really contemplated it before seeing how a real family wasn't much of a possibility for him, but he soon realized it was something he desperately desired.

He sat there for a long while as Sarah mussed up his hair by tugging a brush through it. She seemed utterly pleased with herself and would gently turn his head this way and that way with her small hands. He knew he was being taken advantage of, but he didn't mind in the least.

"You have vewy pweety haiw," she commented.

Edward wouldn't have believed it before, but he was enjoying himself immensely. He was taking a great deal of pleasure in making this small child happy and could've spent the entire afternoon with her doing anything she pleased. Even a tea party sounded almost fun right now. At some point, the small pink hair brush got caught in Edward's hair. Sarah had tried yanking it out, but soon gave up when it refused to loosen its grip. She was now twirling small strands together into what she called braids.

They were soon interrupted by a voice from the doorway. "Sarah Marie Black, what are you doing to him?"

Sarah and Edward froze; neither had noticed Jacob's sudden presence, leaning heavily against the wall with one hand. They glanced in his direction, both looking as though they had been caught doing something that they shouldn't. Sarah recovered more quickly and leaped off the chair and raced toward her father. Jacob tried to brace for impact, but it was clear from the way Sarah was squeezing him that he was still feeling quite sore. He let out a soft groan and Sarah pulled away.

Jacob was only wearing a pair of shorts so the bandages that Carlisle had placed on him could be seen easily. He looked like half of a mummy.

"Did you get huwt?" Sarah asked, eyeing his many bandages.

He nodded. "But I'm feeling much better."

Sarah seemed to accept this without any further explanation and then pointed toward Edward. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy… this is my fwiend Edwawd," she said, jumping up and down excitedly.

Edward could only laugh at the little ball of energy. She was amazing.

Jacob laughed too and replied, "I know Edward, honey. He's my friend too."

"I missed you Daddy," said Sarah, standing on her tippy toes for a kiss.

Jacob obliged, though he moved rather gingerly, and gave her a peck on the lips. "I missed you too pup. Did you have fun with Claire and Emily?"

"Uh-huh," she said.

"What did you girls do?"

"We played My Little Ponies and had tea pawties and played dolls and dwess up and had a slumbew pawty… and can I have a snack?"

Jacob nodded, clearly used to his daughter's ramblings and abrupt changes in subject. "What would you like?"

"Can I have a fwuit snack?" she asked. "Pwetty please…."

Jacob sighed tiredly. "I swear she could survive on fruit snacks," he said to Edward. "It's all she ever wants. I'm not sure why I even buy them."

He went to the pantry and handed his daughter her snack, who then jumped up and down again in celebration. Sarah promptly ran into the living room and crawled onto Billy's lap, looking perfectly content.

Jacob moved carefully the short distance to the table, returned the chair to its rightful spot, and sat down beside Edward.

"Sorry about all this," Jacob said, gesturing to the blanket on Edward's shoulders and his mussed up hair. He reached over and gently retrieved the doll hair brush from Edward's hair and tossed it onto the table, laughing softly.

Edward shrugged and ran his hand though his hair, trying to make it less messy. "It's okay. She's fun," he said, removing the blanket and folding it once more. He set it on another chair and made a note to return it to the hall closet later.

"Yeah, well, she also doesn't know when to stop or give someone a little space."

"I think she's absolutely adorable."

"I do too," Jacob said, smiling now as he glanced at the way Sarah was cuddling with her grandfather.

"No, really," Edward said more seriously. "I love her… I'm so envious that you have a child to love and watch grow."

Jacob turned back to look at him and must have seen the longing in his eyes, because he gave him a sad smile. He then noticed the drawing that Sarah had left on the table. Jacob took it into his hand, marveling over the intricate detail Edward managed to get using simple crayons.

"You did this?" Jacob asked, unable to tear his eyes away from the likeness.

Edward nodded, feeling more confident now about the drawing.

"This is amazing," Jacob said. "You're amazing…"

If Edward could blush he probably would have then. Jacob always seemed to make him feel special, but in a way that made him feel more human and less like a monster.

"First I find out you compose music, now I learn that you are also an artist… makes me feel like some uneducated heathen in comparison," Jacob muttered.

"That's not true…" Edward said softly, surprised by this admission.

"Isn't it? I feel inadequate to be in your presence sometimes. Like you're the prince, and I'm the pauper," Jacob replied, almost grumpily.

"Don't do that. Don't make comparisons…when I'm with you I feel almost normal, almost human… you make me feel alive… like I could fly," Edward said earnestly.

Jacob smirked at him. "Probably could with your bat wings and all," he commented.

Edward laughed out loud. Jacob always said the unexpected to diffuse the situation and that was one of the many things Edward loved about him. "You know that's not true," he said, still laughing.

"Well, who knows… didn't think you could play music or draw either… maybe flying is just one of your many talents," he said playfully.

Edward couldn't help himself; he leaned over and kissed Jacob square on the lips, almost forgetting where they were.

"Edwawd is kissing Daddy," Sarah pointed out looking in their direction from the living room. Her faced was screwed up in confusion, looking as though she were trying to figure something out.

"Hey, hey… none of that at the kitchen table. I have to eat here," said Billy, wheeling himself into the kitchen with Sarah still on his lap, who clearly enjoyed her free ride.

"Sorry, Dad," said Jacob, looking quite sheepish. He then glared at Edward, shooting daggers at him.

"Edwawd was kissing Daddy," Sarah said again, mostly to herself.

"Yep," Billy replied, tossing the fruit snack wrapper in the trash bin as he passed.

"Does Edwawd love Daddy?" she asked her grandfather, looking at him for clarification.

"Looks that way, doesn't it?" Billy proceeded to move toward the refrigerator, extracted a Diet Coke for himself. He then tucked the soda next to himself on the chair and turned back toward the living room.

"But they'we both boys-"

Billy clapped a hand over Sarah's mouth to hush her. Even at such a young age, Sarah seemed to understand that Edward and Jacob's relationship was unusual, and she had very few examples to go by.

"That's enough," Billyy scolded, as he wheeled them back into the living room. "Let's leave them alone."

"I feel like getting some fresh air. Wanna come with me?" Jacob asked Edward, looking almost embarrassed about the situation.

Edward nodded and then rose to his feet, feeling badly now about what he had done. He carefully helped Jacob to stand and led him out onto the porch. The bandages on his legs limited his range of motion, but he was able to limp there with Edward's help. Edward tried to get Jacob to sit down again in one of the old wicker chairs but was pushed away. Jacob wanted to lean on the railing instead.

"I've had enough sitting and lying down," he explained.

"But you're still healing," Edward pointed out, noticing that Jacob didn't look exactly look comfortable standing there.

Jacob waved him off. "I'm fine, Ed."

"Are you sure?" he asked, leaning on the rail beside him.

Jacob nodded. They pair stared out at the forest quietly, watching the trees sway in the wind. Edward grew thoughtful thinking about everything that had happened. He wanted to discuss the imprint but he wasn't sure that he was ready to bring it up yet. It was just too big of a conversation.

"What's up?" Jacob asked when he saw the grave expression on Edward's face.

"It's been a long couple of days," Edward replied. "I have had a lot of time to think about things."

Jacob looked at him curiously; almost fearful of what he might say.

"I have decided that I know what I want," Edward continued.

"And what's that?"

"I want you," he said, turning to look at the man beside him. "And Sarah… the whole package. I want us to be together."

Edward had never wanted anything more. The idea of them being some sort of makeshift family sounded very appealing and he found that he longed for it almost painfully. Everything seemed to be happening so quickly, but it had never felt more right.

It was serendipity. He had fallen in love with Jacob, and accidentally discovered Sarah. He never though he'd ever want a child, but he found that he wanted a daughter, almost desperately. He could almost sympathize now with Rosalie and Esme. He had only just gotten acquainted with the small child, but she quickly wormed her way into Edward's heart. Jacob wouldn't be who he was today without her. And it wasn't like Edward could pursue a relationship with Jacob without factoring Sarah in. She was a huge part of his life; a part that Edward very much wanted to belong to.

"Do you really mean that?" Jacob asked, looking almost tearful with happiness.

Edward nodded. "I guess I didn't realize how much I needed you in my life until I almost lost you," he admitted, feeling rather vulnerable to reveal something like that. For whatever reason, it had seemed worse then when Bella was attacked by James.

"Come here," Jacob said, and he folded Edward into a hug.

Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob in return, careful of his still healing injuries. He lowered his head to Jacob's shoulder, enjoying the heat radiating off Jacob's body.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jacob whispered, placing a kisses along Edward's jaw line. "I can't… not when you mean the world to me."

Edward smiled into Jacob's shoulder. He knew that he needed to bring up the subject of the imprint eventually, but he didn't want to ruin this moment.

Edward lifted his head and kissed Jacob on the lips. This felt right. This felt real. He didn't want to find out that this was all an illusion, manifested because of some silly chemical imbalance in brain caused by something called an imprint.

For now he wanted to believe that they were simply in love…. he wanted to believe it so badly.

He needed to believe it.


	27. Now I'm bound

**Chapter 27- Now I'm bound**

Edward had now stayed at the Black residence for three days, and Jacob knew that he would have to eventually leave. He had not eaten, showered, or changed his clothes in all that time. Liked Edward, Jacob feared that if the vampire left the reservation he'd never be able to return. They had hidden him from the elders on a couple of occasions, but it was only a matter of time before they learned of his presence. They had also hidden him from Charlie, insisting that Jacob was fine and that he didn't need to stop by to check up on him.

The pair was watching TV with Sarah, since Jacob still wasn't up for much else. He was cuddling his daughter, but his eyes were on Edward, watching as the vampire grew more and more anxious.

"You don't look so good," Jacob commented, watching Edward from where he sat stiffly on the other side of the couch. He had noticed that Edward seemed paler than usual and that there was what looked like deep purple bruises under Edward's eyes- eyes that had slowly begun to change from amber to black. "You need to feed, don't you?"

Edward nodded, looking reluctant to leave. "I don't want to go," he admitted.

"I don't want you to either," Jacob replied. Both he and Sarah had gotten used to having him around.

"Can you walk me outside?" Edward asked.

Jacob nodded and turned to his daughter. "Why don't you see if you can help your grandpa put his puzzle together," he said, pointing to where Billy was working at the kitchen table.

"Okay," she said, jumping off her father's lap and skipping toward the kitchen.

She stopped about midway and turned back to look at Edward. "Are you leaving cause you hungwy?" she asked, causing Billy to look up from his puzzle. The expression on his face was unreadable, but Jacob knew that his father was hoping that Edward's diet had not changed.

Edward nodded and looked down at the little girl sadly.

"But we got food hewe," she suggested.

"I have to eat something different."

"Oh," she said softly. "Will you come back and play wif me?"

"I'll try," he said.

Jacob knew that Edward didn't want to lie to her, seeing as he might not be able to come back to the house again.

"Okay," Sarah replied brightly. She then tugged on his arm and rose up onto her tippy toes.

Confused as to what she wanted, Edward turned to Jacob, who was laughing at his daughters antics. "She wants a kiss."

"Oh." Edward leaned down and Sarah planted a sloppy kiss on his cheek. She then happily skipped off to help Billy, who was still watching them searchingly.

"Thank you, Billy… for everything…" Edward called to the older gentleman.

Billy simply nodded as Sarah climbed onto his lap and then turned back to his puzzle.

Jacob led Edward outside, walking now without much of a limp. He had even been able to take off the numerous bandages as he continued to heal. He was still a bit sore, but was beginning to feel better each day. Edward reached out and grabbed Jacob's hand, holding it firmly in his own. They quietly walked out into the forest, out of sight and hearing distance from the house. Neither one really wanted to say goodbye. Although they were sure to see each other again, it could never be for the extended length they had the pleasure of these past few days.

"I'll talk to Sam and see if he'll lift the ban on you coming to the border. Maybe even he'll let me sneak you onto the rez from time to time," Jacob said quietly.

Edward nodded absentmindedly knowing that there was little hope of that ever occurring. "I guess I should get going…" Edward began, turning Jacob to face him, but not letting go of his hand. "But before I do, I have to ask you a question."

"What?" Jacob asked, feeling almost apprehensive by the serious expression on Edward's face.

Edward closed his eyes and looked almost reluctant to ask him his question. He sighed audibly, opened his eyes and then asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you imprinted on me?"

Jacob swore his heart skipped a beat. He had never expected Edward to ask him that. "How do you know about that?" he asked in alarm.

"Does it matter?" Edward said sounding almost resigned. "I know… now answer the question."

Jacob pulled back, and his hand slid out of Edward's slowly. He then crossed his arms over his chest and walked a short distance away to gather his thoughts. He could feel Edward's eyes on him and knew he was frustrated by not being able to read his thoughts. He had never planned on telling Edward and now that the situation had forced itself, he had no idea what to say.

Jacob had been absolutely devastated when he realized he had imprinted on Edward. It was like fate's twisted and sick sense of irony. Of all people in the world he could have imprinted on it had to have been a vampire… Bella's vampire.

Jacob had always thought he had would have imprinted on Bella, but even after the transformation when he had seen her for the first time, nothing had happened. He tried to love her despite this, both of them knowing that he might imprint on someone else someday. They had even argued about it a few times. But the longer they were together the more it became apparent that they just weren't a good match.

The fact that Jacob had imprinted on a guy had made the situation even worse. Jacob had never questioned his own sexuality before. He was straight, simple as that. He had loved Bella. That was it. But then Edward came back to Forks and shattered his world.

He had tried to deny it, to tell himself that it was simply his imagination, but thinking about Edward became almost an obsession. When the man disappeared for two months he was all Jacob could think about.

He couldn't eat.

He couldn't sleep.

His every waking thought was about Edward. Wondering where he was, what he was doing, what he was thinking.

It was overwhelming; especially when he was trying so desperately to keep his secret from the pack. The other pack members had been able talk about their imprint, to lighten the overpowering feelings that came with the imprint. But Jacob couldn't do that. How could he? He could never tell his brothers that he imprinted on a vampire… or on another man for that matter.

He feared that he would be shunned. That he could possibly even be kicked off the reservation. And what protection would he have for his daughter then? They had lived at Charlie's before- at Bella's request after the baby's birth- and they had continued to until Edward showed up to town. But Jacob knew that where there was one vampire, there would inevitably be more. How would he be able to protect her all on his own if there were danger?

He did everything in his power to fight this powerful longing, but without much avail. Just when he felt like he had his feet back under him, Edward reappeared. The man was relentless… pestering Jacob for answers about his late beloved's death. It became more and more apparent that Jacob was destined to live a life of misery.

Even if he wanted to give into the imprint, how could he? Edward was straight. He had dated Bella, which was certainly weird enough considering Jacob had been practically married to her. What hope did he have that he could ever truly be accepted?

And so he had pushed Edward away, thinking that he could be the first one to override the imprint and choose a destiny for himself- which hadn't worked out at all. Without even meaning to, Edward had wormed his way into Jacob's life… into his heart… and he couldn't imagine life without him now.

He had never intended on telling Edward, and now that he knew… well, that changed everything.

"I don't know what to say," he admitted, turning back toward Edward now. He was sure that Edward could hear his heart beating faster in his chest as he grew more nervous.

"Just tell me the truth," Edward replied.

"I didn't tell you… because I never wanted you to know… never wanted you to be with me out of obligation. It is too much to want to be loved for who you are, not because of some silly tradition?" Jacob asked.

Edward considered his words for a long while. "I can understand that, but you still should have told me," Edward finally replied.

"I know," Jacob said softly, feeling rather guilty about it. He sighed, tired. He wasn't sure he'd be able to put into words all that had transpired these past few months. How could he ever hope to make Edward understand? "But you don't understand what it's been like… the emotional rollercoaster I've been on."

"So tell me," he insisted.

Jacob didn't want to hurt him, but Edward had asked for the truth. "I didn't want to imprint on you. I didn't want these feelings. I didn't want anything to do with you… at first. I tried to deny it…" Jacob explained.

Edward looked taken aback slightly. He knew, or course, that Jacob had tried avoiding him but he never really understood why. Edward had probably assumed it was because he had pestered Jacob with questions about Bella, trying to understand how she died.

"Why?" Edward asked. "Why did you try to deny the imprint?"

Jacob sighed again, this time in frustration. "You've got to understand… I hated you. Really, I did."

Edward turned his face away looking quite hurt even though he had known this. The hate between them had been plain the first time they met at the prom.

Jacob continued, desperate to explain. "I hated you for what you did to Bella and then how you seemed to tear us apart when you weren't even here. You gotta remember…we fought about you _all the time_. I think at the time I would've killed you if I could… but then you came back to Forks…"

"And you imprinted on me," Edward said, finishing his sentence.

Jacob nodded. "My feelings for you were overwhelming- all consuming- and I desperately tried to ignore them… but you were all I could think about."

"But it was all because of the imprint… your feelings aren't real," he said, sounding disappointed as he turned his face back and looked into Jacob's eyes.

Jacob had suspected that Edward would worry about that. He knew from his pack mates that it was common for an imprintee to feel like the imprint was artificial.

"No, listen… it may have been just the imprint at first. But then you disappeared for a couple of months and I had to live with the fact that as much as I was upset about the imprint, I also was worried I'd never see you again. I dealt with it. It was hard, but I dealt with it," Jacob said, feeling frantic to make Edward understand. "And then you came back and I was… I was _angry_ because I had tried so desperately to live with out you and all those feelings I had for you came rushing back… and then you wanted answers from me, answers I really didn't want to share."

"I'm sorry that I pestered you like that. I know you are still mourning," Edward said, sounding forlorn. "I don't think I've ever told you that."

"It's okay, I know…" Jacob said. "You just wanted to know what happen to Bella. But I thought if I told you the truth about everything that had happened that you'd hate me… and as much as I wanted to hate you in return I couldn't, not anymore, and not when I already hated myself for it."

Edward shook his head sadly and he reached up to caress Jacob's face with his hand. "I wish you wouldn't feel so guilty over what happened to her. It was just an accident."

Jacob felt his eyes begin to swell with tears and soon found himself enveloped in Edward's cool embrace. He just felt so guilty….guilty about the accident that had taken Bella's life, and guilty for not telling Edward about the imprint. He suddenly found himself worried that Edward might leave him because of it.

"I'm sorry I ever forced the truth out of you," Edward said softly, running his fingers through Jacob's hair.

Jacob knew they were getting off topic and he tried to steer the conversation back to where it needed to go. "But the fact that you wouldn't leave me alone forced me to confront all those feelings again- the ones that I was trying so hard to hide and were bursting to get out of me…" Jacob mumbled into his shoulder.

Edward suddenly pulled back looking frustrated. "But don't you see, those feelings are only because of the imprint. You didn't even know me then," Edward countered.

Jacob shook his head and reached for Edward's hand once more. "Just listen… for whatever reason you kept coming around after that. I didn't understand why, but I knew that I liked it. I tried to deny it… but I loved seeing you waiting for me on that rock every night. I loved that I got to see your face. I slowly got to know you and found that I enjoyed spending time with you," he said with a smile on his face.

Edward smiled in return. "I enjoy spending time with you too."

"So you see. It's not just the imprint. I discovered my feelings for you were real… and you seemed to like me too. We started spending more time together and everything was wonderful, and then…"

"And then there was the intervention," Edward said, as he recalled the encounter with the wolves in the forest.

Jacob nodded. "Everyone had noticed how badly I was holding it together, my father especially… They thought that you were bothering me because of Bella. Some thought that you wanted to be with me out of some sick twisted desire to be closer to Bella… that's not true is it?" Jacob said, looking for clarification.

Edward shook his head. "No, of course not."

"Oh, good," Jacob said in mock relief.

Edward gave him a derisive look, and Jacob continued. "When they confronted me like that I had no other choice but to tell the pack about the imprint. It was the only way to make them understand… and thankfully they did."

Edward was thoughtful about this. "I thought for sure they were going to ban you from seeing me at all."

"So did I… But I made them promise not to tell you. Who was it?" Jacob asked curiously.

"Sam," Edward admitted.

This surprised Jacob. Seth had been the one to his father about the imprint and he expected him to be the one that told Edward as well.

Edward continued. "But it wasn't his fault. I overheard your sister say something to the elders and I made Sam tell me what an imprint was when he picked up the clothes for Sarah."

Jacob was astonished to learn how much transpired while he was out of it. He never would have guessed that Sam would be the one to tell Edward.

"Were you ever afraid the pack might have tried to kick you out?" Edward asked.

Jacob shrugged. "Yeah, I did for a while. But then I realized that enough of them have experienced an imprint to know that we don't have choice over who we imprint on."

"That doesn't really make me feel better about all this," Edward said, growing more and more upset. He yanked his hand away from Jacob's.

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked.

"What if all this is because of the imprint?"

Jacob was feeling confused. "But I just explained-"

"You're not getting it, "Edward said in frustration. "What if this isn't real? What if this relationship is just an illusion manifested because of some silly chemical imbalance in brain?"

"Chemical imbalance?" Jacob asked, not following Edward's logic.

Seeing that he wasn't making Jacob understand, Edward rephrased his thinking into simpler words. "I'm worried that your feelings aren't real… that _mine_ aren't real…"

Jacob shook his head. "Imprints don't affect the imprintee in the way that you are thinking, only the shifter," he clarified.

"But Sam made it sound like an imprintee practically had no choice in the matter, like they were as much compelled by the imprint as the shifter," Edward argued.

"It's not like that. An imprintee always has a choice," said Jacob, well aware of the fact that Edward could choose not to be with him.

"So my feelings are my own?"

Jacob nodded.

Edward seemed pleased by this, but then he grew serious once more. "And your feelings?"

Jacob took Edwards' hand once more and held it up to his own chest, just above his beating heart. "My love for you isn't any less real because of the imprint."

"How can I ever be sure?" Edward asked, looking almost pained. "I want to know that we are together because we want to be, not because we have to be."

"I don't know what to say to make you understand," Jacob said sadly.

"I don't either…"

Jacob stood there, holding Edward's hand to his chest; his eyes glassy as he desperately searched for a way to make Edward understand… to make Edward stay with him. In the end, he could only think of one. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself.

Edward sensed a change and asked, "What are you doing?"

Instead of responding, Jacob simply opened his mind to Edward, completely, for the first time. He began speaking to the vampire in his head, bringing up memories of their times together so that Edward might begin to comprehend. The man gasped aloud as he was allowed complete access.

"_I love you_," Jacob began, thinking about their many nights on patrol together and how he listened to Edward play the piano while standing outside his house in the pouring rain. Then He remembered how Edward had thoughtfully bought him breakfast that morning. It was probably from that moment forward that their relationship had developed.

"_More than words could ever say."_ He thought of their friendly wrestling match in the woods and how he had seen Edward's true form, glittering like an angel in the sun. He thought about riding bikes together and their date at the beach. He then focused on Edward's thoughtfulness of buying him a phone and paying off Jacob's debt… and how liberating it had felt to have such freedoms. And then he remembered how Edward had fought to keep him alive after Jacob was attacked by a Vampire, risking his own life by even stepping onto the reservation.

"Please don't leave me," he whispered aloud, as he finally settled on the memory of watching Edward play with his daughter, and how right it felt that Edward could be a part of her life.

Edward reached out and pulled Jacob into an embrace once more. "I could never leave…" he said, holding on for dear life. "I love you."

Jacob kissed him, softly at first and then more passionately, gripping the back of Edward's shirt. They hadn't really been alone in the last few days so they had yet to do more than an occasional peck or hug. They made up for the lost time, kissing and holding onto each other as if they might not ever see each other again- making this moment last.

The icy feel of Edward's lips and tongue was so amazingly sensual, he idly wondered what that coolness would feel like other places. It all felt wonderful until there was suddenly… a change.

Edward had begun to grip him more roughly as they kissed, causing Jacob to cry out in pain. His ribs were still tender and the way Edward was holding him was rather uncomfortable. Edward didn't seem to understand. Jacob tried to pull back, but was unable to remove himself. He soon felt Edward's hands beginning to roam down his back and buttocks. He began to feel frightened by the abrupt change in Edward's behavior and wondered if bloodlust was overcoming him.

Although he was somewhat startled by the sudden roughness, Jacob was surprised to find himself amazingly turned on. Jacob was completely at Edward's mercy when the vampire began nuzzling his neck, breathing in his scent. As good as this all felt, Jacob knew that they were heading down a path of no return… one that he wasn't ready for. He was also somewhat worried that Edward might get carried away and make him into a snack. Jacob tried squirming to get away, but found that Edward's embrace was too strong.

"Edward…" Jacob whispered breathlessly.

Edward lifted his head to stare at Jacob, his usual amber eyes had darkened considerably now and were almost black. "You smell so good…" he whispered back.

"You're not going to bite me, are you?" Jacob asked worriedly.

Edward chuckled at the thought and shook his head. "You just smell… nice. Makes me want to…"

He leaned forward and captured Jacob's lips in his own. Once again, Jacob was overwhelmed by the iciness of the other man's lips and just how good it felt against his own. Nothing ever felt so right in his life. When the couple finally pulled apart, they were panting.

"I think you really need to go feed, Ed," Jacob reminded him.

Edward nodded and stepped back. "You're right. I just don't want to leave you."

"I don't want you to go either."

Edward stepped forward once more and captured Jacob's lips in his own, gentler this time. "I love you. Thank you for letting me in."

"I love you too," Jacob said.

Edward took several steps backward before turning finally and racing through the forest. Jacob watched his departure until the vampire was finally out of sight.

He turned to walk back toward the house, still feeling quite overwhelmed.

"_What exactly did I get myself into Bella?"_ he asked, glancing up to the heavens.

He had gotten into the habit of talking to Bella whenever he was grieving badly or felt the need to get something off his chest.

"_He wants to be with me and I want to be with him…"_

If Bella were listening, could she ever hope to understand? Would she approve? Somehow Jacob didn't think so.

"_And he wants to be a part of Sarah's life… like a family I think. I don't know what to do… what you'd want me to do…"_

Jacob had Sarah to consider. That little display in the forest just now was a little reminder of who, what, Edward really was. Could he ever trust Edward to help raise Sarah? Could they ever be a family?

"_Tell me what to do…"_


	28. A Long Awaited Visitor

**Chapter 28- A Long Awaited Visitor**

Over the next three weeks Jacob and Edward spent as much time together as possible… but unfortunately it was never enough.

Although Jacob was free of all his burden of debt- thanks to Edward's kindness- he still felt obligated to work full time. His employer had given Jacob such a hard time for taking a full week off to recover from his injuries that he felt too guilty to request to only work part time, especially when the shop was so short on help. Between Jacob's work schedule, patrolling at night again, and spending time with Sarah, there was little time left for Edward.

On a few occasions, Edward had been able to steal Jacob away for a late movie or to dinner after Sarah had gone to sleep. A couple of times they had taken the bikes out. But those moments were few and far between. And they never seemed to last long enough. Sam had refused to lift his ban on Edward going near the border, mostly because the elders were already coming down so hard on him. Edward had respected his decision before and decided that he didn't want to cause Jacob any more trouble , so he abided by Sam's wishes still.

So Edward was prevented from spending any time with Jacob while on patrol, as he had before. And the late night phone calls weren't enough to satisfy his increasing need to be with Jacob.

Edward was trying to be understanding, but it was getting hard…. very hard.

His family had slowly come to accept the fact that he and Jacob were dating, though Rosalie was still rather rude about it all, but that was Rosalie. Carlisle had questioned Edward if he learned more about the imprint and then encouraged him to share the news with the others. Surprisingly, knowing that Jacob had imprinted on him made it easier for the family to understand Edward's relationship with the shifter.

Fortunately, Edward found that having his family around him was a nice distraction. When he wasn't with Jacob he spent time with them, doing what they usually did went they weren't tied down by the constraints of school or a job.

The boys made frequent hunting trips and practiced their marital arts. Occasionally the family would make an excursion into Seattle or Port Angeles for some shopping or sight seeing. They also went to the occasional movie or played baseball. But mostly Edward worked on his music, stopping periodically to take up his interest in books once more.

Today they were taking things a little more low-key and were watching movies on their Blu-Ray player. Alice was certain something important would come about today, and they were all waiting around for the inevitable.

It was really no surprise when his cell phone suddenly began to ring in his pocket, but he found himself anxious anyway. Edward retrieved the phone, looked down at it, and saw that it was Jacob who was calling. It was in the middle of the day and Jacob rarely called when he was working, so Edward was a bit puzzled by the situation. Alice could never See exactly what would happen whenever Jacob was involved.

Edward hit the send button and said, "Hello."

"Hey, I have a favor to ask of you…" Jacob began, his voice sounded rather shakey. Edward could instantly tell from the tone of Jacob's voice that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" Edward asked worriedly, earning some concerned glances from his family members. He stood up from the couch and walked away from the others, hoping to earn a little privacy- of course with their super sensitive hearing that was nearly impossible.

"It's my dad," said Jacob. "He's been taken to Forks Community Hospital. I just left work and I'm on my way now… I need to be there and take care of some things. So I need someone to take care of Sarah for a while… Rachel is headed here too but I'm guessing she'll probably want to stay. All the guys are working. Charlie is out on a call and I can't reach him. Emily's doctor just put her on bed rest this week because of her blood pressure or something so she can't-"

"You want me to watch Sarah?" Edward asked intuitively, causing Esme, Rosalie, and Alice to smile excitedly as they turned to one another.

"Could you?" Jacob asked, close to begging.

Edward replied quickly. "Of course. Is she with you?"

"No, she's at the hospital with social services… I'll meet you there and explain," Jacob said, his voice sounding rather high, as though he were trying not to cry.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Edward said quickly, turning back toward his family now.

"Thank you," Jacob said, before ending the call.

"I told you Sarah would be coming today," said Alice, her excitement clearly written all over her face.

"Yes, but we didn't know why," Edward said, approaching them to explain. "Billy is in the hospital. I don't know what happened yet, but from the sound of Jacob's voice it's probably serious."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Carlisle offered. Having been a doctor at the very same hospital, Carlisle hoped that he may of assistance in some way.

"No, that's alright," Edward said shaking his head. He walked over to where he had set his keys on the table in the foyer and grabbed them. "I'll be back soon."

Alice turned to the girls, "Let's get everything ready!" she squealed.

Edward merely shook his head and went out to the garage to get his Volvo. Alice had a vision of Sarah coming for a visit a few days ago, but since the vision had involved Jacob she couldn't See everything. They had had no idea why the little girl would come here alone.

In preparation for Sarah's arrival the three girls had gone shopping to buy the little girl toys and clothing. They had even bought groceries, including kid friendly meals as well as many sweets and snacks. The only input Edward had been allowed to give was his knowledge that Sarah loved to eat fruit snacks.

He drove toward Forks Community Hospital, praying that Jacob's father would be alright. He arrived within minutes and quickly pulled into a parking space. He made his way toward Emergency, assuming that was where Billy would be. He found Jacob in the waiting room, clutching Sarah tightly to his chest and gently bouncing her up and down, shushing her to stop her crying. His eyes were closed and it looked as though it was all Jacob could do to try to hold it together.

Edward approached them quietly and put his hand on Jacob's shoulder to alert him of his presence. Jacob opened his eyes and Edward could see the pain that the dark brown orbs held. "What's going on?" he asked the shifter.

"Dad and Sarah went for a walk…" Jacob quietly whispered to him, mouthing the words breathily knowing that Edward would be able to hear him. He didn't want to upset Sarah who was just beginning to calm down- though she was still taking gasping breaths. He continued to bounce her gently as he swayed back and forth to soothe her. "They went too far from the house this time. Dad's blood sugar got severely low from all the exercise and he stupidly didn't have anything sweet on him… he knows better too! H-he collapsed… luckily someone found them and called an ambulance and they brought them here."

"How is he?"

"All I know is that he's still unconscious… I'm waiting to hear more from the doctor," Jacob replied tightly.

"Is she alright?" Edward asked softly, noticing that Sarah was still slightly hyperventilating even though she had stopped crying. She had her arms wrapped tightly around Jacob's neck and her face buried against his shoulder, her long hair obscuring her face from view.

Jacob nodded. "She just had quite a scare, first seeing…" he didn't finish the sentence, not wanting to upset her with the image again. "And then riding in the ambulance and watching them work over him. Then she gets to the hospital and is stuck with strangers until I could get here. She's just upset…"

Edward nodded in understanding and gently put his hand on the girls back, rubbing circles there. "Sarah… Sarah… sweetie… can you hear me?"

Sarah let out a shuttering sigh and turned her head slightly, pushing her frazzled hair away with one of her hands. Her face was blotchy and red and tears were still clinging to her eyes. "Hi Edwawd," she said pathetically. "My gwandpa is sick."

Edward saw her bottom lip come out and he was afraid she might become hysterical again. "I know. I'm sorry sweetie. How would you like to come home with me and play with lots of new toys?" he asked.

"Toys?" she said, perking up a bit and raising her head. "For me?"

Edward nodded. "And you can meet my family. They are very excited to meet you."

"Okay," Sarah said, her voice high and squeaky, as she rubbed her red eyes. "Can Daddy come to?"

Edward looked to Jacob for a response.

"I need to stay here pup and look after grandpa. But I'll stop by later to come get you, okay?"

Sarah looked almost reluctant about the arrangement now, but nodded hesitantly. She then planted a sloppy kiss on her father's cheek before leaning over to Edward.

Somewhat surprised by her reaction, Edward reached out and grabbed her, holding her warm weight against his body. She placed her head on his shoulder and sniffled. Edward was sure his shirt would be covered in mucus before this was all done, but for whatever reason he didn't mind in the slightest.

Jacob shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm doing this… sending my daughter to a house full of-" he stopped when he realized he shouldn't scare her anymore than necessary.

"She'll be fine," Edward reminded Jacob as he swayed her gently back and forth as he seen Jacob do. "Besides she's about to be spoiled rotten."

"Yeah, about that," Jacob said, scratching his head. "Do you guys always keep the toys at the house for when random children stop by?"

"Alice Saw that Sarah was coming over today, but we didn't understand why," Edward explained. "If I had known, I would have told you…"

Jacob seemed to accept this and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Are you going to be alright?" Edward asked, knowing that he had been working himself to death still. Jacob had the second shift on patrol last night and likely hadn't slept before hand.

Jacob shrugged, still looking quite anxious. "I'm just waiting to find out what's going on."

"Call me if you need me," said Edward, rubbing Sarah's back as she began sniffle once more.

Jacob nodded, just as a doctor appeared in the doorway, "Mr. Black?"

Jacob waved to the doctor that he'd be there in a moment. "I guess I gotta go… I left Sarah's car seat by those chairs," Jacob said, pointing to the where he had left it in the waiting room. Edward nodded, realizing he hadn't even known that Sarah would need such a thing still. There was so much he still needed to learn. Jacob leaned over and kissed his daughter goodbye. "Nayeli."

Edward was surprised to hear the Quileute word. Jacob and the pack didn't speak the language often, so it was always intriguing when they did. From Sarah's thoughts Edward gathered that it was a way to express love to another.

"Nayeli," Sarah responded, still comfortably snuggling into Edward's shoulder.

Jacob looked as though he wanted to kiss Edward too, but there was quite a crowd in the emergency room that day and neither one was ready for public displays of affection yet. He just gave him a sad look and then turned to meet the doctor. The pair disappeared behind the swinging doors of the emergency room and were gone.

Edward grabbed the car seat while still carefully holding Sarah and began to walk outside. When he was between the set of double doors he nearly collided with a distraught woman rushing into emergency. He quickly realized that it was Rachel.

"Sorry, I-" she stopped when she realized who she was talking to. Rachel eyed Sarah in his arms and the car seat he was carrying and put two and two together.

"Edward? Are you taking her home?"

Edward nodded. "Jacob called."

"But what about Emily-" she began, clearly worried about her brother's choice in babysitters.

"On bed rest… there was no one else," he explained, understanding her hesitation.

"Oh, okay then…" she glanced toward emergency, worry evident on her face.

"Go on. I'll take good care of her," he said.

Rachel thought back to all the time she spent with him while Jacob was injured and realized that she trusted him. "Thanks," she said, gently kissing Sarah on the forehead before leaving.

Edward was surprised the little girl hadn't reached out for her aunt, considering that she had been her caretaker for most of the time since Bella died. At first he though that maybe Sarah understood on some level that her aunt needed to stay with Billy, or perhaps the idea of playing with new toys was too intriguing and she didn't want to jeopardize that opportunity. But from her thoughts Edward gathered that she was just content being held in Edward's arms. His heart swelled and he smiled as he exited the hospital.

He quickly went out to his car and set Sarah in the driver's seat while he figured out how to install the car seat. It was easier than he expected and he strapped the child in tightly. Soon the pair was driving towards the Cullen's home.

Occasionally he would hear a sniffle from the backseat or a shuddering sigh, the last remainders of the fact Sarah had been crying earlier. When it grew quiet all of a sudden, Edward looked back and saw that she had fallen asleep. The child had probably missed her afternoon nap in all of the chaos and was exhausted from all of the stress. Her head lolled to one side like a rag doll and it looked rather uncomfortable. Smiling, Edward reached back and gently pushed her head back against the car seat.

Edward pulled onto the long driveway and unbuckled the little girl, who remained asleep despite being jostled. He then carried her up the porch stairs and into the house, where everyone was waiting anxiously. Edward had hoped that the family would be casual about this, but they were standing all together anxiously waiting to see a real growing human child in their very own home.

"This is Sarah," he announced softly, turning to the side so that his family could see her face. Her head tilted sideways on Edward's shoulder as she slept, and her long curly hair rubbed softly against his neck. Her eyes were still closed and she was limp in his arms.

"Oh, she's adorable… so much cuter than from my vision," Alice squealed, coming closer to get a proper look at her.

"She looks like a miniature Bella," Rosalie said quietly, leaning forward slightly on her tiptoes to get a better look. She didn't want to look too eager, of course.

Edward didn't take offense to her observation. It was the first thing you noticed about Sarah and it was what the others were thinking as well. "I know… it is a little strange sometimes. But her personality is much more like Jacob," he said.

"As is her beautiful hair and skin. She's adorable!" Alice said once more.

"Listen, she doesn't know us. She's not used to all this. Don't overwhelm her!" Edward warned everyone.

"We won't, but it is kinda cool to have a kid hanging around here," Emmet commented, and Jasper nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to set her down?" Esme asked.

Edward nodded. "I probably should. I'm likely to make her cold," he replied.

He walked toward one of the living room couches and gently tried to disentangle Sarah from himself, but she only clung tighter grunting her displeasure in her sleep that he had tried to put her down. Jacob had explained to Edward once that whenever Sarah was sick, stressed, or overly tired she became rather clingy. He didn't realize that Jacob's description was quite so literal.

Esme followed him and had grabbed a throw blanket. "Here," she said, wrapping the blanket around Sarah. She then gently lifted the girl so that she could tuck the blanket underneath her as well.

"I guess I'm stuck," Edward said, smiling down at the slumbering girl.

"It does look that way, doesn't it?" Esme replied, smiling now as well. She reached out and gently stroked Sarah's hair, twirling the end of a curl through her fingers as they slipped through.

She then moved aside and gestured toward Edward to sit down on the couch. He obliged, adjusting Sarah's legs sat that they rested on either side of his lap on the couch. She sighed softly and clung to him even more tightly at the abrupt change in position.

The rest of the family had also followed and were now arranging themselves along the couches, watching Edward and Sarah carefully.

"So what happened?" Carlisle asked.

Edward softly began to explain how Billy had collapsed and that Jacob was waiting to hear more from the doctors. All the while he gently rubbed circles on Sarah's back with his fingers as he held her.

"It just doesn't stop, does it?" Rosalie said, shaking her head.

"What doesn't?" Emmett asked.

"Jacob's been through so much it seems… why this too?" she asked, looking into each of their faces. Edward was surprised by Rosalie's sudden sympathy. She knew very little of the shifter, and yet she could understand how much he had gone through in his short life.

They could only shake their heads sadly in reply. The family spent the next hour or so, watching TV and talking quietly as they anxiously waited for the guest to wake up from her nap.

* * *

"I can't get a hold of Becca," Rachel said, entering their father's room with her cell phone in her hand. "The answering machine at the house isn't picking up for some reason and she's not answering her cell."

"Did you try calling her work?" Jacob suggested.

Rachel shook her head. "I don't know the number, never had to call there before. Can't even remember the name of the place for some reason," she said, her voice shaking with worry.

"How about David?" he asked, referring to their brother-in-law.

"Tried that too. I think his cell is turned off," she replied, looking disheartened.

Rachel sat down beside Jacob in one of the chairs facing their father's bed and he took her hand in his own. "He's going to be okay," he said quietly, still trying to reassure her after their scare this afternoon. The doctor had already assured them of that.

"But he could have gone into a coma. If they had found him any later…" Rachel said, her voice trailing off.

"I know."

Jacob gave her hand one more a squeeze before standing up to stretch his legs. They had been waiting a couple of hours now for their father to wake up, trusting the doctors that he would recover from this latest attack by his horrid disease. He had been admitted shortly after arriving at the ER and was given a room on the fourth floor.

It had been awful when they had first been allowed to see Billy. His ashen face had been strapped to an oxygen mask. Luckily he hadn't needed to be hooked up to a respirator. There was an IV hanging from a pole, dripping fluids into his system through a needle piercing his forearm. Wires attached to their father's chest were connected to a heart monitor that beeped quietly every few seconds. There were bandages now covering his feet and legs, and Jacob could only shake his head in dismay that they were facing yet another complication of the diabetes.

Seeing their father like that brought back painful memories of when their mother had been a car accident. She had been hit by a drunk driver and sustained significant trauma to the head and chest. She had lived for only a few more days before her broken body had finally given out.

Jacob had only been 10 years old at the time. Although the ICU strictly forbid any youths from entering the ward, he had been allowed to see his mother one last time, to say goodbye. He wished now he hadn't been. He would always carry the memory of her last moments in his heart. He would have rather have remembered her smiling face making him pancakes like she did most mornings… or the way she would help him with his homework in the evenings… not her mutilated body hooked up to machines.

And then Bella had died… her body just as broken and bloody as his poor mother had been. As hard as he tried to be strong, in many ways Jacob was still grieving both their losses.

Thankfully, his father's body wasn't broken beyond repair, but it was shutting down little by little. In time, the diabetes would likely kill him.

"Do you want a Coke or something?" Jacob asked, glancing down at his sister.

Rachel shook her head. "Why does it feel like you are taking care of me when it should be the other way around?" she asked.

Jacob rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "You've taken care of me long enough… it's time I returned the favor."

And it was true. Rachel and Rebecca had essentially raised Jacob after their mother died. Billy was in no position too, still grieving badly at the loss of his wife. For a while, he stopped caring for himself and his disease had wreaked havoc on his body, causing complications that none of them had expected. Eventually Billy turned himself around, but was left with the consequences of his actions and a wheel chair.

It was around that time that Rachel and Rebecca decided to move out. The stress of their lives sent them running in different directions. Rachel returned home after a while and had helped her little brother pick up the pieces after the death of Bella. She even took care of Sarah so that Jacob could work, knowing that if Jacob didn't pull himself together he might never.

"I'm going to go for a walk," Jacob said.

Rachel nodded and continued to stare at their father, willing him to wake up and tell them himself that he was going to be okay. Jacob had only walked a few meters down the hospital corridor when he saw Charlie heading his direction.

"I got your message," Charlie said, looking as though he might have run into the building. "What happened?"

Jacob quickly explained the situation, watching as his father's friend grew pale at the news.

"Will he be okay?" Charlie asked.

"I think so. We're waiting now for him to wake up…"

Charlie nodded and said, "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I was out on a call and-"

"It's okay," he said, trying to reassure the other man that he understood.

Charlie seemed thoughtful for a moment as he ran a hand tiredly across his face. "Where's Sarah?" he then asked.

Jacob knew that he would ask about his granddaughter and found that he wasn't sure how to respond. When Jacob said nothing, Charlie asked again growing somewhat alarmed.

"Where's Sarah?"

"She's with Edward," Jacob said softly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jumpsuit and looking down at the floor.

"Cullen?" Charlie asked harshly.

Jacob raised his head in surprise and saw the confusion in the other man's face. Charlie had seen them together once before but had yet to connect the pieces that they were dating. Jacob nodded slowly.

"Why?"

Jacob didn't respond again right away, causing Charlie to grow even more agitated. He was already worried for his friend and now Jacob was causing him to question the safety of his granddaughter.

Jacob cleared his throat. "Edward and I…" he began. "It's hard to explain, and I know how it looks… I know you won't understand, but-"

"Just spit it out!"

"Edward and I are together," he said quickly.

Charlie stared at him open mouthed, not moving as muscle as his beady eyes peered at him. Jacob looked back down at the floor feeling almost ashamed for some reason.

"Together _together_?" Charlie asked.

Jacob nodded miserably, wishing for once that something in his life could be easy. A few hospital employees passed by them looking sympathetic that the young man was being interrogated by a cop.

"Why?"

"I can't explain…it's too hard," Jacob admitted.

"Try," Charlie said firmly.

Jacob open and closed his mouth, looking very much like a fish out of water. He didn't know how to explain. How could he make Charlie understand this bizarre situation? It wasn't like he could tell him about the imprint. In the end he decided to go with something simple.

"I love him," he said.

"Come again?"

"I love him… I know you don't understand, I don't really myself, but… I love him. And he loves me…"

Charlie looked completely surprised by this admission and it threw him off. "I didn't realize… I mean, I didn't know that you were-"

Jacob understood what he was trying to say. "I didn't either."

"But Bella…" he said softly, trying to understand how Jacob could be in love with a man when he had dated his daughter.

Jacob sighed. "It's strange, I know. I'm sorry that this might be hard for you."

"But Cullen?" Charlie asked, still staring at Jacob in disbelief. "What is it with that guy?"

Jacob shrugged. "Maybe it's his irresistible charm," he said, stealing the line Edward had used when Charlie had pulled them over.

Charlie smirked at the young man, and Jacob was pleased that his joke had diffused some of the tension. "Do you trust him?" Charlie asked.

"With my life."

"Alright then."

Jacob sighed in relief. He knew that Charlie hadn't exactly accepted his relationship with Edward, but at least it was a beginning.

"I'd like to see Billy, but I could stop by the Cullens' place when I'm done and pick up Sarah if you'd like," he said.

Jacob shook his head. "No, but thank you. I promised I would get her myself."

Charlie looked disappointed but nodded just the same. "Alright then. What room is Billy in?"

"405," Jacob replied, pointing down the hallway.

Charlie was about to walk away when he turned back and pulled Jacob into a rough embrace. Jacob was surprised at first because the police chief usually wasn't one for affection. He returned the hug, feeling too emotional to do anything else.

"You are still like a son to me, you know that right?" Charlie asked.

Jacob nodded and he felt his eyes water at the sentiment. It was a relief to know that he still had this man to depend on. Charlie pulled back and clapped him on the shoulder before walking toward his best friend's room.

Jacob sank against the hospital wall feeling quite overwhelmed. He knew that he needed to clear his head before he went back and had to deal with everything. Part of him wanted to call Edward, but he also wanted to have some answers first. The doctors were still running some tests and were waiting for results.

Feeling tired as ever, Jacob pushed himself away from the wall and slowly trekked down the hall, walking aimlessly.


	29. Fun and Games

**Chapter 29- Fun and Games**

Edward found himself unable to concentrate on the movie his family was watching. He was too busy watching Sarah's strange dream. It was difficult to follow and seemed to be a jumble of images that Sarah's brain had strung together randomly due to stress. Edward was saddened when he saw Sarah running through the forest, chasing after the image of her mother, who always seemed to be just out of sight. Bella's face was always obscured and it was clear that Sarah no longer had a clear memory of her mother- just the knowledge that she was missing from her life.

After nearly two hours of holding the child in his arms, Edward was relieved when she finally began to stir. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and sat up, the blanket falling away from her shoulders.

She blinked up at him and then glanced around, fearfully wondering where she was. She didn't seem to remember what had happened this afternoon.

"Hey sweetie, remember me?" Edward said calmly.

Sarah smiled in relief and nodded. Then she looked at the others and shrank back into his chest, clinging to him tightly.

"It's alright. We're at my house and this is my family," he explained.

This seemed to intrigue her and she sat up once more to look around. Sarah eyes grew wide as she took in her surroundings.

"This is whewe you live?" she asked. "It's huge!"

Edward laughed and settled Sarah beside him so that she could face the others.

Sarah saw six pairs of eyes staring at her and immediately buried her head into his side. He had never known her to be shy and was surprised by the reaction.

"Hi honey. How are you?" Alice said, as she scooted over to greet their guest.

Sarah refused to respond. "Alice, give her some space. She went through something pretty traumatic today and you're overwhelming her," Edward chided.

Alice nodded, looking quite apologetic and scooted back toward Jasper, who sent out a calming wave that seemed to put Sarah more at ease.

Edward bent his face down next to Sarah's "This is my family," he began. He then introduced everyone to her slowly.

Sarah waved a little hello at the end, but then turned back toward Edward burying her face back into his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"They look kinda funny… and smell kinda funny…" she said.

"So do I," Edward reminded her.

"Yeah, but I know you..."

"You'll get to know them too."

Esme stood up from her seat and approached cautiously. "Are you hungry Sarah?" she asked.

Sarah considered this for moment and nodded slowly. It was likely she had missed lunch this afternoon as well.

"What would you like?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Can I have a fruit snack?" she asked hopefully.

Edward raised any eyebrow at his family as if to say, _"See, I told you!"_ No one had believed him that the little girl would enjoy such a strange treat.

"Absolutely," Esme responded, holding out her hand to the girl. Edward knew that his mother would also try to get the child to eat something healthier as well. "Come with me."

Sarah took her hand hesitantly and stood up from the couch. She gave Edward one last fleeting glance before she was led into the kitchen. Edward rose to his feet, well aware of his family's curious thoughts about the situation.

"You're good with her," said Carlisle, a smiled spreading across his face.

Edward shrugged. "I got to spend some time with her. We're buddies now," he explained.

"Never thought I'd see the day that Edward would look so much like a daddy," Jasper commented.

"She has a daddy," Edward reminded him.

"Looks to me like she's got another," Jasper replied, a grin adorning his face.

Alice smiled at him too, as did Emmett. Rosalie jumped up from her seat and said, "I'm going to go help in the kitchen."

"Me too," Alice said, quickly following her sister with a bounce in her step.

The boys all looked to one another, waiting for one of the others to get up and follow so that they didn't look too eager about the situation. They were all as excited about Sarah as the girls were.

Edward sighed, knowing he'd have to make the first move. "Come on. This is sure to be interesting. Esme hasn't had anyone to cook for in quite a while, and Alice and Rose don't' have a clue," he said, rising to his feet.

Before he could turn toward the kitchen, Jasper and Emmett had already sped past him. Edward felt an hand on his shoulder and turned to look at Carlisle.

"_You certainly keep things interesting, don't you?"_ Carlisle thought, knowing that Edward would hear him. _"I just hope you know what you're doing."_

Edward thought about it for a moment and nodded. "I do."

"_That's good. Because I don't think you could wrestle that little girl away now that she's wormed her way into our hearts."_

Edward smiled and felt Carlisle squeeze his shoulder. Together they entered the kitchen to see what the others had gotten up to.

Sarah was in Esme's arms as they looked through the contents of the newly stocked pantry. Apparently she had warmed up to his mother rather quickly, which was much more like the little girl Edward knew. Curious about the cool temperature of Esme's skin, Sarah began to feel her neck and forehead with her little hands as she had done to Edward once before.

"Are you made of ice cream too?" she asked Esme, looking quite excited by such a notion.

This sent the family into a fit of laughter, which took an exceptionally long time to recover from for some reason. Edward explained about how he first officially met Sarah and how she felt the need to keep covering him with a blanket.

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly, almost too quickly in the family's opinion. Alice and Rosalie had spent a couple of hours with the little girl doing "makeovers." They had painted her finger and toe nails and done her hair up in a pretty up-do, with curls spilling around her face from where they fell out of the hairstyle as she played. There were countless costume changes as Sarah took full advantage of all the play clothes Alice had bought for her. And everyone was invited to a make believe tea party, which was a relief since none of them could actually drink tea anyway. It wasn't something Edward wanted to explain to Sarah just yet, and he was sure Jacob didn't either.

Jasper and Emmett took turns giving Sarah horsey rides on their backs and pretended to be dragons chasing after the princess all around the house. Edward was always there to rescue her as a knight in shining armor.

The family even played a few games of Candy Land, in which Sarah cheated horribly, mostly because she didn't know her colors yet. It became somewhat of a "game" to see if she would actually match what was on the card to what was on the game board. And if she did, she didn't move her piece to the next color available, but to a random position on the board. Jasper and Emmett had side bets going each time it was Sarah's turn. Jasper for whatever reason had much more faith in Sarah's abilities than Emmett. He lost the bets horribly because Sarah had difficulty with turn taking. Honestly, she was a little young for the game, but nobody cared much. The family couldn't remember when they had had so much fun.

Shortly after dinner, Sarah asked if she could watch a movie on the "big TV." Rosalie was happy to oblige and curled up with the child under a blanket to watch "The Princess and the Frog."

Edward was going to sit down on the other side of them when his parents asked to speak with him privately outside. Edward nodded, though he knew of course what they were thinking.

Esme and Carlisle held hands as they watched Edward approach them. "What's up?" he asked.

"We know that it's an awkward time to mention this, but we wanted to let you know that we will be heading back to Maine soon," Esme said softly.

"All of us," Carlisle added.

"I know," Edward said, having heard his family members' thoughts on the matter over the last few days. They were struggling with the decision, but for whatever reason thought that it was for the best.

"We say this now because we want you to stay," said Esme.

"You don't want me with you?" Edward asked, feeling almost hurt, though he had never considered leaving Forks since he'd come back.

"Of course we do, darling," Esme responded, reaching out to cup Edward's face with her hand. "But your place is here now."

"And we want you to have the house. It's yours," Carlisle explained.

Edward looked to his father trying to understand his meaning. They shared all of their homes and had never delegated one to another.

"We couldn't stay here long if we wanted to. People would eventually begin to talk about our agelessness," Esme explained. "We've kept out of sight so we wouldn't jeopardize your own chances."

"Chances for what?"

"Happiness," Carlisle responded, smiling at him.

"We see what Jacob and Sarah mean to you. If you so desire, they are more than welcome to live here with you," said Esme, stroking his cheek softly. "The rest of us will only draw attention, but with us out of the way you could probably live here a good while longer without too much trouble."

"Is this why you are leaving? Cause you think you're in the way?" Edward asked.

"Partly… but we are also looking forward to going back to Maine. We've only had just begun to live there before coming back to Forks to check on you. I have an opportunity to work in internal medicine at a local hospital and I think I'm going to take it," Carlisle responded.

"And we're enjoying the Atlantic coast so much more than Pacific," Esme added, wrapping her arms around Carlisle now.

"But… I've never lived on my own for so long… not since-"

The last time Edward had gone off on his own was during his "rebellious" years. Since then his loyalty to his family had been unwavering.

"I know," said Carlisle. "And you will be fine. Rosalie and Emmett live apart from us from time to time."

"Yes, but they're mates."

"As are you and Jacob," Carlisle replied. "We want to be happy… and Jacob and Sarah are what make you happy."

Edward nodded, finally beginning to understand what his parents were really giving him… not just the house but permission to live his life as he saw fit. "Thank you," he said softly.

Esme leaned forward and kissed Edward on the cheek. Carlisle did the same. Together his parents went back into the house to check out the movie Sarah was watching with Rosalie.

Edward was left reeling. The possibilities seemed endless now and his mind began formulating a plan. He leaned against the porch railing watching the forest and thinking about Jacob.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he was a surprised when he suddenly heard his cell phone ringing. He quickly answered it, knowing it could only be one person.

"Hi," he said softly.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Okay, I guess," Jacob replied.

"How is your father?"

"Better… he finally regained consciousness but he's still pretty weak. They've been monitoring his treatment and are keeping him overnight for observation." Jacob's voice sounded strained and tired.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"Hypoglycemia," Jacob said simply.

"I'm not familiar with the term."

"It just means severely low blood sugar. My dad has Type 1 Diabetes and has been having complications on and off for years now. We do our best to prevent any problems, but he's always at risk for an attack like this. Usually he's better about testing his sugar and making sure he doesn't over do it. He just got carried away this afternoon with Sarah's energy. It's hard for him to keep up with her."

"Is the diabetes what put your father in a wheelchair?" Edward asked, realizing he never really knew how Billy came to use a chair.

"Yeah," Jacob replied. "He has what's called diabetic neuropathy… nerve damage. Been living with it for almost ten years now."

"I guess I just assumed he had paralysis or something."

"No, I think complete paralysis would be better. My father has some feeling in his legs, but most of it is numb from the dead nerves which is why he can't walk. He has no motor coordination anymore. Sometimes he'll get weird sensations like bugs are biting him or that his skin is crawling. It drives him nearly insane… but the worst part is that he's really susceptible to infection. He could have an open sore and not realize it until it's gotten badly infected… which is what the doctors are worried about now. There's an infection in his left leg that looks pretty bad. If they can't get it under control they may have to amputate."

"Is that what caused him to collapse?" Edward asked, hating that he was talking to Jacob on the phone instead of in person like he wanted.

"No that was just his blood sugar. The infection was something they discovered by chance when he was brought in. I guess my father knew about it but didn't want to say anything to me, thinking he had it under control," Jacob said, his voice laced with frustration and anger. "The docs are pumping him full of antibiotics now."

"I'm so sorry Jacob."

"Me too," he said tiredly. "How's Sarah?"

Edward smiled, knowing at least he had something positive to share with Jacob. "Having a blast! The girls are spoiling her rotten and Jasper and Emmet have her giggling endlessly."

Jacob laughed. "I'll bet she won't want to come home with all the fun she's having there."

"That's part of the plan," Edward muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing… I miss you. How long do you think you'll be at the hospital?"

"Probably a couple more hours. I don't want to leave when Dad just woke up. Besides they'll kick me out around the time visiting hours are over anyway," Jacob explained.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you then."

"Yeah."

"I love you," Edward said softly.

Jacob didn't say anything at first. "Thanks again. I'll see you soon," he said.

Edward was surprised that Jacob hadn't returned the sentiment as he usually did, but chalked it up to all the stress the man was under.

"Okay."

The line went dead and Edward stared down at the phone in confusion. What in the world was going on?


	30. Always some reason…

A/N: Sorry about the delay, but I'm back to work again and have had a very busy week. There's only a couple (maybe a few) chapters left and I can't promise when I will update next. Things are hectic right now, but I'll try my best.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30- Always some reason… to feel not good enough…

Just after dinner, Jacob and Rachel had listened intently to the doctor as he explained to their father the results of all the testing. Billy seemed to be reacting well to the antibiotics used to treat the infection in his leg, but the doctor was very concerned about how well he was controlling his blood sugar levels. A more rigid diet plan had been recommended, as well as 30 minutes of physical therapy a day. The doctor stressed that physical workouts were a must for anyone who suffered from diabetes, and had chided Billy for not taking it more seriously before now. Doing the exercises would help burn the calories he consumed and better maintain his levels. The extra care their father would increasingly need would almost certainly affect both Rachel and Jacob's lives.

The most troubling news, however, was the fact that the tests had shown that their father had the onset of kidney disease, which is another common complication of diabetes. A course of drugs was prescribed, and Jake and Rachel could only pray that they could avoid the need for dialysis or a kidney transplant in the near future. The emotional and financial strain on the family would be almost unbearable, and neither of them wanted to see their father suffer like that.

Sitting by his father's bedside, Jacob had a lot of time to think about things. As his life became more and more complicated, one thing had begun to be abundantly clear.

And he hated it more than anything.

When visiting hours were finally over, Jacob kissed his father goodnight and headed out to his truck. He arrived at the Cullens' place shortly after 10 PM, but found that he wasn't eager about going inside. He sat in the driveway for a long while, surprised that no one had come out when they heard the truck pull up, before heading up to the front door. He knew what he had to do now… and he just didn't want to do it.

He knocked on the door and he was soon greeted by Esme's smiling face. "Jacob, come in," she said, holding the door open for him.

Jacob stepped inside, still feeling the apprehension he felt whenever he entered a house full of vampires. It didn't matter that they had sworn themselves to drinking only animal blood; it was hard for Jacob to fight against his natural instincts.

"How are you dear?" Esme asked, pulling Jacob into a hug.

"Okay, I guess," he said, bending over slightly as he allowed her to embrace him.

"And your father?" she asked as she pulled back, her amber eyes staring at him searchingly.

"Better."

She smiled and nodded. "We absolutely love your little girl and enjoyed having her today. Thank you for sharing her with us."

"Uh… no problem," he said until he realized he should be the one thanking her. "Thanks for watching Sarah for me."

"Can I get you something to eat or drink?" she asked. "We stocked the pantry full of food."

"No, thank you. I ate in the cafeteria," he lied. He hadn't been able to eat all day with the worry for his father clawing at his stomach.

"Well, if I can get you anything, please let me know," she said earnestly.

"Thanks… where's Edward?" Jacob asked, wanting to speak with him right away.

"Upstairs watching Sarah sleep," Esme replied, as if that were the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh, okay," Jacob replied, not sure how else to respond.

He didn't see any sign of the others and wondered if they were in their rooms or something. Climbing the stairs to the second floor, he stared down the hallway, wondering which room Sarah might be sleeping in. He saw that one door was slightly ajar and that soft yellow light was spilling out into the hallway. He approached slowly and pushed the door the rest of the way open.

The sight that he encountered when the door opened was amazing to say the least. The room was absolutely filled with toys of every shape and kind but mostly of the girly variety. A toddler size bed had been placed in one corner of the room on an angle and the child asleep in it was covered in a soft, pink duvet.

Even the princess night light that had been plugged into the wall outlet had been purchased with a female child in mind. It looked like Sarah had moved in or something and Jacob shook his head in wonder that the Cullens had done all this in anticipation of babysitting his child for only a day. It was still hard to reconcile their generous and kind nature with the vicious vampires he had sworn to protect his people against.

Edward was seated crossed legged on the floor beside Sarah's bed, his elbows on his knees and his head propped in his hands. He had been watching her vigilantly until Jacob had arrived.

"Hi," Edward said softly, climbing to his feet when he saw Jacob enter.

"You were watching her sleep?" Jacob whispered.

Edward nodded sheepishly. "She's just so peaceful… makes me wish I could sleep. And I find her dreams fascinating."

"What does she dream about?"

"It's hard to follow. Mostly she's been dreaming of playing with us today, but sometimes… she's chasing after Bella in the woods," Edward admitted. "She never can catch up to her and it makes her sad."

Jacob felt rather alarmed by this and hadn't realized just how much Bella's death still affected Sarah. There was nothing he could do to change the fact that her mother was absent from her life, and he could only hope that time would help heal her wounds.

"Do you watch me dream too?" Jacob asked, feeling almost worried.

"I've tried. You're too closed off, even in your sleep," he whispered in reply.

Jacob nodded in relief and then gestured to Edward to follow him from the room. He needed to get this over with before he lost his nerve. "I need to talk to you," he said.

"Okay," Edward said agreeably, pointing toward his bedroom.

Jacob followed him inside and found that the room had been completed since he had last seen it. The walls had been painted a navy blue and were accented with splashes of red and silver around the room. The bed had been pushed against the far wall and now sported a new duvet that look custom made.

The book shelves were now filled with books and numerous framed pictures of Edward's family. Lights had been placed at the top of each bookshelf and trickled down through the glass shelving, lighting the room with their soft glow. Several lamps, which had been placed on either side of the bed and atop a desk, also added to the warm glow the room held.

Jacob could see that the walls were now adorned with several large pictures of black and white photography of various scenic landscapes. The glass doors to the balcony had been left open and silvery curtains swung in the cool breeze.

"Alice did a nice job," he said absentmindedly, as he stared in awe of his surroundings.

Edward approached him and wrapped his arms around Jacob's frame. "Are you okay?" he asked, nuzzling Jacob's neck.

Jacob wanted nothing more than to lose himself in Edward's arms, but he knew now that that was no longer a possibility. He needed to get this over with sooner, rather than later.

Jacob stepped away and said, "I need to talk to you." His voice sounded off somehow.

Edward looked at him with a puzzled expression that nearly made Jacob question what he was about to do. He opened his mouth to begin his explanation when his cell phone began to ring in his pocket. Jacob sighed in frustration.

When he saw the number he said, "Sorry, I gotta take this call."

He stepped out onto the second floor balcony and answered his phone.

* * *

Edward was beyond confused by Jacob's odd behavior. First he hadn't said "I love you" when Edward had said it to him on the phone earlier, and now he hadn't even returned his embrace- both of which were things Jacob had readily done in the past. In fact he was fairly sure that Jacob had tensed a bit when he had wrapped his arms around him.

He couldn't help but feel as though as he had done something wrong, and waited in apprehension to find out what Jacob wanted to talk to him about. Curious about who had called Jacob, Edward followed the man out onto the balcony and leaned against the doorway, listening to the conversation with ease. His hearing was so acute that the voice on the other end was as clear as if he were on the phone himself.

"Hi, Becca," Jacob said softly.

"Jacob! Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry I didn't call sooner. I was at a conference all day. I turned my cell off instead of putting it on vibrate for some reason. And I didn't know what was going to happen today… and I'm so sorry," she began to ramble.

Edward was amazed to hear how much Rebecca sounded like her twin sister. Even their voices sounded identical. He had never met the woman, and idly wondered what she'd think of him if she did.

"Did you talk to Rachel, already?" he asked.

"Yeah, I called her first. She told me everything," Rebecca explained. "Is Dad really going to be okay?"

"Dad's going to be fine. He seems to be responding well to the treatments," Jacob said, sounding tired and frustrated. "But none of this would have happened if he had been taking care of himself."

"Don't do that. You know Dad didn't mean for this to happen?" Rebecca chided.

Jacob sighed. "I know," he said softly, glancing briefly in Edward's direction.

"It's only a matter of time, isn't it?" she said, her voice breaking as she alluded to the fact that the diabetes was slowly killing their father.

Jacob said nothing in response. What could he say? Rachel had almost certainly told her about the possible kidney failure.

"How are you?" she then asked.

"I'm fine."

"You always say that… I swear sometimes when it rains, it pours. You never get a break, do you?"

Jacob closed his eyes and said, "Not really."

"I miss you kiddo," she said sadly.

"I miss you too… more than you know."

"I wish that I could have come home when you got hurt… I wish that I could fly home now and make sure that Dad is really alright…"

"It's okay. We know why you can't," Jacob replied.

Edward cocked his head to the side and wondered about that statement. Was Rebecca stuck in Hawaii because she was financially unable to fly back home? Or did her husband just keep her on a short leash?

"So tell me about Edward? Is he really as hot as Rachel says he is?" Rebecca asked.

Even in the pale light Jacob's face seemed to flush beat red with embarrassment. He turned away from Edward and leaned against the railing. "Now is not really a good time," he whispered harshly.

"Oh, is he like standing there or something?" she said, laughing lightly.

"Yes."

"Okay… I should let you go anyway. I know it's late there."

"Yeah, it is."

"Love you baby brother. Take care of Dad for me, okay?"

"I will."

"And give panda bear kisses and a squeeze from Auntie Becky for me," she added.

"I will."

"Goodnight," Rebecca said.

"Goodnight sis."

Jacob ended the call, but didn't move away from the railing. He stared up at the moon, his face thoughtful and sad. Edward joined Jacob out on the balcony and looked at him questioningly.

"You said you wanted to talk," he said, wondering what was on Jacob's mind.

"Thanks for watching Sarah today," said Jacob.

"It was no problem. We enjoyed doing it. You are both welcome here anytime," he said with genuine admiration for Jacob's daughter.

Jacob smiled wanly, but continued to stare up at the moon, his face illuminated by its ghostly glow. "I appreciate that… but I don't know if we'll be back."

"Why?" Edward asked, growing more alarmed now. He tried once more to search Jacob's thoughts but found him as closed off as ever.

"I don't know if I can do this. If I want this anymore..." Jacob said, his voice sounding broken and sad.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

Jacob didn't answer his question. Instead he sounded as though he were talking more to himself. "And it doesn't matter anyway…."

"What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"We could never be together… I just wanted to see what it would be like… to pretend for a moment…" Jacob said, his eyes glistening as they finally looked at Edward. "But it was just a dream. It could never work."

Edward felt his chest clench. If he had a beating heart, he was sure that this was what it would feel like to be heartbroken. "Why wouldn't it work?" he asked, feeling rather confused.

Jacob laughed, almost manically. "Let's get real. I work nearly 10 hours a day. I have a daughter to take care of and I have to patrol the borders at night. My father is falling apart at the seams…" he said, pausing to gather himself as a sob threatened to escape him. "I barely sleep as it is. When exactly will it be a good time to see one another?"

"I don't care that I have to wait to see you… I would wait forever if I had to," Edward lied.

He hated that he never got to see the man, but he'd say anything to make Jacob change this line of thinking. Edward desperately wanted the man do move in with him like his parents had proposed, but he knew that the sensitive topic might sway this conversation in the wrong direction. Jacob didn't like to be "taken care of" and if Edward wasn't careful the whole notion might blow up in his face.

"That's not true and you know it. I know you're frustrated," Jacob said, wiping a stray tear from his eye.

"So maybe I am, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. I'll do whatever it takes," Edward said, never having felt so passionately about something before. He stepped closer to the shifter and tried to put his arms around Jacob, only to have him twist out of his grasp once more.

"You'd be satisfied with stolen kisses every other night... never having time to spend any real time together?" he asked, backing away from Edward.

Edward nodded, not sure what else to say.

"Well, I can't do that. It isn't enough anymore!"

"What are you saying?"

Jacob crossed his arms over his chest, looking quite lost and unsure of himself. "I guess I'm saying that this it. This is where it ends."

Edward shook his head in alarm. "Why? Why does it have to be this way?"

Jacob just looked at him sadly. "I just can't do this anymore… this half life… I'm not allowed to be happy. I'm not allowed to want something for myself. Every time I try, something happens to remind me of my place. I'm just supposed to stay on the rez, take care of my family, and do what is expected."

"It doesn't have to be like that."

"But it does! My father nearly dying has proven that! I have to take care of him. I have to care for Sarah. I have to protect my people. It leaves little room for much else," Jacob said forlornly.

"Maybe it could be different…"

"I don't see how. Besides you're likely to leave anyway."

Edward was taken back by that statement. "Why do you say that?"

"Don't you have to move around because you don't age? It's not like I can leave anytime soon," Jacob muttered. "You'll leave and I'll be alone, just like Bella was."

Edward realized that this was probably the root of everything Jacob had been worrying about. He had spent years comforting Bella because Edward had left her. Of course he'd worry that Edward would do the same to him.

Edward shook his head frantically, desperate to explain his real intentions. "I could never leave you. I love you!"

Jacob turned away, looking quite torn by the situation. "It's just not going to work, Ed. We tried, but this is where it has to end."

"So you are just giving up on us?"

Jacob shrugged his shoulders. "What choice do I have? Was there ever really a chance for us? The odds were always stacked against us... they are still."

"But if we're not together… you might get sick," Edward said, worried now that he could lose Jacob completely.

"What do you mean?"

"Sam said… that you when someone imprints they have to be near that person. Last time you tried avoiding me you stopped eating and sleeping. You were wasting away."

"That's not true."

"Yes, it was!"

Jacob took a shuddering breath as he leaned against the railing. "I survived this long since I imprinted on you. I can survive without you still."

"But Sam said that ignoring an imprint can be fatal," Edward tried to reason.

Jacob shook his head. "I'm stronger than that. I'm not about to let some imprint take me away from my daughter. She is my life. My reason for living… if it weren't for her…"

"Don't talk like that!" Edward shouted, his head suddenly filled with images of Jacob remembering all the times he had contemplated taking his life by jumping over a cliff.

"Why not? It's true! I thought about it so many times after… but I had Sarah-"

"Stop! Just stop!" Edward pleaded, as he was reminded of Bella's unfortunate death.

"Sorry," Jacob said, tears cascading down his face now. "I've just been through too much in too short of a time."

"I know…But you don't have to do this. It doesn't have to be this way!" Edward pleaded with him, trying to get closer to Jacob without him trying to walk away.

"And why not?" Jacob asked, his eyes were shining, but Edward could see through the pain that there was the tiniest glimmer of hope. It was up to him to make Jacob see the light.

"We could still be together," Edward insisted.

Jacob shook his head in denial, but Edward could see it in his eyes that they both knew the truth. "Listen, I can't have you in my life only once in a while. It's just too agonizing."

"I'm not leaving you Jacob! Why are you talking like I am? You are the one that wants to leave!" said Edward, growing angry now at this ridiculous conversation. If he could just make Jacob understand that there could be another way… they might have a chance.

"That's because I need you all the time. If I can't have that, it's better not to have you at all. At least then I wouldn't feel like I was being teased," he replied, his face crumpling in despair, his shoulders shaking. "At least then I wouldn't feel like-"

"Feel like what?"

"Feel like…Ugh!" Jacob said in frustration, running his fingers through his hair. "I can't even begin to explain everything I'm feeling."

"Try," Edward urged him.

"I feel like I'm not good enough for you. What do I honestly bring to this relationship? I have so much baggage and it's weighing us down… weighing me down. You'd be so much happier without me. All I do is bring you heartache…"

"That's not true! I love you. You mean the world to me! I couldn't imagine life without you so stop trying to get rid of me!"

Jacob took a few steps away shaking his head again, not wanting to hear anything contrary to what he'd been thinking about all night.

"Jacob…" Edward said softly. "Look at me."

Jacob turned back around, his face looking so forlorn as a tear cascaded down his russet skin.

"I love you. Ending our relationship is not going to make anything easier, Jake," he said gently, reaching out to Jacob. "You'll only be more miserable."

"But I never see you as it is. What other choice do I have?" Jacob asked, furiously wiping at his tears.

Edward held onto Jacob's arms with both hands, gripping him tightly. "You have a lot of choices! Don't you see? I have money. I can take care you!"

Jacob shook his head. "I don't need you to take care of me."

"I know that. But I want to. That's why I paid off your debt, so that you wouldn't have to work so hard. So that you could quit your job."

"I can't just quit my job, Ed. I have no savings whatsoever. I might be able to take care of the bills now but I still want to save for my daughter, to ensure she doesn't have to struggle like I did," Jacob said, sounding frustrated. "And my father is going to end up needed more care than I can afford…"

"But don't you see… you don't have to work all the time. I can help with everything. You could go back to school if you wanted or not do anything at all. You wouldn't have to worry anymore," Edward tried to reason. "I can even set up a trust fund for Sarah. I can help you take care of Billy…"

"I just can't take your family's money!"

Edward shrugged his shoulders indifferently. "It's not theirs."

Jacob stared at him in disbelief, and took a step back in shock. "What? But I thought Carlisle…"

"He is rich and he takes care of us, but I have money of my own too. We all do."

"What do you mean?"

"I've lived over a hundred years. I haven't always been unemployed. I've been to college more times than I care to admit and have worked at many different jobs," Edward explained.

"Like what?"

"I have had too many to name them all, but lets just say that I'm financially well off on my own. My investments in the stock market have been rather lucrative lately and I don't foresee a change anytime in the near future."

"Oh," Jacob said, looking rather deflated.

Edward reached out and captured Jacob's face in his hands, stroking it lovingly. "So what do you think? Will you let me help you? Will you let me love you and still be a part of your life?"

"I-I don't know…" Jacob said quietly, his face tight with worry and stress.

"My family will be leaving soon. You could move in here with me," Edward suggested, relieved that he could finally bring up what he had been begun to plan all evening.

"What about Sarah and my father?"

"They could move in here too. That's what I meant in the first place."

Jacob shook his head. "My father would never leave the rez."

"You don't know unless you ask."

"I-I don't know… Everything is just so complicated right now. I'd have to think on it."

Edward smiled knowing that Jacob was starting to see the sense in it all. "You can take all the time you like and if you decide that's not what you want then that's fine too… but I would love nothing more for us to be a family… you, me, Sarah, and Billy…"

Jacob's face crumpled once more and Edward pulled him into an embrace. He could feel Jacob tears dampen his shirt, but the shifter held back from making a sound. "He's going to be alright, Jake. We're going to be alright."

* * *

A/N: The ending of this chapter feels a little off… a little rushed, but it is what it is. There be more to the conversation in the next chapter. That's all for now!


	31. In the arms of the angel…

A/N: I cannot believe it's been so long since I updated! My apologies. My only excuse is that I am very busy now that I'm back to work and I have little time for myself because I have young children. I hope you enjoy this long awaited chapter.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 31- In the arms of the angel…

_Edward smiled knowing that Jacob was starting to see the sense in it all. "You can take all the time you like and if you decide that's not what you want then that's fine too… but I would love nothing more for us to be a family… you, me, Sarah, and Billy…"_

_Jacob's face crumpled once more and Edward pulled him into an embrace. He could feel Jacob tears dampen his shirt, but the shifter held back from making a sound. "He's going to be alright, Jake. We're going to be alright."_

Edward and Jacob embraced one another tightly, still standing on the balcony outside the vampire's room. Edward placed light kisses on Jacob's neck and face, hoping to comfort him. He couldn't help but taste the salty tears staining Jacob's face and was reminded once again of the man's mental anguish. Today had been overwhelming for the young Quileute, so much so that he had vainly attempted to end things with Edward thinking that he wasn't allowed any happiness in his life. So far it had brought him mostly pain. Edward hoped to change that.

Jacob slowly lifted his head and returned a kiss, but his actions were slow as though he were moving through a fog. Edward pulled back eventually and saw the exhaustion on the shifter's face.

"You should rest," Edward commented worriedly.

Jacob shook his head tiredly. "I need to get Sarah home."

"No, you don't. You're both staying here tonight."

Jacob was about to protest once more when Edward added, "You're closer to the hospital from here. Besides, you can't honestly think it's a good idea to wake Sarah up to drag her home in the middle of the night, do you?"

Jacob shook his head reluctantly, still looking quite reserved about the situation. Edward gently took his hand and pulled him back into the newly decorated bedroom and over to the bed.

Edward sat him down, removed his shoes, and then helped Jacob remove his soiled jumpsuit he was still wearing from work that day so that he was left only in his boxers and a white tank top.

"Are you…trying to have your wicked… way with me?" Jacob asked tiredly, yawning through the entire question.

Edward smirked as he replied. "As appealing as that sounds, no… you need to rest."

Edward then gently pushed Jacob back against the bed, urging him to sleep. Jacob was in no position to argue anymore, he grabbed a pillow and settled his head upon it.

Edward lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around Jacob, resting his head on the back of the shifter's neck. Jacob sighed warily; a hitch in his breath was a last remainder of his anguish earlier.

"I love you," Edward whispered softly. "Don't ever forget that."

"Love you too," Jacob mumbled, causing Edward to sigh in relief.

Jacob's surprising episode earlier still had the vampire reeling. Had he really become so overwhelmed with all the problems in his life that Jacob felt that he had no choice but to end things with Edward before it got too out of hand? Did he really think so little of Edward? Or of their relationship? Edward knew that wasn't true, but he was still worried that he hadn't fully convinced Jacob yet that he would always love and support him.

Thankfully, Jacob fell asleep almost instantly in Edward's comforting embrace. The vampire held him for a long while, relishing the closeness to the one he loved and enjoying the warmth radiating off Jacob's body. He didn't want Jacob to become chilled in his sleep and wake up, so Edward reluctantly removed himself from Jacob's sleeping form and moved a short distance away. He then gently covered the man with a blanket.

Edward grabbed a book from a nearby table and settled himself beside Jacob for the night. He tried to concentrate on the words before him but he found himself replaying their puzzling conversation instead, over and over in his mind. He set the book aside and focused his attention on Jacob instead, hoping to pick up some stray thoughts if he began to dream… desperately wanting to understand what had gotten into him today.

Alice and Jasper poked their heads into his room after a short while, curious about the commotion earlier.

"Did he finally wear himself out?" Jasper asked quietly, eyeing Jacob lying in bed.

Edward smiled and nodded. He knew already that the family had heard everything.

Alice sighed in relief. "I didn't think he'd ever shut up. How did he get it in his head that he was better off breaking up with you? He loves you!"

"And you love him!" Jasper added, sounding confident about it.

Edward shrugged. "He's just under a lot of stress, I guess"

"I almost came in here and told him to stop fretting… that he moves in with you and you all live happily ever after," she said, looking pleased about the information.

Alice had Seen Edward moving boxes into the house in a vision earlier today, but had yet to tell Edward about it, not that she really had to. You couldn't hide much from a mind reader. She had quickly made the connection that the boxes belonged to Jacob, since she was unable to see him directly.

"Oh really?" he asked playfully.

"Oops!" she said, putting a hand up to her face in mock guilt. "I suppose I shouldn't have told you that."

"I'm glad you did," Edward replied. He had already made the decision and had gotten his parents blessing. There was no sense in trying to hide it from the others, especially if Alice had already Seen it.

"Goodnight Ed," said Jasper, pulling Alice from the room.

"Goodnight."

He watched the Jacob sleep for most of the night, pondering what the morning might bring. Would Jacob renew his attempts to break things off? Had he already accepted the fact that Edward wasn't going anywhere? That he should move in already and take it easy for once.

Edward tried again and again to view Jacob's dreams, but as usual he was pretty closed off. He could only ever see bits and pieces, and they were never enough to string a full picture together. So instead he spent most of the time finalizing his plans.

* * *

Early the next morning Edward slipped out of his room before Jacob awoke. He also checked on Sarah and saw that she was still asleep as well. Though, she had kicked her covers off so he brought the blanket back over her little body and kissed her forehead. Sarah's innocent dreams made him smile before he left her room. He quickly explained his plans to the family before heading out to the garage. In no time he was in his Volvo and heading toward Forks Memorial Hospital.

Edward entered the building and asked the receptionist at the main desk for Billy Black's room. He then headed toward the fourth floor by elevator and soon found the room he was looking for. Rachel was already there, sitting with her father, who was thankfully awake at this early hour.

"Good morning," Edward said softly, alerting the pair to his presence in the doorway.

"Good morning," Billy replied, looking quite surprised to see him.

"Hi," Rachel said softly. "Is Jake with you?"

Edward shook his head. "I was hoping that I might be able to speak with you, sir."

Rachel looked back and forth between the men and sensed that she didn't need to be here for this conversation. "I'll just go get some coffee," she said. She stood up and gave her father a peck on the cheek before leaving.

Edward watched her leave before taking her place at Billy's bedside. The elder watched him curiously wondering what this could all be about.

"How are you, sir?" Edward asked politely, noticing how sickly the man still looked. Billy's face was ashen and there was a resigned weariness about him.

"I've been better…but this old body hasn't given up on me yet," he replied, trying to make light of his situation.

"I was sorry to hear what happened. I've been worried for you."

"Thank you for your concern," said Billy. Sensing that there was another reason for Edward's impromptu visit without his son he added, "What brings you by?"

Edward sighed and decided that he didn't want to beat around the bush. He knew by now that Billy liked people to get to straight to the point. "I imagine that it must be difficult for you… dealing with your illness and trying to get around in your chair all the time…"

"I get by just fine-"

"And I wonder what the future might bring should your condition worsen," Edward continued as gently as possible.

"What are you trying to say?" Bill asked, narrowing his eyes slightly with suspicion.

"I don't mean to offend you or anything," he replied quickly. "I'm just wondering if things could be easier… What if _I_ could make things easier?"

"Again, what are you trying to say?"

"I want you, Jacob, and Sarah to move into my place with me," Edward said simply.

Billy looked taken aback in shock. "What? Why?" he asked, almost angrily.

Edward raised his hand to placate the man. "Just hear me out… my place is much larger than yours. I'm not saying this to be rude; it's just a fact. And I have the financial resources to install whatever you needed to be more comfortable… ramps, handicap showers, equipment for therapy… whatever might make life easier for you."

"That's a pretty generous offer, but I'm not quite sure why you would want to do this," Billy said in grump disbelief.

"I love your son, Mr. Black-"

"Call me Billy," he interrupted. "Don't make me feel any older than I already do!"

Edward paused and nodded. "Fine. I love your son, Billy. And I hate seeing him so miserable."

"What do you mean? I thought things were getting better with the two of you-" Billy gestured with his hands unable to finish the sentence.

"To be honest, sir, nothing much is changed. I thought if I paid off his debt that things might get better, but nothing has changed," Edward admitted, almost exasperatedly.

"You paid off those bills? Jake never told me that, I wonder why," Billy muttered, mostly to himself. "What's going on?"

"I thought he would take it easy now, but he feels obligated to continue working full time. Jacob works himself death to provide for you and Sarah and I don't think there is an end in sight. He's worried about the future… about paying for Sarah's education and your future medical costs. Between patrols and work, there is little time for anything else."

Billy crossed his arms over his chest, looking a little put out to be such a source of stress for his son. "You mean little time for you."

"Well… yes," Edward admitted. He didn't care if that sounded selfish. "But if you all moved in with me he wouldn't have to work so hard. He wouldn't have to work at all if he didn't want to… though I can't exactly see that happening. He could go to school or just be a dad… the possibilities would be endless. He wouldn't have to worry about you or worry about daycare for Sarah because I'd be there to help."

"I don't know…"

"Please just consider it. Jacob would never move in without you," Edward said, almost begging now.

"What about your family?" Billy asked curiously. He trusted Carlisle and Edward, but he was still wary of the rest.

"They're moving back to Maine."

"And what about Jacob's pack duties?"

"He could still protect the tribe even if he lived off the reservation. He's done it before," Edward reminded him. Jacob had lived with Charlie in Forks after Bella died and still ran patrols at night. The mansion wasn't much further.

Billy stared at him searchingly. "Why? Why would you do this?"

"It's like I said. I love him… and I don't want him to leave me."

This seemed to alarm Billy. "What do you mean?"

"He's gotten it into his head that he's not allowed to be happy. He thinks that being with me is getting in the way of taking care of you and Sarah or something. He tried to break up with me last night."

Billy was once again taken aback. "But he can't. He imprinted on you!" he whispered harshly, not wanting any hospital employees to over hear.

"I know."

"He can't be apart from you. Last time he tried he nearly wasted away," Billy said, sounding fearful. As an elder he knew all the stories and understood the repercussions of a shifter not being with the one they imprinted on. He knew that it had sometimes been fatal. "He's only just now begun to put back on some of the weight he had lost."

Edward hadn't known the situation had been that serious but nodded just the same. "I know. But it's not like I could move to the rez. Sam and the other elders would never allow it. Jacob won't listen to me. I think he would listen to you."

Billy seemed to consider all of this. "I've never lived off the reservation before…"

"You could visit any time you'd want. You wouldn't even have to give up the house," Edward insisted.

"And you are willing to do this? To change your whole life and take on an entire family and all of the problems that go with it?" he questioned warily.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life," Edward said, with as much conviction as he could muster.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt to try it," Billy reasoned, beginning to like the idea of seeing his son happy and without stress. "Could always move back if we wanted to. I'd be closer to my buddy Charlie too."

Edward nodded happily. "If you are truly okay with this, I'll begin making the arrangements."

* * *

Jacob awoke later that morning, feeling rather rested and it took him a moment to remember the events from the day before. He had tried to break up with Edward last night, but things didn't go as he had planned. Edward had been able to convince him otherwise. Somehow or another Jacob had fallen asleep in Edward's bed, which is where he was still laying.

Turning over, he saw that Edward was sitting beside him, a book resting in his lap. "Good morning, sleepyhead," Edward said softly, acting quite pleasant despite what Jacob had tried to do to their relationship. "I didn't think you'd ever wake up."

"What time is it?" Jacob asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Almost ten o'clock," he replied, bookmarking his spot in the book before setting it aside.

"What?" Jacob said, nearly jumping out of bed. "I forgot to call in for work and I had planned on being at the hospital by now!"

"I've already called in sick for you," Edward explained calmly.

"Of course you have," Jacob said, falling back against the pillows.

"And I've already been to the hospital to see your father."

"You have?" Jacob said, feeling perplexed.

Edward nodded. "Rachel was with him when I got there. He was awake and seemed in good spirits. I just got back a short while ago."

"But why?" Jacob asked, wondering why Edward had gone to see his father without him.

"Why was he in good spirits?"

Jacob shook his head back and forth against the pillow. "No, why did you go see him?"

"There was something I needed to ask him."

Jacob remembered their conversation last night and realized what he meant. "You don't mean…"

Edward nodded again and smiled. "Your father seemed open to the idea of you all moving in here with me."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not."

"Seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

Edward nodded again, looking quite amused. "He just wants to see you happy. As do I."

"You really want us to move in here?" Jacob asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

"With all my heart. I can't imagine not having you in my life."

Jacob was feeling overwhelmed to say the least. "Did you say anything to Sarah yet?" he asked worriedly.

"Of course not, but if that's what it takes to get you to agree than I will," Edward replied, wagging his eyebrows mischievously.

"Trying to out number me, is that it?" Jacob asked, laughing now.

"If that's what it takes," Edward said again, leaning down to capture Jacob's lips in his own.

Jacob kissed him back, still feeling a little overwhelmed. Edward deepened the kiss and shifted his body so that he was lying beside him now. They broke apart when they heard a knock at the door.

"Yes?" Edward called.

"Someone wants to see her daddy," Rosalie responded from the other side.

"Come in."

The door opened and a ball of energy spilled into the room. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" Sarah shouted, jumping up onto the bed and climbing on top of Jacob.

"Hi, pup," he said, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

Sarah was dressed in a new outfit and her hair been done in two long braids, adorned with ribbons. "I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too. Did you have fun playing with everyone?"

"Uh-huh. Wose-a-knee and Alice are weally fun. Look, they painted my toes," she said, sticking her feet in Jacob's face and giggling.

Jacob gently pushed her feet down and said, "I see that."

"That's Wose-a-knee," she said, gesturing to the blond standing in the doorway.

"We've met," Jacob said quietly, nodding to Rosalie.

She wrinkled her nose at him and then left the room, probably because of the smell.

Sarah became thoughtful all of a sudden and her face grew melancholy. "Is Gwandpa gonna be okay?"

"Yes, he is. But he'll need to stay in the hospital for a few more days until he gets better," Jacob replied.

"Can I go see him?"

Jacob nodded. "We can go later today if you'd like."

Sarah nodded readily. She then bounced up and down on the bed, looking quite giddy this morning. "I like it here Daddy."

"I bet you do," he replied.

Jacob looked over at Edward who was smiling with contained mirth. Sarah's acceptance of the house was helping his case that they should all move in here together. Jacob rolled his eyes and looked back at his daughter.

"I like it here too," he admitted, mostly to himself.

"Can we stay longew?" she pleaded. "Until we go see Gwandpa?"

Before Jacob could say anything, Edward replied for him. "Of course you can. You can stay as long as you like. Even if its forever."

"Fowevew? You silly Eddie!" Sarah said, laughing gleefully though she didn't quite know what the concept of forever meant.

"Eddie?" Jacob asked, laughing now too.

Edward shrugged and said, "I don't care what she calls me."

Jacob sat up properly and stretched his long arms above his head, working the kinks out of his back. His stomach rumbled loudly and he quickly put a hand over it, looking somewhat embarrassed.

Edward smiled and said, "Why don't you go shower? Alice bought you some clothes as well and I believe she's already placed them in the bathroom."

"Of course she did," Jacob replied. It was hard enough having a mind reader as a boyfriend, but it was even harder when the said mind reader had a Seer for a sister. She seemed to anticipate his every move, even if she couldn't See him directly.

"When you're done, come downstairs and I'll see that Esme fixes you brunch," he continued.

Jacob shook his head. "She doesn't have to go to all that trouble."

"Trouble? Are you kidding me? There is nothing that Esme loves more than taking care of someone, especially if it gives her a chance to cook. She hasn't had the chance in a very long time," Edward explained.

"Alright," Jacob said, sliding off the large bed.

Sarah bounded past him and toward the door. "Where are you going?" he called after her.

"To play!" she said, barely stopping to reply.

Edward smiled at her retreating form and then at Jacob. He leaned over and placed his forehead against Jacob's. "Don't ever try anything like that again, do you hear me?" he said in a low voice.

Jacob nodded a lump forming in his throat at thought of what he had almost ended last night. Edward captured his lips in a kiss and then left the room in search of Esme.

Jacob headed out into the hallway cautiously, still wearing only his boxers and tank top. Edward didn't have an en suite bathroom so he was forced to use the communal one. He got halfway there when he encountered Emmett.

"Ah, sleeping beauty rises from her slumber," he said playfully, his arms crossed over his chest.

Jacob felt irritable, both at the notion that he had slept too long and that he was a girl. "That's right… my prince awoke me with a kiss," he said in reply, hoping to catch Emmett off guard.

By the expression on the vampire's face he had. It seems that Edward's family was still adjusting to their new relationship just as much as the pack still was.

"I didn't realize you were so feisty," Emmett said with an appreciative nod. "I like that."

Jacob didn't know how to respond so he simply walked past Emmett and said, "I was just on my way to the shower."

Rosalie appeared from an opened doorway and said, "Great now the shower will smell like him too."

"Rose," Emmett scolded. "Be nice. For just once in your life, be nice."

"Fine," she said, scrunching up her nose as she walked by to join Emmett. "I'll play nice, but I don't have to like him."

"You don't like anybody," Emmet reminded her.

She shrugged and gave Jacob one last curious glance before dragging Emmett downstairs after her. He didn't know what to make of Rosalie. She always seemed so irritable and hateful. He wondered what had happened to her to make her so crotchety.

Jacob entered the bathroom and quickly stripped down. He turned on the shower and waited until the water was warm. He stood in the warm spray for a long while, relishing the warm heat against his body and knowing the longer he stayed in here the more likely his "smell" would linger. He looked around at the variety of shampoos and conditioners feeling spiteful. He chose the most expensive looking one that smelled rather fruity, hoping that it was Rosalie's. He knew that she would notice immediately.

After his shower, Jacob toweled off and found a new toothbrush waiting for him on the counter. There was also a pile of clothes, complete with designer jeans and a t-shirt, boxer briefs, socks, and shoes. How in the world did Alice manage to know his size or his preference for underwear? That girl was certainly a mystery.

He slowly made his way downstairs feeling anxious once more to be in a room full of vampires. He knew he had no reason to worry, but primal instinct was still crawling up his back just aching to get out and wreak havoc on these god forsaken creatures. He wondered if he'd ever be able to get past that instinct.

Jacob found everyone in the kitchen seated around the table. The situation would seem almost normal if any one of them were eating the spread that had been laid out, but of course the only one eating was Sarah. She was happily munching on a piece of pineapple while trying to ask if apples really came from pine trees.

"Hey," Edward said softly, when he saw Jacob approach. He gestured to the empty seat beside him. Everyone was quiet for a moment as they turned their eyes toward him. It was rather disconcerting to have seven pairs of identical amber eyes watching him.

"Hey." Jacob slowly sat down, feeling somewhat apprehensive. Jasper was beside him and he suddenly felt a sense of calm wash over him. It happened so quickly that Jacob was able to register the sudden change in his own emotions. He looked to Edward searchingly.

"_What just happened?"_ he asked.

Edward leaned over and softly said, "Jasper is an empath. He has the ability to manipulate emotions."

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise. "Do all vam- blo- lee- um… _you_ have super powers?" he asked quietly, consciously aware that his daughter was seated across from them.

Carlisle smiled in response. "No. When someone is… _changed_ they bring with them whatever abilities they had as a human… only heightened to some degree."

"Is that common?" he asked, wondering about the other vampires he had encountered.

"No," Carlisle said, trying to reassure him.

Jacob nodded but he didn't feel very reassured. If anything this new bit of information had given him something else to ponder to keep his people safe. Another wave of calm overcame him and he looked to Jasper curiously.

"Just trying to make you comfortable," Jasper replied. "We know how apprehensive you must be right now… being in a room of full of-"

Jacob quickly shook his head to warn him not to say anything else. He then glanced at his daughter as she now bit into a strawberry happily. She didn't seem the least bit nervous around these people.

"This is so yummy, Daddy," Sarah said. "Twy some!"

"Yes. You must be hungry. Let me serve you something," Esme began, as she reached for his plate. Jacob tried to protest that it wasn't necessary but she had already began to serve him a little of everything. There were scrambled eggs, French toast, bacon, fruit, and cereal.

Jacob ate slowly, somewhat wary of everyone watching him as they renewed whatever they were discussing before he came in. He knew that he and Sarah were a bit of a novelty in their house and the Cullens watched them curiously as if they were the first humans the vampires had encountered in a long while… though not in a bloodlust sort of way.

As he ate, the conversation turned to the big move back to Maine. Apparently, Edward's family would be gone within the week.

"Do you still want the number of the contractor I used for your room?" Alice asked her brother.

Edward glanced sideways toward Jacob and then back to his sister, nodding in consent.

"Contractor? Building an addition?" he asked jokingly.

"More like remodeling," Edward commented softly.

Jacob looked at him curiously, but when he got no response he looked to the others.

"He's making his music room to into Billy's new bedroom," Rosalie offered. It was the most civil thing she had said to Jacob since he met her.

"Why?"

"It's the only room on the first floor that makes sense turning into a bedroom. Billy can't exactly make it upstairs, can he?" Emmett replied. "Unless Edward puts in an elevator..."

Jacob hadn't even considered all of the modifications that would have to take place to accommodate his father's needs. "You're giving up your music room for my dad?"

Edward shrugged. "It's not a big deal. Besides, I'll still have the piano in the living room."

"He's also going to make the bathroom downstairs handicap accessible and installing a ramp off the front deck," Alice added cheerfully, obviously proud of her brother's thoughtfulness.

"You don't have to do all that," Jacob said softly, feeling though as he were putting Edward out because of his father.

"Nonsense. It's the least I could do."

"Is Gwanpa moving in like me?" asked Sarah, trying to understand what the adults were talking about.

Jacob couldn't help but laugh, if only to diffuse his own nervousness. "What do you mean like you? When did you move in? You only stayed the night!"

"She's gotten into her head that she's never leaving," Rosalie replied. "She likes it here."

Jacob looked at Edward incredulously. "We didn't want to correct her and tell her she had to go back home," said Edward.

"I love it here! I get to have my own woom! It's pink!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Can't exactly say no to that," Esme added, a smile spreading across her face.

"Wait a minute! I never _officially_ agreed to move in!" Jacob protested.

"Sorry buddy. I think it's already a done deal. Little Missy already thinks she's moved in and your old man agreed to it as well. Go with the flow bro!" Emmett exclaimed, trying to use some more colloquial language.

Jacob glanced at Edward, who looked rather apprehensive about what his reaction would be.

"You're sure you want all of us to move in?" Jacob asked. "Just like that?"

Edward nodded slowly. "I've never been more sure of anything. Please say you will."

"C'mon Jake, you know you will anyway," Alice said softly. The way she said it made Jacob understand that she had somehow already Seen his decision.

Jacob searched all of their faces before he finally met Edward's eyes. The pleading look in them made him sigh. "Sure, sure."

Edward smiled at him broadly and Jacob couldn't help but smile in response.

Esme clapped her hands in excitement and squealed in delight. "I'm just so excited for you both."

"Thank you Esme," Edward said appreciatively.

"I just love the idea of our Edward having a family. Christmas will be so nice this year," Esme continued. "We'll come back, of course, and plan a big party. Won't that be delightful, Carlisle?"

"Yes, honey."

Jacob and Edward could only look at one another and wonder what they had gotten themselves into.

* * *

A/N: I'm not loving the end of this chapter, but I needed to push this story towards the ending it needs. I have only one other chapter planned, but it doesn't feel right to just end it there. I'm debating adding another chapter but I'm having difficulty organizing my thoughts… and finding time to write. I'll do my best to get another chapter out in the next few weeks. I hope you enjoyed this one. Leave a review!


	32. Just Jake

A/N: This chapter is much shorter than most. I had the next two chapters already written and decided that I had to add another. As soon as I get them back from my beta I'll be posting again. I hope you enjoy this one in the mean time.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32- Just Jake

After a long day at work Jacob pulled up the driveway to his father's house, the tires of his bike crunching along the gravel. When he neared the house, he killed the engine, hopped off the bike and walked it toward the garage, where he left it resting against the peeling paint of the sideboards. The bike's mate was currently residing the Cullen's garage, waiting for the day that Edward and Jacob would take the pair out again. It had been so long since they had had alone time. Jacob hoped now that things were settling down once more that he and Edward would get some alone time together.

The weather had finally turned more favorable. Although it still rained frequently, as it usually did in this part of Washington, the sun had begun to shine through the clouds more and more. Since it was so nice outside, Jacob had begun taking the motorcycle to work on days that he was sure it wouldn't rain. With everything going on right now, he didn't want to have another accident on the slick roads.

As he climbed the stairs to the house, a delicious scent filled his nostrils. Eager for dinner and to see his father, who had returned home from the hospital today, Jacob quickly opened the door and strode inside.

"Daddy!" Sarah yelled, jumping up from where she had been playing on the living room floor to greet her father.

Jacob picked her up and gave her a squeeze. "Hi, pup. How's grandpa?"

"Good," she responded, squirming to get down so that she could resume her play with the toys she had gotten from the Cullens.

Jacob smiled at her and walked into the kitchen, expecting to find his sister, who was supposed to have brought their father home today. Instead he found himself staring at the back of another Quileute woman, stirring something on the stove.

"Sue?" he questioned, recognizing Leah and Seth's mother.

Sue Clearwater turned around and gave him a bright smile. "Hi, Jacob. How are you?"

"Fine. What's going on? Where's Rachel?"

Sue and Billy had gotten closer when her husband Harry had died of a heart attack. For a while the entire reservation had thought that they would get together and perhaps remarry, but it had never happened for some reason.

"Rachel just left. There's a big bonfire down on the beach tonight and I told her she should go with Paul and relax for a bit. You should too."

"I don't know…" Jacob began.

"Don't worry. I'll stick around once Sarah is in bed just in case she or your father needs something."

"I just-"

"It'll be okay. Go have some fun tonight," she insisted.

"Alright," Jacob agreed reluctantly. "Where's Dad?"

"Lying down for a bit."

Jacob nodded, remembering that the doctors had told them that it would be a few days before Billy fully regained his strength.

"What's for dinner? It smells wonderful," Jacob commented, coming closer to observe what Sue was stirring in the big pot.

"Just some of my homemade vegetable soup. I baked some bread as well," she replied.

"Well, it smells wonderful… thank you, for everything."

Sue shrugged. "It's no problem. I know how hard things have been for you all lately and I just wanted to help. I haven't been as good of a neighbor as I should have been…"

Jacob shook his head. The past was the past and there was nothing that could be done to change that, instead he changed the subject. "When will dinner be ready?"

"Soon."

Jacob nodded again decided to take a quick shower and do a load of laundry while he waited for their meal to be finished. Billy woke just as Sue called that dinner was ready. Jacob helped him into his chair and rolled him into the kitchen. Sarah kissed Billy's cheek; happy that he was back home before she climbed on a small stool they kept by the sink to wash her hands. Once Sarah was in her chair, Sue passed out bowls of soup.

As they ate they all chatted, catching up on old times. When supper was finished Sarah went back to her toys and Jacob washed up the dishes for Sue. Jacob went into the living room after the dishes were clean to play with Sarah before bed. He smiled when he heard his father's laughter from the kitchen as Sue and Billy continued talking. When Sarah started to yawn, Jacob knew it was bedtime, as much as she complained and insisted she wasn't tired.

After kissing his daughter goodnight, Jacob made is way out the front door and into the dark night, trepidation feeling his heart. It had been two days since Edward had convinced him to move in with him, and Jacob had yet to break the news to the pack. When he heard that there was going to be a bonfire down on the beach that evening, he decided that it would probably be the best time to tell them, since most of the pack would likely be gathered there.

Jacob made his way down to La Push beach on foot. He took his time getting there, walking slowly. He was in no hurry and he worried about what the pack's responses might be. He was still having some problems with Paul and Sam about the fact that he had imprinted on a vampire, and he didn't think tonight would go any better.

Through the trees Jacob could see stars were shining brightly overhead. It was odd to have such a clear night and he found his gaze often drifting to the sky above, pondering what the future might bring.

"_I don't know how I got here, Bella… its still just so strange…"_ he whispered.

It had been a while since he talked to his dead girlfriend, but he still found the habit reassuring. He wondered what she would say if she were really here.

"_I love Edward… I really do. I know that may be hard for you to understand, but he makes me happy. I don't think I've ever really been happy before. I want this… so much… and I wish I knew if you would have approved…"_

Just then he spotted a shooting star, zooming across the limited field of vision he had through the trees. He wasn't one to really believe in signs, but it was enough to make him hope that maybe Bella really was watching them from above, willing them to be together.

Filled with a renewed sense of determination, he quickened his pace and soon found himself at the rocky cliffs that surrounded First Beach. Looking down at the shore below, he saw that the party was in full swing. There had to be at least thirty or more people down there surrounding the enormous bonfire that had been set ablaze. Most were talking, laughing and drinking. Some were dancing to the music from a radio that had been placed on a large piece of driftwood. He spotted his pack mates off to one side, hanging out with their significant others, and made his way down to them. The only ones missing were Jared and Seth, who were scheduled to patrol.

Jacob carefully made his way down the beach over the many boulders, hoping that this new sense of confidence wouldn't end before he could explain himself properly.

Embry spotted him first. "Jake!"

"Hey, Jake!" called Quil. "Nice of you to finally join us!"

They were all lounging on various blankets and driftwood, with their arms slung around their wives and girlfriends, drinking beer. Even Leah had managed to find a date for the night, though it wasn't anyone Jacob recognized.

Jacob made eye contact with Rachel and she gave him a reassuring smile. His sister already knew of his decision to move and had promised not to say anything to her husband. Jacob wanted the one to let them all know.

"What's up dude?" asked Paul. "You look like you are about to have root canal or something."

"Yeah, this is a party. No need to look so uptight. Have a beer!" Quil shouted, tossing him a can of cheap beer.

Jacob caught it and looked at the can in his hand. He took a deep breath as he set the can on a nearby rock. "I need to talk to you all about something."

"What is it?" Sam asked. Jacob noticed that Sam was here alone and wondered if Emily was still on bed rest. She wasn't due to give birth for another few weeks but was still having some complications.

"Could we all speak in private?"

His pack mates all looked to one another in confusion and then rose to their feet. It wasn't necessary to explain to the others who Jacob needed to speak to. It was just understood. All except Leah's date, who seemed to take some offense that she was leaving him behind with the women to go speak with five other males. After some reassurance that she'd back soon, Leah soon joined them.

Jacob walked a good distance away down the beach and was followed by Sam, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Leah. He would have liked for Seth and Jared to be present as well, but it was nearly impossible to assemble the whole pack at the same time unless they met in the woods as wolves. Besides, he wanted to do this face to face, as humans. He didn't need them all in his head as he tried to explain everything when he was still trying to come to terms with it all himself.

When they were far enough away from the rest of the crowd, they formed a small circle. No one said anything at first, waiting for Jacob to reveal whatever he needed to say. The only sounds they could hear were the waves crashing against the shore only a few meters away and party in the distance.

The confidence Jacob had been feeling before had begun to waver, leaving him with only self doubt. Sam had already banned Edward from crossing back onto the reservation. Would he permanently kick Jacob out too? He folded his arms over his chest, kicking at the sand with his bare feet trying to decide what he wanted to say.

"What is it Jake?" Leah finally asked, sensing his unease.

Jacob looked up at her and then at the others. He tried to remember that these were his brothers, and that they were essentially part of his family. He didn't have hide who he was. They already knew about the imprint. Was this really any worse?

"I'm moving in with Edward," Jacob said bluntly. The present pack was quiet for a moment, blinking at him. It was Leah who spoke first.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that…" Leah replied with a laugh. "Is that all? I thought this was something more serious."

Sam glared at her before turning his attention to Jacob. "I don't like it. Why all of a sudden?"

Jacob kicked at the sand once more, feeling self conscious under Sam's scrutiny. "It's a lot of things really… but Edward has asked me to move to his place and well… I agreed."

"What about your patrols?" his alpha asked.

Jacob crossed his arms more tightly over his chest, feeling defensive. "What about them?"

"Well, it isn't fair to the others if you suddenly start shirking your duties," Sam stated, almost angrily.

"Did he really just say shirk?" Quil asked, laughing at the situation.

"Shut up Quil!"

"I wouldn't _shirk_ them!" Jacob protested.

"Yeah, he's lived off the rez for two years before and never _shirked_ his duties," Embry said in Jacob's defense. "You never had any problems with that little situation."

"That was different!" Sam said, looking exasperated now.

"Why? Because he was living with a girl then?" Embry pushed. "Or because there was a kid involved?"

Paul looked to Sam, seeming to understand what he didn't want to say aloud. They had always shared the same view on Jacob's relationship with Edward. "That has nothing to do with it."

"Why should it matter that he's shacking up with a dude instead?" asked Quil, turning towards Sam with just as much conviction as Embry was showing for their best friend. "I didn't know you were such a homophone."

Jacob felt his heart swell at their allegiance to him, despite Quil's lack of tact.

When Sam didn't say anything in response, Jacob answered for him. "It's because Edward is a vampire," Jacob said softly.

"Of course it's because he's a vampire. It's simply not right," said Paul. "It goes against he laws of nature!"

"It was the '_laws of nature'_ that brought them together," Quil argued, using air quotes to drive his point home. "The imprint wants them to be together. Or else it wouldn't have happened."

"I just don't feel comfortable with it," said Sam. "It was one thing when you would leave to meet him, it's quite another to live with the Cullens full time."

"I won't be living with the Cullens, just Edward. The rest are heading back east," said Jacob.

Sam shook his head. "That really doesn't change how I feel about this. I am still your alpha… I could order you-"

Leah rolled her eyes, a bit of her old bitterness entering her gaze and tone. "You should know better than anyone that you can't help you imprint on, Sam. How would you feel if you were ordered to stay away from Emily?"

"I would be devastated," Sam admitted. "But this isn't the same situation. He imprinted on a vampire!"

"It's meant to be, don't you see that?" Leah said, her eyes shining brightly. "As awkward and as strange as it is, Jacob loves Edward. And Edward loves him. We've all seen them together. They're meant to be together and you know it!"

Sam looked away knowing that what she said was true. He had seen for himself just how devoted Edward was to Jacob, when the shifter was recovering from the vampire attack.

"He needs our support. Don't order him to stay away!" Leah continued.

Sam looked at all of them, indecision clearly play across his face. "I don't like this," he said once more and then began to back away. "I don't like it all."

He turned his back to them and headed back toward the party. Paul shook his head sadly and then joined his friend, walking behind him silently down the beach. It was clear that despite their hatred of the situation, they weren't going to protest Jacob moving into Edward's place.

Jacob was left standing alone with Quil, Embry, and Leah.

"That went well," said Jacob, running a hand tiredly across his face.

"Well, it is a rather fucked up situation," Quil commented. "What did you expect?"

Jacob laughed in agreement and felt Leah snake her arm around his waist. "Are you happy about the move?" she asked.

Jacob considered this for the first time. Just thinking about the move made him feel lighter and he smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Than I'm happy for you," she said, squeezing him gently.

"Me too," said Embry, wrapping his arm around Jacob shoulders from the other side.

"Aw, what the hell… group hug!" Quil yelled pulling them all in for a huddle.

Jacob finally pulled back, laughing. "Thanks guys!"

"C'mon Jake. Let's go get sloshed!" Quil shouted, dragging Jacob up the beach and back to the bonfire.

Jacob let himself be led, feeling lighter than he had in a long time. This was honestly the first time he attended one of these parties in a long while, probably since before Sarah was born.

He stayed away from Paul and Sam, but had lot of fun just hanging out with his friends. For tonight, he was just a twenty year old kid having fun… not a father, not a son, not a widower, not an almost lover to a hundred year old vampire… he was just Jake.


	33. All of Me

A/N: This is the chapter you all have been waiting for. I hope you like it!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 33- All of Me

Edward stood on the deck, his eyes on the forest, waiting. His arms rested on the railing as his eyes moved from one side of the forest to the other. His posture was relaxed showing that whatever he was watching for wasn't dangerous. Well, at least not to him. Edward was waiting for Jacob.

It had been little over a week since Jacob had come to his senses and finally agreed to move his family into Edward's home. A lot had taken place in that short time. Construction crews had worked nearly around the clock making the necessary modifications to make the mansion handicap accessible for Billy.

Much to Sarah's dismay, the construction meant that she had to return to the reservation until it was complete. She had become considerably upset at the notion, having fallen completely in love with her new bedroom, and had thrown quite a tantrum. Sarah had kicked and screamed, even locking them out of her new room until she got hungry. She had somehow thoroughly convinced herself that she had already moved in and shouldn't have to leave. Not even Alice had been able to calm her down. The only way they had been able to placate her was to allow her to take some of her new things home to play with. Having no extra space in the bedroom she shared with her father, her girly things now occupied the majority of the living room. Jacob said that Billy grumbled each time his chair bumped into the hot pink mess.

The Cullen family had stayed through the construction, lending a hand where they could which allowed the many projects to be completed in such a short amount of time. Even though they would be moving back to Maine, it was decided that it wouldn't be necessary to move their own things out. They had plenty of bedrooms and would be back for visits in the near future.

Today his family had finally left for their home in Maine. Their departure left Edward with a mixture of feelings. He was sad to see the Cullens go, knowing that it would likely be six months before he'd see them again. But their leaving also meant the beginning of his new life with Jacob, which was both thrilling and bewildering.

It amazed him to think how far they had come in such a short amount of time. It had only been fourth months since Edward had first returned to Forks. In some ways he was still grieving the loss of Bella, but in doing so he had come to learn the most important thing of all. He had never loved Bella the way he now loved Jacob. His love for Bella had been true, but it wasn't the same as the intoxicating and exhilarating feeling he had when he was with Jacob.

Edward wasn't sure if it was a side effect of the imprint- though the shifter had denied such a possibility- but he didn't feel complete unless he was with Jacob. Their relationship had only begun a couple of months ago, and already Edward felt that he couldn't live without Jacob in his life.

Feeling impatient, Edward's eyes continued to scan the dark forest, looking for his love. He was fighting an internal battle to go and meet Jacob halfway, knowing that Jacob would be here soon and that he shouldn't rush things.

Tonight would be the first night that either of them had been truly alone together since the stormy night that Edward found Jacob exhausted and staring up at the mansion. Their tentative relationship began that following day when they played baseball together, but had never been allowed to really flower after that.

Shortly thereafter the Cullens had unexpectedly arrived in Forks to checkup on their brother, knowing that he was still grieving over the loss of Bella. They had had only that one sweet date where they had ridden up the coast and gotten to know each other better before the first crisis occurred.

Edward had almost lost Jacob to one of his kind, having been savagely attacked by a rogue vampire. Jacob's recovery, although rather swift by human standards, didn't leave much of chance to be alone. Once he was well again, they began to date again. They had occasionally gone to a movie or for a late night dinner after Sarah was in bed, but even then they were never truly alone.

Just when things seemed to be going right… Billy had collapsed. Though Edward wouldn't have wished the illness on Billy to begin with, his illness had somehow become a blessing in disguise. It was Billy's illness and short stay in the hospital that had given Edward the courage and reason to ask Jacob and his family to live with him.

Jacob had come to visit a few times during construction. Each time Edward had snuck him off into his bedroom or dragged to him out into the forest desperate for a few minutes alone with the one he loved. Things had gotten pretty heated a few times and the pair had slowly begun to explore the wonders of each other's bodies, but they had yet to truly consummate their relationship. Jacob was self conscious and embarrassed in a house full of beings with super hearing. And while the forest brought comfort to them both it wasn't the place for them to go to that next step. Edward wanted the experience to special, for both of them. It had taken a little persuasion, though very little to get Jacob to agree. A couple of days later when Jacob told him that he had gotten the next night completely off of patrol there had been a certain amount of excitement in his eyes.

Edward was brought out of his musings by how quiet the forest had become. He stared at the forest hard, had he still been alive his heart would have been pounding in his chest. Jacob was coming. His eyes finally caught something large moving through the trees, and Edward quickly vaulted himself over the railing, landing on the ground with ease. Standing straight he strode forward to greet the massive wolf as it appeared from the tree line.

Jacob trotted over to him eagerly, moving swiftly across the soft grass. His eyes caught the lights from the house causing them to shine brightly. The soft breeze lifted his russet colored fur causing it to swirl about gently.

Edward was struck yet again at just how beautiful Jacob was, even in this wolf form, and he stopped midstride and stared in wonder at the majestic beast. Jacob slowed his approach and finally came to stop in front of Edward, his head lowered to greet him.

"Jacob," Edward whispered as he rested his forehead against the Jacob's warm, furry head. He reached up with both hands and affectionately rubbed the sides of Jacob's jowls, causing the wolf to huff in appreciation. Edward felt a thin cord for leather around Jacob's neck and wondered briefly what it was for.

Then, in flurry of movement, there was the human Jacob standing before Edward, shyly turning away to put on the pair of shorts he had tied to his leg. When he turned back around, Edward grabbed his hand and directed him toward the house anxiously.

"I missed you," Edward said, once they were inside. He pulled Jacob toward him and planted a kiss firmly on his lips. He was so thankful they were finally alone.

Jacob laughed lightly. "You just saw me yesterday."

"I know, but 24 hours feels like a long time when you don't sleep."

Jacob shrugged, not having any experience with eternal sleeplessness.

"Are you hungry?" Edward asked.

"I had dinner before I came," Jacob admitted. "Dad wouldn't let me leave without eating."

"Good. You're still too thin," he said, commenting for the first time about how much Jacob had lost during the couple of months they hadn't seen each other.

Jacob had nearly wasted away by not eating or sleeping, and it was still clear how much being away from his imprint had affected him. He had been putting some weight on since the pair had become a couple, but still tended not to eat as much when he was without his imprint.

"Did you tell Sarah that you were spending the night tonight?"

Jacob nodded, looking somewhat frustrated. "She's still pretty mad at me that I didn't let her to come, but she knows that we're moving her and my dad in tomorrow, so she let it go."

"She has a lot of Bella in her, doesn't she?"

"You have no idea," Jacob muttered. "She can be so stubborn."

"Well, I'm glad you came," said Edward.

"Me too."

The house was dimly lit, making the normally large mansion feel much more intimate than it usually did. Edward led Jacob toward the living room, where the gas fireplace had been lit. It was almost summer now, but the temperatures outside were still cool enough to justify lighting a fire- even if it was unnecessary and purely done to add to the mood.

Jacob noticed the bucket of ice resting on the coffee table and the bottle sticking out of it and went over to investigate. "Champagne?" Jacob inquired.

Edward shrugged, not sure how to respond. "Would you like some?"

"I've never tried it," Jacob admitted and his smile turning teasing. "You know, I still am underage. I could report you to Charlie for serving a minor." He wouldn't be twenty-one until February.

Edward chuckled at Jacob's candor, but poured him a glass anyway, having opened the bottle earlier. He handed it to Jacob, who looked at it skeptically.

"Aren't you going to have some?" he asked jokingly.

Edward smirked and shook his head. Jacob shrugged his shoulders in reply and took a tentative sip. He made a face almost instantly.

"Don't like it?" Edward asked curiously and then watched as Jacob took another sip.

He made a face again, and Edward was amused that he then took another sip.

"You don't have to drink it if you don't like it?"

Jacob shrugged again. "It's kind of like beer. It grows on you."

"And when have you had beer?" Edward asked playfully, already guessing the answer.

"Rez parties, but don't tell Dad!"

"I'm serving you alcohol. Do you really think I'd tell him?"

Jacob winked at him in reply and took another sip. He then shook his head and said, "Maybe it doesn't grow on you. Weird after taste."

Jacob set the glass down and then stood back to look at him searchingly. He seemed at a loss as to what to say or do next.

Edward felt compelled to touch Jacob. He took a step closer, cupping Jacob's cheek, smiling when Jacob leaned into the touch. He then trailed his fingers down Jacob's neck, past his collar bone. When his hand came to rest on Jacob's bare chest he was caught by the contrast of the paleness of his skin and Jacob's tan one. The warmth radiating from Jacob against his cold hand sent a shock up his spine.

They were like day and night. Fire and ice. Sun and moon. They were polar opposites in so many ways and yet they were still indescribably drawn to one another.

"What is that?" Edward finally asked, fingering the small pouch hanging from the leather cord around Jacob's neck. Curiosity had gotten to him and he didn't want to wait for an explanation. The cord was rather long- long enough to fit around Jacob's wolf neck- and it hung almost to his navel.

Jacob's hand flew to his bare chest and grasped the cord, almost in surprise. He had forgotten about the pouch until then. He looked down at the pouch smiling. "It's uh… well something for you actually…" Jacob said taking the leather pouch off his head and handing it to Edward.

Edward took the pouch curiously and pulled apart the rawhide drawstrings to see what was hidden inside. He found a smooth white object and he pulled it out carefully, not sure how fragile the thing was.

Lying in the palm of his hand was an intricate carving of a wolf, its head thrown back in a howl. Edward could see how carefully the fur had been carved and how proportionally accurate the specimen was. The likeness to Jacob's wolf form was uncanny. He stared at in awe, having never been given something so beautiful or thoughtful before.

"It's made from the whale bone I found on the beach we went to on our first date," Jacob explained, looking almost worried about Edward's reaction.

"You carved this?"

Jacob nodded, his eyes begged for Edward to say he liked it but continued quickly before he could. "It's an old tribal tradition. My father taught me how to carve from wood when I was child, as it's rare to find whale bone and it's illegal now to purchase. I couldn't believe my luck when I found it on the beach that day. I wanted it to show motion, like it was running or something, but I had to make the best use of the bone."

"When did you do this?" he asked, knowing how little time Jacob had to himself between taking care of his father, being a dad, working, and running patrols.

"At work, during breaks. It took me quite a while."

"It's beautiful," Edward said softly, marveling at the detail. "I've never seen anything like it. Thank you."

Jacob smiled and a blush graced his cheeks. "I thought it would be a nice keepsake or something. I had planned on making it long before you gave Sarah that drawing- which she still loves by the way," Jacob mumbled, looking pleased now. "It's not as good as your wolf drawing but-"

"It's better!" Edward pulled Jacob to him for a kiss. "I love it… I love you…"

"I love you too," Jacob responded, smiling now.

Edward smiled too. "It's funny that you should give this to me today, because I have a gift for you as well."

"You do?"

Edward nodded. "Follow me." He led Jacob to the other side of the living room and sat down at the grand piano. He placed the wolf figurine a top of the piano, smiling at its beauty once more. He then gestured to Jacob to sit beside him. "I'm afraid that this gift isn't one that you can hold in your hands."

"I'll love it just the same… play for me…"

Edward began playing Jacob's song, softly at first and then more powerfully as the piece became more complex. The deep bass tones resonated around the room filling the space as though the music's presence could be felt. The song was quick and lively, and Edward couldn't help but imagine the pair of them running through a dark forest, Jacob in his wolf form. The crescendo built until it reached its climax, and then began to transition again to softer tones, almost like a deep lullaby, until the last tone rang through the room.

All the while Jacob had sat there, his eyes unfocused, his chest occasionally rising as the music had swelled. Now he turned to Edward, his eyes almost glassy. "That was amazing. That was the song you were working on when I first came here, wasn't it?"

Edward nodded. "Even then I think I knew we'd be together. I didn't realize until later that the piece I was composing was about you."

"It's was so… powerful…" Jacob said. Edward could hear Jacob's heart beating wildly in his chest. "It felt like I was listening to the soundtrack to an action scene in a movie… except the end… it felt like a conflict had been resolved and two lovers were coming together."

"I never thought of it the end that way, but you're right," Edward commented.

"Thank you," Jacob said breathlessly. "It was beautiful…"

Edward leaned over and captured the shifter's lips with his own. Jacob responded by turning his body toward Edward and wrapping his arms around the vampire, their bodies melting into one another as their kiss deepened. They sat that way for a few moments, completely engrossed in the sensual way their tongues were sliding over one another and relishing the sharp contrast in body temperatures.

Wanting something more, Edward pulled back, and found Jacob's hand once more. He swiftly swung his legs around the bench, standing up and pulling Jacob up beside him.

Edward then backed away, pulling Jacob along with him across the living room. The firelight played across Jacob's features as he looked at the vampire questioningly. Neither one had discussed before now what tonight might bring, but they were both looking forward to it eagerly.

Edward pulled him slowly toward the stairs, fully intending to take Jacob to what would be their room now so that they could do this properly. He had taken a good deal of measure to set the mood upstairs, hoping that Jacob would appreciate his romantic gestures.

"What are we doing?" Jacob whispered, pulling back slightly and looking a little unsure of himself.

"I want you," Edward said softly, stopping momentarily to make sure Jacob understood. He didn't want to push the shifter to anything that he wasn't comfortable with.

"You do?" he asked, sounding almost relieved.

Edward nodded, a smile spreading across his face once more. He was about to resume their progress toward the bedroom when suddenly Jacob was crashing into Edward, surprising him with a passionate kiss.

Jacob's lips attacked Edward's own with the same fierce passion he had expressed that day in the forest when he first confessed his love. Although Edward was somewhat startled by the sudden roughness, he was also amazingly turned on. All thoughts of moving toward the bedroom were completely forgotten as Jacob's passion overwhelmed him. He returned Jacob's kiss fervently, his hands beginning to roam down Jacob's back and buttocks as he pulled the shifter closer. The thin material of Jacob's shorts did nothing to hide his arousal. Edward breathed in his scent and the heady scent of his lust was intoxicating.

Edward had almost lost control once before when he let his blood lust get the better of him. This time would be different. He wouldn't lose his head and do something he might regret. He had made sure to feed only a few hours before to curb his natural instincts to attack Jacob's neck and suck him dry while he took him.

Jacob seemed completely unconcerned about any possible danger. Edward slid his mouth across Jacob's cheek to nip at his ear and then kissed the soft, sweaty skin at the base of his neck. He moved his lips toward a sensitive spot licked the area hesitantly.

Jacob moaned in delight and Edward deepened his ministrations. Jacob's head lulled to the side exposing even more of his neck, which Edward promptly licked and sucked as he grabbed Jacob's hair- thoroughly enjoying the play acting. He was completely at Edward's mercy.

Edward left a trail of chaste kisses toward Jacob's mouth and once again captured Jacob's lips with his own. As always, the vampire was overwhelmed by the heat of the other man's lips and just how good it felt against his own. Nothing ever felt so right in his life.

Feeling bold, he reached down and grabbed Jacob's groin eliciting a moan from the other man. With his other hand, Edward caressed the side of Jacob's face and then began to run his hand through Jacob's now messy locks. Edward had fantasized about this moment so many times. He could only hope that things progressed the way that he had always wanted them to and that he didn't suddenly wake up unexpectedly from some horrid dream.

Jacob had been tightly holding onto Edward as he was fondled, but desperately wanted to feel Edward's cool skin against his own hot flesh. He swiftly removed the vampire's shirt and pants, his lips never leaving Edward's own. He was never more thankful that Edward had worn a button down shirt tonight over a t-shirt. A button down meant their lips didn't have to leave each other. Edward's hands left Jacob's body only momentarily while he was being undressed before he continued to stoke Jacob's hardness.

Without even realizing it the pair was suddenly on the floor in front of the fireplace. Left only in his boxer shorts, Edward straddled Jacob, kissing him all the while. Fire met ice as their hands began exploring each other's bodies more daringly, rubbing at each other's muscular forms. They were desperately trying to get closer to one another, if it was even possible. They had never gone this far before.

Edward pulled back from the kiss momentarily, panting as he looked down at Jacob, taking in the firelight playing across the shifter's skin. He stared down at Jacob determinedly, his eyes shining lustfully.

Jacob felt his arousal grow at the look in Edward's eyes. Even in the glow of the fire light, he could see how beautiful Edward was. He remembered how the sunlight danced off his skin with amazing brilliance the last time he had pinned beneath Edward like this. The light had reflected off his diamond-like skin, casting a glow that had kaleidoscoped through the shadows of the nearby trees.

"So beautiful…" Jacob whispered.

Edward captured Jacob's mouth with his own once more and began sucking on his bottom lip. Jacob arched his body upward and knowing that Edward was just as turned on as he was. Edward repositioned himself so that he was now pressing against Jacob's straining groin. Jacob moaned appreciatively.

Edward hesitantly allowed one of his hands to slip inside the waist band of Jacob's shorts, causing him to squirm with pleasure.

"Edward," Jacob whispered, pulling away and looking quite needy.

"Yeah?"

"I want this… more than anything else. Please?" he asked plaintively.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked breathlessly.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life," Jacob replied confidently.

Edward smiled and then leaned forward and kissed Jacob more deeply. He moaned as their tongues slid back and forth against one another. Hands pulled at his underwear and soon Edward was deprived of his last piece of clothing. Edward quickly did the same to Jacob.

They kissed each other passionately, exploring each other's mouths. Their heated passion began to mount as they both grew more aroused. Edward moaned in pleasure as Jacob grasped his hardening flesh in his hand.

Jacob wondered briefly how this was going to work, when he felt a sudden wave of pleasure. Edward was now holding him in his hand as well, and had quickened his strokes as they continued to kiss. Having never been so turned on before, Jacob got lost in the sensation and stilled his own movements, forgetting about Edward momentarily. Jacob could feel the pressure growing in his groin. Edward's grip around his erection tightened ever so slightly, reminding Jacob that he had been stroking Edward as well.

Jacob reached between them, stilling Edward's hand, he whispered, "Slow down…not yet…"

Feeling that they were ready for more, Jacob allowed his hands and mouth to roam uninhibited and Edward did the same. They explored each other's bodies in ways they never had before. Their actions were inexperienced and clumsy, but also amazingly sweet. Both were hesitant to do anything that might hurt the other, but they also wanted to experience the joy of true intimacy.

Pleased that Jacob was so willing, Edward began to give some attention to more sensitive areas of Jacob's body in anticipation. Somehow or another, they silently agreed that Edward would be on top tonight. Jacob felt himself stretch as he was fingered, Edward's mouth sucking his cock all the while. Jacob would have much preferred to have been on top, but he knew if things went well that there would be many more encounters like these. Besides, whatever Edward was doing to him right now felt amazing.

When he felt Jacob was prepared enough, Edward positioned himself between Jacob's legs, using his own saliva to liberally lubricate his aching cock. His mouth found Jacob's once more, and Jacob tasted his own salty juices on Edward's lips. Finally, when neither could wait any longer, Edward entered him.

It was painful at first, which Jacob found rather surprising, and he gasped aloud in pain as he gripped Edward's shoulders, realizing he was beginning to tear.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked in concern.

Jacob nodded, though he winced in pain.

"I'm sorry… I was prepared to do this upstairs," he said softly, beginning to retreat.

"Don't stop," Jacob pleaded as he pulled Edward's hips toward him, knowing that he had already begun to heal. "Please…"

Edward obliged, though he went slowly at first. Jacob was rather uncomfortable until his lover moved against a sensitive spot inside him, eliciting a moan.

Edward looked down at him worriedly, thinking he had caused him more pain. "Do you want me to keep going?" he asked, though he knew now from Jacob's thoughts that he hadn't.

"Yes… don't stop…" he pleaded.

After a few minutes the pain gave way to ultimate pleasure and he began to moan some more. Edward increased his speed only when he saw that Jacob was now enjoying himself.

"Oh god… yes…." Jacob groaned, raising his hips slightly to increase the friction.

Edward rocked his hips against him and moaned in response. He reached between them and grasped Jacob's cock in his hand, stroking him as he continued to thrust in and out.

Having never had such an erotic experience before, Jacob knew he couldn't hold out much longer. He felt himself release, moaning into Edward's shoulder as waves of pleasure rolled down his body, Jacob felt when Edward came inside himself, his lover's semen as cold as the rest of him. Afterwards, Edward laid on top of him limply, waiting for Jacob's heartbeat and breath to return to normal.

"Was that okay?" Edward asked.

"That was amazing," Jacob replied.

Edward sighed in relief and kissed him affectionately.

"I love you so much…" Jacob whispered.

"You do?"

Jacob nodded.

"I love you too."

They repositioned themselves so that Jacob's head was lying on Edward's shoulder and his body was draped over him. They laid there a while enjoying this closeness and watching the firelight place across the shadows of each other's bodies. Jacob was feeling rather sore from being so unprepared, and he was very aware of the tingling sensation throughout his backside that signaled the healing process his body was undergoing. To tell the truth, it was beginning to turn him on again.

Jacob's hand began to softly caress Edward's chest and abdomen, exploring the contours of his body. He then moved his hand lower, grasping Edward's cock in his hand, causing it to harden once more.

Edward moaned in response and turned to look at Jacob. "You want more?"

Jacob nodded, kissing his lips.

"Wasn't last time a little rough?" he asked worriedly.

Jacob shrugged his free shoulder, looking quite unconcerned. He picked up the pace he was stroking Edward at a little more.

Edward sat up quickly, surprising Jacob and said, "Let's go upstairs."

"Huh?"

"Upstairs… now," he demanded as he stood up. He then reached out to take Jacob's hand, pulling him up beside him.

Edward wasted no time in hurrying toward the stairs. Jacob followed his lover up the stairs and toward their now shared bedroom. Edward pulled the shifter inside and turned around to embrace the man once more. Jacob pulled back briefly to take in his surroundings.

"Oh, wow…" He smiled when he saw how the room had been prepared. The balcony doors had been left wide open, allowing the cool spring air in. The curtains gently wafted in the breeze. Edward had lit a few candles, which were placed behind protective glass so that they wouldn't be blown out by the wind or cause a fire. There were rose petals covering the floor and bed. It was clear how much trouble Edward had gone to trying to create a romantic atmosphere. It was a bit girly, but Jacob didn't care.

Kissing each other once more, they somehow scrambled on top of the bed. Edward lubricated them both properly before entering Jacob once more, though he took his time and made sure that he wasn't hurting Jacob. The pair made love into the night, over and over again, worshipping each other's bodies.

Once they were both finally sated, they lay beside one another, their limbs intertwined as they listened to the sounds of the forest through the open doorway. Insects began to softly hum and frogs could be heard calling all the way from a neighboring pond. Fire flies slowly made themselves known, blinking on, blinking off. They swooped through the trees calling out to one another like miniature lighthouses calling out to a lost ship.

"Que Quowle," whispered Jacob, his voice heavy with sleep as it tried to take over his senses. His head lay on his mate's shoulder, Edward's fingers carding through his hair.

"What does that mean?" Edward asked curiously. His voice was soft, not wanting to bring Jacob out of his sleepy, post orgasmic state.

"Stay with me forever."


	34. Epilogue

A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my beta Seylin. She wrote portions of this chapter, as she did with many chapters in this story. Without her tireless efforts this story might have never come together. Well… enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 34- Epilogue (11 years later)**

It was Christmas Eve. Snow was falling outside, blanketing Forks in soft white and hiding the ugly grey slush that usually covered the streets of the town. All was quiet and peaceful…for the next few minutes at least.

The old Cullen house, now the Cullen-Black house, had been decorated from top to bottom for the festive occasion. The railing of the staircase had been decorated with garland and lights. Christmas cards that had been sent to them by family and friends hung from the railing from strands of red ribbon- a tradition that Edward's natural mother had done when he was a boy.

The fireplace in the living room was draped in garland and lights as well. Three red and white stockings, each with a name written in sparkle glitter gel, hung from hooks on it waiting to be filled with gifts from the Santa that none of the house occupants believed in anymore.

The fire from the fireplace blazed cheerily, casting warm shadows across the room, reflecting on the various colored balls and ornaments that hung from the ten foot Christmas tree in the corner of the room. All of these decorations had become tradition, one that their little family didn't dare break.

Edward and Jacob relaxed on the couch, watching the fire and enjoying the current quiet of the house. In a few minutes their guests would arrive for their traditional Christmas Eve dinner. Both could hear Sarah moving about in her room upstairs, no doubt trying on various outfits to find the perfect one to wear for the evening.

The doorbell suddenly rang, breaking the silence and signaling the arrival of their visitors- though both Jacob and Edward's keen sense of hearing had already heard the snow crunching as the cars were pulling up outside.

"So it begins," Edward said softly, placing a chaste kiss to Jacob's temple. "Are you ready for this?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jacob replied playfully.

Edward had offered to cancel the dinner if Jacob didn't feel up to it, just as he had the year before. But Jacob knew that this night meant as much to Edward and Sarah as it did for him.

Both glanced toward the stairs as Sarah came bounding down them. They watched as she slid across the hardwood floors in her thick woolen socks. She raced to the door calling "I'll get it" over her shoulder even though neither of her parents had made a move to answer the door. Both knew that Sarah had been anticipating the families visiting more than anyone.

Sarah had grown considerably over the years and at fourteen years old she stood tall at five feet and nine inches, towering over most of her friends. Her once frizzy mass of hair was now expertly curled into beautiful long waves that reached nearly half way down her back. She was dressed in stylish tight jeans and a cream colored sweater- both sent to her by her style savvy aunt Alice. Her tan skin made her seem almost exotic though her features still looked more like her mother than her Native American father. She wore very little makeup compared to how much her friends liked to cake on, but the little she did wear suited her nicely. Alice had also given Sarah make up lessons when Jacob had finally allowed it to start being worn. Overall, she was quite breathtaking, despite her obvious teenage awkwardness.

"Hi," Sarah said brightly, nearly tripping over the rug by the door as she greeted their guests. "You're finally here."

Edward and Jacob stood and came to stand in the foyer while everyone came in. In truth, they were just as excited as their daughter for their visitors to arrive. Hours had been spent calling, texting, emailing and planning for this event.

Emmett was the first to enter. "Hey Little Missy," he called, grabbing Sarah under her arms and twirling her around with a good natured smile. Just as she had when she was a child, Sarah laughed and held onto his neck until he put her down. The rest of the Cullen clan quickly filed in, exchanging greetings as they passed.

There were hugs, kisses and shoulder pats as various members commented on how long it had been since they had seen each other. There had been times in the past that the Cullens would visit frequently throughout the year. At other times, their visits had been few and far in between. This past year had been the latter as the Cullens had relocated once more and it had taken longer than expected to get settled into their new location. But that was behind them now. It was Christmas. They always came back to Forks for Christmas, something the family's matriarch insisted upon.

"Hello mutt," Rosalie called to Jacob, wrinkling her nose playfully at him.

"Hello Blondie," he said, nudging her with his side so that his smell would rub off on her.

Rosalie rolled her eyes in reply and good-naturedly pushed him away. They had long ago put aside their differences, but continued to pretend to dislike one another in front of everyone even when they actually got along quite well. The pair had found that they had quite a lot in common. Over the years they had spent countless hours rebuilding transmissions and engines on their various projects.

Esme reached for Jacob and pulled him into her loving embrace. Jacob had long ago had begun to consider Esme his surrogate mother and relished the attention she always doted on him. When she finally pulled back she took his face in her hands, turning it this way and that. Her hands felt like ice against his searing skin, but it was something he had long gotten used to.

"You are looking more like a man each time I see you," she said softly. "And so handsome…"

Jacob merely nodded in thanks, knowing that he had changed since he had last seen her. He placed a hand on her cold one still cupping his face and leaned into her embrace affectionately.

When Sarah was ten years old, Jacob had made the decision to stop phasing into his wolf form for a while so that he could begin to look his "age." He knew that it could cause his daughter problems when she was a teenager if her father still looked like he was in his early twenties. He had gotten permission from the pack and the elders to temporarily resign from his duties. Things had been pretty quiet around Forks lately. They hadn't had too many problems with vampires in the area, so Sam and the others were agreeable enough. With children of their own now, it was likely that the rest of the pack would make similar decisions. Jacob would then resume his duties so the others could begin to age as well.

Though Jacob's appearance had begun to change, Edward was forever frozen at seventeen. They were able to get around the problem with his agelessness by adjusting the clothing he wore. Whenever he had gone to school functions for Sarah he had always worn a blazer and tie, which helped with illusion of maturity. He had also taken to wearing a pair of thick rimmed glasses, which Jacob found ridiculously sexy. If necessary, Edward and Jacob had talked about peppering his hair with gray- something they were sure his sister could help him with.

Edward and Jacob were equals when came to raising Sarah, though her "Eddie" was much more indulgent than Jacob was. They sometimes worried that as Sarah aged and got closer to Edward's physical age that she would begin defy his authority, but that had not happened yet and neither really foresaw it as a problem. They'd just have to wait and see.

Esme finally pulled back and asked for Jacob's assistance bringing her luggage upstairs. Jacob followed her out to the car without question and helped her to bring the bags in. Esme and Carlisle stayed in the same bedroom they had when they had still lived in the house, as did all the Cullens. It was easier than them all switching around each year.

Rosalie and Alice were chatting quietly with Sarah, who looked to her aunts with utter adoration. Although Sarah was also close to Jacob's sisters, these women held a special place in her heart. She looked to them for guidance and understanding. She could also identify with them even more now as she got closer to them in physical age.

Sarah was drawn to her cool aunts and admired them in many ways. They were well traveled and had experienced so many interesting things. She appreciated Alice's generous and kind nature- and of course all the wonderful style tips she continued to offer. And she loved Rosalie's fierce pride and protective nature. Although she could be cold, stubborn, and rather reluctant to accept others- deep down her auntie "Wose-a-knee" was a big softie. Rosalie had surprisingly the most affectionate of the group towards Sarah- always giving her a hug, placing a kiss on her forehead, or twirling at strand of Sarah's hair around her finger while they talked. They all understood that it had to do with her regret that she had never had the opportunity to become a mother herself.

Meanwhile, Carlisle had embraced his son, looking quite relieved to find him still in one piece, despite Edward's indestructibility. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm well," Edward replied fondly. "And you?"

"Better now that we are here," Carlisle responded, embracing Edward once more. The pair had always shared a special relationship and it was hard whenever they were apart for too long, even with all the forms of communication they at their use in the meantime.

Edward's brothers had already begun to hang their coats in foyer closet and bring their luggage into the house as well. Edward joined them, helping Jacob to bring their things to their respective bedrooms. He never understood why his family packed so much when they all had clothing here. Apparently they had grown as fashion conscience as Alice in the years since they had moved from Forks and worried that the clothing they purposefully left behind had grown outdated. They also brought with them several boxes and bags filled with presents, which Sarah happily piled beneath the large Christmas tree in the living room.

When they were finished unpacking Jacob and Carlisle left the group to help Esme with food preparations in the kitchen. Per Esme's instructions, Edward and Jacob had already stocked the pantry with food for the party. A pre-cooked spiral ham had already been placed in the oven to warm.

The others moved into the living room and sat on the couches or on the floor near the fireplace and Christmas tree. Edward sat down beside Sarah, who promptly leaned into him and the arm he wrapped around her shoulders comfortably.

"How is high school going?" Jasper asked Sarah.

Sarah stared dreamily at Jasper taking in his blond curls and charming smile. Edward knew that she had something of a crush on the handsome vampire and it took her a second to realize that he had asked her a question.

She shook her head and lamely said, "Huh? What?"

Jasper merely smirked, looking quite amused that he still had such an affect on the girl he considered his niece.

"He asked how high school was going," Alice explained patiently.

"Oh… that… yeah, it's good. Pretty awesome actually," Sarah responded, tucking a long tendril behind her ear.

"Awesome? Really?" Rosalie asked in surprise. They had all been to high school countless times and none of them could ever say that their experience had been anything close to "awesome."

Sarah nodded in reply and continued to reflect on her first few months as a freshman at Forks High School. "It's really not all that different than middle school. Same kids, same cliques, same classes basically- maybe just a bit harder."

"No one giving you a hard time?" Jasper asked worriedly. They had always been concerned that Sarah might some day be ostracized for her weird family dynamic.

"No, just the opposite, actually. I know most of the underclassman already and most are cool with me and my family. The seniors don't really know what to make of me and think I'm like all mysterious or something. I get approached by one of them at least once a day trying to talk to me. They ask me lots of questions and fish for various answers to confirm whatever theories they have about me," Sarah explained, looking quite thrilled for being such an enigma to her school mates.

"What kind of theories?" Rosalie asked, looking intrigued.

"Well, they always want to know what it's like living in a big mansion. They think I'm waited on hand and foot or something," she explained. "And they can't figure out how a Quileute girl's family could come into such money. Some of them think we won the lotto or something. Others think we inherited it all from some dead uncle. I guess some might know that the Cullens had money from before but no one has really said anything about it- weren't really old enough to know you when you lived here, you know?"

"And what to do you say to all these theories?" Jasper asked.

Sarah shrugged. "I let them think whatever they want to think. It's more fun that way."

"So you're a mystery to them just because of the money?" Rosalie questioned.

"Well, that… and it sort of helps that I have two dads and they are like totally 'hot' or something," she said, using air quotes and wrinkling her nose at such a notion. "So gross!"

"Hey," Edward bumping his shoulder into Sarah's playfully. He didn't take offense to her comment. Sarah loved truly Edward and Jacob, but she didn't like thinking of them together anymore than any other kid would want to see their parents making out.

"If they only knew your real secrets… well, then there would be some talk!" Emmett commented while laughing.

Sarah nodded and looked almost pleased by the notion, but then caught Edward's eye. One admonishing look from her "father" was all it took to remind her that revealing such secrets could be catastrophic.

She had been filled in on the family's many secrets a few years ago when she began asking one too many questions. Much like Bella, Sarah was just too smart for her own good. She learned of her father's heritage by the time she was eight, and Edward's ageless had to be explained to her by the time she was eleven. It was only a matter of time before she began to question the rest of her so-called family.

"How are your grades?" Carlisle asked his granddaughter. He had left the kitchen and was now standing behind the couch that Edward and Sarah were sitting upon.

Sarah startled in surprise, having not heard his approach. "Okay, I guess."

"Better than okay. Sarah is getting straight A's," Edward said proudly.

Everyone turned to her questioningly and Sarah nodded almost shyly as a blush reddened her cheeks. She was bright like her mother had been, but was rather modest about it for some reason. Maybe it was because she didn't want her inner geekiness to cancel out the air of mystery she had been working so hard to maintain at school. She also didn't know how she felt always being compared to a mother she had barely known and didn't really remember.

"How is high school going for you?" she asked, trying to change the subject. She knew, of course, that Rosalie and Emmett were repeating high school yet again.

"Same as usual, just a different city," Rosalie said with a shrug. Her aunt didn't particularly care to attend school anymore, but it was a necessary burden in order to keep up appearances.

"And college?" Sarah asked Alice and Jasper.

"I'm enjoying studying sociology at Denver University," Jasper replied.

"Don't let him fool you. He isn't doing much studying lately. He spends most of his time skiing or hunting," Alice said playfully.

Jasper turned to his wife looking quite appalled. "Don't fill her head with such notions. I want her to think that I'm an avid student."

Sarah only smiled in response. "Skiing, huh? Sounds real studious."

"I fell in love with the area last time we visited. The mountains are only a few miles away and views are spectacular this time of year," Jasper admitted. "I can't help it if I am more interested in the outdoors than my textbooks."

"Your mother said the food would be ready within the hour. When is the rest of the family coming?" Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward looked down at his Breitling wristwatch and noted the time. "Anytime now."

As if on cue, a car pulled into the driveway and they heard the car doors open and close. Jacob appeared from the kitchen and met Edward at the door to greet their next set of guests.

"Hey man," said Paul as he grasped Jacob's hand and pulled him into a one arm hug. "Good to see you bro."

"Good to see you, too."

Thankfully the animosity that had occurred between Jacob and Paul over his relationship with Edward had dissipated over the years. Though Paul never really got over the fact that he had to spend Christmas Eve with a house full of vampires every year, he had come to accept it for the sake of his family and was cordial. Jacob didn't see his brother-in-law as often as he used to when he was still phasing, but they were still close.

"How's life on the rez?"

"Same as usual, I guess. Emily's preggo again. Sam told me to let you know," said Paul.

"Wow! That's great. I'll have to call him and tell him congratulations," said Jacob in surprise. This would be their fourth child together.

Edward knew that his mate felt a little out of touch with things since he was currently not running with the pack. Jacob especially missed his friends Quil, Embry, and Seth and tried to make plans with them as often as he could, but with families of their own it was often difficult.

"Hey sis…" said Jacob, as he turned to greet his sister.

"Hi Jake," said Rachel, leaning over to give her brother a kiss.

Jacob took his four year old niece from her arms, and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hello Marie… hello William…," he said, greeting the eleven year old boy who was already shrugging out of his coat.

"Hi Uncle Jake. Is Sarah here?" he asked, tossing his coat to his mother.

"Yep, she's in the living room with the others," Jake responded, ruffling the boy's hair affectionately.

As William ran toward his cousin, little Marie squirmed to get out of her uncle's arms. Jacob set her down, removed her coat and then watched as the little girl chased off after her brother. Marie was at the age where she wanted to do everything her brother did. William hated it but right now was too excited to notice.

Edward had given Rachel a hug hello and clasped hands with Paul as he took their coats and placed them in the closet. He then helped set the presents they'd brought under the tree with the many others.

He saw that Rachel had already escaped to the kitchen to help Esme. She had brought one of her famous pasta dishes. His mate was talking with Paul about whatever else was happening at the reservation. Sarah was taking her little cousins up to her room to play video games, leaving the Cullens alone in the living room to talk quietly. They tended to hang back a bit, letting Jacob's family come to them when they were ready. Although time had allowed them to become an extension of Jacob's family, it was still disconcerting for the Quileutes to be in a room full of vampires. The Cullens understood and never took offense. By the end of the night, they knew that they would be talking gaily about what was happening in each other's lives, heedless that vampires and werewolves weren't supposed to mix company.

Edward was about to settle in with his family once more when he heard the door bell ring once again. His fingers gently brushed across Jacob's back in affection as he walked behind the two shifters to get the door. He was surprised to be staring at Rachel's face and stood there in confusion for a moment until Edward realized he was staring at her twin sister.

"Rebecca!" he said excitedly, his face lighting up with a smile as he ushered her inside. "I didn't know you were coming."

"I know. It's kind of a surprise. I drove up this morning. I hope that's okay," she said hurriedly.

"Of course," he said, helping her inside. Like the others she had come bearing bags full of gifts.

No sooner had she stepped inside and she was engulfed into a hug by her brother. Jacob picked her up excitedly and twirled her around before setting her down.

"It's good to see you too little bro," said Rebecca, her face beaming.

"You changed your plans," Jacob commented happily.

Rebecca nodded, the smile falling from her face. "I decided that some things were more important right now."

Jacob looked as though he wanted to question her about that statement, but Edward intervened, "We're so glad that you made the trip."

Rebecca looked to him gratefully and then waved a friendly hello to the Cullens. "Is Rachel in the kitchen?"

Edward nodded and she entered the kitchen only to hear her twin squealing her name in delight. "Becca!"

Rebecca and her husband David had been have marital problems for years. It started when they lived in Hawaii and she began to resent the distance between her and her family. They had moved back to the states many years ago, but living in California hadn't improved their situation much. There were also some infertility problems, which Edward suspected lied with David not with Rebecca, and that had added to the strain their relationship was already under. Jacob and Edward rarely saw her anymore and they worried about depression. The last time they had seen her was at the funeral a year and a half ago.

Paul, Jacob, and Edward joined the Cullens in the living room and the family chatted about the recent move and how they were settling in Colorado. A short while later there was one last knock at the door. Their last guest had arrived. Jacob jumped eagerly off the couch in anticipation and rushed toward the door.

"It's really coming down out there, now," said Charlie as he entered the mansion, stomping his feet on the rug as to not drag in snow.

"Hi Charlie," said Jacob, embracing the man tightly even though he had seen him not even a week ago. "I'm glad you could make it."

Charlie looked at him strangely. "Of course, I could make it. Where else do I have to be?"

Jacob laughed at the man and ushered him inside. Charlie greeted the rest of the family just as warmly as the others had, looking relieved that he wouldn't have to spend Christmas alone as he once did. Once he made his pleasantries, he went in search of his granddaughter.

There was only one person missing from this festive gathering.

Soon the house was filled with sounds of Christmas music and people mingling, drinking and eating. Well, the Cullens didn't eat or drink, of course. But that didn't matter to the rest of the guests. Everyone, but Rachel and Paul's kids, knew their preferred diet- even Charlie.

After living at the mansion for only a year, Billy had asked Jacob to fill Charlie in on their secret. His father had always hated lying to his best friend and it had only gotten worse once Billy, Jacob, and Sarah had moved in. Charlie had been suspicious and angry, not truly understanding what had necessitated the move from the reservation. He was a little slow when it came to understanding Edward and Jacob's relationship, though he had been told on more than one occasion that they truly loved one another. It was hard to let go of the past and forget all that had transgressed between the two men and his daughter. Jacob didn't want his father to lose his friend or his daughter to lose her grandfather… so he finally relented.

It has been the hardest conversation Jacob had ever had and it involved proving to Charlie everything he had been trying to tell him. It took more than a week of explanation, demonstration, and understanding before Charlie finally accepted the truth. Somehow knowing that the imprint had drawn the two men together had gone a long way to smoothing things over. Even after his acceptance, the man had been absolutely terrified, of Edward especially. But he eventually came around, if only for the sake of his granddaughter.

The evening passed without incident and everyone was quite content, especially the kids who were thrilled with all their presents. The only one who seemed less than content was Jacob. He was unusually quiet. As the evening wore on Edward found him staring out the large picture window at the falling snow, ignoring the noisy room.

Having sensed his lover's unease, Edward prepared and brought him a cup of peppermint hot cocoa, Jacob's favorite. Jacob smiled in thanks as he accepted the steaming mug, holding it between both hands as he took a sip. He turned back to the window, once again lost in the falling snow.

Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist, giving him a reassuring squeeze as he rested his chin on Jacob's shoulder. Jacob was a little taller than him but he was relaxed and slouching just a little so this position was easier to accomplish. Edward savored in the heat that still came off Jacob's skin for a moment, choosing his words carefully before speaking.

"You miss him," Edward whispered softly into his ear.

Jacob nodded and there was a slight hitch in his breath. "It's worse this time of year."

Billy Black had finally lost his battle to diabetes a year and a half ago. In the final stages he had suffered kidney failure and had been under going dialysis regularly. He had been hospitalized and put on a list for a transplant. Unfortunately, Billy had passed away before the doctors could find a suitable kidney donor. They had screened everyone on the reservation, but Billy had had a rare blood type.

Jacob and Sarah had been devastated to say the least. Jacob had already suffered so much; it was hard to believe he could stand one more blow.

Edward had taken care of all the funeral arrangements and contacted all the necessary family and friends. He held it all together as best he could, but in private he would crumble. He had come to know Billy as a friend and the two had built a kinship over the years. Being closer in actual age than he and Jacob, they were able to reflect on more nostalgic times. He had learned a lot from the man, both about Jacob and his culture. He had even asked Billy to teach him some of the Quileute language.

Edward had helped Billy with his daily exercises when he was more able bodied. He had become something of a physical therapist and had become keenly interested in the human body, returning to his studies of medicine that Carlisle had tried to push him into long ago. When Billy finally succumbed to his disease, Edward had felt personally responsible. He had cared for the old man for so long and he felt he should have done something more to save him- though Jacob always assured him he had prolonged his father's life, not shortened it.

"I'm sorry," Edward said softly, pulling Jacob to him even more tightly.

"It's not your fault," Jacob said automatically. "It was just his time."

Edward nodded and then rested his forehead against Jacob's shoulder, still feeling the loss. It had been just as painful as losing Bella, only more so in some ways having known Billy so much longer. The pain had dulled over the past year, but Billy had not been forgotten.

"You guys okay?" asked Sarah, approaching her fathers hesitantly.

"Sure pup," said Jacob, his eyes still staring out at the fallen snow.

"You miss Grandpa, don't you?" she asked softly.

"Yes," Edward said, coming around so that he was facing them both.

"Would hugs help?" Sarah asked, leaning into her dad.

Jacob nodded and smiled. "Hugs would help," he said, embracing his daughter.

Edward came up behind her and wrapped his arms around both Sarah and Jacob, hugging them tightly.

"Eddie! Your smooshing me!" she squealed.

They all pulled back laughing lightly, grateful that the tension had eased somewhat.

"Hey guys, come join us. We're about to watch _A Christmas Story_," Rebecca called to them from where she sat in front of the TV. "They have a marathon on tonight."

"I love that movie!" Sarah said excitedly, leaving her father's to join the others on the couches.

"I hate that movie," they heard Rosalie grumble.

Edward took Jacob's hand and stared out the window with him. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked.

"I'm alright. I have everything I want."

Edward smiled. "Really? And what's that?"

"I have you."

Edward pulled him in for a chaste kiss. The others began to groan and tease at their display and the pair pulled apart. They quickly joined the others, content to have an evening at home surrounded by family.

* * *

A/N: That's it! That's all folks! I wanted a sappy sort of ending, but I also wanted to add a sense of realism as well. Loss is still a part of life and I find it interesting to see how people deal with it. I hope your not too mad at me for killing Billy off, but most of you probably seen it coming. Let me know what you think of the end! Thanks again to all my lovely readers and reviewers! Your words encourage and inspire me.


End file.
